Prelude to a happily ever after
by FizzyPop's'n'FlipFlops.x
Summary: When Haley leaves Nathan and the baby alone to go back on tour, Brooke steps in to help, in more ways than one. But what happens when Haley comes back sixteen years later and wants her family back. Will brooke be prepared to step away? Will Nathan choose the girl that promised to be there always and forever or the girl that actually was? And will Alyssa find her own love?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to my new Brathan! It is fully compliant up until the end of season four, and the fact that Nathan and Haley have a girl, not a boy! I am fully invested in this story and I think it will be really good, so please give it a chance!**

**Thanks to Rochelle for all your support! You're a kick ass beta already and I'm only on chapter 1!**

**Please take out a few seconds to review at the end! I'd love to see what you think!**

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful sunny day. The kind of day you'd take your child to the park, or hang out on the beach. It was not the kind of day that you'd abandon your child. But then again, what sort of day is ever right for that?

Haley James Scott, expertly picked up the car seat from her car and swung the baby bag on the other shoulder. From the outside she would look like any young mother enjoying motherhood and quickly getting the hang of things, and from the inside, as many people would later come to say, they thought the exact same thing.

You see if you were going to root for anybody not to fall into the 'young teenage mother who would inevitably screw things up', stereotype it was Haley James Scott. She'd always been the responsible one, who'd had her head screwed on straight. She seemed to have the caring, motherly instinct ever since she was young, and when she got married to Nathan Scott at sixteen there was never a couple more mature of ready to be man and wife.

All of this of course came into question on 28th September when the one in question, Haley James Scott walked up the seven stone steps to Brooke Davis's dorm room apartment and knocked on the door.

A few seconds after she knocked, the door flew open to reveal Brooke Davis with a smile on her face.

"Hey Hales," she said taking the bag from Haley, as she walked in.

"How is my favourite goddaughter today?" Brooke said closing the door.

"Sleeping," Haley said. "Can I put her down in your room?"

"Sure," Brooke said, clearing away some of her books from the coffee table, evidence of late night studying. You see even though back in Tree Hill, Brooke was the resident party girl, ever since coming to Duke university she'd toned down a bit and been intent on proving her parents wrong who had automatically assumed she would be needing them to send a very large cheque to a college to accept her and didn't even think it a possibility for her to be smart enough to get in by herself.

Haley walked into Brooke's room, grateful that Brooke had stayed in the living room, and unclipped Alyssa from her car seat and put her down on the bed, making sure to support her with pillows to make sure she didn't fall.

Haley slowly stroked the soft hair on her daughters head, the same colour as her husbands and slowly bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry baby," she whispered. "Always remember Mommy loves you."

Before she could change her mind, Haley walked out the room, slowly wiping away a tear.

"So can I get you anything?" Brooke called out from the kitchen.

"No thanks, I'm good. I should probably get going," Haley said.

"Ok, sure. Good luck," Brooke said.

"Thanks," Haley said feeling slightly guilty for the lie she told her best friend about having a meeting with the college advisor about what classes she could take part time with a baby. "Hey Brooke?"

"Yeah Hales?" Brooke said to Haley who was standing in the doorway about to leave.

"Thanks for babysitting," Haley said feeling slightly comforted at leaving her baby with her old friend, and only other person at Duke from Tree Hill other than Nathan. She knew Brooke would take care of Alyssa until Nate came by later.

"It's not exactly selfless! I love hanging out with Alyssa. Don't hurry back," Brooke said winking, in typical Brooke fashion.

Haley weakly smiled, pushing her sunglasses onto her face as she walked out the apartment and back to her car to protect her eyes from the light as well as the tears threatening to fall.

It was exactly four hours later when Brooke heard banging on her door, starting both her and the baby in her arms.

"Maybe that's your Mommy," Brooke said in a sing-song voice, walking over to the door.

The door was barely unlocked when it came flying open and Nathan walked into her apartment.

"Jeez Nate," Brooke said glaring at him. "No need to break down my door."

"Where is she?" he said, his eyes frantically searching the room.

"Alyssa's right here," Brooke said, referring to the gurgling angel against her chest thinking Nathan had missed her in his haste to come in.

"No, not Alyssa. Haley."

"Haley?"

"Yes Haley! Is it true?" he rushed out.

"Is what true? Nathan you're not making any sense."

Nathan thrust a piece of manuscript paper at her, and rushed off to the look on the rest of Brooke's apartment.

Brooke left him too it, hoping the paper would fill her in. Once her eyes landed on the words, she had to read it again to make sure she hadn't fabricated the contents herself.

_**I'm sorry Nathan. I thought I could do this but I can't be the wife and mother you and Alyssa need me to be. Alyssa is with Brooke. Always, and forever, H.**_

Brooke felt the contents of her stomach churn as she was a complete loss of words. The thought that her own feelings were probably felt threefold by Nathan himself made her feel worse.

Brooke gripped the sheet in her hand and looked down at the beautiful baby looking up at her smiling. How could Haley just disappear leaving her two month old baby? Brooke already felt a connection with this little girl and considering Haley was her mother had no idea how she could just choose to abandon her.

Nathan reappeared with tears in his eyes and Brooke's heart broke knowing she had no way to console or make him feel better.

"She's really gone?" he said, not bothering to hide his tears.

All Brooke could do was hold him. She wrapped one arm around him trying to convey her feelings, and clutched Alyssa in her other arm, who seemed oblivious to the fact her mother was gone, which would be a feeling no child should ever have to endure.

Brooke's mother left her alone to fend for herself with a monthly cheque when she was fifteen but at least her mother had been there when she was growing up. Alyssa wouldn't even have that.

Brooke immediately chastised herself for thinking that Haley wouldn't be back .This was Haley they were talking about. She just probably had a temporary lapse in judgement but would probably be back tomorrow with a perfectly logical explanation in hand.

"She really left us?" Nathan mumbled into her hair, not pulling away. "again?"

"It's all going to be ok," she said to Nathan rubbing his back slowly, but also trying to get herself to believe the same thing.

Nathan spent that night in a semi-conscious state on her couch while she took care of Alyssa. While Alyssa was sleeping she alternated between calling Haley's cell phone, which was switched off and calling everyone else Haley may have contacted, not caring about the hour. She had never seen Nathan this broken before and knew she had to do something.

The next week she skipped all her classes to keep an eye on Alyssa and watch over Nate who was in no state to take care of himself let alone a baby.

It was exactly a week later when Nate seemed to snap out of it, just as Brooke was about to take Luke up on his offer to come down, previously rejected with Brooke not wanting to make him miss school and constant claims she could 'handle it'.

Brooke woke up one morning to see Nathan looking more composed than she'd seen him all week and burping Alyssa in the kitchen. He had thanked her for the past week and gone back to him apartment with Ally.

He claimed he had to deal with it like an adult. It wasn't like the first time Haley had left when had no nobody else to be responsible for but he had to be there for Alyssa.

After that it seemed like the past week had never happened. Brooke settled back into normal life and so did Nathan. The only difference was she would call to check in on him more often she would call him before and always felt a slight sense of concern when it came to the father and daughter. Any sympathy she had for Haley had long disappeared when three weeks later she'd been handed a flyer for a concert from some guy in her Business management class about a gig in the next state for Chris Keller. It wasn't the mention of Keller that brought out annoyance in Brooke, although she could not stand the man for all he was worth. It was the small print that read 'supported by Haley James', accompanies by a big smiling picture of Haley herself.

Knowing Haley had left Nathan and Alyssa to go back to Chris and back on tour filled her with anger, even though it might have not been her place to be angry. She didn't even slightly look sad or remorseful at her choice.

As much as she didn't want to, she knew she had to tell Nathan. If she didn't, someone else would, and it would hurt regardless but it would be better coming from her than a random stranger at their school.

She walked over to Nathan and Hale- , no just Nathan's apartment and found she didn't need to knock on the door because it was already open. The doorway and living room was piled with brown boxes, some empty, some sloppily half filled.

"What's going on?" Brooke said, confusion written on her face.

"I'm going back to Tree Hill," Nathan said, not stopping to put his books in a box.

Alyssa was lying on her play mat on the other side of the room, and Brooke went and picked her up.

"What are you talking about? You can't just leave mid semester Nathan, you'd never catch up."

"I don't need to catch up, because I'm not coming back Brooke. "

Brooke didn't know what to say. She knew Nathan was hurting but dropping out of college was not going to help either him or Alyssa.

"Nathan, I know you think it will make things better—"

"It's not that. I literally can't do it. Alyssa is in day care during the day when I'm at class but after class when basketball practice is, they can't take her."

"Then why don't you just give basketball a break," Brooke said, it seeming like the perfect option.

"I can't. I tried. I went down there today. I'm here on a basketball scholarship and unless I turn up to practice I don't have that scholarship. I have no choice. I have to go home."

It was that moment that Brooke couldn't stand by and watch this.

"Nathan. You have to stay—"

"There is no way that's possi—"

"I'll take care of her," Brooke said, coming up with the perfect solution.

"That's nice of you Brooke, but I can't ask you to do that."

"Yes you can Nate," She insisted.

"Brooke it's a big responsibility that isn't yours. You're at college, I'm sure you want to have fun—"

"There will be plenty of time for fun later," she said. Brooke had never been so sure about something in her whole life, and for some reason it felt right.

"Brooke, I have practice every day," he said, thinking she didn't realise how much work it entailed.

"EVERY day," he repeated, but she didn't seem fazed. "Why would you do this for me Brooke?"

"Because it's not fair!" she said swapping Alyssa to the other hip. "It's not fair that you have to give up your dream whilst Haley is out chasing hers."

Brooke pulled the folded flyer out her back pocked and handed it to him. Nathan opened it and sighed, seeing the image smiling up at him.

"You can't let her win Nathan," Brooke said quietly and Nathan looked up to meet her eyes. "You need to stay here not for the basketball but to get yourself a secure future. Do it for Alyssa."

Nathan looked at his baby girl playing with Brooke's necklace, and knew he had to keep her safe, and the only way he could do that would be to provide her with a secure future that he could provide only by getting a good job from going to college. But at the same time, he couldn't ask someone to give up a large portion of her day for him. The school year was only one month in, and this was only the first year of college.

"Brooke, I really appreciate your offer—"

"Then take it," she said.

"Are you sure Brooke? This is a huge thing to ask of you. And if I take it, it's only for this semester then I'll try to find a job to pay for day care."

"It's fine. Nate, I love hanging out with Alyssa, and she won't be in my way. I can watch over her while I study."

"I would understand if you change your mind now," Nathan said, giving her chance to back out.

"I don't need to change my mind. You're going to be ok Nathan. Everything will work out."

" I really hope you're right Brooke."

What the pair would soon find out was when Brooke told Haley not to hurry back, she meant it. But nobody would have guessed that Haley would have taken her words literally because Haley James didn't come back that day. Or the day after that. Or even the day after that.

Xxxx

**Sixteen years, eleven months, and two days later.**

"Lyssa! I bought you an alarm clock to wake you up! Not so I could run in here every two minutes to hit snooze for you!" Brooke said coming into my room at her house in her pyjamas.

"Two more minutes," I mumbled, rolling over.

"Lyssa! You're going to be late for school, and your Dad will kill me!" she said opening my curtains and I groaned at the intrusion of light. I never was a morning person. Something I got from my Dad. Whenever we made plans with Brooke that started relatively early in the morning, we all it would be a recipe for disaster, when more often than not Brooke would end up at the designated meeting spot all alone, and she'd turn up at our house completely fuming.

"I made pancakes…" Brooke said teasingly.

"Ok, ok, I'm up," I said slipping out of bed and heading toward the bathroom.

"I swear, you're just like a mini Nathan sometimes! You'd do anything for pancakes!" she said grinning as she walked back into the kitchen, and I smiled at the comparison to my Dad.

After throwing on some ripped jeans and a white tank and running my fingers through my hair I walked into the kitchen.

I helped myself to some orange juice from the fridge and out of the corner of my eye saw Brooke put a bowl of cereal on the table.

" I thought you said you made pancakes!"

"I lied," she shrugged, and winked.

"Well played."

"I promise I'll make you pancakes this weekend," she said.

"This weekend?"

"Your Dad's got an away game at Charlotte," she said, pouring herself some coffee. "So I was thinking a movie marathon weekend. I'll ask your Aunt Peyton and see if her, Sawyer and Jimmy want to come over too. You can ask Austin and your friends if you want."

"Sounds great," I said.

"What's with the tone?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"I just wish he would trust me to stay home alone for the weekend. I'm not exactly a kid anymore," I said, finishing off my cereal.

"Thanks kiddo, I love you too," she said pretending to look hurt.

"Come on Brooke, you know I love you, but Dad's just a little over protective sometimes. "

"He just loves you a lot Lyss. It's coming from a good place," she said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, I know," I sighed knowing she was right.

"And plus. He has plenty of memories of himself when he was your age and his girlfriend's parents were out of town and their house was empty," she said casually.

"Ok, firstly: ewwww, and secondly, considering Aunt Peyton was one of his girlfriends and she lived alone pretty much all the time, double eww."

"Yeah you're right the thought of your Dad and Peyton is pretty eeww,"she said scrunching up her nose."

"And he does realise Austin will be with him in Charlotte right?" I said, pointing out the obvious.

Brooke just shrugged. "It's your Dad's rule sweetie."

"Yeah, well it's a stupid rule," I mumbled, putting my bowl in the dishwasher and making a mental note to ask him about it later.

"Ok, you grab your board and put it in the car. Let me go get dressed and I'll give you a ride on my way to work," she said walking to her bedroom with her coffee cup in hand.

By the time I put all my books in my backpack and picked up my skateboard from the front porch, Brooke ran down the stairs wearing a short black skirt and a deep blue sleeveless silk vest, heels in hand.

As I got out the car as we drove in front of school , Danny just finished locking up his bike and noticed us.

"Hey," I said handing him my backpack to hold while I got my board out the back.

"Hi Brooke," Harry said, ignoring me, but taking the bag.

"Hi Daniel," Brooke said smiling. "Long time no see."

"I know it's been way too long," he said, and I rolled my eyes, at his lack of subtlety about his obsession with Brooke.

"Hey! Lyss is coming over this weekend for a movie marathon, want to join?" she said, thinking she was being helpful. I would have asked Danny anyway, but the invitation coming straight from her would probably just encourage him.

"Most definitely! I'm there!" he said, without even considering it.

"Great! I'll see you then."

"Come on hotshot, we've got to get to class," I said pulling his elbow, and Brooke giggled. "Can you ask Dad about the FX concert for my birthday again please?"

"I can try kiddo," she said. "Good luck on your story today!"

"Thanks," I said as she drove away.

"That was so humiliating Ally!" Danny said as we walked over to Lisa, who was doing last minute homework at one of the tables.

"Oh please, she's too old for you," I said scoffing.

"What's going on?" Lisa said.

"Brooke was inviting me over this weekend, and Ally totally cramped my style," he said sitting down.

"Brooke invited you over?" she said disbelievingly.

"Yeah she did. Movie and dinner," I said.

Lisa just looked shocked.

"With me, Aunt Peyton, Sawyer, Jimmy, Maybe Rachel," I said adding on the extra details after a pause for effect.

Lisa just burst out laughing.

"Hey! It's a step in the right direction!" he insisted.

"Whatever you say loverboy!" I said, then turned to Lisa. " You can make it right?"

"I'll let you know," she said.

"So I'll catch up with you guys later. I have creative writing," I said pulling my notebook out my backpack and walking toward the main building as they both said bye and good luck, and went their own direction.

As I walked into class, it was already pretty full as I headed to my seat, the seat beside it already taken, and I sighed. Why was he always at school? Even though I knew he'd skip class here and there, he always seemed to be here for this class, much to my annoyance.

"Look what the wind blew in," he said without taking his eyes off his page.

"Look what the cat dragged in," I fought back.

"Scott," he said as I sank down into my seat.

"Taylor," I said playing his game.

"Why do you insist on making my life a misery?" I said.

"Business is slow this week," he said smirking, and I rolled my eyes.

"Why'd you choose this class anyway?" I said finding it hard to believe he would have voluntarily chosen to attend a creative writing class when there were other options like sport or Woodwork or Mechanics. "Asshole 101 full?"

"Actually it was. So I guess you get the pleasure of my company for the rest of the year," he said.

"Great. That's just great," I muttered.

First period we all had extra-curricular classes of our own choice that we had to choose, and it was the one class that I looked forward to each week. I was ecstatic when I found out they were offering creative writing since it was the one hobby I had, and loved. Whenever I got the chance I'd get lost in a book or write short stories of my own. My happiness was quickly deflated though when I arrived to class on the first day and the only empty seat was next to Alex Taylor. It also sucked for me that Mrs Garcia had a strict no changing seats policy throughout the year.

"Ok, kids. Good morning. Let's get right to it," Mrs Garcia said walking into the room and putting her folder down on the desk. "Alyssa, if you're ready for your presentation."

I stood up, and slipped my story out of my folder.

"Good luck," he said, and I stopped in surprise. "Don't trip on your way up." There it was. The Alex Taylor we all knew and loved.

I walked up to the front of the class and read out the story that it had taken me all weekend to write in preparation for this.

X x x x-

Nathan pov

"Hey Luke," I said picking up my cell phone, seeing my brother's name flash up on the screen.

"Hey. How was the game?"

"A complete disaster."

"That bad huh?"

"We lost by forty points Lucas! Forty points! Tree Hill supporters actually left at half time, that's how bad it was!" I said, walking into my office and putting down my coffee on my desk.

"Ouch," Lucas said and I could picture him wincing.

"The reputation we built up for the team when we were in the Ravens is seriously on the line here."

"Maybe you just need to get some new players?" Lucas suggested.

"I've tried. I held three try outs at the end of last year and one in the first week of school but, it's the same kids coming, and I already have the best ones available on the team. I'm running out of options here. I know as coach I have some responsibility in training them, but give me something to start with," I complained. I felt half bad about putting down my boys, but I knew they needed something to spice up their team. Their recent losses were if possible making them worse, as they got more and more demotivated.

"I don't know what to say man," Lucas said. "How about I come down to practice today. I'm not going to get any more writing down anyway," he said.

"That would be great. Maybe a fresh pair of eyes will be good, for them and me."

"Cool. I'm still seeing you for lunch right?"

"Yeah. We'll see you then, I have a class to teach."

"Later."

Xxxxxx

Alyssa POV

"And it was then, that she knew that her life had changed forever."

I looked up from my paper to the class full of teenagers, blankly staring back at me like they were forced to be in this class. Half of class were trying to do their homework for their next period or texting into their phone. One of the girls in the front row wasn't even trying to hide the fact that she was flipping through a magazine. Was I seriously the only one that wanted to be here?

"Ok. Thank you Miss Scott. Before you return to your seat, let's see…" Mrs Garcia said scanning the classroom. "Mr Taylor? How about you give Miss Scott over here some feedback?"

Seriously? Of all the people?

I looked up to Alex who was already looking at me straight in the eye.

"Sure Mrs Garcia. I'd love to," he said sitting up slightly. "It was very nice."

Nice? Did he just call my story nice? A story about a girl whose family was brutally murdered before her eyes.

"Don't be afraid to go deeper Alex," Mrs Garcia urged, but I'd come to wish she didn't.

"Ok. It was flat."

"Excuse me?" I spat out, unable to help myself.

"Alyssa dear, we're all here to each other some constructive criticism. Please go on Alex," She said, looking at me disapprovingly, and Alex didn't need to be told twice to continue. I'm sure he enjoyed watching me squirm up here.

"It was flat. It's like you're writing about the emotions you think you should have rather than what you actually do have. Your feelings and the descriptions you use to describe them seem too generic. It's like you set up this big depth for her character but you never fill it."

I was left speechless, as I gripped paper in irritation. Like he even knew anything about writing. He was just looking for a way to get a rise out of me. How did he even come up with that little speech?

"Ok, thank you Alex. Alyssa, you may take your seat. Ok, Michelle, I believe you're next?"

I walked backed to my seat and sat down heavily, being stubborn, and threw my story onto my desk, but it slid straight off and fell on the floor. Alex smirked as I had to stand up and go and pick it up and sit back down again.

As I opened my folder to put it inside, the flyer about the annual Tree Hill High writing competition fell out.

"Don't think you should waste your time, Scott. Leave the writing to the big boys," Alex whispered, and I gritted my teeth to stop myself saying anything.

Alyssa POV

I walked into the gym after Math slightly calmer than after Creative Writing, giving Austin a wave after not seeing him all summer. We both seemed to be so busy, and with him away at basketball camp for three weeks and me working with Brooke for the summer we never seemed to cross paths. Even though we had both been back in school a week our schedule never seemed to cross over. He saw me and nodded, before gesturing that he was going to the locker room to get his stuff.

I nodded back and sat down on the bench, just as Dad spotted me, and came over.

"Hey Buddy," he said giving me a hug.

"Hey Dad," I said.

"Sorry I got back so late last night, and you had to stay another night," he said.

"That's ok, me and Brooke had fun."

"That's good. So you wouldn't mind completely if I was away next weekend too?"

"Talking about next wee—" I tried.

"You're staying with Brooke, Lyss. I'd just feel better when I'm not in town to know you weren't all alone."

"Fine," I said crossing my arms, and dropping it for now. I didn't want to push the subject when I could be convincing him to let me go to the FX concert. "How was the game anyway? Austin already told me you guys lost."

"Yeah, it was pretty brutal. Thank god for Austin, without him all hope really would be lost. He's my star player."

Before I could reply, Austin came over with his bag in hand.

"Ready to go?"

"See you tonight?" I asked Dad.

"Yeah. Have fun kids."

I waved goodbye and we headed over to the courtyard.

"So I was thinking after school we could go to the beach?" I asked, needing a break from my crappy review in english, and needing to catch up with my boyfriend.

"Oh yeah, babe, I know we made plans to do something together but I have this thing with the team and the cheerleaders," he said.

"Oh that's ok," I insisted, even though I was disappointed, considering I hadn't seen Austin in a while.

"You can come if you want?" he said, but that was the last thing I wanted to do; Spend my afternoon with the 'popular' crowd. I still found it crazy that of all the girls in school, it was me that Austin wanted to go out with. I wasn't what could be classed as his usual type. I wasn't one of those girls who would 'stand out from the crowd', and I was pretty much the complete opposite of popular. I think everyone else thought he was completely nuts to go out with me and I had a big feeling his friends didn't like me much, or at least the girls didn't do anything to make me feel welcome, or act like they liked me being around.

"That's ok. I have a history paper to write anyway," I lied.

"You're the best babe," he said kissing me on my forehead, and I frowned. He seriously thought I had a history paper to write only the second week back in school?

"So today in writing class, I finally got to read out something I'd writ—" I began.

"You'll never guess what happened in practice today…" he interrupted and I concluded that he probably hadn't heard me, and I listened to his story.

X xx x

Nathan POV

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, the store was crazy," Brooke said sliding into chair beside me, and taking a sip from my soda.

"Hey Brooke," Peyton said from across me.

"How is the store?" Luke said from opposite her.

"It's going great, I'm actually thinking of expanding. It died down a bit down and I left Millie there to watch over the rest of the staff."

"That's great. Where do you want the other store to be?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know. I was thinking I'd go to New York and check stuff out. My Mom keeps calling and mentioning business opportunities down there," she said, and for some reason I got a strange feeling in my stomach at the thought of her going to New York, even though she hadn't even said anything about staying there.

Just then the waitress came over with a tray of food, and put a plate in front of each of us.

"Oh, I ordered for you by the way," I told her.

"Thanks," she said taking a bite of her Mediterranean salad.

"So are you coming to Tric tomorrow night? Peyt's got a few bands set up," Lucas asked me.

"We'll be there," I told him.

"Alyssa said she'll babysit Jimmy and Sawyer so you guys don't have to take shifts in coming," Brooke said stealing a fry off my plate.

"She's a star!" Peyton said.

"I think she's just trying to get brownie points for her birthday next week," I said thinking about how much baby was turning seventeen, and trying not to think about it.

"She wants tickets to some FX concert for birthday, but Nate isn't too keen," Brooke told Peyton and Lucas, then turned to me, "which reminds me, she asked me to ask you again."

"Why not? It's just a concert," Peyton said. "I can probably get you tickets."

"Peyton, you of all people know what sort of stuff goes down at concerts like that. Have you even seen this FX band?," I explained thinking about the punk rock band that's posters were filling up my daughters room.

"Well she's a smart girl Nate, I think she could handle it," Peyton said.

"I agree with you Peyt, but we're still trying to compromise with that one," Brooke said, "But she's trying her luck."

"Well it's still not up for discussion."

"Wow, she's going to be seventeen huh?" Luke said.

"Does it freak you out that you were already married by that age, and extremely close to conceiving her?" Peyton said.

"Nah, I haven't really thought about it," I lied.

Brooke scoffed. "Oh please, Nate's been even more protective than usual, trying to stop her from growing up and doing things for herself."

"I have not!" I insisted.

"Have too!"

"Nate, when she told you she's going out with Austin this week you told her to be home by seven and you told her you'd pick her up from wherever she was going with him!"

"You didn't!" Peyton said.

"I thought you liked Austin?" Luke said.

"I do like Austin. I don't know what I'd do without him on the team, but I just don't see why they can't just sit on my couch and watch and movie and go to bowling parties like they used to!"

"Nate!" Brooke said hitting me on the arm. "Don't be such a meany! She's going to grow up whether you want her to or not."

"I'm not being a meany," I said flicking water on her.

"Hey!" she said giggling and flicking me back.

I flicked her back with more water, and she squealed protecting her hair.

Before I could retaliate her cell phone buzzed, and she looked at the screen and groaned.

"That's Millie. She's drowning in customers at the store. I got to go guys. Thanks for lunch," she said picking up her bag and walking out.

"It's not over Scott! I'll get you back," she promised and winked.

I smiled watching her leave.

Peyton and Lucas waited all of three seconds before exploding.

"What the hell was that?" Lucas said.

"What?" I said confused.

"The whole water flicking thing! You were acting like teenagers!" Lucas said.

"No we weren't" I said, even though I knew whenever I was with Brooke she made me feel like I was a teenager.

"That was flirting right there!" Peyton said.

"Flirting? Me and Brooke?" I said confused to if they were witnessing the same scene.

"Yes! The tension is so hot between the two of you, it's driving me nuts," Peyton said. "I just want to push you together already!"

"Peyton! Me and Brooke and are just friends! We have been for years! That's all it is!"

"Oh come on, there was the water thing, the casually stealing your food. Nate, you don't share food with anyone! You like her!" Peyton said.

"Guys, just because I let her eat a fry, that doesn't mean I like Brooke!"

"You used the word 'meany' Nathan!" Luke said smirking.

"I did?"

"You did," he confirmed.

"Look me and Brooke are friends, just like me and you peyt, so can we just drop it please?"

"Ok, fine," she agreed.

"So what time do you want me at practi-?" Luke asked changing the subject but was cut off.

"Did you notice how you said 'we' for everything?" Peyton interrupted and I groaned at her failure at promising to leave it alone.

"No I didn't."

"It was like you were speaking for her, it was so cute. Like you were a little family," Peyton said.

"I have no idea what you guys were talking about," I said playing dumb.

"I asked you if you were coming to Tric and you answered with a 'we'," Lucas said.

"That was just because we'd discussed it earlier in the week," I said.

"You guys also said 'we' when you were talking about Alyssa. Everything you both said was 'we' like you were jointly discussing stuff to do with Lyss," Peyton added.

"Well Brooke is a big part of Lyssa's life," I said stating the truth. She had always been there for Alyssa, and we'd practically raised her together. It felt natural to discuss stuff about Alyssa together.

"There's more to it than that Nathan. You know you like her as more than a best friend."

"I know you guys want everything to work out for everyone like it did for the two of you but real life isn't like that. Maybe we're just meant to be friends?"

"It's obvious to anybody that the two of you were meant to be together," Lucas said. "If you told me back in high school that I'd be saying this now I never would have believed you but it's true. You've both grown up so much, and you've done it together."

"Say, hypothetically I did have some feelings for Brooke," I said.

"I knew it!" Peyton shouted, and the elderly couple on the table behind us glared at us.

"I said hypothetically Peyt," I said.

"Go on…" she said in a quieter voice but with a grin on her face.

"How do you think Alyssa would feel about it?" I asked their opinion. The biggest factor in all of this is how Alyssa would feel. I didn't want to ever do anything she wasn't one hundred per cent happy with.

"Seriously? She loves Brooke. I think she'd be fine with it." Lucas said.

I would be completely lying to myself if I said I didn't feel anything for Brooke Davis. In the last sixteen years we'd gone from friends to closer friends, to best friends. I didn't know if being with her was love, but I knew I didn't feel the feeling I felt with her with anyone else. When I was with her it was like I was young and carefree all over again.

I was so thankful to have her in my life, and Alyssa's, and I have no idea how I could have raised Alyssa on my own. She definitely needed a girl in her life and Brooke Davis was one of the best choices I could have had.

I knew I liked her, but love? That was a whole different story. Getting together with Brooke would be the most logical choice. She'd been in mine and Alyssa's life for years and we knew she'd fit right in. She was there for me when I had nobody. I hadn't been on a date since Haley. For a while part of me still believed one day she would come back. I wasn't naïve enough to carry on believing that sixteen years on, but I still didn't know if I was ready to completely let go of that part of my life.

"I don't know guys," I said. "What if it just screws things up between us? I don't want to put Alyssa in the middle of that, or do I want to hurt her by making her lose Brooke."

"Brooke is never going to desert Alyssa despite what happens between the two of you. She's not _her_ Nate," Peyton said , not mentioning the unspeakable name in our group.

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?" I asked them actually considering this.

"Well she seemed to be participating in the water flicking too if I remember correctly," Luke said.

"Just promise me you'll think about it?" Peyton said.

"Ok, I'll think about it."

Xxxxx

**A/N: Ok, my lovlies, I'm off for summer now, which means I will be updating a lot! So please do take a few minutes to comment! I appreciate reviews a lot, because they help me base my next chapter.**

**Also about Another Time, Another Place—OTH style—I will be post the last ever chapter today or tomorrow, I just need to edit it!**

**I will also be updating I'm IN Love with you too in the next few days so keep an eye out everyone!**

**-Flips**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you so much for the support with this story! This is the lead up to the story so you understand the basis they live in.**

Chapter 2

Nathan POV

"Ok, so if everyone pairs up grabs a basketball from the bag and we'll just play some mini one on one games to get started," I said standing in front of a PE class full of seventeen year old boys, who all started pairing off and following my instructions.

I know it wasn't very inventive and was very cliché considering I also doubled as the Raven's Coach but with being busy with the away game last weekend I didn't have time to plan out anything else and the outdoor courts were all booked.

I marked out attendance on my clipboard and looked up to see Alex Taylor still sitting on the bench.

"Taylor! fancy joining in anytime soon?" I called up to him sarcastically, not in the mood for taking any of his crap today.

He rolled his eyes, which I chose to ignore and started walking slowing down the benches at an exaggerated pace.

Before I could say anything, Austin walked into the gym.

"Sorry Coach Scott. I was showing a new student to the office," he said dropping his bag by the bench.

"That's ok Austin, it's good timing actually. You can be Alex's partner," I said looking up to Alex who didn't do anything to hide the annoyance on his face. "Why don't you show him how it's done?"

"With pleasure," Austin said smirking.

"Fun," Alex said sarcastically but picked up a ball and walked out into the court to find a free space.

I made my rounds to each pair checking to make sure they were all ok and giving them advice on how to improve their game, not that it would make much difference. Half of the guys in this class were already on the team and the other half had no chance of ever being on it.

"Coach Scott could I have a minute?" Marcus, my assistant coach called from the doorway. I took a quick glance around to make sure everyone was ok before walking through the doors.

"I just needed those permission slips to hand into the office for the game next week," he said, and I remembered I was supposed to hand them in at lunch but completely forgot since I was meeting Luke, Peyton and Brooke like I did every Monday.

I walked into my office and handed him the forms off my desk before yelling thanks and walking back into the gym.

I expected to see the boys just how I had left them but instead of being split off into their pairs they were all crowded around something, and few of them filming on their cell phones, choosing to ignore the strict rule about leaving cell phones in the locker room. It was not unusual for the boys to get into fights, but why did it always have to be in my class? It always resulted in a hell of a lot of paperwork filling out 'incident forms'.

I jogged up to the crowd, the closer I got I realised nobody was watching a fight, they were watching two people, completely oblivious to the group around them and absorbed into their one on one game. It wasn't the fact that two people were playing basketball that made me stop in my tracks to get back to my lesson, and join the crowd, it was the fact that the two people were Austin and Alex. And it didn't look like Austin was winning.

I did a double take but still saw Alex steal the ball from my star players hands and make the shot, which flew into the basket perfectly without hitting the rim.

The rest of the boys who were previously yelling encouragement to Austin were all silent. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of the ball bouncing away as nobody went to retrieve it. If Alex could play basketball to a level that actually challenged Austin, why the hell wasn't he on my team?

Austin was standing still, his gaze on Alex, and I could see the anger growing on his face. This was probably my cue to step in.

"Ok boys, that was a great show. Do you think we could get back to my lesson now?" I said trying not to show the excitement I felt on the inside on finding a way out of this losing streak. "Let's get a real game going."

Alex just started walking back toward the locker room.

"Taylor—where do you think you're going?" I yelled after him.

"This class is a waste of my time," he called back, hitting the door with such force that it swung a few times after he'd gone. I felt the irritation rise up just as it did every time Alex decided to pull a stunt like this in my lesson.

"Ok, let's split into teams. Barnes,Pearson—You're captains. Let's go," I shouted.

X x x x

Nathan POV

I realised quickly that this kid was ridiculously hard to track down because he was never where he was supposed to be.

I knocked on Leah's chemistry class, spotting Alex through the glass window on my way back from the staff room and opened the door. So this lesson he goes to but he walks out of mine?

"Coach Scott?" Leah said turning toward the door.

"Miss Baker—sorry to disturb your lesson. Could I have a word with Mr Taylor please?"

Leah nodded and gestured to Alex, who got up and followed me out, rolling his eyes.

"Coach Scott, how can I help you?" Alex said looking me in the eye, but I chose to ignore him for the good of my team.

"Why have you never turned up to try outs if you can play basketball like that?" I blurted out.

"What?" he said looking confused. "Oh! You mean back in PE? That was just to prove a point to Austin," he said casually, "He clearly thinks he's god's gift to this earth."

"Whether you were proving a point or not, your game wasn't bad," I told him honestly. Well if I was being honest I would tell him he was great but I didn't want to make his head any bigger than it already was and give him the satisfaction of me giving him a huge compliment.

"So that's why you pulled me out of Chem? To tell me 'I got game'" he said raising an eyebrow.

"No. I pulled you out of your lesson to ask you to join the team."

"Ok," he said looking enthusiastic.

"Really?" I said feeling hopeful. Maybe this weekend wouldn't be the last game the Ravens would play this season.

"No!" Alex said snorting and making me feel like a complete idiot for actually believing he would do something without being difficult.

"You don't want to be in the team? You do understand this is a one in a lifetime opportunity? You change your mind and you'd have to go through try puts like everyone else." I told him, bluffing slightly.

"Seriously? What's so great about being in the Ravens? Contrary to what you might think, everyone who isn't on the team doesn't go around wishing they were," Alex said laughing. "In fact the day I join the Ravens would pretty much the day I hit rock bottom."

I highly doubted that. Ok, I know not everyone wanted to be a Raven, but that was generally the excuse of people who weren't good. Alex clearly had the talent to make it in the team rather than waste his time doing god knows what else he did.

"Come to one practice. If you don't like it, you don't have to come again," I told him. I was pretty sure once he experienced what I did my first practice, playing with a team and feeling a part of something he'd never want to turn back.

"That's not going to happen," he said turning back toward the door to the lab.

"Well then you have detention," I resorted to. Ok kid, the gloves were off. I could play this game too.

"For what?" he laughed. "Are you seriously trying to blackmail me Coach Scott?"

"For…"I started, clearly not thinking this through, and the longer I thought about it, the bigger Alex's smirk grew. "For walking out of my class."

I looked at his satisfied and crossed my arms.

"Ok fair enough," he said unfazed, "That's the standard sentence for walking out your lesson."

"What if I let you off detention if you come to practice instead?" I said ignoring the complete lack of ethics in what I was proposing.

"I'll take the detention."

Well that plan failed.

Before I could come another way to get him to come to practice, the bell rang, and the hallway was suddenly filled with tons of talking teenagers and Alex disappeared.

I rubbed my forehead in annoyance, trying to think of the best way to deal with the situation. Logically I knew the only way to help the team was to get Alex on the team, but I also knew he was going to make it as difficult for me as possible.

"Dad?" I heard from behind me.

"Allycat," I said dropping my hand to see Alyssa looking at me with concern.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Long story, I'll tell you later," I told her and she nodded.

"I have my next class," I told her starting to walk, "See you at home!"

Alyssa POV

I watched Dad walk down the hallway for a few seconds thinking about what he was doing in the science block, a long way from the sport department.

"Hey Allycat."

I automatically flipped around and froze, seeing Alex leaning against the vending machine, which was tucked in the corner where I was just standing talking to Dad hidden from view. Of all the people to overhead my Dad's childish nickname for me, it had to be the person who would never let it go.

I sighed and walked into Bio with Alex behind me.

"Don't call me that!" I said slipping into my desk and hearing him sit down in the desk behind me, "Why don't you go sit over there," I said tilting my head toward an empty seat next to some cheerleaders and Austin's friend Gordon.

"Yeah right, and listen to them talking about their pathetic little party their rich parents are having this weekend and they are all going to," he said snorting.

"Great, you're staying here," I said sarcastically.

"So Allycat—"

"I said don't call me that!" I whisper yelled as Mr Went walked into the class and started the lesson.

"Or what Allycat?" he said pushing his luck.

"Or I'll have you flat out on this floor right now," I said completely serious, pretty such I would enjoy having a reason to knock him out.

"Is that a promise?" he whispered and I felt the frustration build up, "I knew you wanted me. You don't need an excuse, all you had to do was ask."

I tried to ignore him and be the 'bigger person' but then….

"Ally…"

That was it.

"Shut the hell up! Can I not go one day without hearing your stupid voice?" I yelled, jumping up in my seat, unable to stop myself. The whole class including Mr Went were staring at me and my hand flew up to cover my mouth in shock. I cannot believe I just did that.

"I was just going to tell you, you dropped your pencil," Alex said innocently, and I looked up to see Mr Went shaking his head disapprovingly and holding up a pink detention slip. I highly doubted that was Alex's intention. He probably had some snarky comment ready to go.

"I do not expect that sort of behaviour from you of all people Miss Scott," Mr Went said, and I walked up to the front to collect the slip. Perfect. Detention on the second week back to school. Dad was not going to be pleased.

On my way back, before I sat down I noticed, sure enough, my pencil was on the floor. I could already imagine his satisfaction at my reaction and felt ridiculous for giving it to him.

This year was going to suck.

X xx x

Alyssa POV

"Hey Karen," I said sitting down by the counter and taking my bag off my shoulder.

"Hi Honey," Karen said putting a coffee in front of a man reading a paper, then walking around the counter to give a sandwich to somebody else. "What can I get you?"

"Two berry smoothies would be great. Busy day?" I asked even though I could see myself the café was packed.

"That's an understatement! I think everyone in Tree Hill decided to come in today, not that I'm complaining but it could have been on a day when I'm not under staffed."

"What happened to Mel?" I asked referring to one of the main waitresses.

"She's sick," Karen said. " I have a delivery to do too. I might have to call them and cancel."

"Don't do that! I'll drop it off, "I said hopping out my seat and putting my backpack behind the counter.

"Really? That would be great! And by the time you're back I'll have your smoothies done."

"Thanks," I said going behind the counter and picking up the bag.

"It's up in Westchester. I'm actually catering the dessert for that house this weekend. They're having some sort of party," Karen said, and I made the connection of the party being the 'party' that Alex was talking about in class today, the one that all the 'little rich kids' as he liked to refer to them as were going to. I figured this out after hearing it was on Westchester Road which was considered to be the road in Tree Hill that had the most expensive houses.

I still couldn't believe that when Dad was younger he used to live there with Grandpa Dan and Grandma Deb. Of course Grandpa Dan still lived there, but he fitted in with the upper class crowd, being mayor and all, but it was still hard to picture Dad in that setting. We were doing pretty well for ourselves and lived in a bigger than average three bedroom house but it was still no Westchester Road.

I walked past Grandpa's Dan's house and would have gone in to say hello after but his car wasn't in. Dad and Grandpa Dan didn't have the best relationship growing up and Dad still didn't like me hanging out with him too much, even though we got on perfectly fine and I didn't understand why him and Dad didn't.

The house on the order turned out to be only four houses down from Grandpa Dan's place and I walked up the long gravel driveway, making the wise decision to leave my skateboard outside the gates. I knocked and waited patiently, taking the time to look at the house.

The door flew open and I don't know who I expected to see. Maybe a parent of one of Austin's friends or even one of the 'populars' themselves. Great, they already didn't like me enough. Delivering them food was not going to help their standing view that I was 'beneath them'.

The last person I expected to see- topless and in his swimming trunks I might add- when the white door flew open though was Alex. I seriously could not catch a break. After a few seconds of trying not to look at his chest I saw him smirk as he noticed where my gaze was and I snapped out of it.

"Are you stalking me?" I blurted out without thinking.

"Uhhh,you knocked on my door."

"Your door. That's because you live here," I said more for my benefit than his.

"Which is why I opened the door," he said slowly like I was retarded.

"I can't believe you live here! Of all people!" I said still in shock. Alex was sort of a loner. Not to say rich people couldn't be loners but if he had money why did he hate on others who did so much too? He could have easily been their friend and made life a whole lot easier for himself.

"Thanks," he said taking the food from my hands, and handing me a twenty dollar bill, acting as if this was completely normal.

"You are such a hypocrite!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" he said putting his spare hand on the door frame.

"Bitching on the- as you like to say- 'rich kids little party' doesn't really have the same effect when the party's being thrown by your parents!" I said smiling. His little secret was out, and I finally had the upper hand. All these years he acts like all of Austin's friends were pathetic and got what they wanted because of their money when his dirty little secret was that he was one of them. This was so blackmail material. I wonder if I could get him to transfer out of creative writing.

"Anyway, enjoy the food," I said turning around and unable to wipe the smile off my face. "See ya later rich boy."

I started walking down the driveway, happy in my own bubble that I didn't have to deal with his crap anymore and I could just threaten to tell people his secret when I realised something seemed off. It was the silence surrounding me. Normally when I was walking away from Alex I would hear at least one sarcastic comment; he always had to have the last word. Maybe he was so distraught that I could ruin everything that he was actually at a loss for words. I hadn't left the driveway yet when I let my curiosity get the better of me and I turned around, Alex was still standing in his doorway grinning, which was the completely opposite emotion I had imagined.

"Why does my insult not feel like one?" I said unable to help myself and walking back toward him.

"Because the jokes on you," he said opening the chicken salad wrap from the take out bag and taking a bite, putting the bag on the floor.

"Oh really why is that?" I said even though I knew I was stepping right into the trap he wanted me in. Walk away Ally! I yelled inside my head but my feet wouldn't move.

Alex took a few painful seconds to chew his mouthful before answering.

"Because it shows how stable your relationship with Austin is," he said calmly.

Now I confused.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I said.

"Because if you were a good girlfriend," he said picking up the bag with his spare hand, "you'd know this was Austin's house too."

With that last comment that left me rooted in my spot, he closed the door in my face.

X xxx x x

Brooke POV

"You are a star! Just what I needed," as I rushed forward and took one of the plastic smoothie cups out of the holder in Lyssa's hands and took a long appreciative sip, the perfect remedy after a long day.

"Long day?" Lyssa asked me and I flopped onto the purple couch, thankful there were no customers in the shop right this second.

"Just a suckish day I guess," I told her pulling on my shoes from under the couch.

"Go on," she urged, and like usual I found it so easy to talk to her like she was my equal rather than a kid.

"I guess I just feel like I should be doing more than acting as a sales assistant. All I do here is work the cash register and get people the sizes they need. I own the company for crying out loud," I said sighing and picking up my handbag, and leading Lyssa out and locking up, not forgetting to grab the Chinese take away I just picked up off the table.

Spending three hours of my day helping an indecisive woman choose between three skirts while she thought she was better than me is not want I signed up to do. Right now my job felt like one of those crappy jobs you'd stick out when you were sixteen, not the job I'd chosen thinking it was my 'dream'. I was a designer for crying out loud.

"Maybe I should listen to my Mom. She's been telling me to hire people to be in the store and expand the label in New York," I said aloud, actually considering, not just ignoring her like I had been doing for a year now.

"New York?" Lyssa said stopping in the street. "You want to move to New York."

I registered the look on her face and realised it was panic at me leaving.

"Oh, honey no! I just mean go up there and check things out, meet my Mom and a few people. I'd never just up and leave you when you needed me," I said giving her a one armed hug and feeling her relax.

"Good," she said. "Coz I'm not ready to not need you yet."

I smiled softly, unable to stop myself feeling a flutter in my stomach at Ally's verbal indication of her feelings for me. It meant a lot to me that me and her were so close even though I wasn't her Mom and I never wanted her to feel like she didn't have a Mom.

Just as I parked up in my spot next to Nate's car, I suddenly remembered about Lyssa's big day.

"I completely forgot! How was your story?"

"Ugghh. Don't remind me," she said groaning.

"Why? What happened?" I said unable to understand her change of feelings. This morning she was excited and ready to go.

"Alex Taylor happened," she said getting out the car and letting herself into the house. I grabbed the food and headed into the kitchen after her.

"Alex Taylor?" I asked unloading the bag.

"Yeah Alex Taylor. He gets me so mad. You wouldn't believe what he said in front of everyone" I stopped what I was doing to look at her seeing an angry expression appear on her face. Oh god this can't be good; it took a lot to get Ally mad. Ally carried on, not waiting for my response, "He told me in front of everyone that my story was flat! Can you believe that! He basically told me my story sucked. Mrs Garcia didn't even stop him!"

"I'm sorry sweetie, I know you spent all weekend on that. Maybe he was just trying to give you some tips, granted it was a terrible approach but still," I said trying to put a positive spin on it. She looked at me like i was crazy. Okay so maybe I didn't know who Alex Taylor is, but I could tell he had gotten to her.

"Oh no! He was not trying to help me. He was just trying to annoy me. All day he's being trying to get a rise out of me," she said, "Alex Taylor sucks."

"Alex Taylor? Don't even start with me. This should be an Alex Taylor conversation free house," Nathan said walking into the kitchen rubbing his hair with a towel and throwing it on a chair, clearly just having come out of the shower. I could still smell the musky shower gel on him, making me feel slightly faint and trying to ignore it, knowing I had to keep to my resolution of thinking of Nathan as just a friend, because he clearly didn't think of me as anything other than the friend who helped raise his kid as much as my brain told me I needed to be close to him, a discretely shifted my chair away from the stool beside me I knew he would sit down on.

Nathan turned and looked at Lyssa protectively, "Is he picking on you? Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No! Jeez Dad."

"It's one thing when I go 'telling on him' to a teacher, it's even worse when that teacher's your Dad," I said knowing Nathan talking to this kid would end in a disaster.

Alyssa nodded in agreement, "he'd never let me live that one down. I can handle him myself but thanks for the offer."

"If he's not your friend anyway, then why do you care what he thinks?" I said.

Alyssa scoffed, "Oh please, I don't care what Alex Taylor thinks!" she said then as if she just remembered something she added, "Dad! Did you know Alex is supposedly living in Austin's house?" She said taking a sip of soda.

"Well that is the way is sort of works Lyss when you have the same parents," Nathan told her casually, whilst picking up his own carton of food and putting his mushrooms into my box because he knew I loved them and taking the prawns out of mine knowing that they freak me out. Like a classic movie moment she spat out what was in her mouth, half of which landing on my shirt.

"Thanks Lyss," I said reaching for the napkin.

"Sorry!" she said then turned to Nate, "What did you just say? Same parents?"

"Yeah, you know Alex's Mom is married to Austin's Dad. They grew up together- Hard to believe right?"

"Why did I not know that! I've met Austin's Mom!—I mean Alex's Mom! I knew she had another son, but I didn't know it was Alex!" she said. Alyssa looked completely in shock. "I went to deliver food there today for Karen and he opened the door! I had no idea!"

"How did you not know?" I asked her, "Haven't you been to Austin's house before?"

"Umm…well we haven't really gotten around to it. We've both been busy, and we normally just go out," she said. That was a little weird. They'd been dating for about five months and she still hadn't been to his house? "I'm not really hungry, I'm gonna go write something for tomorrow's class. Let's see if he calls that flat!"

Alyssa walked off, taking a handful of prawn crackers with her and I smiled at the feelings I could sense coming off her. As much as she didn't like to admit it, what 'Alex Taylor' thought did matter to her, but the question was why?

"This is some kid if he's managed to get to you both," I said watching Nathan.

"Don't even get me started."

.

Nathan POV

"Ahhh," Brooke moaned as she collapsed onto the couch and my stomach flipped at the sound. "This is just what I needed."

Brooke took the glass of wine I was offering her and tucked her bare feet underneath her. I loved how familiar she was in my house. Ever since Lucas and Peyton had put the idea into my head about getting together with Brooke I had been more perceptive to these little things she did, and noticing them more, like the way she helped herself to stuff out my fridge or left her stuff lying around—granted making a mess—but treating it like home. I realised I liked it.

I sat down in the single chair opposite her. If Luke and Peyton had never made me directly realise I had some feelings for Brooke hidden away I would had sat down next to her without a second thought but now I was over analysing every move each of us made.

Brooke raised an eyebrow at my choice of seat, "What are you doing all the way over there?" she said patting the space beside her.

I picked my wine up off the table and took my usual seat, telling myself I was being ridiculous. This was still the same Brooke Davis, and I was the same Nathan Scott, nothing was different.

"So how long before Lyssa and this Alex kid hook up?" Brooke said casually as I took a sip. The thought of what she said hit me and I spluttered on my wine, a few droplets landing on Brooke.

"Seriously? What is it with you two today? This shirt was just not meant to be!" Brooke said in a stern tone but I could tell she wasn't really angry.

Brooke jumped up and left the room and I heard one of the drawers in the guest room squeak, telling me she was changing into something else from the selection of clothes she kept here. I was suddenly aware of Brooke only one wall away without all her clothes on and I had to force myself to read a sport magazine that was on my coffee table to stop my thoughts directing there. What was wrong with me! Get a grip Nathan! Nothing has changed!

Brooke reappeared in jeans and a different shirt, more casual than her work wear. "So..?" she prompted and I was suddenly reminded of the question she asked me before she left.

"Never say my daughter's name and 'hook up' in the same sentence ever again!" I told her pulling a face.

"So you give it a week too?" she said smiling, knowing this conversation was making me uncomfortable.

"No! That kid's trouble!" I told her.

"Why? Because he won't join the almighty Ravens?" Brooke asked me, referring to when I had told her earlier during dinner about his refusal to join the team.

"I just want him to see his potential," I told her.

"For whose benefit? His or yours? Not everybody had basketball as the big dream Nate."

"I know that. I just think it'd be good for him too. He needs some sort of discipline in his life. And if I get a few wins in as a result of that…."

"Nate!" Brooke said hitting me on the arm.

"Ok, ok," I said giving in. "So I admit, it's just as much for me as it is for him."

"Well whether he joins the team or not, you'll figure it out Nate, you always do," she said yawning and changing positions to rest her head on my arm.

" I think Lyss likes him though," Brooke said with her eyes closed.

"Were we in the same room just now? I'd say the feelings she has for him are the opposite of liking."

"Oh, I saw right through that," Brooke said. "A guy who gets to her that much? There's more than hating there. She's up there in her room writing something to impress him right now."

"I think your wrong Davis, you're losing your touch. Lyssa has more sense than Taylor. Austin—there's a guy that's right for her. But there's no need to rush anything yet, She's still young."

"Nate, she's practically seventeen! Remember what we were doing at seventeen?" she said and I thought back to seventeen which was a big blur of parties, alcohol, Peyton and a string of girls, including a certain tape with Brooke Davis. I hadn't thought about that tape in a long time! I could barely remember making that tape. That girl I was with in the video was a completely different Brooke Davis than I knew now and I found it hard to connect the two characters as one person in my brain. I can't believe I had slept with Brooke and I didn't even remember it. I wonder if she remembered it but I didn't want to bring it up and make it awkward to make it clear that I was thinking about it.

"Thank god, Alyssa is nothing like us at her age!" I said.

"I know, tell me about it! If she ever found out what we were like she'd never let us live it down! We'd be like the biggest hypocrites!" Brooke said giggling. "We really grew up didn't we Nate?"

"We really did," I said adjusting my arm, so her head fell on my chest, and she cuddled into me.

Not just me, but Brooke had come a long way in the last sixteen years. Brooke was still the same old Brooke but with an edge of responsibility, which suited her. I'd changed along with her. I had to, I had a baby to raise when I was only eighteen.

There were a few minutes of a comfortable silence as I realised how much I liked the feeling of Brooke next to me. She fit into me perfectly and I wondered why I was just noticing it now. Maybe it was a good thing Luke and Peyton had made me realise I should do something about Brooke because I was ready to admit they were right. I really did like her and I had to move on with my life. I can't live in the past thinking Haley would be back one day and the past sixteen years never happened. I had to move forward not only for all of us. I had done a lot for Alyssa in the last sixteen years, not that I regretted a single moment but it was time I did something for myself.

I thought about the possibility of Brooke liking me back. I know we often had little flirty moments like the cuddle we were currently in but that could also mean she was just comfortable with me, which is how I had seen it up until now.

She had barely been on any dates, none that I knew of in the last few years, but that could also be because she was busy with work.

Last of all I didn't want to ruin my friendship with Brooke. She meant just as much to me as Alyssa and I couldn't bear to lose her because I made things awkward by asking her out.

I needed to stop over analysing this and just get on with it! This was the perfect moment to ask her out. Just do it Nate, don't think. Just turn to her now and say it.

I took a deep breath and looked down at her. I was about to open my mouth when I realised she was fast asleep.

I smiled at her cute little pout that only appeared in two circumstances; when she wanted something and when she was sleeping. She looked so content lying there in my arms.

As much as I didn't want to, I gently untangled her from me and laid her down on the couch, opting not to move her to the guest room because it would probably wake her up. I pulled the blanket off the other couch and tucked it around her.

Unable to resist I watched her for a few seconds, only being confirmed in my thoughts that I had feelings for her. I knew I definitely loved her in the friend way, and I knew I liked her in the relationship way, but for some reason I knew that feeling could grow into more, and I needed to find out. I gently kissed her on the forehead and she gave me a soft smile in her sleep in return.

It's me and you Davis, I mentally told her, planning to ask her out later, once I'd found the perfect way, part of me glad I hadn't just blurted it out without thinking just now.

X x x x

Lucas Scott didn't have a habit of keeping things from his wife. That was why when his cell phone bleeped at two am and he rushed to silence it, he told himself it was because he didn't want to wake his sleeping wife, not because he was doing anything wrong. After all it wasn't lying if you just didn't mention it, right?

"Hey…" Lucas said, "I guess what they say about rock stars living on different timing really is true."

"Sorry! I just got out a producing session, I forgot how late it was," The voice said and Lucas could hear her move away from a crowd.

"So did you get the pictures?" Luke urged, knowing she wouldn't bring it up on her own.

"Yes, she's beautiful Luke, but that's not why I'm calling," she said.

"Then what's up?" Luke said yawning, not prepared to hear the words he'd been wishing would come out of her mouth for the last sixteen years.

"I'm coming back to Tree Hill."

**A/N: I really hope you enjoyed that! I'd love it if you give me in your reviews:**

**-Any predictions of what will happen**

**-How do you feel about Austin?**

**-How do you feel about Alex?**

**-Any thoughts on Brathan?**

**-Any thoughts on Alyssa? Do we like her character?**

**-Any thoughts on anything else? :D**

**Love you guys loads, x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, here is Chapter 3, I know its shorter but I have been so busy this week and its better than nothing right?**

**Read the end A/N, its important!**

Chapter 3

Nathan POV

Brooke crinkled up her nose in her sleep and I smiled at how un-Brooke like she looked in the morning without make-up and her hair a mess. This was the real Brooke to me, the Brooke that very few people ever got to see.

I gently called her name and watched as she stirred as I knew she would; she was a very light sleeper, unlike me. If I let her sleep any longer she would kill me. Brooke yawned with her eyes closed and I could tell she was awake. After a few seconds of looking completely relaxed she jumped up off the sofa looking frazzled.

"Morning sunshine," I said smirking at her disorientation.

"Oh my gosh, what time is it?" she said searching for her phone and squinting at the time. After she saw the screen she shrieked and started putting on her shoes.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she yelled at me. "I have to be at work in ten minutes and I still have to go home and change!"

"You looked tired. You needed the rest. You're the boss Brooke, you can go in whenever you want," I told her. "You work too hard Brooke."

She took my coffee cup out of my hands and took a grateful sip before handing it back to me.

" I have to Nate. It's my company, I have to work hard."

"But still, you should take a break and let the people you employ do their jobs once in a while without you doing it again after them!" I said knowing full well what she was like.

"I can't help it, I'm a perfectionist!" she said grinning at me and tying her hair into a pony tail. Brooke always wanted everything she did to be the best that it could be, which often resulted in over working herself. It wasn't like the rest of her life suffered for it because still managed to do so much more and then some for everyone else in her life before thinking of herself; but that was Brooke Davis for you.

"Don't I know it."

"That's why you love me," she said winking and I smiled thinking of how true that statement was. I loved how he was so passionate about what she did and how much she did for everyone else namely Ally when she really didn't have to.

"Go to work Davis," I said walking past her and messing up her hair while she lunged at me but missed. I could have chosen then to tell her the truth, that I was starting to have feelings for her but I wanted to do this properly, and I sensed while she was rushing out the door would not be a good idea.

"Fine," she said grabbing her keys.

"Can we do dinner tomorrow night?" I asked her, planning ahead for tonight to be the night I told her.

"Sure. Lyssa wanted to try that new Mexican place near Karen's," she said.

"Actually I was thinking me and you could hang out. Alyssa has plans," I told her even though I had no idea if Ally really did have any plans, but I would make sure she did by tomorrow.

"Oh, ok. Sure."

"So I'll see you then?" I said nervously and she laughed.

"Nate, I'll see you tonight at Tric, you dork," she said walking out the door after yelling Bye to Lyssa, making me feel like an idiot for completely forgetting I would still see her before tomorrow night.

I poured myself some more coffee and headed over to my study. I didn't have any lessons to teach the first two periods so could head in a little late today.

I sat down in my swivel chair and read over a lesson plan whilst logging in to my email.

When it appeared I had a whole two days of mail to sort through. Most of it was just junk anyway considering I didn't want to open any new bank accounts or join another one of these social networking sites that someone I knew was inviting me to.

I glanced over the next email on the list a couple of times before the two words in the 'From' space really hit me, because it seemed completely natural to see them at first.

The words Haley James stared up at me and I froze, my body feeling ice cold despite the piping hot coffee in my system. I put the mug down on the desk to make sure I didn't drop it and took a deep breath whilst trying to get into my head that I had an email from Haley. THE Haley. Haley the love of my life who left me and my daughter, Haley. The Haley that—You get the picture.

My hand gripped the mouse and I so badly wanted to drag the message into the trash can without reading it, and in that moment in time I hated myself for still loving her enough to want to know what the email said. What could she possibly want after sixteen years without contacting me at all? I so badly wanted to not care and not give her the time of day like she did to me but I couldn't do that.

My heart rate when back to normal very quickly and I was surprised at how calmly my hand selected the email with my mouse, like it was completely normal for me to be getting email from Haley. Even on the inside I felt calm and collected. I went through a time, for a few years after Haley left where I would obsessively check my email every couple of hours hoping there would be a message from her there but there never was. This was the moment I was hoping for but I didn't feel any elation like I thought I would.

The message appeared and my eyes scanned the words.

Haley POV

I nervously nibbled at my thumb nail, a childhood habit that only reappeared when I was extremely nervous. My mouse hovered over the send button but I couldn't do it. The first contact I'd have with Nathan in sixteen years and I was doing it over a lousy email? I put my head down on the table and groaned. What was wrong with me?

The adult in my knew that what I was planning on asking through the message was probably made worse by asking it through an email, but I didn't have the guts to call him, and I didn't think just popping up in front of him face to face without any warning would be appreciated.

Truth was, I knew I didn't deserve a nice happy reunion and the chances were very high that he would just slam the phone down on me or refuse to see me and I don't think I could bear that.

My eyes went back to the screen and I deleted it frustration. No matter what I wrote it didn't seem real enough to convey all the feelings that were going through my head. In fact I don't think I could even verbally explain what I was feeling to anyone right now. Nothing I wrote sounded sincere enough, and I couldn't exactly write "Hi Nate, long time no see. Remember me? I'm the wife who abandoned you and our child? Yeah? Well I need a favour….." That would not go down well at all.

Why would he—no why should he do anything for me? It's not like I deserved it.

I opened the drawer and took out the envelope I'd received from Luke last week and slipped out the three photographs.

I started at the teenaged girl in the pictures in my hand and felt like I was staring at a random kid that that had nothing to do with me. If this was a perfect movie I would say I saw the photos and felt my heart strings pull as I suddenly felt a connection with the daughter I left behind, but the truth was I really didn't. The only thing that made this all so real for me was her hair. She had the exact same hair colour as Nathan.

My hotel door opened and I slammed the photos down in the drawer and closed it.

"Haley?" Genevieve, my publicist called, walking into the room. "Louise told me she booked your tickets."

I nodded in confirmation that my assistant had managed to book me a ticket to Tree Hill in an hour.

"That's great. So all this will be sorted out by the time we land then?" she asked referring to the fact that her, along with the whole team would be in Tree Hill for the last destination of Shane's tour to promote his album, which had produced. After the concert in Tree Hill, I'd take a short break from producing to release my own song.

"Well…." I started but trailed off, not wanting to explain to her why I still hadn't organised my reason for going to Tree hill early even though she told me to three weeks ago.

"Haley!" she said exasperated. "This has gone on long enough! You have to get a divorce! Your single gets released in a few weeks and when the media digs around—which they will—and find out you're married, your career will be over! Do I need to stress again how imperative it is you're divorced like right now?"

"I know," I said sighing. "It's just hard. I haven't spoken to him in a very long time."

"I don't see what the big problem is Haley. It was just a stupid mistake you made in high school right?" she said flipping her fringe.

"Right," I agreed, not knowing who I was trying to convince, Genevieve or myself.

"Good. Glad we're both on the same page," she said walking out the room.

I picked up my phone and dialled.

"Louise? It's Haley. I need you to write an email for me."

Alyssa POV

"Stupid thing!" I yelled, hitting my printer on the side, then feeling completely ridiculous to be talking to a machine. Of all the days to have a paper jam, today was not the day! I did not have time for this! I was already up all night writing another story which alex would have nothing to say about, which then made me oversleep which meant I was running late for school.

I abandoned the computer and picked up my backback before running down the stairs with my USB into Dad's office.

"Dad?" I called, but all I could see was an abandoned cup of coffee on the desk. From the window I could see him out front shooting hoops, and by the look of it, pretty aggressively. He was seriously too obsessed with basketball sometimes, I thought as I made a mental note to talk to Brooke about it being our next intervention.

I plugged in my USB and then turned on the screen, opening my story and printing it out, sighing in relief as I saw the three sheets of crisp paper come out.

I closed down the window and was about to leave when I noticed Dad left his email up. Normally I would have ignored the page and left, because seriously how interesting can Dad's email be? But I found myself smiling at the massive amount of emails between Dad and Brooke throughout the day with stupid subjects which made me wonder if either of them really had day jobs. I really wish someone would bang their head together and make them realise they were perfect for each other. Brooke had always been in my life and in Dad's and was already a part of our family. Dad and Brooke getting together would be the perfect situation. I could tell they liked each other but something was holding each of them back, but I wanted them to figure it out soon. Dad never dated so I wasn't worried about him, and Brooke rarely did but I knew one day she would and eventually get married and have a real family and wouldn't need to be in ours anymore. The thought scared me, and I pushed it to the back of my mind, resolving to deal with it when that time came. Even though Brooke wasn't my Mom, she was the next best thing, and I could honestly say I hadn't missed out on anything a girl with a mother had, and I never for a second was resentful I didn't have a mother. I had Dad and Brooke and they were all I needed, and they were all each other needed too, I just hoped they realised it soon because they deserved to be happy.

I was about to leave when I saw the subject of an email which read 'Tonight'. My eyes automatically went over to the sender and I raised an eyebrow as I wondered who Haley James was. Dad had never mentioned her before. It could just be something to do with work, but why would they be making plans for tonight?

I knew I should intrude, because reading an email was almost as bad as opening someone's mail, but I couldn't help myself as I clicked on the email. Instead of opening up, a window appeared saying 'session timed out. Please re-enter password'.

Damn it! I could try and type in a password, but if it was wrong and the incorrect password box appeared, Dad would know I was in his mail.

I looked at the time on the screen and jumped up, knowing I was definitely going to be late to school if I didn't leave this second and walked out the house, a million questions in my mind.

"Bye Dad," I called as I closed the door behind me.

Dad didn't react and kept on bouncing the ball, sweat dripping down his face.

"Dad?"I called louder.

"What?" he replied.

"Are you ok?" I asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Go to school," he said, not facing me.

"umm.. what's happening tonight?" I asked not being able to resist even though I could sense it wasn't a good time.

"I'm going to Tric," he replied, and I remembered offering to babysit Sawyer and Jimmy. So was Dad planning to meet this Haley woman at Tric? Was it a date? For some reason the thought of Dad dating my heart beat erratically faster; not because I didn't want him to date, but because if he was going to date anybody I wanted it to be Brooke.

"Ok. Ar—" I started.

"Go to school Alyssa."

That was weird, I thought getting on my board and going to school. What was up with him. He very rarely called me Alyssa and when he did it usually meant I was in trouble. As far as I could remember I hadn't done anything, but something was definitely bothering him.

X x xx x xx

**A/N: I am fully aware its short and its one of those chapters where nothing happens but a lot happens too….if that makes sense! I promise the next one very soon!**

**A/N: I have LOTS of stuff coming up, up to here the chapters have pretty much been setting the scene before the story line properly sets in. **

**Also I mentioned it on IILWY but I have a little contest going on over who can suggest the best cast members for Ally, Alex and Austin. Winners will have the best suggestions closest to how they fit the character in my head and get to be in the story! Sound good right? Good luck! I already have some awesome suggestions, so keep them coming!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So heres the next one. Its short like the last one but together they make up a full piece if that makes sense. I hope you like it!**

**Thanks for your submissions for possible characters to play alex, austin and alyssa. (oooh i just realised they all begin with A!) Keep them coming!**

**Chapter 4**

Alyssa POV

"Austin!" I yelled down the hallway again, and this time he chose to turn around. I had just had the most excruciating writing class ever with Alex sitting right beside me, gloating the whole time about how I had no idea who my boyfriend's brother was. I couldn't even fight back because he was completely right in what he was saying.

"Oh hey babe," he said looking over his shoulder for a second. "What's up?"

I took a second to catch my breath, then spoke. "How could you not tell me Alex was your brother!?"

I could not believe that Austin had forgotten the one tiny detail that my daily tormenter was his brother! You'd think he'd remember something like that!

"Umm, because he's not," Austin said casually, walking down the hallway and I walked with him.

"What? Yes he is, and I looked like a complete idiot when I didn't know that," I told him.

"He's my step brother, there's a difference. And it's not exactly something I like to advertise. Being linked to Taylor is the last think I want," he said casually.

"Yeah with other people, sure, but you didn't think to mention it to me? Especially knowing how much he irritates me," I said, still not understanding why I was out of the loop. I mean I can understand why he wouldn't want his friends to know the guy who constantly made fun of them and wouldn't take any of their crap was related to him, but I was supposed to know things like this.

"He irritates everyone baby," he said.

"Yeah but after telling you about Creative writing—"

"He's in your English class?" Austin asked.

"Ummm….yeah! Where have you been the past year? I was telling you yesterday about how he completely disregarded my story," I said getting frustrated. It was clear he wasn't even listening to me properly and was thinking about something else.

"Sorry, I've had stuff on my mind," he said.

"I can see that," I mumbled as we walked toward the boys locker room. "See you at lunch?"

"Sure," he said kissing me on the lips.

"We need to spend more time with each other Austin," I said sighing.

"I completely agree," he said holding the door open for me. "My parents are having their basketball appreciation party this weekend ."

The party at his place that all the basketball players and cheerleaders were looking forward to was not my idea of spending time together.

"I'll let you know," I told him, even though I had no intention of going. I felt bad for a minor second because he was my boyfriend and I should be there to support him, but I just didn't fit in with all his friends.

We walked into the locker room and there were a few guys getting changed and I heard a few whistles as they noticed me walk in, but I expertly ignored them, heading straight to Dad's office.

"Uncle Luke!" I said going over and giving him a hug, seeing him in Dad's office alone. "What're you doing here?"

"Your Dad asked me to come down and help him out with the team and see if we can whip them into shape," he said leaning against Dad's desk. "Did you walk through the boy's locker room?"

"It's quicker than going all the way around," I told him shrugging even though Dad had told me repeatedly not to do it during school hours, thinking I'd see something I shouldn't.

"I'm glad you're here actually," I said rummaging through my bag, "I need a favour."

"Sure," he said taking the papers from my hand.

"I wrote this on the weekend and I thought it was pretty good, but this stupid guy in my class thought the opposite, but I think he's just trying to screw with me- "

"So you want me to take a look and give you an honest opinion?"

"Yes please," I said giving him my puppy dog eyes and he laughed.

"Sure. I'll give them back to you tonight when you come over. Thanks for that by the way," he said putting the story in his bag.

"That's ok. I love spending time with Sawyer and Jimmy," I said honestly. "Half eight ok?"

"Perfect," he said. "Get your Dad to drop you down on his way to his meeting."

"Meeting? I thought he was going to Tric with you guys?" I said confused.

"He was but he had a last minute faculty meeting," Uncle Luke said.

So did that mean he had to cancel his date with the Haley woman? That just gave me more time to figure all this out, if there was even anything to figure out. I needed get a grip! For all I knew Haley James was a staff member and the email labelled 'Tonight' could have just been in reference to the meeting. He probably saw the message after he told me about Tric then after seeing it his plans must have changed.

That seemed logical. Much more than my date theory. I mean this was Dad we were talking about. He'd never been on a date as far as I knew.

"So I have to go to class, but I'll see you tonight," I told him checking the time on my cell phone and seeing break was over. "Say hi to Dad."

"Will do," he called.

I was planning to ask Uncle Luke if he could see anything off with Dad but decided against it. It was probably just the stress of getting the team up to scratch that was getting to him. I read too much into things and obsessed over them sometimes.

On my way out I heard a cough behind me.

"Hey Dad," I said giving him a cheesy smile.

"Lyss, you know you're not supposed to come this way," he said with him arms crossed but I could tell he wasn't really mad.

"I closed my eyes, I swear," I told him.

"Yeah yeah, "he said. We both know he wouldn't exactly 'punish' me for it, I mean I was his daughter.

"So about tonight—" I started.

"I'll drop you to Uncle Luke's on my way to Tric," he said reading something on his clipboard.

"Huh?" I said confused. Didn't Uncle Luke say he wasn't going to Tric?

"To babysit," he added seeing the confused look on my face and thinking it was because I didn't understand what he was saying.

"Right," I agreed, a million thoughts going through my head. Did Dad just lie to me about where he was going tonight?

"Go to class Lyss," he said messing up my hair and going to his office.

Why would he feel the need to lie to me if he was just going to a faculty meeting? Unless it wasn't a faculty meeting at all, and he was meeting Haley James and he didn't want anybody to know. I got an uneasy feeling in my stomach and walked to class. I didn't know what was going on, but something definitely was and I didn't like being left out of the loop.

Xxxx xxx xxx xx

Alyssa POV

"Hey," Danny said through a mouthful of fries as I dropped my bag onto the bench and sat down loudly.

"Hi," I replied.

"What's up with you?" Lisa said. "I thought you were having lunch with Austin?"

"I was but he had to have lunch with the boys to talk strategy about their game this weekend," I told them and stealing fries off Danny's plate.

"Oh. You've barely seen him in ages. I can see why you're mad," she said.

"What? Oh, I'm not mad about that," I said.

"You're not?" she asked.

"Oh yeah I am," I said.

"but that's not why your upset now?" Danny said looking confused.

"I'm not upset, I'm just frustrated," I said leaning on the table and taking a bit out of my sandwich.

"What happened?"

"I think my Dad's seeing someone," I said.

"Really? I always thought he should date Brooke," Lisa said.

"Thank you!" I said sitting up, "I completely agree!"

"I don't!" Danny said interjecting.

"Danny, if Brooke doesn't date my Dad it doesn't mean she'd go out with you!" I said rolling my eyes.

"Ashton Kutcher is fifteen years younger than Demi Moore," he said.

"And look how that turned out," Lisa said scoffing.

"ok, what about Mariah Carey? She's eleven years older than Nick Cannon," he argued.

"Have you seriously done research on this?" I asked him with raising my eyebrow.

"Er….No! That would be sad!" he said.

"Anyway," I said making clear we both saw right through him but were changing the subject.

"So your Dad told you he's dating and you're upset?" Lisa said.

"Well he didn't exactly tell me he's dating," I said opening a bottle of orange juice.

"Then what makes you think he's dating?" Lisa said.

"Well I was on his email—"

"You read your Dad's email?"

"Well it was more like a glance," I said defending myself. "and I didn't even read it the session timed out, but I could see the sender and subject part."

"Go on…" she urged.

"There was an email from some Haley James person and the subject said 'Tonight'"

"That could mean anything Al," she said.

"But it could also mean exactly what we think it means and that Coach Scott has a saucy rendezvous tonight," Danny said.

"Ewww! That's my Dad!" I said pulling a face.

"So why is it ok when we talk about Miss Baker and Mr Marshall doing it in the supply closet?" he argued.

"Because Mr Marshall isn't my Dad!"

"Ally, why don't you just ask him?" she said sounding like it was so easy.

"Because he obviously doesn't want me to know. He told me he's going to Tric tonight with Uncle Luke, Aunt Peyton and Brooke but apparently he told Uncle Luke he has a faculty meeting tonight," I said all in one sentence.

"It sounds like you've been obsessing Ally," Lisa said.

"I so have not! I just want to know why there's a big secret! I'm old enough to handle my Dad dating, and he can tell me without me freaking out."

"Have you asked Brooke?" Danny said thinking the exact same way I had when I left the locker room. If there was anybody who knew the truth it was Brooke.

"I texted her in class, and she stuck to the whole faculty meeting thing too. Either he lied to them too, or they know the truth and they all planned to lie to me," I said.

"But if they planned it all, why would your Dad not tell you he had a meeting too? Why would he stick to the Tric story?" Danny said.

"Good point," I agreed and tried to think of another scenario in my head.

"Ally, just leave it alone," Lisa said taking a few of Danny's fries.

"You girls never order fries, but you always want fries!" he whines but we both ignored him.

"But what if—" I started.

"Ally, your Dad will tell you when he's ready. Maybe he isn't not telling you for your benefit but for his. Maybe he isn't ready to be publicly dating," Lisa said.

"I guess there's a small possibility you might be right," I said sighing.

"Seriously Alls, your Dad's cool. He'll come to you, just let it be," she said, being the voice of reason.

"Fine," I agreed.

Xxx`xxx`xxx`

Alex POV (I'm trying it out, tell me if you like his POV)

I yawned exaggeratedly and leaned back in my seat.

"You don't have to be sitting in her right now Taylor," Coach Scott said from his seat at the teacher's desk. "You just have to go to one practice."

"No thank you," I said. There was no way in hell I was giving in to his ridiculous blackmail. Sure, detention yesterday I deserved according to the ridiculous school rule stating you couldn't just walk out of a lesson, but today he had cornered me in the hallway and asked me to come to practice again. When I refused he gave me detention for not having a hall pass, even though he was the reason I was late to class.

"You know Coach Scott," I said leaning closer over the desk, "This new teaching method you have of forcing students into extra-curricular activities probably wouldn't be approved by the school board."

It was actually quite amusing to see him go to all this effort just to have me join his ridiculous excuse for a team. Even though I had no intention whatsoever of joining the Ravens, I still thought it was hilarious to wait out and see how far he would go. It's not like I minded detention that much; it meant I had to spend less time at home.

I also had no plans to go and tell the school board he was blackmailing me with detention but he didn't need to know that. If I really wanted I could just go and tell my Mother who was fricking vice president of the board.

"Oh really?" he said not looking at all that fazed, "Then I guess I'd just have to mention to them about all those classes you skipped and lessons you walked out of that I never reported."

"Fair play," I said smirking. Even though I pushed it a lot, my parents would have a complete freak out if I got suspended since it didn't fit into their view of the perfect son, and god forbid I ruined the perfect family image they tried to portray.

"So I guess if you have no last minute decisions to come to practice tomorrow, I'll just write you a detention slip for tomorrow now?" he asked.

"Look, there is no way in hell I would sell out and join the basketball robots, no matter how much detention I find myself in," I told him honestly. It was only his time he was wasting.

Coach Scott was about to answer when the door flew open and just as I expected my new detention buddy walked in, choosing the seat the furthest away from me without looking up at teach holding the session.

"Lyssa?" Coach Scott said looking slightly annoyed and I did nothing to hide my amusement.

Ally jumped and flipped around, and halted seeing her Dad.

"Dad," she said in a high pitched voice. "Came here for a nap too?"

"Lyssa, what are you doing here? You told me you had a class after school," he said crossing his arms and forgetting I was in the room. It was weird seeing Coach Scott go from Coach to 'Dad' in a second.

"Well in retrospect when I said that I didn't know you were running detention."

"Alyssa!"

"Fine! Sorry!" she said completely oblivious to the few strands of her coming separate from her bangs and falling into her eyes.

"It's only the second day of the semester, how can you possibly have detention?"

She looked over to me for a split second and I waited for her to blame it on me. "Just wasn't paying attention in class."

I sat up in surprise. She had the perfect opportunity to tell her Dad all about how I was screwing with her and give him another reason to give me detention, but for some reason she chose not to.

Coach Scott picked up the pink slip she had put on the desk without looking as she walked in and frowned when he read the notes.

"It says 'offensive language' here," he said, looking up at her.

"Ok fine, so maybe I got a little excited in class a little too loudly," she said and Coach Scott sighed.

It suddenly felt like I was in the middle of a private conversation, and felt like I was invisible.

"Alyssa!" he reprimanded again. "I thought we were going to try not to get any detentions."

Ally wasn't in detention as much as me; well nobody was in detention as much as me, but she often found herself spending time in here, not because of things like skipping class and outright being defiant like I was, but for occasionally feeling a little too strongly about her views especially when she thought she was right.

"Starting from now?" she said putting all her weight on one foot, and I grinned. For lecturing me on having a lot of attitude and sarcasm, his own daughter possessed a lot of it herself.

"Be more careful Lyss," he said. "Just no more lying, ok?"

Ally took a few seconds too long to answer, which made me slightly suspicious, but she nodded.

"No lying," she agreed and sat down in her seat, and took out her notebook.

We sat there for a few seconds in silence, it no longer being suitable to carry on riding me for being on the team in exchange for no detention because there was someone else in the room, and it being no longer suitable to lecture his daughter because he was a teacher right now.

Coach Scott looked at his watch and looked up at us as if he was internally debating something.

"I have to go to my office to sort out some paperwork before tomorrow. Can I trust the two of you to stay in here?"

We both looked up at him and Ally smirked. "Seriously Dad?"

"Be here when I get back," he said but it was obvious it was for my benefit because he said it whilst giving me a 'stern' look, which I ignored.

"So, why didn't you tell your Dad it's my fault you got detention," I asked after a few seconds of silence without turning out to face her.

"Oh please," she scoffed, " I can fight my own battles. Not that you're a big battle in my life; you're barely a blip to me."

I smiled at her obvious need to make me think she didn't care what I did, but her comments did the exact opposite.

"I know you want me Scott," I said confidently, continuing not to turn around.

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself."

I didn't reply and we sat there for a few more minutes without a sound, I think the longest we had ever gone in each other's presence without a word being said.

"So why are you in Creative Writing anyway?" she asked in a low voice.

"Like you said yesterday Ally, Asshole 101 was full," I replied.

"No, seriously," she said. "Out of all the electives you could pick, why Creative writing. It's probably the most work with all the assignments and everything. You know Mr Larson would sign off your sheet if you wanted to work on your bike or something during the hour."

Did she seriously think the only things I was into was my bike, destroying public property and breaking the rules?

"Well you know, auto-shop would be pretty boring without you to wind up," I told her.

"You are so frustrating! I knew I couldn't have a serious conversation with you; just forget it!" she said sounding mad.

After a few minutes consisting of her sighing loudly to show me how pissed off she was I said, "My mom made me."

"What?" she said, surprise in her voice.

"You heard me."

"Your Mom made you? You chose an elective because your Mom made you?" she said and she laughed. "That's got to make a dent in your rep."

"She wanted me to get some extra credit, which a class like that would give over something a little easier going."

"You know I think that's the first real thing I know about you," she said.

"And the only thing you ever will," I added. "Why are you talking to me anyway? You should make use of this time and try and write something remotely enjoyable to read."

The only response I got from her were words that were way too explicit to me coming out of her mouth. Luckily for my entertainment she said them just as Coach Scott came through the door.

"Alyssa!" he yelled, shock on his face and she sunk down in her seat turning bright red, as I couldn't help but burst out laughing at his expression. Whoever said detention wasn't fun?

X xxx xxxx xxx xxx

**A/N: So i was a little disappointed to see less comments on the last chapter than i was getting before! Please keep up with me, i promise i will finish this story and i'm really looking forward to writing this one since i really 'feel' it if that makes sense. Your reviews make all the work worthwhile. Writing a chapter usually takes me about 2 days if i do it all day and reviews let me know that it's worth it.**

**So i have a fun little contest/game: You know how we call Nathan and haley, Naley and Brooke and Nathan Brathan and Luke and Peyton, Leyton etc; Whoever can come up with the best couple names for Austin/Alyssa and Alyssa/Alex [not that i'm hinting there will be ally/alex-ness in the future but just in case!] first get to be in the story too, and it will be in the next chapter, so get them in before that! you can use Alyssa or Ally or Lyssa or any of the nicknames characters get called. Good Luck!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I got an anon review a while back that I wanted to reply to but couldn't, they mentioned they hoped I didn't portray haley out to be the bitch. I hope I don't too! I'm trying to keep everyone as realistic to their original character as I can! Making Haley out to be the bitch would be way to easy!**

**THE COUPLE NAME CONTEST WINNERS**

**Thank you all for your ideas but I've decided to go with **

**Austally- SARZ97**

**Allyx- STEPHOTH23**

**Well done to both of you! Please write in your review your Name and a small physical description or style that's relevant to you and also any specific details you'd like me to mention for your character. For example for another one of my stories the girl wanted me to mention how she always has tons of band bracelets on etc.**

Brooke POV

"Whatcha doing?" I said swivelling the high backed chair around to reveal myself as I heard someone come in. Nathan jumped in surprise not expecting to see me in his office and let out a girly squeal.

"Nice manly sound you let out there," I said smirking.

"Umm…but…it wasn't…Shut up!"

"Great comeback," I said kicking off my shoes and crossing my legs and bringing them up on the chair.

"What're you doing here? You left my place for work like two hours ago," Nathan said looking at his watch. Nate looked freshly showered with his hair still a little damp, and was wearing a fitted black polo shirt with jeans. I could see the exact shape of his body through that shirt and I had to force myself to avert my eyes to keep my thoughts PG.

"I'm hiding," I told him simply.

"From…?" he prompted, taking a ring binder off the shelf and taking out some papers and adding them to his clipboard.

"From my staff. I told them I was popping out to get coffee pretty much ten minutes after I arrived," I admitted ashamed.

"Brooke! You don't think they're going to miss you of all people down there?"

"I just couldn't deal with it Nate! I got there and within two minutes I was out on the shop floor dealing with minor store issues like folding clothes! I felt like the walls were closing in on me, I had to get out of there!"

I didn't want to sound like I didn't appreciate Clothes over Bros and everything I had and I loved my store, I really did. It was my baby, and I had put everything I had into that store and built it up from the ground. The problem was that up until now I felt like I was aiming for something and working towards it, but now that I had a fully running store, I felt stuck in one place, like I had reached a limit, and there was no way I felt content staying at that limit for the rest of my life. I needed something new to aim for.

"Brooke, you know you don't have to do all that stuff. You have people that work for you," he explained for the millionth time. "Even if you want to take some time off, you can do that. The store won't fall apart without you."

"I know Nathan, but I feel guilty," I whined, feeling myself tearing up and resting my head down on my arms on the desk. "It's my store I should be there working for it too. I feel like a spoilt brat."

"Brooks," he said soothingly, walking over to my side of his desk and leaning against it. "You are anything but a spoilt brat! Remember back when you first decided you wanted to open a store? It was back in our third year of college? It was right after you'd moved in with me to watch Ally during game season?"

I nodded vaguely, more intent on trying to stop my tears.

"Your Dad came to visit you on his way to a meeting, and he told you were wasting your time with a business major and you were better off going to meet them in LA when the year was up and getting married to some business associate's son? That night when he left and I came home from practice you were in tears, completely believing what he was saying?"

"Is this supposed to be helping?" I sniffled.

"Don't interrupt Davis. So that night when I woke up with Ally, I saw you at your sewing machine? You told me you were going to re-start the Clothes over Bros website and sell your clothes because you were 'damn talented' and screw your parents if they didn't see that."

I giggled, at my own assertion that I was talented, and Nathan reached down and wiped away my tears with his thumb.

"Well you did make it Brooke Davis, and I am so proud of you for that. You were right, you are 'damn talented'," he said softly.

"Thanks," I said giving him a small smile. I couldn't believe he remembered that night, let alone my exact words.

"You just need to find that drive again. You need to find your inspiration."

"Well I could call my Mom. She'd probably have one or two things to say about me," I said half joking.

"It was never about your parents Brooke. Sure it was what kicked you into action in deciding what you wanted to do with your life rather than wait for the end of the year, but you succeeded because of what was inside of you. You've always had that drive inside you ever since we were kids and I've always admired you for that."

Nathans words were making me feel warm and tingly inside as I sat there listening to him. I had no idea he had every thought about this stuff so carefully. This wasn't something you could make up on the spot.

"And that is why I don't doubt for a second that you'll find that drive again," he finished.

"Thanks Scott," I said punching him on the arm.

"You're welcome Davis," he replied, punching me back, but before he could move I rolled the chair forward and hugged him close putting my arms around his waist. He hugged me back and we stayed like that for a few minutes before the warning bell rang through the school and we both pulled away.

"That's me. Unfortunately I have a bunch of fifteen years olds waiting on me," Nathan said getting up and putting a whistle around his neck from the drawer. "Are you going back to work to find your 'inspiration'?"

"Sure," I answered. "In about an hour."

I took out a magazine from my bag and put it on the desk.

Nathan rolled his eyes, but just said, "I have a secret chocolate stash in my bottom drawer."

"Already found it while I was waiting for you," I said holding up the empty wrappers.

"You were going through my drawers?" he said pretending to be mad, while he opened the door, but made no move to leave.

"It's not like I had anything else to do!" I said grinning. " So I'll see you tonight?"

"Sure." He said then added, "Actually no. I have this ridiculous last minute faculty meeting."

"Oh really?" I said pulling a face. "That sucks. Why don't you just come after though.."

"Umm you know the meeting will probably run late," he said.

"A faculty meeting until three am? That's when Tric closes, and you know we're always the last ones out."

"Well..," he stuttered. "I'll probably be really tired after though. Not sure if I'll be in the mood."

"Oh," I said disappointed. I was looking forward to hanging out with Nathan tonight. It had been a while since we'd all been to Tric.

"So I'll see you later," he said.

"Wait!" I called and he turned around. "A faculty meeting? Aren't you like the PhysEd faculty? Just you and Marcus?"

"Yes. We are the faculty," he said. "Except when I said faculty meeting I meant Facult_**ies**__ meeting. _Meaning all the faculties will be there."

"So it will just be a staff meeting?" I asked confused.

"Yep. A staff meeting," Nathan said then mumbled, "That would have made more sense."

Xx xxx xxx xxx xxxx

Alyssa POV

I walked up to the pathway, waving bye to Dad who was still holding up the story that he had was going to Tric, and sighed. I so badly wanted to call him out on it right there in the car, but remembering Lisa's comments about me not jumping to conclusions before he was ready to tell me I left it alone.

"Hey," I said letting myself into the house and I was met with a squeal and my favourite three year old running into my legs.

"Lissy!"

I picked up Jimmy and tickled him on the stomach which made him laugh even harder.

"Hi Ally," Aunt Peyton said as she walked around the corner dressed for tonight wearing black skinny jeans and a halter. "Thanks again for tonight."

"You're welcome," I told her.

"We'll try and be back by eleven," she said putting her earrings through her ears.

"Don't even worry about the time, just have fun with Uncle Luke. I've got everything under control here," I told her sincerely.

Just then Uncle Luke came downstairs and I gave him a wave.

"Come on Jimmy, let's get you to bed," Aunt Peyton said scooping him up and taking him upstairs despite his protests.

"Sawyer is getting into her pyjamas but we promised she could stay up until ten today and hang out with you. She seems pretty excited."

"Sounds good," I told him, looking forward to a girly night with Sawyer.

"Oh hey, I read your story," he said.

"And…?"I prompted waiting for the affirmation that Alex was just trying to get a rise out of me and my writing didn't suck. It had been in the back ever since he had said it, and I needed Uncle Lucas to give me some peace of mind.

"It's a good story," he said nodding, but as much as I didn't want to, I sensed a big fat 'but'.

"Uncle Luke, I'm not Sawyer's age. I gave it to you to get an honest opinion. Go on, I can take it," I told him.

"It was good, but it seems like something's missing. I don't know it was a bit…what's the word?.." he said thinking.

"Flat?" I suggested even though it was the last thing I wanted to say.

"Exactly!" he said looking pleased at my word, then his expression dropped seeing my frown. "No! It wasn't flat, it was a good star—"

"It's ok," I said sighing and collapsing onto the couch.

I can't believe Alex remotely knew what he was talking about.

Xxx xxx xxx

Brooke POV

"Hey besties," I said grinning as I hopped onto a bar stool next to Luke.

"Are you high?" Chase asked putting a martini with extra olives in front of me. That was one thing me and Chase had in common. Even though he owned two thirds of Tric now as manager and Peyt owning the other third and handling entertainment and events, he still insisted on working the bar even though he could have just been overseeing things.

Peyton laughed at Chase's comment and Luke smirked but I ignored them both.

"Noooooo! Just deciding to have a more positive outlook on life," I told them, taking a long appreciative sip.

"Oh really since when?" Peyton said.

"Since this morning when Nathan made me realise- " I started but all three of them cut me off.

"Oh! Nathan's the reason for your change of mood! Did you hear that boys?" Peyton said with a knowing smile on her face.

"Oh yeah I heard it! It all makes sense now!" Chase said and Luke laughed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I said but I was still smiling, not going to let those three idiots bring me down.

"Nothing! Just that it makes sense for Nathan to be the one to help you out," Luke said and my smile dropped.

"Oh crap. How long have you known?" I groaned in mortification and covered my eyes with my hands in a sort of 'If-i-can't-see-them-I'm-not-really-here' approach.

"I knew it!" Peyton yelled and despite the noise in the club a couple sitting beside us twisted around.

"Honey, you really need to stop doing that," Luke said rubbing her arm.

I groaned again at Peyton's words letting me know that they hadn't known anything and I had just offered up the information.

"I mean I knew you guys were perfect for each other and god knows it's been bugging the hell out of me why the two of you aren't together yet, but I had no idea that you knew you liked Nathan," Peyton said reaching over the counter and grabbing a beer.

"What do you mean 'knew'?" I asked.

"She means she thought we'd have to go through with you what we did with Nate, to make you realise you liked Nathan, because god knows Nathan seemed oblivious."

"You talked to Nathan about this!?" I said half horrified and half shocked, then exactly what Lucas had said sunk in. "Did you say you made him realise he liked me? As in, he didn't actually like me?"

"No! of course not!" Peyton said.

"Thank god," I mumbled. How embarrassing would it be for Nathan to know I liked him and for Luke and Peyton to try and 'convince' him that he liked me too. That was just pathetic.

"We already knew he liked you even if he didn't, so we just had to make him see it," she said.

"Wow, you guys actually talked to him about it? I thought you were kidding," Chase said laughing, but I failed to see the humour in the situation.

"You did what! What were you guys playing at? We're not in high school anymore, you can't just go playing matchmaker!" I said raising my voice.

"Brooke, relax. We think he likes you too! OR at least he was starting to see it when we left him," Luke said.

"Brooke, we just thought we were helping. You guys are perfect together," Peyton said.

"Perfect?" I asked.

"Your already like a couple in every other way. I never thought I'd say this but Brooke Davis, you belong with Nathan Scott," Peyton said.

"You guys really all think we should be together?"

Luke just nodded and Chase said , "Most definitely."

"Well then why hasn't he said anything to me if you guys think from your conversation that he liked me?" I said and this time none of them had an answer.

"Well you like Nathan and you haven't said anything. Right?" Chase said and Peyton nodded, I heard her mumble 'good one' to him.

"It doesn't matter if I like Nathan or not. Nothing will ever happen," I said telling them what I'd come to resolve that I needed to accept.

"Brooke—" Peyton said.

"Me and Nathan are best friends. And yes we are extremely close but we are just friends and nothing more. I'd rather have him in my life as a friend than not at all, and telling him about my feelings will most probably just screw this up—"

"But you don't know that," Luke said.

"It doesn't matter if I know it or not. It's up to me and Nate and I think him not acting on your conversation is clear sign enough," I said sadly, not wanting to display the hurt I felt at the kick in the face of knowing Nathan had sat through a conversation about potential feelings for me and not said anything. "So please, if you care about me at all, or Nate, just leave it alone."

Peyton sighed loudly.

"Brooke, it's only been a day since we talked to him," Luke said.

"It doesn't matter. Just please, promise me you won't meddle," I said not wanting anything to happen to mess up mine and Nathan's friendship, because the last thing I wanted was for this to be awkward between us.

"But—" Peyton started.

"Peyton! Promise me!"

"We could have both been Scott's!"

"Peyton!"

"Fine. We promise."

Xx xx xx xx

Nathan POV

I had imagined this particular moment so many times before. I'd even gone as far as planning out exactly what I'd say and how. But like all other things in life, things never happen the way you imagine them too.

When I'd ever imagined seeing Haley again I'd pictured all sorts of scenarios, but they all started the same way, with me completely filled with nerves on the way there or panicking up until the lead up to seeing her, when in fact this was the actual moment, not something I'd dreamt up and I wasn't feeling anything like that.

I'd steadily driven home, did some laundry and a few things around the house before taking a shower slowly and calmly. Anyone would think I really was going to a faculty meeting. I dropped Ally off, and then drove down the route I knew so well over to the River Court on autopilot.

I pulled up in the car and looked up. My fingers gripped the steering wheel as I saw a silhouette standing in the middle of the court. I sat there for a few seconds before I felt the anger take over the calmness and it drove me out of the car.

I slammed the door and shoved my hands in my pocket and walked up to my 'wife'.

"Did you bring a pen?" I asked in a sharp tone, and Haley flipped around at the sound of my voice. She must have been in her own world not to hear the car drive up.

Haley looked exactly the same but so different at the same time. Haley was in the flesh in front of me but it felt so surreal, like it was a dream. My body automatically dropped its hardness in her presence and I had to remind myself this wasn't my wife, not at all. Once upon a time I fell in love with Haley James, the sweet, caring girl who captured my heart. Not the Haley James standing in front of me right now. This was a completely different person.

Her hair was a lot longer and blonder than I last remembered it and she was wearing light make-up but still enough to be visible. She was wearing a silver studded black jacket with a black silky top inside with black skinny trousers with bright blue high heels. It was the heels that severed the connection in my mind that this was Haley. My Haley would never have worn those shoes. I didn't expect her to be the eighteen year old that had left me but in my head even though time had gone on I'd expected Haley to have been in this timeless vacuum. It hadn't hit me until now that she had her own life and was moving along with it as I moved along mine and I'd be lying if I said that didn't hurt.

Xx xxxx xxxx xxx

Haley POV

When people have been gone from a place for a long time then suddenly return they often say it felt like they'd never been gone, and I wish I could say the same. To tell the truth, it felt like I'd been gone a very long time and for some reason I didn't like that feeling.

As soon as I landed in Tree Hill airport I'd been flooded with memories of the last time I was here with only a duffel bag in hand and no set plan in my head, and the feeling of uncertainty I felt back then I remembered all too well. Before I had a chance to linger on that thought, I'd been picked up by my pre-organised driver, who I told to drive me to the River Court before even going to my hotel.

Of course, as I knew I'd be I was about an hour early but I knew there was no way I'd be able to just sit in the hotel staring down the minutes until I'd see Nathan again.

On the drive down to the River Court everything looked different. Of course the structure of the same old Tree Hill was there, but the streets were filled with new shops and small modifications that would be missed by anybody who hadn't grown up here. It was a sign that Tree Hill hadn't waited for Haley James.

As much as the town looked different, the River Court looked exactly the same, down to the rusting basketball hoop and rickety old benches, but I for some reason I was glad it hadn't changed. The driver sat there in the car for about a half hour, probably thinking I'd completely lost it. I bet when he was told he'd be driving around a music producer/singer he'd anticipated anything but watch her stand in the middle of an old basketball court in the park.

I stared down at the floor and could very faintly see the multi-coloured outlines of the names we'd all spray painted down as kids and spent a while trying to make out everyone's names. I finally found my 'Haley James Scott' and it felt like a million years ago, but it was evidence that I had actually been here in Tree hill and hadn't dreamed up the first eighteen years of my life. I hadn't signed my name with the Scott attached since I'd left.

"Did you bring a pen?" A cold but very familiar voice said from behind me and I flipped around and what I saw took my breath away.

Nathan stood in front of me. He looked exactly how he did when I had left him, only looking slightly more knowledgeable and experienced, but otherwise the same. Time had treated him well. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a navy blue polo shirt and my stomach flipped at the sight of him out of habit.

"Nathan…" I breathed out uncontrollably. As much as it felt like I'd been away from Tree Hill for years, it felt like I'd been away from Nathan for a very little time.

"So did you bring it?" he said harshly, one hand in his pocket, the other clutching his car keys, but otherwise he looked completely at ease standing here before me, which was the complete contrast to the bundle of nerves I'd been since Genevieve had told me what I'd have to do and I knew the only way I would possibly be able to do it was if I saw Nathan again. I mean what do you say to the man you left behind?

"Huh?" I said, still dazed.

"The pen. Did you bring a pen?"

"Umm…yes," I said opening my oversized handbag and fumbling around, even though my fingers felt like jelly. After a few seconds of no luck, Nathan sighed in annoyance just as I located the pen and pulled it out along with the plastic folder my assistant had organised for me.

"Fine. Let's do this then," he said walking over to the bench and I followed him, lagging behind slightly in my heels.

As we reached the table I put my bag down and flicked through the folder searching through the coloured tabs that indicated where we had to sign.

"Before I sign anything do you mind if I read through?" he asked.

"Oh, sure," I said in a soft voice passing his the papers. I saw his skim reading the pages, muttering under his breath like he used to when he concentrated.

I played with my fingers whilst I waited trying to think of the right things to say. Somehow I didn't think pulling the tissue I'd been scribbling on during the flight with notes on would be very appropriate in this situation.

Nathan eventually put the papers down on the table and took the pen out of my hands and signed the three dotted lines on the pages when the tabs told him to.

"I also need you to sign this," I said passing him a separate piece of paper. "It's a legal document saying you won't ever talk to the press about how we were married."

Nathan snorted but took the paper out of my hands and signed it. When he finished he threw the pen on the table, making me jump, and turned to me.

"Got anything else for me to sign?" he asked.

"No," I said.

"Then have a nice life Haley James," he said before turning around and walking back to this car.

I squeezed my eyes shut and clenched my fingers into tight fists.

"Nathan?" I called out.

He didn't answer but turned around.

"How is she?" I said opening my eyes by my hands were still in fists by my side. I couldn't let him leave without asking him this question.

"You are unbelievable!" he yelled, the silent park around us making his voice sound even louder. Somehow I didn't think he meant 'unbelievable in a good way'. "You have no right to ask that question! You lost that right when you abandoned her! You know Haley I couldn't care less anymore about you tearing my heart into pieces but how dare you leave your child behind then have the audacity to ask me how she was!"

I shivered under his voice and felt myself tear up.

"I wasn't ready Nathan. I couldn't do it," I whispered but I knew he heard me.

He let out a harsh laugh in response to my comment. "And you think I was? You know what? I'm glad you left, because you don't deserve her. Maybe I'll send an email or something to your assistant about how Alyssa is doing? I've had more contact with her than I have with you over the years."

"Nathan please…" I begged, not wanting to hear him yell at me all the things I knew I was wrong for already. "I couldn't write that email to you Nathan. I mean what was I supposed to write? What would ever be the right thing to put down?"

"So what? You thought a better option would be a cold email from your assistant telling me a Miss Haley James wanted to meet tonight to sign divorce papers? Don't you think you owed it to me to call or even try to write it yourself?"

"I—" I began

"But then again you have a thing about leaving a note when it comes to important messages," he said coolly, and like he probably intended it was a huge reminder of the original one I wrote him when I left. "At least you wrote that goodbye letter yourself though right? But on that thought maybe your assistant's note was better. It was to the point and no lying. Always and forever right Hales?"

The nickname I hadn't heard for years from his lips was filled with sarcasm and scorn.

"Nathan, this is just as hard for me as it is for you. I'm not standing her defending what I did all those years ago, but I'm not saying that I would take it back either because I'm not sure I would."

"I cannot believe you just said that!" Nathan yelled, reaching one hand up into his hair and holding on to a handful of it.

"Nathan I wasn't ready to be a mother. There is no way I could have done it, and that's the truth. And I'm sorry for the notes. I asked Louise to write it for me because I had no idea how on earth to even begin. Despite that, I knew I had to see you though as hard as it would be for both of us, we needed that closure."

"Cut the crap Haley," he said. "The only reason you're here right now is because you have a show in Tree Hill. Face it, if you didn't you would have just asked me to mail it or asked someone to pick it up."

"You know about the show?" I asked taken aback. As much as I didn't want to admit it, Nathan was probably right.

"It was all in the email," he said sarcastically, and I cursed myself for not proof reading Louise's email before she sent it, or even taken the time to glance over it before coming here.

"I know it's probably not worth a lot Nathan but I really am sorry for the way things turned out."

Nathan sighed. "You're right. It's not worth a lot."

Nathan gave me one last look before turning his back on me and walking back over to his car. I guess I deserved that.

A big part of me wanted to at least see Alyssa in the flesh, for peace of mind more than anything to know I'd done the right thing. Even though Nathan probably didn't see it like that, I think Alyssa would have been better off without me. Luke's letters and pictures had kept me posted over the years even years despite the fact I told him repeatedly not to send them. For the first ten years I didn't even look at them, in fear of feeling regret. I think Luke still thought all these years later that one of those pictures or reminders from home would bring me back, but this was my life now. I was Haley James. I'd achieved what I'd wanted to and they had to accept that. Even though I wanted to see Alyssa I didn't think it was a good idea. I didn't know what I would gain from seeing her considering I didn't want to be the 'mother' and re-enter her life as terrible as it sounds. It wasn't that I didn't want children because I did someday, but that day was far into the future when I'd been through my career. My views on motherhood hadn't changed.

I rubbed my forehead in frustration as I felt a headache coming on. For the good of everyone I just had to get through this week then fly home to New York and go back to my normal life.

Xxx xxxx xxx

Nathan POV

I let myself into my house and sat down heavily on the couch. It had only hit me about five seconds ago how big tonight was for me and that I had just been in front of Haley.

The whole time I was with her felt like a blur looking back on it now. I don't even remember any thought processes and it felt like I was running on autopilot.

I reached for the remote aiming it at the TV and turned it on hoping for one of those trashy shows I normally told Lyssa not to watch but was exactly what I needed right now in that it would keep me distracted enough to stop my mind crossing into thoughts of Haley and simple enough not to require me to concentrate.

I just had to get a grip now. It was all over, and I just had to slip back into normal life and move on from all of us. In a way, Haley was right. This was the closure I needed. A small part of me even after all these years still thought she might come back, but tonight had shown me I had to move on with my life, not only for me but for Lyss too.

I heard a creak on the stairs behind me and I turned around on a reflex, ready to see an intruder, but instead saw my daughter dressed in her pyjamas.

"The Hills Dad? Seriously? Everyone knows it got crap after Lauren left," she said putting on a girlie airhead voice.

"I wasn't actually watching this, I sat on the remote."

"Sure you were," she said disbelievingly.

"I didn't know you were home," I told her. I thought she might stay over at Luke's and go to school from there.

"Yeah, Uncle Luke dropped me home about an hour ago. He did tell me to just crash there but since I have school tomorrow I thought I'd come back."

"Oh ok," I said turning the volume down.

"If Uncle Luke and Aunt Peyton got back over an hour ago, how come you're only coming in now?" she asked, a kink appearing in her forehead.

It was times like this that she reminded me of Haley. Haley always got those cute little kinks in her forehead when she was thinking really hard. When I saw these small things in Lyssa though, I didn't resent her for them. Without Haley I would never have had Lyssa in my life and I was thankful I did every day.

"I stayed a little longer than them," I told her. I hated lying full stop, but most of all I hated lying to Lyssa. I never felt the need to before apart from when it concerned the whole 'Dad where's my Mommy ' thing. Me and Lyssa had a pretty open relationship as far as parent-child relationships went and I think the fact that she didn't have Haley in her life just made the two of us all the more closer.

"Oh," she said pulling her hair up into a pony tail.

"You should get to bed honey, you have school tomorrow," I told her.

"Night Dad," she said heading toward the stairs.

"Night Lyss."

"Dad?" she called before she went up the staircase.

"Yeah?"

"You know if you ever wanted to talk to me about stuff it would be cool right?" she asked.

Where did that come from? She could probably sense I had been pretty off since yesterday.

"I know Lyss," I told her. The last thing I wanted to do was worry her. "I'm fine."

"So you have absolutely nothing you want to talk to me about?" she asked me again, giving me a knowing gaze.

"Nope," I said popping the p. That kid took care of me more than a kid her age should.

"Night then," she said in a strange voice.

"Goodnight Lyssa."

Xx xx xx xx

**A/N: I really hoped you liked it! After this chapter its really going to speed up a lot. **

**Please take the time to drop me a message to tell me what you're thinking. Someone mentioned they didn't like Alex POV and it was pointless. Sorry you felt that way! You don't know it now but the POV dropped a lot of hints for future stuff. Did anybody else completely hate Alex's POV?**

**And what did you think of future haley?**

**Much love** as always,

xxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I am overwhelmed with the support I've received for the last chapter! I have never in my life received that much support for one chapter! So thank you so much.**_

_**I know this chapter is short but I wanted to get you an update quickly because of the great support to say thank you, so the next part will be out very soon.**_

_**This is dedicated to my drugged up Steph (here's to a speedy recovery!), one of our winners of our couple name game. Well done! From now one Alex and Ally are Allyx !**_

Chapter 6

**Alyssa POV**

"Hi," I said slipping into my seat in homeroom and twisting around so I could talk to Danny who was sitting at his desk and Lisa who was sitting on it.

"Hey," Lisa said. "What's eating you?"

"My Dad lied to me again last night," I said frowning.

"Ally, welcome to the real world. Parents lie to children all the time," Danny said.

"Parents might lie to their kids, but my Dad doesn't lie to me," I told him.

"Well I guess your Dad's more of a normal parent than we give him credit for because he just did," Danny said and I scowled.

"It's not just me! He's lying to everyone! He even lied to Brooke and Uncle Luke and Aunt Peyton about where he was last night."

"He lied to Brooke? I was going to suggest you talk to her about it because if anybody knows what's going on with your Dad it's her," Lisa said.

"Exactly! Now you see why I'm so confused!"

"Don't worry Ally. We already know he was meeting some woman, so the worst it could be was he's dating and not ready to tell anybody," Danny said.

"I guess you're right," I said sighing.

"I'm always right," Danny said winking at me and out of the corner of my eye I saw Lisa roll her eyes.

Just then Judson walked past and threw a flyer on the desk.

"What's that?" I asked as Danny picked it up.

"Something about a gig this weekend for a Shane Lawson and Steph Carson over at The RecRoom," he said glancing over the page.

"Never heard of them," Lisa said.

"Me either," I added.

"I think they're new. It says it's an introductory national tour," he continued.

"Anyway, d'you want to go over to Brooke's after school, and no Danny I wasn't asking you," Lisa said giving him a pointed look even though he was still reading over the flyer. "I need to get a dress for a stupid family reunion thing tonight as lame as it will be."

"Sure," I said.

"That's cool, they're starting for Chris Keller in Charlotte next month," he said.

"Really? I love Chris Keller," Lisa said, turning her attention back to Danny.

"Yeah, they have a duet and a new album coming out produced by the same producer as Mia Catalano, a Haley James, and Steph is doing a signing for her CD at –"

"What did you just say?" I said not sure if I had heard correctly.

"Steph has a CD signing at the mall. Why? Did you want to go? Maybe we can go after we go to Brooke's place?" he said looking hopeful.

"You are not invited to Brooke's store!" Lisa said. "It's a woman's clothing store. You hate shopping nearly as much as Ally over here! The only reason she's going is because it's Brookes!"

"But Brooke will be there!" he protested.

"You are ridiculous!" she said in exasperation.

"No! go back! What did you say before that!" I said, my voice getting louder. I was intent on confirming what I thought I'd heard.

"About Chris Keller?" he said looking confused.

"No!" I said reaching over and grabbing the paper out of his hands. I scanned over the whole thing until I came to the two words I'd been looking for. "I can't believe this!"

"Care to share?" Lisa said.

"It's right here! It says 'Haley James'!"

"And…?"

"The name of the woman who emailed my Dad was Haley James! I can't believe I found her!"

Lisa took the paper out of my hands to see for herself, looking sceptical.

"Alls, James is a really common name. This could be anybody!"

I hated to admit it but Lisa was right. Neither Haley or James was a unique name that narrowed down the chances of this being the same girl.

"And plus, I doubt your Dad was dating a top notch record producer from New York," Danny said snorting.

"Why not? Coach Scott is hot," Lisa said casually.

"Lisa! He's my Dad! I don't say stuff like that about your Dad!" I said grossed out. Why did they always have to say something about _my_ Dad that would make me cringe.

"That's because my Dad is forty six and alphabetises his record collection for fun, and your Dad is thirty four and works out in your front drive—shirtless, whenever I come over," she said finishing with a dreamy look on her face. "I'm just saying there's a reason so many girls try out for the girls basketball team! Why do you think I made friends with you in the first place?"

"Ha ha. Hilarious, and he's not thirty four, he's thirty three," I said begrudgingly and Lisa grinned.

"You're not helping your argument," she said be laughed. Even though I knew she probably thought Dad was hot, I knew she was just rubbing it in a little to get on my nerves. Lisa wasn't definitely not one of those boy crazy cheerleaders that roamed the school halls. Strangely enough though, none of them wanted to my friend to get closer to Dad and pretty much chose to hate on me instead.

"Ok, let's get serious," I said.

"Ok, seriously speaking," Lisa started wiggling her eyebrows in a jokey way, but then her face turning completely serious, " I think you want this to be the girl that made plans with your Dad so you're letting yourself think it is but it's not."

"Is it too good to be true?" I asked, sighing.

"Yes," Lisa and Danny both said at the same time.

"I'm sticking to what I told you yesterday. Leave it alone. Coach Scott will tell you when he's ready."

"I hate it when you make sense," I said, flipping around in my seat to face the front as the bell rang and Lisa laughed as she hopped off Danny's desk and walked over to her own.

"So what time are we leaving for Brooke's?" Danny said from behind me and I flipped around just in time to see a rubber fly through the head and hit him on the head that came from a very suspicious looking Lisa, who was looking anywhere but at Danny.

Xxx xxx xxx xxxx

Nathan POV

I paced the living room a few times, pausing to look in the mirror to check my hair wasn't doing that weird standing up thing when I turned around and yelled for Lyssa.

"No need to yell," she said sounding extremely close by. I turned around and saw her sitting on the couch with my laptop on her lap.

"Sorry," I said. "I didn't notice you there."

"Right," she said rolling her eyes. "What's with you? Going anywhere special?"

"Nope," I said trying to sound casual even though I'm sure my voice gave it away. The last thing I wanted to do was let her know that I was hanging with Brooke because it would seem strange that I wasn't inviting her when she had no plans. I didn't want to tell her my plans for asking Brooke out either in case worst case scenario Brooke turned me down and Lyssa was disappointed after getting her hopes up. There was also a small part of me that was worried that Lyssa wouldn't be happy with me dating.

"Where are you going?" she asked putting the laptop down on the coffee table.

"Over to Mouth's to watch a game," I said, the lie just coming out of my mouth. As much as I hated to say it, I was getting better and better at lying to my daughter. The Haley situation was already dealt with and I wouldn't have to deal with that again and hopefully after tonight Brooke will agree to go out with me and I can fill Lyssa in and there will be no more of a need to lie.

"You're going to Mouth's wearing that?" she said looking me up and down, her eyes gazing over my dark wash jeans and white shirt.

"Yeah," I said, picking up my wallet and opening it, "He might want to do a little interview about the Ravens game."

"Right."

"Get some pizza for dinner. You're not going out tonight are you?," I said putting some money down for her and grabbing my jacket.

"You know normal parents wouldn't ask their sixteen year old if they're going out on a weekday," she said.

"You're right. Then in that case, Alyssa Scott, I ban you from leaving the house tonight, you have school tomorrow," I tried to say in a stern voice.

Sometimes I worried that my parenting style wasn't exactly conventional but Lyssa was a good kid (well when she wanted to be!) and I trusted her.

"Not bad, but we'll work on it," she said smirking. "But I'm home tonight, I have a book report to do."

"Ok, honey. Well be good, and call if you need anything," I told her, taking one more look in mirror before grabbing my keys and cell phone."

"I'm always good!" she yelled after me.

"Yeah right!" I yelled back leaving the house.

Here we go, I thought, putting the keys in the ignition.

Xx xxx xxx xxx xx

Alyssa POV

As soon as I heard the car leave the driveway I jumped up off the couch and fumbled around for the phone.

"Lisa?"

"Hey Ally," she said.

"Are you busy right now?" I rushed her.

"Yeah," she said. "Remember, the family dinner thing?"

"Oh right. Nevermind. I got to go," I said.

"Wait! Why do you sound like you're about to do something stupid?" she said.

"Gotta go Lisa!" I said before hanging up and dialling again. Even though I called Lisa, I was slightly glad she was busy because she never would have gone with the plan. She was the sensible one in the group, whilst I was the trouble maker and Danny was more often than not my accomplice who got roped into my schemes.

Come on, pick up the stupid phone, I thought waiting. Eventually the ringing stopped.

"Talk to me," Danny said sounding like he was eating something.

"Danny, it's me."

"I know. Nobody else would dare call me in the middle of CSI."

"Right. Get dressed and meet me at mine," I told him going up the stairs to my room.

"Where are we going?" he asked, this time sounding like he had more food in his mouth.

"Just get your ass over here," I said trying to pull my jeans on with one hand. "And bring that flyer from homeroom."

"No way, Ally, what the hell are you planning? We already told you—"

"He left the house looking totally dressed up and wants me to believe he's going over to Mouth's to watch a game!"

"So what exactly are you planning to do?" he said sighing.

"I don't know," I admitted. "But he's obviously going to The RecRoom, to see her again and doesn't want me to know!"

"Ally, this is nuts! First of all we can't just sneak into a nightclub! If we get caught, my Mom will kill me!"

"We're not going to get caught!" I assured him.

"So what happens when we get there?" he asked.

"Well we go, see Dad there, and bust him!" I said switching to speaker phone so I could pull a t-shirt over my head.

"Ally, I love you but this is ridiculous! You sound like a crazy person! How are we supposed to find your Dad in a huge place like that packed with people?"

"Danny, come on! She's the producer, she she'll be around or near the front!"

"Ally. Why can't we just stay home? All your crazy schemes always get us in trouble!"

"I do not have crazy schemes!" I said offended.

"Ally! We got detention for a month last year because you thought it would be fun to steal, or 'borrow' as you like to put it, the trophy the cheerleaders got for their nationals!"

"Oh yeah," I said laughing with the memory. "Boy was Kimberly pissed!"

"Ally!"

"Sorry!" I said. "But this is different! We'll just go in, find Dad with the woman and then leave! Piece of cake!"

"I'm not going to encourage you with this Ally, it's stupid and it's going to end badly."

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee….." I whined.

"Take Lisa!" he said.

"I already called her and she has that family thing," I reminded him.

"You called Lisa before you called me?" he said sounding insulted. "You're supposed to be my best friend!"

"Danny, you don't even want to go!"

"Well it would have still been nice to have been asked!"

"I am asking you now and you're saying no!"

"Ally I really don't have time for another one of your terribly thought out plans, where you make it up as you go along. And not to mention Lisa will kill me."

"Fine. I'll go alone."

"Ally, don't be stupid, I can't let you go to a place like The RecRoom on your own! Anything could happen to you!"

"Then come with me," I said in a cute voice.

"Ally…" he said warningly but I could tell he was considering it.

"And when you have your shift at Karen's next week, I'll call from Brooke's and order something so you get to deliver it!"

There was a few seconds silence and I crossed my fingers.

"Fine! But you invite me stay and hang out because it's the end of my shift!"

"Done!"

"But if Lisa asks I only went with you because it would be irresponsible to let you go alone!"

Xx xxx xxx xxx x

Brooke POV

"Here you go," the waitress said putting two Mexican beers in front of us.

"I love this place!" I said quickly, "It's so fun and authentic, not like those restaurants that claim to be Mexican but it's really just fast food and the chefs are just Chinese guys in the back."

Nathan just gave me a smile in response and took a sip of his beer, looking like he found something amusing.

"Sorry, I'm babbling aren't I?" I said mentally telling myself to relax. I tended to babble when I was nervous. I had been on edge ever since Peyton told me they had spoken to Nathan about potential feelings for me. Tonight was just me and Nate grabbing a quick dinner while Ally was out. Nothing special. Just two friends eating dinner. What was wrong with me! I had dinner with Nathan minimum four times a week so why was I freaking out now!

"It's ok. It's sweet," he said still smiling, and I was sure I felt myself blush. Good going Brooke.

"Lyssa would have loved it here," I said looking around at the colourful decorations and blaring music, and feeling slightly guilty that we had come here tonight when she wasn't with us even though she'd been going on about trying this place for ages.

"Yeah, but she already made plans with Lisa," Nathan said, "It's ok, we'll come again."

My fingers found my cell phone on the table and I began fumbling around with it to give myself something to do.

"You know Brooke, I actually have something I've been meaning to talk to you about," he said gently.

Oh crap. He knew Peyton told me and wanted to make sure I didn't get the wrong idea that we were anything but friends. Kill me now. I switched on my phone and logged into Facebook to give me something to do. I'm sure if he told me right now that he knew about my feelings and he couldn't return them I would cry despite all these people sitting around us.

"Uh huh?" I said but kept my eyes on my phone.

"Well, I don't know how to say this but—"

"This is why I hate Facebook," I said starting to babble again. "They feel the need to reveal where everybody is twenty-four seven. It totally screws with your privacy."

"Brooke I'm trying to tell you something," he said.

"Like right now the whole world knows Lyssa is at The RecRoom because Facebook checked her in!" I said reading one of the updates which told me where Lisa and Lyssa were going tonight.

"Oh shit Haley!" Nathan let out in a loud voice and attracting some attention.

"Um…no…Brooke," I corrected him. I can't believe after all these years he called me Haley. It slightly hurt to see him get confused over the two of us.

"No, Haley!"

"Er, I'm pretty sure I'm Brooke."

"No! I know you're Brooke. It's Haley, she's back! She's in Tree Hill and she's at The RecRoom," he said taking a few notes out of his wallet and putting them on the table.

"Haley's back?" I said in complete shock.

"Yes, at The RecRoom where you just told me Alyssa is, not at home where I thought!"

"But you knew Lyss was out tonight!"

"No, she's at home! Well she's obviously not at home but—"

"You thought she was at home? But you just said she went out with Lisa?" I said completely confused as he stood and pulled on his jacket and I did the same.

"She didn't go out with Lisa, she's at home!" he said getting flustered and we rushed out the restaurant and into his car.

"Then why did you say—"

"Long story."

So Nathan lied to me about where Lyssa was? And Haley was back? I don't think I've ever been more confused.

"Are you sure Haley's back?" I asked him, trying to figure out if Nathan wasn't just over reacting.

"Yes!"

"How do you know?"

"She told me. Well actually Louise told me," he said reversing out and getting back onto the road. I gripped my seatbelt and pulled it around me, already being able to tell Nathan wasn't planning to stick to any driving rules this trip.

"Who the hell was Louise?" I yelled, holding onto the handle as the car swerved.

"Haley's assistant. But Haley mentioned it," he said.

"What the hell? You spoke to Haley?"

"Yeah yesterday when I went to meet her after she emailed me. But it was the email that mentioned The RecRoom."

"You've been in contact with Haley and you're just thinking of bringing it up now?!" I said starting to yell. " Since when do we keep things from each other and sneak around at 'faculty meetings'?!"

I wasn't going to lie; it hurt like hell that he kept something as big as this from me. I mean Haley was back! I couldn't even process it myself. I had given up on her and really thought we'd seen the back of Haley. Now she was in Tree Hill and talking to Nathan, who she left behind. Did she want Alyssa back too?

My heart started racing as my mind went into overdrive thinking up the worst possible scenarios.

"Is that what you brought me here to tell me?" I asked him.

"No," he said.

"So you weren't going to tell me?" I said not believing what I was hearing. It's one thing not telling me as soon as it happened, but not to plan to tell me at all was another story.

"It was no big deal. I'm sorry Brooke," he said turning to me slightly as he reluctantly stopped at a traffic light.

"No big deal! This is Haley, Nathan! The woman who just disappeared out of thin air! And your acting like its completely normal!"

"I'm really sorry Brooke, but I didn't want to worry all you guys over nothing. She's leaving now. It's done. She just wanted me to sign divorce papers," he said.

Divorce papers? It suddenly dawned on me that they never did that. Haley just left and we never heard from her again. The idea of divorce never even occurred to me. It just wasn't relevant. I can't believe all this time they've still been married!

"Ok. She's leaving," I said trying to think about this calmly. Did she want to see Lyssa?

"Yes, except she's at The RecRoom now where Lyssa is," he said and started the car up again.

"Oh crap," I said, as the situation dawned on me.

"Nate, maybe we should relax slightly. She doesn't know who Ally is, Ally doesn't know who she is. The RecRoom is a huge place, they'd probably never even run into each other," I said. Even though I was panicking probably just as much as Nate, he needed to slow down.

"Or they could run into each other."

"Maybe you should speed up a bit," I told him holding onto the safety handle above in and closing my eyes in preparation.

Xx xx xxx x

**A/N: Thanks again for the massive support! Please drop me a review to tell me what you think! I literally live for them!**

**-Also if anyone is good at making covers let me know**

**-And if anybody is good at Twitter let me know! I set up an account for my penname to post update's and info about more stories and polls etc but i have no idea what i'm doing. Volunteers to help?**

**-And (one more sorry!)- I'm still looking for suggestions of people to play Austin, alex and ally. some of you expressed concerns that you dont know much about how they look so here you go:**

**Ally- Isnt girly, much more comfortable in jeans and a t-shirt and sneakers, although she isnt a complete tomboy, so dont get the wrong image, she just isnt the type to spend hours getting dressed. Brown hair.**

**Austin- He's the captain of the b-ball team, mr popular, all the girls think he's hot, he's the hot preppy one.**

**Alex- opposite to Austin. where austin is hot in a preppy polo shirt way Alex is hot in the black t-shirt and messy hair sort of way. he gives the impression he doesnt give a crap about how he looks. gives off a bad boy image.**

**One minor concern:**** A couple of you have mentioned how when you get a POV you don't like, such as Alex POV , you just skip it. I really don't recommend this because I never have a POV just as a filler. There's always a reason I put them in which means they have vital info you will miss if you skip it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: I know this is the moment a lot of you have been waiting for, so I hope you like it and I keep them as true to their characters as I can. Don't worry you will get a Haley POV to tell you whats running through her head.**

**Sarz97- Don't worry your character from winning the contest is coming up soon, I haven't forgotten! Thanks for all your support**

Alyssa POV

"Ally, I don't like this," Danny said looking around at the huge crowd and pushing through behind me.

"We're here now, quit whining," I told him, standing on my tip toes and looking around to see if I could see Dad. I would look to try and see Haley James but I had no idea what she looked like.

"I'm not whining!" he yelled over the beats. "Let's just find your Dad and get the hell out of here."

"I can't see, I need to get higher," I said looking for a way to get a higher view.

Before I could move the lights dimmed and more people that were previously at the bar came to the stage, blocking me in.

"Good evening everyone!" a woman with short blonde hair yelled on stage through a mike and people cheered. She reminded me a little of Aunt Peyton.

"Are we ready to party?" a guy said coming up on stage.

The crowd screamed in response, and I turned around to make sure Danny was still near me.

"Once they start it's going to be hard to move around," I told him and he nodded.

"Let's try and move now," he yelled over the voices on the mike who were getting everyone excited for the performances and grabbed my hand leading me to the side.

"Let's give it up for Steph Carson and Shane Lawson!"

The lights lit up on stage and tall slim girl walked out, dressed casually in worn jeans and a band shirt, but because of her bright red hair and makeup her clothes didn't give her the appearance of seeming under dressed. Behind her a guy, who I assumed was Shane Lawson followed out, holding a guitar and was dressed a little more smartly in jeans and a t-shirt with a black blazer on top.

They both sat down on the stools already set up and Shane started playing and Steph's voice filled the room.

We got the side and I pointed toward some stairs and Danny nodded, following me.

We started up them and made it about halfway before a man in a RecRoom t-shirt and headset stopped us.

"Sorry, this is the VIP area," he said.

"Could we just stand on the stairs for a second?" I asked him. "We're just looking for someone."

"Sorry, no can do," he said firmly. From behind me I could feel Danny pulling on my arm.

"Let's just go before he realises how old we are," he said and he was right.

I took my time going down the stairs but still couldn't see Dad.

We looked around whilst they finished their song, and I had to admit they weren't bad. As much as I didn't want to admit it, this Haley chick was doing her job right. I could see Steph up on mainstream shows soon enough, she had this edge about her that gave off the feeling that she couldn't care less even though she did, but her voice was powerful. If we were here under any other circumstances I would stop and listen.

"Ally, come on. Face it, your Dad isn't here. Let's just go," Danny said.

"We've only checked this side! We still need to check the other side and the front," I said giving him my puppy dog eyes.

"Ten more minutes," he said sternly.

"Fifteen?" I pushed.

"Fine," he said rolling his eyes.

"Let's split up—"

"No!" he said right away.

"We can cover more area that way," I said.

"Ally, I'll never be able to find you again in this crowd!"

"Look, we'll meet back here in fifteen minutes.

Danny still looked sceptical.

"Fifteen minutes Danny. Then I'll meet you outside and we can leave."

"Keep an eye on the time! Set an alarm on your phone!" he said.

"Sure," I agreed even though I wasn't planning to set an alarm. I wouldn't be able to hear it anyway.

He headed to the opposite direction and I pushed my way to the front, but kept getting pushed back. It was so ridiculously packed, and was no place that I could imagine the producer of the act watching. This wasn't working. I needed a new tactic.

I did a quick 360 and my eyes fell on a door all the way on the opposite side.

It read staff only, but judging from the fact it was on the same side as the stage, but just further along I had a feeling it must lead somewhere backstage because it was the only direction it could go. Haley was probably watching from backstage, and she probably got Dad in too.

I headed over to the door, but it was locked and I mentally cursed myself for being an idiot. Of course it was locked! It went backstage, why would they just leave it open for people to wonder in.

I was about to give up and try the front again when I saw a middle aged man with a RecRoom shirt on heading for my direction.

He swiped his staff card and the door opened. He went through and without thinking I rushed forward and grabbed the handle a millimetre before it closed. Was I nuts? This was trespassing. The door was open now for me to go through but was it a good idea? If Danny were with me he would stop me and if Lisa were with me she definitely would have stopped me. But I was all the way here! And this was my chance to find what I was looking for.

Don't think Ally, just act, I told myself and let myself in. I let out a breath in relief at seeing the corridor empty, but I couldn't see where it led to and there was probably a load of people on the other side who would realise right away I wasn't supposed to be here.

I walked quickly, trying not to make much noise, and the music was sounding quieter, the further I went because there were no speakers back here.

Eventually I came to a big square area which had people rushing around, with various things like equipment and costume things in their hands. All of them looked too busy to notice me, and walked right past.

This might just be easier than I thought.

I could see a glow coming from ahead and followed it, concluding that it was the light from the stage and anybody watching the show from the wings would be in that direction. I pulled my phone out of my pocked and checked the time. I had about seven minute before I had to meet Danny. I could do this, and make it back in time. All I had to go was walk around the corner, see if Dad was there and leave.

I walked on and came to one of the wings. There was a guy with black hair and clipboard standing by it and girl wearing a sparkly blue dress that was way too short to be decent. I hoped that she was too young to be Haley, unless Dad was going out with someone who looked like they were still in college.

I could see the backs of Shane and Steph and I could see the whole audience. There was a lot more people than I realised. It felt like they were all staring at me and then I realised they couldn't even see me and relaxed.

I was about to see how I could get over to the other wing when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Excuse me miss? Can I see your pass?" A woman with a short black bob, wearing a skirt suit that yelled 'important' said.

"My pass…" I said starting to panic. "You know I may have left that lying around somewhere."

"Nice try," she said nodding like she really didn't have time to deal with this

"Security?" she yelled as a tall man dressed in a black with a t-shirt that read security in bold letters walked past.

"Can you get rid of this person please? She isn't supposed to be back here," the woman said still holding my arm and passing it to the security man. "Are you even over eighteen?"

Oh crap.

"This is all just a huge misunderstanding. I'm happy to leave—" I tried.

"Did you know being in here is not allowed first of all, because you're underage, but trespassing is another thing," the security man said. "I might have to make some calls."

Some calls? To who? This was nuts. They weren't going to arrest me for being in a club that I was too young to be into right? And I know I wasn't supposed to be backstage but was it a criminal offence.

I felt my heart beat speed up.

"The protocol is to be picked up by the police and picked up from the station by your parents," he said.

There was no way in hell I could be 'arrested' and taken out of here. They would have to call Dad and he would freak out. Common sense was starting to clear now and I could now see this wasn't such a good idea. It didn't even look like Dad was around, and my chances of even finding him were minimal. Now I've gotten into the worst situation, and I was stuck. How ridiculous would I look trying to explain this to Dad when it turned out he was really at Mouth's the whole time.

"No! I promise I won't do it again! I was just looking for someone and I got lost," I tried, sounding desperate.

"Sorry, but when a door reads 'Staff Only' its pretty clear you aren't supposed to be here. Do you realise the security protocol we need to uphold for our clients. There's a reason you can't just come back here."

"I'm really sorry!" I said again. I could tell I was about to burst into tears any second.

"Let's go," the security man said.

"Wait!" I said even though my inner voice was telling me to shut up and not make this any worse. "I'm with Haley James."

"Haley James?" the woman said. "You know Haley James"

She didn't look like she believed me at all.

Great. Now I snuck into a club, broke in to get backstage, lied about it, then told them I knew the producer of the show. What did I think would happen.

The woman took out her cell phone and dialled a speed dial number, or so I gather because only after two clicks was it by her ear. Obviously she was going to call the producer! They weren't just going to take my word for it! The security man led me to the side as we waiting.

"Haley, it's Genevieve. Can you come to Wing B please."

A few minutes later, a woman with long wavy blonde hair walked up wearing a tight black dress and black stilettos. I could see her but she couldn't see me, being slightly to the side. Even though it should have been the last thing on my mind right now, was the woman who was with my Dad? She definitely looked to be in her late twenties or early thirties and was really pretty. But she was a music producer for crying out loud! I can't believe I have practically stalked a woman because she had the same name, which was pretty generic as a contact on Dad's email. Danny was right, I was crazy. Speaking of Danny, I was probably supposed to be meet him right about now and he was not going to be pleased when I wasn't there.

"Do you know this kid? She says she's here for you?" the woman with black hair who I now knew was called Genevieve was called said.

"A kid? I don't know a kid?" I heard her said confused. This was going terribly. What the hell was I going to say to Dad when he came to pick me up from the police station?

"Just what I thought," Genevieve said and the security guard starting leading me out.

"Oh my God. Alyssa," Haley James said looking completely blind sighted. She knew my name? - Which means she knew Dad. Holy crap, this was the same Haley James! I can't believe I found her! She knew me which meant Dad had told her about me! Dad was really dating this woman in front of me! I wasn't paranoid, everything I imaged was actually true.

"You know her?" Genevieve said disbelievingly.

"Um..I'll take it from here," Haley James said looking to the security guard. He looked to Genevieve who nodded in confirmation and the security guard left.

"Come and see me after Haley," Genevieve said before leaving.

I couldn't stop staring at Haley James and her eyes were glued on me. Me because she was the woman dating Dad and her probably because she was meeting her boyfriend's daughter for the first time.

"Nathan didn't mention that you were coming to see me," Haley said taking a deep breath, but unable to take her eyes off me. Her voice sounded slightly shaky, but then again I had caught her off guard.

"He didn't huh? I just had to meet the reason he was lying to me," I said, the words just coming out of my mouth. For some reason Haley James was fascinated with me standing in front of her and looking like this was a big deal for her.

"Alyssa, if he was lying to you it was only to protect you," she said. Her and Dad had clearly had conversations about this because she sounded like she knew all about our situation and also like she knew him pretty well. She wasn't denying that he was lying either which meant she was confirming that there was something to lie about.

"I think I can handle it, I'm a big girl," I said slightly annoyed. I wasn't a little kid who was going to freak out because told me something I wasn't completely happy with.

"I know you are sweetie, but it's just didn't make sense to uproot everything you know just because I'm in town for three days," she said. Oh. My. God. This wasn't his girlfriend! She was his no catch sex buddy whenever she was in town! They were just sleeping together and she had no intention of ever meeting the 'daughter'! What the hell did I get myself into!

"I cannot believe this," I said to myself, and sitting down on an unused speaker trying to get my head around Dad doing _that. _No wonder he didn't want me to know!

"It's a lot to take it, I know," Haley James said.

"A lot to take in? You were like his booty call," I said, then thought about what I'd said and regretted it. Considering I wanted to get out of this without getting in trouble with the police or Dad that probably wasn't the right thing to say to my one ticket out of here. If she knew it was a given Dad would know but it would probably be better if I didn't insult her with it.

"Excuse me?" she said putting her hand on her hip. "I don't know what he told you but I was anything but Nathan Scott's booty call!"

"Hey! I'm not here to judge ok. I just came to see the girl my Dad was with." I said even though I was slightly judging her. But then again if I judged her I'd have to judge Dad too.

"Look Alyssa, I can understand if anything the curiosity of knowing your mother is in town is hard to keep away from but—"

"My what?" I said, my head snapping up. My mind completely froze and as much as I tried to rewind the last few seconds in my head it wouldn't work. I know what I think she said but that would be impossible. Right?

Haley's eyes grew wide and she stuttered.

"Ally…" I heard from behind me and I flipped around to see Dad out of breath with Brooke and Genevieve that looked confused before she left.

Xx xxx xxx xxx

Brooke POV

Oh dear god Haley did not just tell Lyssa that she was her mother. I stared at Haley in front of me and felt nothing but hatred for the woman. Standing here now, it hadn't really hit me that I was standing in front of my former best friend, who used to mean the world to me.

I had completely lost any respect I had for Haley James the day she left her husband and child behind without so much as a word. She didn't want to be in her daughter's life, and she made that decision. So what right did she have coming and telling Lyssa that she was her mother, having no consideration for what we—I mean Nate had set up for Lyss.

I tore my eyes away from Haley, telling myself she wasn't my priority right now and looked over to Lyssa who looked completely flabbergasted and frozen in her spot. I didn't blame her for a second; she was probably very confused right now.

"Dad, she said…but I don't…but…is it true?" Lyssa said looking up at Nathan with tear filled eyes and my heart broke for her.

"Honey…" Nathan said, but stopped not knowing what to say.

"So this is the woman you had a one night stand with and left after I was born?" Ally choked out, looking at Haley and then at Nathan for confirmation. Things could go very wrong right now depending on how Nathan handled the situation and I could see it very easily unravelling in my mind. As long as Haley didn't say anything and we just got the hell out of here and calmed Alyssa down it would be fine.

"One night stand? It's not exactly a one night stand when you're married," Haley said like she was just correcting the information in front of her and there wasn't a little girl that she had to consider. I shot her a killer Brooke Davis glare that I was famous for during high school and Haley made eye contact with me for the first time, as if she just noticed I was here.

As soon as Haley saw the look on my face I saw a wave of acknowledgement that she had probably said something stupid pass.

Lyssa gasped and reached out for the wall beside her to steady herself. Nathan reached out for her and Lyssa took a step backward, and I sensed she needed her space while she got her thoughts in check. Nathan looked slightly hurt and very panicky.

"You were married?" Lyssa said, her voice breaking.

"Lyssa," I tried.

"To her? You were married to her?" Lyssa said to Nathan but pointing at Haley as if we had no idea who she could be referring to. Haley looked like she wanted to either say something or make a move but I could tell she felt awkward in this situation and frankly she should. It was all her fault anyway.

"Alyssa…" Nathan said taking a step toward her but she just took a step back. Nathan didn't know what to say and this wasn't the right time to be speechless. What Lyssa needed right now was reassurance, but all she was picking up on was the fact that Nathan didn't deny it.

"I can't be here right now," Lyssa said running toward the exit, with tears streaming down her face leaving me, Nathan and Haley alone for the first time in sixteen years.

Xxx xxxx xxx xx

A/N: Please do drop me a comment telling me what you think.

Also anyone good at making story covers?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews and alerts! They mean the world! I really hope you enjoy this one. It's more of a transitional chapter to get a feel of what everyone was thinking.**

Chapter 8

There's one significant moment in everybody's life when they can pinpoint that moment as when they knew their lives or perception of their lives would change forever. For me tonight was my moment.

Being completely honest, I was perfectly content to be sitting by the river all night with no plans whatsoever of getting up and heading home. Being in a dark park in the middle of the night would have scared pretty much anyone, let alone a sixteen year old girl but ever since I was little and used to come up to the River Court with Dad and watch him practice whilst I played with my own mini basketball, the River Court felt like another home to me and I didn't feel one drop of fear. The mature side of me knew I needed to deal with this rationally and go and speak to Dad and get my facts straight but the immature side of me just wanted to be happy to stay here pretending I lived in my own bubble where nothing could go wrong and I didn't need to deal with the return of my mother I'd never had, and the very many lies I'd been fed over the years. Right now the immature side of me was winning.

Ironically it was fear that sent me back home. I wasn't scared of many things. I had never been one of those children who needed their Daddy to come and check for monsters under their bed or got scared when they got separated from their parents at the mall, but I was scared of a little thunder and as soon as I heard the smallest of rumblings and the makings of a storm I knew that was my cue to get the hell out of there.

The streets were empty which wasn't very surprising considering it was nearing three am, and as I walked past the Café and Brooke's store it felt surreal to bring all of my confused thoughts into the road that I walked past every day as part of my normal routine. It was as if I hadn't just experienced a life altering moment a few hours ago. Don't get me wrong, I was still as angry as I was when I left The RecRoom, probably even more mad since I'd had time to mull it over but I wasn't mad at the revelation of my Mother being back even though I should be, and I was sure it would hit me later. I was more angry at the frustration inside of me of not knowing the full story or what I should even be mad at. I just knew I should be mad at something. I was also angry at the fact that I had been lied to by the most important people in my life that I thought I could trust completely.

It took me about twenty minutes to walk from the River Court back to home and the whole way there hadn't been any sign of thunder and I cursed myself for being pathetic enough to go running home at the thought of being by myself in a thunder storm. The lights were all on inside the house, and I don't know why I was surprised because there was no way Dad would be sleeping soundly in his bed not knowing where I was and if I was ok. Was I seriously stupid enough to think I could just slip past him and deal with him tomorrow? I should have been scared at Dad's reaction for me coming home at this time but I couldn't care less right now and made no attempt to try and be quiet as I let myself in.

As soon as I walked into the hallway and looked into the kitchen, Dad turned around with the phone attached to his ear and I visibly saw the relief appear on his face. For a split second I felt guilty for just running and not picking up any of the fifty four missed calls on my cell phone.

"It's ok, you can stop looking, she just walked in," Dad said into the phone, then paused whilst listening for a few seconds. I walked over to refrigerator and helped myself to a bottle of water. "Thanks Brooke but that's ok, I'll call you later."

"Where have you been? Do you have any idea what the time is Alyssa?" Dad yelled. I knew he meant business because he used my full name.

"Dad—"

"A sixteen year old girl can't just be wondering the streets in the middle of the night! Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Dad said, pacing up and down. He had one hand on his waist and the other making big hand gestures to show how serious he was. "And do you know how irresponsible it is not to pick up your cell phone? Remember when I got you that, it was to keep in touch when you're not with me, that was the rule Alyssa—"

I slammed my water bottle down on the worktop and filled with anger.

"Are you kidding me? You're seriously going to stand there and go on about the responsibilities of having a cell phone rather than acknowledge what happened tonight?" I yelled.

Dad took a deep breath. "You're right."

"I'm right?"

"You have no idea how worried I was. Next time at least try and tell me you're alive. I called the police but they wouldn't do anything because you'd only been gone six hours," Dad said sighing.

"Dad! I couldn't breathe, I had to get out! That woman is my mother?" I asked again, just to get confirmation even though I already knew.

Dad just nodded. "If you didn't know that why were you there? and backstage with her?"

"I thought you were dating her! When she saw me she knew who I was so I assumed I was right!"

"So you had to sneak into a club instead of just ask me if I was dating?" he said starting to sound strict, focusing on the whole breaking into a club part which i was hoping he'd forget given the circumstances.

"Well it's a good job i did because I would never have known Haley James was my mother," I said then raised my voice. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Not exactly," Dad said.

"I cannot believe this!" I said putting my hands up in my hair.

"Alyssa, it was for your own good! I didn't want you to think your mother preferred her career over you!"

"So what? It was better to tell me my mother was a woman you had a one night stand with! All my life I thought I was the illegitimate product of a quickie in a spare bedroom of some homecoming party, when in reality she was your wife?" I practically screamed not caring about waking the neighbours. Everything I had thought about myself and who I was changed in a split second and I felt detached from my own life and I didn't like it.

"I never said you were the product of a quickie Alyssa!" he said frowning. "Don't ever think that!"

"No but, what else I was supposed to think when you said you and my mother had a 'very brief' relationship before she got pregnant with me and skipped town?" I said heading out of the kitchen and I could hear Dad following me.

"Trust me it was better for you to think that than to think your Mother, my wife, didn't want to be in our lives!" he said following me up the stairs. _His wife_. It sounded foreign to me ears as he said it. I could not believe Dad was married! I had never even seen him on a date, so imagining him married was almost impossible. When I was little I used to imagine what it would be like if I had a family like all of my friends where my parents were married but I quickly realised I didn't need a family like that because the relationship I had with Dad was way better than the relationship my friends had with all their parents. Imagining scenarios like that when I was young was easy because it was in a complete alternate reality, but imagining Dad married in this reality and in this life wouldn't form in my mind.

"Well either way my mother didn't want me," I said standing in my doorway. "If I was never born everybody's life would be just the way they planned it. You could have been an NBA star instead of staying in small town Tree Hill because of me."

Without thinking I voiced what I had always had in the back of my head. It wasn't complete rocket science to work out that I had been born when Dad was eighteen and at the end of High School, and I highly doubted it was a carefully planned pregnancy. Because of me, Dad's life wasn't the same as others his age and I felt guilty for that.

"Alyssa you were always wanted, don't ever think otherwise. I love you and wouldn't take you back for the world. And despite what happened, you were wanted Alyssa," he said with an unreadable look on his face, "And believe it or not I actually like my job, and I figured out in college that I didn't want to be in the NBA. Whatever I did, it was for your own good."

"Well you know what would have been for my own good? For my Dad not to have lied to me my entire life!" I said before slamming my bedroom door, and sliding the lock into place. I did feel guilty, don't get me wrong. I could see where Dad was coming from, but I wasn't exactly a five year old little girl anymore. He had plenty of opportunities to tell me the truth, and there was no reason for him to be lying and sneaking around meeting her and keeping me in the dark.

"Alyssa!" he called from outside and I just pulled on my headphones that I had left lying on my bed, promptly blocking out the sound.

My sweats from earlier were still on my bedroom floor where I had left them in my haste to go and uncover who Haley James was. I could have in no way ever guessed that this is what I would find, but right now I wished I had for once in my life listened to Danny and spent the evening curled up on the couch with a movie because no matter what I did I couldn't ever un-know what I'd found out tonight and right now what freaked me out more was that I couldn't figure out if I wanted to or not.

Xx xx xxx xxx xxx x

Brooke POV

"So then she just locked herself in her room," Nathan said, and I could picture him sighing or rubbing his head in frustration. I felt terrible for Nathan I did, and I was angry with Haley for spilling the beans to cause him to feel like this but the rational side to me knew that whether Haley had shattered the view Ally had of her parentage or not, Ally still would have found out one day and when she did this was the only reaction she would have. It was inevitable. All those years ago when Alyssa young and had asked where her mother was, me and Nathan talked it over and the best thing to do not to break that little girls heart was to make it seem like her mother never mattered. At the time we thought telling her that her parents had been married and were living the happy life until she came along would break her, and no child deserved to feel that way.

"And what about this morning?" I asked, switching the phone to the other ear.

"I don't know. She left for school already by the time I woke up."

"Nate, you just need to give her time. This is a lot to take in for anyone," I told him soothingly. I wish I was closer to him, but right now from my store and through a cell phone this was the best I could do.

"I know that, I do, but I just don't want her to be going through this alone. It's my fault she's in this situation in the first place," he said.

"Nathan, you did what was best for your child. You were being a parent," I told him, completely appalled at the thought of him blaming himself for all of this.

"And I know that, I do, and I wouldn't change my decision for anything, but in the past when she can't deal with something, she comes to me. It just kills me I can't be there for her right now."

"Nathan, it will be ok, I promise. When she's ready she will come to you," I said.

"I guess you're right. I mean nothing really had changed right? Haley is going back and life will go as normal," he said, and I saw this as my cue to say what has been on the tip of my tongue to ask about ever since last night, but I didn't think the timing was very appropriate with all that was going on with Alyssa.

"So, um, Haley's back. Was it completely out of the blue or an expected visit?" I asked, trying to sound casual, but failing miserably.

"Oh god Brooke, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you that Haley was back. I just didn't see any point it in if she was just going to be in and out," Nathan said. So she was just coming in for Nathan to sign the papers and going again? I cannot believe she had the audacity to even show her face her, or not even be ashamed about it. She was just turning up here like she did nothing wrong and it infuriated me.

"I know it changed nothing, but it just surprised me that's all, that you weren't going to tell me," I said truthfully. Me and Nathan told each other everything, and considering our friendship was based off the healing of the one person who was now back, it didn't make any sense for him to want to hide that from me.

"Brooke, the only reason I didn't tell you was because it changes nothing."

"I know it changed nothing, but seeing Haley again is a huge thing for you. I mean this is Haley we're talking about. It's inevitably going to be hard for you and I just wanted to be there for you because just like Lyss you don't have to go through this alone."

"Brooke?"

"Hmm?"

"You're amazing you know that?" he said. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well I don't blame you, I am pretty great," I said to lighten the mood.

"That you are," Nathan said. "But to tell you the truth, the reason I didn't tell you is because telling you would make it real. This way I could just get in and sign the papers and get the hell out and get back to my life but telling you would mean I'd have to go through feelings I'd filed away a long time ago and I don't know if I'm ready to do that."

"I know sweetie. But you know when you're ready to talk about it…"I prompted, understanding a little why he didn't tell me. It was more about him than me.

"You'll be the first one I'll call," he said and I could picture him smiling.

"Well I do have this this thing I like to call my job to get back to, even though some people just sit around playing basketball all day," I said smiling.

"Hey! I have a hard job," he argued.

"Sure you do hotshot," I said.

"Call you later Brooks," he said.

"Bye," I said and heard the beep, signalling he'd hung up.

I sighed and placed the phone on the counter. Talking to Nathan now it felt like things were back to normal and why shouldn't they be? Nathan was right, nothing had changed. They wouldn't have to see Haley again and they could go on with their lives. Lyssa would be ok, and get over the whole Haley thing, Nathan would be Nathan and Me? Well I'd go back to failing miserably at getting over my feelings for Nathan.

That didn't sound very appealing right now and I sighed, leaning on the counter. This was pathetic! I was a grown woman! This wasn't high school. It was ridiculous for me to be pining over a guy!

Xx xx xxx xxx xxx

Alyssa POV

"Hello dear," Mrs Jefferies said, sitting down at her seat behind her desk, noticing me waiting for her. "This is an early start. It's not often students make use of the library's early opening time."

I smiled at her. "I had a few things to do before class."

"So how can I help you?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you have any old yearbooks?" I asked her. I had left the house at a ridiculous hour this morning. Considering how much I loved my sleep, it just showed how much I didn't want to run into Dad. I just couldn't deal with that right now. I had arrived at school at the same time as the caretaker and had waited outside the library for it to open, and as soon as it did went to go and find what I was looking for.

"There are yearbooks in the last rack from the back," she said kindly. "You can't take them out but you can look at them in here."

"Those yearbooks are only from the last few years. I was looking for some a little older," I said slightly frustrated. Last night, I realised even though I knew everything I did, it still didn't feel real. I needed to see something to make it hit me, because right now other than the annoyance I felt at Dad lying to me, I felt very little toward Haley James. And even though Dad had admitted it, a small part of me still didn't believe Haley James was my mother.

"Older than six years?" she asked, a frown gathering on her face, and I could tell she was thinking. "Was it a specific one you wanted? How long ago was the yearbook from?"

"Sixteen years ago?" I said with hope, even when I said the sceptical look on her face.

"I don't know if we have anything from that long ago up here, but I can take a look in the back at some point if you like?"

"Yes please," I said eagerly.

"Ok dear," she said. "I think I have so cataloguing to do there later anyway."

I felt slightly disappointed that I'd have to wait until later and wondered how I was going to contain my nervousness until then and shifted between my feet.

I looked up and saw Mrs Jefferies looking at me smiling slightly. "Would you like me to look now?"

"If it's not too much trouble?" I said letting out a breath.

Mrs Jefferies just laughed kindly. "It's no trouble at all. It's clearly important to you."

She left her seat and went downstairs and I paced for a while, waiting for her to come back.

I don't know why I was pinning all my hopes on their being something in Dad's yearbook but I knew I didn't want to ask for proof, I'd rather find it myself.

Eventually Mrs Jefferies came back with about four yearbooks in her hands.

"I think I found the one you want," she said " And I brought up the few before that because I figured they would also have some of the people you're looking for," she said and I was grateful she thought of bringing up the other from when Dad wasn't just in senior year.

"Thank you so much," I said taking them out of her arms.

"Good luck with whatever you're looking for dear, "she said going back to her area and I took the books down to a table right in the back of the library and sat down placing the earliest on in front of me.

I opened it slowly and let out the breath I was holding when it hit me how stupid I was being. Was I really expected a book that's pictures documented Dad's life before I was born? I immediately felt ridiculous when I saw a few pages full of people that were strangers to me instead.

I flicked through it and smiled when I saw a picture of Dad holding a basketball with three other guys with him. He looked so young, and I traced the picture with my finger. The next few pages had tons of pictures of the Ravens and Dad with different guys from the team. I turned the page and the next picture was of a curly haired Aunt Peyton as Dad stood behind her with his hands on her waist and I gasped.

I knew Dad and Aunt Peyton dated at some point in high school, but I hadn't imagined it at anything serious, but Dad's hands looked pretty serious on Aunt Peyton. It felt so alien to see Dad and Aunt Peyton together, it was almost like an alternate universe. The next picture was of Dad, another guy, who according to the caption was called Tim, Aunt Peyton and Brooke, and Jake. Dad was sitting on a sports car with Aunt Peyton leaning against him.

I knew nearly everybody in the picture but it seemed as if they were strangers. Aunt Peyton's hair was no longer straight like I was used to, but curly—very curly! My eyes widened as I took in Brooke. It was still Brooke, but it was a completely different Brooke all together. Her hair was just hitting her shoulder and she was wearing an extremely short denim skirt and tank top. He arm was slung around Aunt Peyton, causing her stomach to be on full display. Brooke was laughing and looking to Dad who was smiling, and none of the people in the photo seemed to be looking at the camera. I flipped through the next few pages and saw tons of pictures including Dad, Brooke and Aunt Peyton which told me they were somewhat pretty popular. They seemed to be so young and carefree, especially Brooke. The pictures didn't have any of Haley though, or Uncle Lucas which was odd considering I knew Uncle Luke had been through high school with Dad, Brooke and Aunt Peyton and they were all friends.

I turned to the date on the cover of the book and figured it out to be when they were in freshman year. After skimming the next few pages and seeing no sign of Haley, I turned to the next book.

On the first page was a formal picture of the Ravens, with Dad in the centre holding the ball as team captain. Below it was a formal picture of the Raven's cheerleaders, and below that was an informal picture of both teams where the basketball team stood mixed in with the cheerleaders. Brooke and Aunt Peyton were now in cheerleading uniforms. Aunt Peyton was with Dad once more, and I was surprised to see them still dating because in my head when I thought about the time they went out I only imagined it to be for a few weeks. Brooke was on the opposite end this time and looked like she was squealing as one of the guys on the team had her in his arms and was threatening to drop her.

I smiled again at the happy memories that they all seemed to have. I turned the page and saw a few more smaller shots of students around school. I was about to turn again when I noticed a picture of Uncle Luke sitting on the steps leading into the school looking into the camera and smiling with Mouth on one side and a girl reading a book on the other. Mouth looked exactly the same as he did now and I smiled. The girl however at first glance looked unfamiliar but when I looked closer, I saw the eyes and right away knew it was Haley. She looked nothing like she did now, and was wearing a green had and had short dark brown hair.

I touched the picture as if it would suddenly disappear. This was the first piece of hard evidence I had seen that Haley was in Dad's life.

I looked over the page again and noticed one I had missed before of just Uncle Luke and Haley this time smiling at the camera. Uncle Luke had his arm around Haley in a friendly way. Even though I had in in front of me, I still couldn't connect Uncle Lucas and Haley. It was clear they had once known each other and were friends but it all seemed unreal.

I turned again greedy for more, but found nothing else containing Uncle Luke or Haley. There were plenty of pictures of Brooke though with lots of different people, mostly in her cheerleading uniform, her skirt always a little shorter than the standard length that the rest of the girls had and my mind went back to a time a few months ago when I had be prepared to leave for school in a pair of denim shorts that Brooke and Dad deemed way too short for school. It all seemed pretty hypocritical now.

There was one more picture of Dad toward the end with a group of people once more. He had one arm around Aunt Peyton who had her arms crossed whilst frowning and was looking away from the camera, and I followed his other hand as saw it around a girls waist whilst holding a beer, his attention fully on her. I was shocked as I realised from the picture that Dad and Aunt Peyton were still together and he was clearly flirting with another girl in front of her. What the hell? This was not something the Dad I knew would ever do, not that I had ever seen him flirt with anyone before apart from Brooke, or seen him in a relationship but I knew him and he wouldn't do that. Or at least I thought I liked to think I did. I felt uneasy at the realisation that I didn't know the people on paper in front of me at all, even though I thought I did.

I closed the book and reached for the last one, slightly less confident than I was before, scared of what I would find.

Again, like before the front page held the three pictures of the both teams and a last informal one of both, but with one major difference. This time Uncle Luke had joined the team and Haley was with the cheerleaders now with slightly lighter and longer hair. The informal shot showed Dad standing next to Haley with Uncle Luke and Aunt Peyton, who were now clearly together which I could tell from Uncle Luke's arm around her waist, and I smiled at the image that I was more familiar with. Dad wasn't touching Haley but that didn't mean they weren't together, and possibility of it made me feel queasy. All the way on the other side stood Brooke with her hip out posing, whilst leaning her elbow on Rachel who was pouting, and I smiled. At least I could count on Rachel to not have changed.

The first thing my eyes saw on the next page was Uncle Luke standing against a tree. It wasn't this that captured my attention, but the fact that he had a girl attached to his lips that had her legs around his waist. My first thought was that I didn't know that Aunt Peyton was ever brunette, but then I noticed Aunt Peyton sitting at a bench near them talking to Haley and Dad. I pulled the page closer and paled when I realised the girl with Uncle Luke wasn't some random girl but Brooke! I couldn't believe this and I continued staring at it until I realised that the photograph couldn't lie. Brooke and Uncle Luke? Was this some kind of joke?

I checked the date on the picture and flipped back to the team shots and realised the team shots were taken right closer to the end of the year whilst the shot with Brooke and Uncle Luke was at the start of the year. None of the photos were in chronological order, but it didn't matter because it didn't matter when it happened, Uncle Luke and Brooke was shocking to me. Nobody had ever mentioned to me that they had been together. You would think I would have picked up on some awkwardness which would definitely be there when you were so close to your ex-girlfriend whilst your wife was her best friend. At first I thought maybe they didn't have a relationship but the next few pictures told me otherwise. What the hell was happening to my life? It was like I was in some sort of warp that was twisting up everything I knew.

I turned the page and saw a picture of the cheerleaders up on a stage at what was at some sort of competition from what the caption told me. Brooke stood in the centre of the stage laughing with her hand in Haley's, and Aunt Peyton on her other side and I felt my breath catch in my throat. They all looked like they were friends. Brooke and Haley were friends. The only time I'd seen them together was backstage at The RecRoom but they didn't act like they knew each other, but then again I wasn't exactly focused on them at the time.

Underneath was a picture of Haley at a picnic table outside sitting beside Brooke who was trying to distract her from her textbook. Uncle Luke was beside them laughing. They all looked so natural beside each other that it made me feel as though the way they were now with me was unnatural.

The next picture was of Skills, Mouth, Uncle Luke and Haley.

The bell rang, telling me I'd completely missed homeroom and I slammed the book shut, suddenly scared of what else I would find. I felt physically sick. Yes I knew I'd see Haley but I had not be prepared to see Haley fit so easily into the lives of the people I'd grown up with. Seeing her with Brooke and Uncle Luke and Aunt Peyton, and everyone else made me feel like I'd been living a lie, and felt isolated from my family. I suddenly felt like I didn't know anything about them and anything I did know would be proved wrong. Right now I didn't know where I belonged, or what I knew was true.

I took the books down and placed them on the front desk which was now empty and started walking towards my first class, slowing dragging my feet, suddenly feeling like it was a ridiculous idea to even be at school. This morning even though I hadn't felt like it I thought being at school would take my mind off things and would better for me than wallowing at home but now the last thing I wanted to do was sit in a room and take instructions about work from a teacher. At least the first class I had to deal with was writing class though.

The hallway was slowly starting to fill up and I looked up to see Dad at the end of the hall. He looked up as I did and as soon as he noticed me began to walk toward me. I quickly flipped around and prepared to take the long way to class.

Xx xxx xxx xx

**A/N: I hope you understand how Lyss is feeling right now. She feels like she doesn't belong whilst being so confused because she still doesn't fully understand what went down with haley.**

**Please do drop me a comment! It's really important to me for my writing, and I really appreciate it! Not mention I love hearing from my readers!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ok, so school is up and running again and its my last year. I'm four days in and already inundated with work and finding it really hard to write! I need to get all my uni applications in hopefully by next week so I'm super pushing it. I'm going to try my hardest to write though! I miss it!**

**Chapter 9**

Ally POV

"You know it wouldn't kill you to at least try and dress like a girl," Alex said as I slipped into my seat. He was sitting back in his chair with his motor cycle boots up on the desk with his jeans with a rip over the knee, tucked into them. I knew this morning I rushed out the house without bothering to take time over what I was wearing in my haste to get out before Dad woke up, but I hoped it didn't actually look that bad and looked down at my jeans and 'I'm with the band' t-shirt.

"You look extra tired today," he said.

"Yeah well I didn't get much sleep," I replied curtly.

"I hope you weren't up all night trying to write something actually worth reading out," he said smirking.

"Go to hell."

"Oh come on Ally Cat, I was just trying to make conversation," he said.

"Well normal people don't insult people when they're making conversation," I said abruptly. "Are you always an asshole or is it just when I'm around?" I said taking out my books.

"I make the extra effort when you're around. Do you feel privileged?" He said grinning.

"Seriously Alex, can you just cut your crap for one day. I am seriously not in the mood," I snapped. I did not have the energy to deal with Alex right now.

"Someone's PMS-ing," Alex sang in a high pitched tone, and I literally had to bite my tongue to stop myself yelling at him.

I took out my notebook and began writing the date just to calm myself down. I wasn't so much frustrated with him like I usually was. It was more than everything he normally said I took with a pinch of salt and knew he was just trying to get to me, but today his words were actually effecting me.

"What? No comeback? That's new," he said and thankfully I was saved by Mrs Garcia walking in.

"Mr Taylor, this is a place of learning, not your bedroom, please put your feet on the floor," she said without actually turning around since this was pretty much a daily occurrence.

Alex took his time, but placed his feet back firmly on the ground.

"Ok, Delia you'll be reading first, but before we do that I have your homework assignments you wrote," Mrs Garcia said and began handing them out. This was the story I had written Monday night, putting in more time than usual just to show Alex—No Mrs Garcia that I was a good writer and Alex had no idea what he was talking about.

The papers landed on my desk and I picked it up, and turned it over to see a bright red 'B' on the front with the words 'Good job', and I smiled. Not too bad for the first assignment back from school.

"Fantastic work Mr Taylor," Mrs Garcia said putting Alex's paper down and I glanced over and gripped my paper, not caring if I crumpled it as soon as I saw the bold A+ on his sheet.

I knew I was being ridiculous getting upset over a stupid English grade for one assignment but I don't know if it was the revelation from last night, or what I found in the year books this morning or a combination of both but it felt like it was all catching up with me now. I felt my breaths get quicker and I saw my eyes gloss over as everything began to blur. This was all too much for me right now.

"So I got an A+, what did y—" Alex started then stopped taking one look at me.

My breathing got louder, the more I tried to calm down and I started hyperventilating.

"Are you ok?" Alex said, and I didn't look at him or answer him.

I felt the room spinning around me and I gripped the table before I promptly burst into tears.

"Oh my god, is she crying?" I heard someone with a familiar voice in the distance say and a laugh. The last thing I cared about right now was what people thought, let alone pathetic cheerleaders, but I knew this would be around school in a few minutes but as hard as I tried I could not get my tears to stop.

The second she said it, I could hear more people with their attention on me and felt Alex grip my arm firmly but not tight enough to hurt me. He stood up and pulled me out of the classroom and I let him.

The second we were in the silent corridor, I leaned against the lockers and felt my tears fall as I sunk down onto the floor, not being able to hold my weight.

Right now would be the perfect time for Alex to make some stupid remark. God knows, I'd given him enough to work with. Surprisingly though he sat down beside me instead.

After a few minutes I stopped making noise but the odd tear still found its way down my cheek.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked sounding sincere for the first time ever.

I just shook my head no.

I could feel his eyes on me for a few seconds but then felt his arm come around me and what was strange was that I made no move to shrug it off.

"That's ok," he said. "You don't have to talk about it."

At some point I was partially aware of Mrs Garcia coming out of the classroom to see what was going on and Alex waving her away, for which I was thankful that she listened and didn't make me go back in.

He pulled me closer and I just held on not caring right then that he was my supposed enemy, the comfort was all that mattered. What was strange though was I didn't stop for one second to wonder why of all people I was getting it from him and it felt normal. We sat there for what felt like forever, me with my knees pulled up to my chest clutching Alex and he with his arm around me and his less outstretched crossed at the ankles. I was completely oblivious to anybody who would have passed us sitting in that hallway, feeling as though I was in a bubble.

Remember when I mentioned those moments that people could pin point as a major moment that changed their life? Well I didn't know it then but this precise moment in time? That was one of those moments.

Xxx xxx xxx

Nathan POV

"Hey," I said to Millie, walking into Clothes over Bros.

"Hi Nathan," Millie said. "I'll just get Brooke for you."

"Thanks," I said as she went to the back and sat down on the couch.

I wasn't planning on leaving school for lunch but I couldn't think of anything else but Lyssa whilst I was there.

"Nate?" Brooke said coming out from the back, and I stood up. She walked over and pulled me into a hug and I wrapped my arms around her feeling instantly better. I don't know why but there was something about Brooke that instantly made me feel calm.

"Hi, sorry we didn't have plans, but I really needed to get out of there," I told her feeling bad for disturbing her when she was clearly in the middle of designing, which I could tell from the pencil holding her hair up.

"Don't be ridiculous, since when have we ever needed to make pre-set plans?" she said pulling the pencil out of her hair and putting it on the counter.

"I'm taking lunch," Brooke told Millie, who nodded and went back to billing through somebody's purchase.

After a few minutes we found ourselves sitting at the benches in the centre of town with sandwiches we'd picked up on the way.

"I feel so helpless Brooke, I don't know what to do," I told her and she rubbed my arm.

"Nathan, there is no way in hell this was ever going to be easy no matter how it happened and we both knew it would happen at some point."

"I know but I just hoped it didn't have to," I said, admitting my naivety.

Brooke was right. I knew Lyssa would eventually have to find out I was married to her mother but didn't see the problem if she never found out.

"Nathan, I promise you she will come around," Brooke told me soothingly.

"It doesn't look that way. I saw her at school today and she turned around and walked away," I told her. Seeing Lyssa at school I felt a sense of relief after not seeing her since she locked herself in her room, and watching her walk away from me hurt.

"Nathan, it's been one day! What do you expect for her to just get over it in less than twenty-four hours?" she said and I realised that she was right. "Nate, given the choice would you take it back?"

"No," I said truthfully. No matter how hard it was for Lyssa now, it would have been ten times as hard for her to grow up knowing Haley didn't want her as opposed to a stranger that didn't have any connection to her baby. "Haley leaving wasn't her fault, it was mine anyway."

Haley leaving had more to do with me than it did with Ally, but no matter how I tried to explain that, the timing of Haley leaving after Lyssa was born would always make it seem like it was her fault in Lyssa's head and I did not want my daughter to carry that around with her. Haley left because she wasn't happy with me, and I didn't and wouldn't want her to live her whole life unhappy but she could have separated from me and still been in Ally's life. I didn't see why it had to be either me or Ally or neither of us.

"What?" she said putting her sandwich down and looking serious. "Nathan, Haley did not leave because of you! Haley left because she was a selfish bitch who didn't give a crap about her family!"

Although I completely agreed with Brooke a very tiny part of me felt the need to defend Haley against Brooke's words.

Before I could reply my cell phone rang and I pulled it out, and answered it seeing it was Peyton.

"Hey Peyton," I said putting it on speakerphone.

"Hi Nathan, listen have you seen Brooke?"

"Hi Peyt," Brooke said.

"Why didn't I guess you'd be together," Peyton said.

"Sorry, I left my cell at the store," Brooke said.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked.

"Lunch," Brooke said, and exchanged glances with me.

"Do you guys want to come over?" she said. "My meeting got cancelled and I'm free for the afternoon."

"I need to go back to work Peyt, I only get a half hour lunch," Brooke said.

"Brooke, don't be ridiculous! It's your store, you can have however long you want for lunch!"

"Well I have a job," I told her.

"Nate, I know you have no lessons Thursday afternoon, you just hang about until practice after school," she said and I cursed us all ever synchronising calendars at the start of the year when planned when we could have our weekly lunches.

"Actually we will come," I said. As much as I didn't want to spread the word, I knew I'd have to tell Luke and Peyton about Haley sooner rather than later.

"We will?" Brooke said.

"Lucas is home right? We have something to talk to you guys about," I finished.

"I can't wait to hear what you two together possibly have to tell us," Peyton said happily and I looked to Brooke confused and she went bright red.

"It's not that!" Brooke said quickly into the phone, but shrugged me off when I looked to her for an explanation.

"Oh," Peyton said sounding disappointed. "Well I'm leaving now so I'll see you in fifteen, but Lucas is home. He's been there writing all day."

"Ok, we'll see you there," I said hanging up.

"What do we have to tell them?" Brooke asked.

"I figured we should probably tell them about Haley," I replied. "Now that Lyssa knows, she'll probably bring it up to them or ask them questions and it's probably better if they're prepared."

"True," she said then picked up my car keys from the bench. "I'll drive."

"And why is that?" I asked her with my eyebrow raised.

"After last night, I am never getting into a car with you driving again!"

Xx xxx xxx xxxx x

Alyssa POV

"Are you absolutely insane?" I heard yelled and I looked up from my notepad which was filled with various doodles and pulled my headphones out my ear.

Danny was headed toward me looking fierce.

" I cannot believe you!" Danny yelled, not caring about the stares we were attracting from the courtyard full of teenagers in the middle of their lunch break who were more than happy to watch the show.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, only half listening.

"What am I talking about? Last night? The RecRoom?" Danny said irritated, and it suddenly hit me what he was talking about. With all the Haley stuff it completely went out my mind that I was supposed to meet Danny at the club.

"Oh god! Sorry," I said feeling guilty for making him worry.

"Sorry? Ally are you kidding me? You left me in a club telling me you'd be back in fifteen minutes! What was I supposed to think? I thought you were in the back of some crazy persons van!" Danny said.

"I'm fine, I just went home," I said, the lie just falling straight out of my mouth without thinking about it. After the morning I'd had, the last thing I wanted to do was talk about it, but considering this was my best friend this should have been an exception.

"And it didn't occur to you to tell me? I tried to call you a million times!" Danny hissed. "That's it! That's the last time I ever go along with any of your ridiculous schemes!"

"What the hell did you go along with now?" Lisa said walking up to us, lunch tray in hand. "Somebody needs to fill me in."

"Nothing happened," I told her.

"Oh really? That's why I get a call at 1am from your Dad asking if you're at my house?" Lisa said suspiciously.

"1am? So you didn't go home?" Danny said, seeing right through my lie.

"Guys, it's not a big deal! I was going home but then didn't feel like it so went to get some air," I said casually.

"You don't just 'get air' at that time without telling anyone where you are Ally!" Lisa said. "Did you at least get it out of your system?"

"What?" I asked.

"Did you find her or not?" Danny asked and I could still detect the fact that he wasn't very happy with me and I didn't blame him. Lisa sat down opposite me and Danny followed suit, waiting for my response.

"Yes, but it was the wrong Haley," I said immediately. I don't know what it was but I didn't want to tell them about what I'd found out. They were my best friends but right now I couldn't bring myself to talk about it. I already couldn't believe I had shared my moment of weakness with Alex of all people, but for some reason which I couldn't explain I just couldn't tell them. Me and Alex sat there until the bell rang, and the hallway flooded with more people which is when we automatically scooted apart and awkwardly separated.

"See! I told you it would be! Ally listen you are getting crazy with this! If it's really bugging you that much ask your Dad, if not then wait for him to tell you! But you have to stop with the craziness," Lisa said sternly. "Last night could have ended in a really bad way!"

"Yeah, I know," I said then turned to Danny. "Sorry about just leaving you like that."

Danny continued frowning for a few seconds then smiled softly. "Fine, we're cool, but seriously that's the last night Ally!"

"I have to go to class," I said standing up and gathering my books. "I'll see you guys later."

"Why the hell didn't you stop her from going there? Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?" I head Lisa say followed by a loud 'Ow' from Danny.

Xx xxx xx

Nathan POV

"I just don't think it's a good time to leave Lyss right now," I said as we got out the car and walked up to the house.

"Nate, you know you have to go, it's your big game. And she'll be fine with me. If anything some time to get her head around all this is probably what she needs," Brooke said as I let us into the house with my set of keys.

"I guess I'll just see how things go toni—What the hell!"

"What?" Brooke said coming around the corner to join me.

Lucas choked on his sandwich in surprise but I was still unable to move after seeing the sight before me. When Peyton said Luke had been home all day writing, I had imagined him locked away in his office with his laptop. What I didn't expect to see was him sitting sideways on his armchair eating a sandwich with Haley lying on his couch as if she was completely at home with a take-out salad on her lap.

"What the hell is going on?" I yelled.

"Nate it's not what it looks like," Lucas said standing up, and Haley seeing us, immediately sat up, and attempted to look less comfortable.

"Well explain to me what it is then because from where I am it looks like it's exactly what I think it is," I said quickly.

"Hey guys, sorry it took me a while, traffic was a bitch," I head Peyton said behind me. "Why are you all standing aroun—oh my god!"

"Oh my god," Brooke said, frozen beside me.

"Is that H-h-h," Peyton stuttered.

"Yep, that's the Queen of selfish herself," Brooke said putting her hand on her hip in a defensive motion.

"Why are you two having lunch?" I asked them point blank. As far as I was concerned Haley opted to leave all of our lives without as much as a word along the years, so when she came into town for me to sign the papers and was leaving soon, I didn't expect her to start making it known to her old friends that she was back. On the Lucas side, I couldn't understand why he would want to have lunch with her at all.

"We were just catching up," Lucas said. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Haley shifting between her feet in nervousness.

"The hell you were!" Peyton said. "Get the hell out of my house!"

"Peyton, I am so sorry—" Haley started.

"To be honest with you Haley, I really don't care. You're not welcome in my house," she said icily.

"Peyton, you can't do that! Haley was my best friend and I haven't seen her in years. She just needed someone to talk to," Lucas said.

"Are you kidding me Lucas?" Brooke said. "Did you forget what she did? You're just willing to carry on like nothing happened?"

"Lucas, you're supposed to be my brother man, and what you're just going over to Haley's side with all of this?" I said hurt. He had been there from Haley leaving and seen me bringing up my daughter without her first hand, so he of all people did not need reminding of what Haley had done wrong, but then again maybe he did.

"I'm not on anybody's side—" he started.

"You're not supposed to be neutral! You're supposed to be on my side!" I said, not believing what I was hearing. He shouldn't be trying to keep both of us happy!

"Lucas was just trying to help," Haley said. " He's always wanted the best for everyone, that's why he kept me posted with Alyssa—"

"You did what?!" Brooke said at the same time as Peyton gasped. Me? I just felt like I was on the outside watching the scene and had no part of it, until it hit me what she was saying.

"Hold on a second. That was why you knew what she looked like in the club!" I accused.

"I recognised her from her picture," Haley said casually, "Or the latest one at least. She's grown a lot in the last year."

"You sent her pictures?" I shouted at Lucas pointing to Haley. "You sent her pictures of my daughter?"

"Wait- you didn't know?" Haley said but then realised from my reaction she didn't need someone to tell her I had no clue. She then turned to Luke , "You told me Nathan was ok with you sending them!"

Lucas looking guilty and rubbed his arm.

"I'm sorry for not telling you Nathan I am, but like it or not, Haley is Alyssa's mother and deserves to have some sort of insight into her child's life," Lucas said and I scoffed. "Regardless of if either of thought it too."

"You sent her pictures and she didn't even want them!" I shouted.

"She's her mother Nathan!"

"She lost that right when she walked out of her life Lucas!"

"I know, and I'm sorry for that but—"

"So all these years you've been talking to her?" Brooke asked him. "all those times we all sat around worried about her and wondering where the hell she was, you knew all along?"

I knew Brooke was referring to the time before all our feelings toward Haley turned to hate and were just full of worry. Before we knew she wasn't coming back, and we thought this was just a phase or freakout.

"No!" Lucas said.

"So when did this whole thing start then?" I asked wanting to know the truth.

"It was a few weeks after I left," Haley said. "I called him and asked him not to tell you guys yet. I wasn't ready."

"And you just did what she said," Brooke said. "Nice one Lucas. Great to see where your priorities lie. I have never been so disappointed in you."

"Wow, hold it there," Peyton said to Brooke. "Whatever Lucas did it was for a reason."

"Seriously? You're agreeing with him?" Brooke said.

"I'm just not agreeing with you talking to my husband like that," Peyton said annoyed.

"Well maybe if your husband didn't make stupid decisions I wouldn't have to talk to him like that," Brooke fought back.

"Girls—" Luke tried.

"Shut up!" Both Brooke and Peyton said at the same time to him, then turned back to each other.

"I cannot believe you're taking his side on this!" Brooke said. "This is Haley we're talking about!"

"Nate, please say something," Lucas pleaded with me.

"Are you even sorry for doing it?" I asked. For some reason I sensed he was sorrier that I found out than sorry he kept in touch with Haley all this time.

"She needed to know about Alyssa, Nate," Luke said.

"Yeah well you had no right to make that decision for me! I thought you were my brother and you had my back, but I was clearly wrong," I said. I can't believe after all these years his priorities still lay with Haley. I know they were best friends once upon a time but I thought what we'd built over all these years meant something. We weren't just brothers by name like when we were kids, we actually were brothers now.

"Nathan, we all knew you weren't going to make that step on your own," he said.

"Of course I wasn't going to considering I didn't even know where Haley was!" I yelled. "Did it even ever occur to you that when I was worried about if she was ok, or if she was alive to tell me she was fine?"

"Of course it did, but the longer I left it the worse it would sound," Lucas said. "And like I said, Haley didn't want me to tell you."

Was he being serious? I could see how the longer he left it, the worse it would sound that he had known the whole time about where Haley was but this wasn't exactly a small thing we'd all forget in a few years, and he had to tell me.

"Well it's a good job you've got Haley around now because you definitely don't have me," I said.

" Oh come on Nate, don't say that," Lucas said sighing, but I ignored him and started leaving.

"Nice one Luke," Brooke said before following me out.

Xx xxx xxx

Nathan POV

I let myself into the house after dropping Brooke off and sighed. When did my life get so complicated?

I could hear the television on, telling me Lyssa was home and I was glad. Hopefully we could sort this all out now because all I needed right now was an evening with my daughter, the way it should be. Whenever I felt down over the years especially when Lyssa was young, where I would worry about money or feel way over my head with raising a kid, all my worries would wash away after spending some time with Alyssa. She really was my world and because of that I didn't feel bad about what I'd said to Luke. For some reason I felt as though when he'd sent those pictures and updates to Haley, she was now intruding on mine and Alyssa's little bubble. Even though nothing had changed apart from me knowing about it, the whole situation of her having an insight into our lives made me feel uneasy.

"Hi," I said leaning against the archway into the living room, watching Lyssa lying on the couch watching Friends.

"Hi Dad," she said softly, sitting up and turning the television off.

At least she was talking to me.

"Dad, I just can't get over the fact that I've been living this complete lie, around all these people that knew things about me that I never even knew myself," she said looking a mixture of confused and worried. "I feel like I've been living someone else's life all these years. I'm not a baby anymore. Why couldn't you tell me now that I was older. I just can't believe you never would have told me if I didn't find out myself."

"Ly—" I started.

I felt terrible that she felt that was about herself and even more terrible that it had been my actions to cause it.

"Dad. I just need to get my head around all of this," she said and for the first time since I walked in I noticed the duffel bad by her feet.

"Lyssa?"

"I was hoping I could go stay with Brooke for a while."

I wasn't going to lie. It hurt that my daughter wanted to get away from me in order to think, but I didn't really blame her. I would have denied her request but when her eyes filled with tears I instantly changed my mind. Tomorrow was Friday, the day I was due to leave to go out of town with the Ravens for their away game and she would be staying with Brooke anyway. She was going through a lot and if space was what she needed to get through it, I would give it to her and it was only one more extra day. Hopefully by the time I was back she would have gotten it out of her system.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" I asked her softly.

"I just can't be here with you right now," she said not meeting my eyes, and I felt my heart break watching my little girl completely broken before me.

Xxx xxx xxx

**A/N: So has anybody seen that show Austin and Ally on Disney? I saw some of it when I was walking past the living room and heard the names Austin and Ally and thought 'Hmm…where have I heard those names before…?' **

**But anyway : How did you like this? Please please review! **

**Random fact: I am a VERY big Ryan Reynolds fan, and always have been from back in the day where I used to tell people he was my favourite actor and nobody had even heard of him or knew who he was. I have all his DVD's and my walls are filled with pics/magazine cut outs etc and I have a thing on my wall where it looks like my wall is cracked and Ryan is peeking through into my room. BUT anyway the point of this was today when I got my Google alerts for Ryan the news told me he got married this weekend and I am not impressed. Especially as it's to Blake Lively. Does anyone have thoughts on this :/**

_PPS- If anybody went to university in the UK or has seen any please message me to let me know. I have some questions for if you liked any!_


	10. Chapter 10

a/n: I know it's been ages, but finding time to write now that summer is over is so hard. I've been trying to fit it in when I can. Hope you like it.

Chapter 10

"So I'll see you tomorrow then?" Dad said tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

"I guess," I said softly, getting out of the car and swinging my bag onto my shoulder.

I closed the door and walked up to Brooke's front door. Before I could even get my keys out, the door swung open and Brooke gathered me up in her arms, telling me Dad had already filled her in. I dropped my bag on the floor and hugged her back, feeling instantly better.

"Come on, sweetie," she said guiding me into the house and closing the door.

She sat me down on the couch and walked over to the kitchen. I was so tired, all I wanted to do was shut down. The last thing I wanted to do was talk about it. I had been thinking about it all day.

She came back with two mugs in hand and passed me one, the comforting smell of hot chocolate filling my nose.

"Now we can talk about it if you want, but if you don't that's ok too. I'll just give you the remote and tell you, you can watch TV. Keeping up with the Kardashian's is about to start and I won't tell your Dad if you won't," she said sitting down beside me, turning the TV on.

I sighed happily and smiled, looking up at Brooke, who was sitting casually beside me in her pyjamas, her fluffy slippers up on the coffee table as if it were just a normal night, and in that second I was thankful.

"I love you Brooke," I said smiling, and scooting closer to her, snuggling into her side.

"I love you too sweetie," she said putting her arm around me and rubbing my back softly. "Just know that whenever you are ready to talk, I'm here."

"I know," I said yawning and feeling myself drift off after an emotionally exhausting day. "Hey Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you TiVo that for me," I said.

"Sure kiddo," she replied and I could feel the vibration of her laughing as I closed my eyes.

Xx xxx xxx

Brooke POV

"Morning," I said brightly putting the chocolate chip pancake from my pan onto the plate set out in front of me.

"Pancakes?" Ally said raising an eyebrow.

"Yep," I said. Chocolate chip pancakes were one of her favourites and hopefully it would help her feel better.

"But it's a school day," she said sitting up on the bar stool. "We never have chocolate chip pancakes on a school day."

"Well maybe we should start," I said. The only reason school days were normally a 'cereal and toast' day was because we were normally pushing it for time, and therefore pancakes were normally part of our Sunday 'breakfast for dinner' night tradition.

"Brooke, it's nice, but you really didn't have to do all this," she said picking up a fork and taking a bite, "even though they are delicious."

"Do what?" I said rubbing the flour off my pyjamas. "It was no big deal."

"I'm fine, Brooke."

"Lyssa, sweetie, nobody expects you to be fine with all of this. It's only been two days. It's a lot to take in," I said pouring her a glass of milk.

"But I am!" she insisted. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Honey, last night you came and stayed here because you didn't want to be at home. That doesn't translate as fine," I said leaning on the worktop and studying her, trying to pick up on what she was feeling.

"I just couldn't stay there with Dad," she said sighing.

"I know you're mad at him but—"

"Of course I'm mad at him," she said, "He lied to me my entire life! And to be honest I'm a little hurt you never thought I should know."

"Oh, Lyssa," I said sitting down next her. The thing was I never thought for a second we should tell Ally about Haley because I didn't think Haley deserved it.

" I mean I'm more mad at Dad, because he's my Dad at the end of the day, he isn't supposed to lie to me. But I think I pretty much thought in my head that you wouldn't either."

"You have to realise Lyss, that whatever we never told you, it was for your own—"

"I'm sick of everyone telling me they're doing things for my own good! I don't need someone to protect me from the world. I'm sixteen years old, I'm not a little kid anymore!"

"Lyssa, it's only because we lov—"

"I'm going to go to school," she said hopping off her seat.

"Can we just talk please?" I said. "You've got ages before you need to leave anyway."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to get mad at you Brooke, I know you couldn't just tell me out of the blue, but I really don't feel like talking right now," she said in a normal voice before disappearing into her room.

Xx xxx xxx

Brooke POV

"Hello?"

I turned around from pouring my coffee and saw Nathan walking into the house, putting the keys into his pocket.

"Hey," I said, taking another mug out of the cupboard and pouring him a cup. "Follow me up?"

Nathan took the mug from my hands and began following me up the stairs.

"Ally here? I was hoping to drive her to school," Nathan said.

"No. She left already," I said sighing.

"I wanted to say bye properly before I left. The kids are driving back home tomorrow morning for the basketball appreciation party, but I have to stay until Sunday for the meetings about the rest of the championships, so I won't see her until then."

We walked into my bedroom and Nathan sat on my bed as I disappeared into my walk in closet.

"Wow, the basketball appreciation party. Remember when Deb and Dan used to host those?" I said thinking back to high school when one of the highlights of the year was that party. It was an excuse for us to get all dressed up and drink whilst our parents were all there oblivious.

"Yes," Nathan scoffed. "I can distinctly remember a very drunk Brooke Davis at those parties."

"Oh come on, I wasn't that bad!" I said grimacing as I knew I really was.

"Oh please, you were the worst! Do you remember that one year where you got so drunk and stole the note Haley wrote me before a test and read it out to everyone?"

"Don't remind me," I said groaning and still feeling slightly guilty, and slightly surprised that he had mentioned Haley in a memory that had nothing to do with the situation involving her right now. "You weren't exactly squeaky clean either Scott!"

"Touche," he said. "Aren't you glad we grew up?"

"I thank god every day that we did," I called through. "Could you imagine the Brooke Davis and Nathan Scott from our high school days bringing up Lyssa?"

"That would have been a recipe for disaster!" Nathan said. "Talking of Lyss, was she ok?"

"She's trying to seem like she doesn't care but I think she's really hurt Nate," I said pulling off my tank top and shimmying out of my pyjama pants.

"I know," I heard him call and sigh. "But I don't know what to do Brooke."

I pulled on my grey pencil skirt and white sleeveless shirt, and picked up a pair of black high heeled slingbacks off my shelf and walked into the bedroom.

"I still stick to what I was saying before about giving her time, but I think we need to make her understand as well rather than just think we didn't want to tell her because we were trying to keep things from her," I said. " I think that's what's bothering her."

"You're right. I think I just need to sit down and explain everything to her once and for all. You'll be there right?" he asked, looking up at me hopefully and my heart skipped a beat at the thought that he wanted me to be there with him through this.

"Of course I will, "I said, reaching out and giving his hand a little squeeze.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," he said smiling softly, and I smiled back, not letting go of his hand. I told myself I was holding his hand as a friend and purely because I wanted to be there for him but in my heart I knew I was doing nothing to follow my strict regime of staying away anything involving my feelings for Nathan.

"Well for one, you'd be deprived of decent pancakes, because let's face it, your pancakes suck!" I said to lighten the mood. I stood up and headed over to my dresser to choose some jewellery.

"Oh come on, they're not that bad!" he said, and I could see him raise an eyebrow in the mirror.

"Sure, if you like lumps filled with flour," I said teasing him.

"One time they had lumps, one time! You and Ally won't me forget it! That's it, I'm not making you two anything anymore!"

"Oh come on," I said giggling. "You just have to accept the truth."

Nathan sighed. "They are pretty bad aren't they?"

"Yep," I said popping the 'P', but seeing the deflated look on his face added, "But you make up for it in your waffles."

"They are pretty kick ass aren't they?" he said smiling, wanting me to compliment him on what he already knew.

"Yes Nathan. Your waffles kick ass. I don't know what I'd do without your waffles," I said rolling my eyes.

"Your pancakes, my waffles together; now they would go great together," he said.

"Yes they would," I agreed.

Only, in my head I knew I wasn't talking about waffles.

Xx xxx xxx

Ally POV

I put my folder down on the desk and sat down. Alex sat up straighter as soon as he noticed me come in, and immediately took his crap off my desk, a complete contrast to the battle I'd normally have to engage in to reinforce the rules about what was his side of the desk and what was mine.

"Hey," he said.

"What? No smart ass comment?" I said taking out my notebook and pen.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked choosing to ignore my comment.

"Are you kidding me?" I said slamming my pen down on the desk.

"What?" he said holding up both his hands.

"I don't know what you thought, but whatever happened yesterday does not make us friends!" I said snapped, just as Mrs Garcia walked in.

"What the hell? There's like two sides to you Scott. I was just trying to be nice," he whisper yelled to me as Mrs Garcia took attendance.

"Yeah well don't," I hissed back. "You were never nice to be before Alex, why start now? Yesterday didn't change anything."

"I didn't think we'd become BFF's overnight Scott, don't flatter yourself. I was just making sure you were ok so I didn't get blamed for your little episode yesterday because let's face it, the whole class saw you go nuts after talking to me!"

"Alyssa! Alex! Pay attention please!" Mrs Garcia called over us.

"Sorry Mrs Garcia," we both said in a monotone voice at the same, as she turned to write on the board.

"I am sick of people treating me like a fragile little kid!" I hissed as soon as Mrs Garcia had her back to me.

"How did anything I do make it seem like I was treating you like a fragile little kid?" he said sounding half perplexed, half annoyed.

"Uggh, just forget it!" I said loudly, which sounded even louder considering the room was silent on account of the task Mrs Garcia had set whilst we were stuck in our own conversation. Everyone turned and looked at us.

"That's it! I've had enough of you two. Both of you get out now!" she said pointing toward the door.

"But—" I tried, trying to make her change her mind.

"Don't forget these detention slips on your way out!" she said in her 'stern' voice, holding out two pink papers, which she had filled out miraculously fast.

"But—" I blurted out again.

"Do we want to make it two afternoons Miss Scott?" she said crossing her arms.

I just sighed and walked forward and took both slips out of her hand, and handed one to Alex, who snatched it from me on our way out into the empty hallway.

Xxxx xxxxx xxx

Ally POV

"Hey," I said walking up behind Austin, where he was standing by his locker, happy to see a friendly face.

"Hey babe," he said turning around and kissing me quickly on the lips.

"I have been trying to get in touch with all for like two days," I said leaning on the locker beside him, whilst he riffled through a bunch of textbooks.

"Yeah, I've been totally busy with practice for this weekend."

"And you couldn't call me back?" I asked, getting pretty frustrated with how I constantly seemed to be pretty low down on his list of priorities.

"You're right," he said turning his attention to me. "I should have called you back. I've just been so worried about this game, and the pressure from everyone to get through this stage of the competition, plus the stress from my parents about the stuff this weekend, I just wasn't thinking."

I stared at him for a second then sighed. "It's ok. I get it."

"Thanks babe, I knew you would," he said kissing me again, but just when I began to lean in he pulled away and went back to his locker.

"I've just had some stuff going on that I needed to talk about," I said playing with a strand of my hair.

"I've had stuff going on too. Alex is staying over at my house. Can you believe that!" he said clearly annoyed.

"I thought he lived with you?" I said confused once more when it came to Alex.

"No, he lives with his Dad, but is with us every weekend. His Dad's going out of town for work for two weeks so guess he's staying with us."

"Oh."

"As long as he stays out my way, It'll be fine," he said. "It's like a fricking holiday whenever he's over. Sharon gets so excited, it's like he's not there every single weekend."

"Hmm," I said.

"You don't seem very interested," he said.

"I am interested," I said reassuring him. "It's just that..Well ..Austin, I found my Mom."

"I didn't know you were looking for your Mom," he said.

"I wasn't. I just came across it. She's in town," I said.

"That's great," he said.

"No it's not!" I said quickly.

"It isn't?"

"No, I mean it could be I guess. I just don't know what to think. Dad's been lying to me about her. It turns out they were married and everything and then she left."

"But you know what will make you feel better?"

"What?"

"A party. Come to the basketball appreciation party at my place this weekend."

"That's not going to just make everything better Austin," I said. "Have you even been listening to me?"

"Yeah it will, a party is just what you need. That's what I do whenever I'm stressed about work."

"I don't think stressed about homework is the same as what I'm going through—"

"Oh come on, I'm coming home early from the game with the guys tomorrow, it'll be fun," he said closing his locker.

"I didn't just find out something minor I can just forget about over a party and few drinks. This is my life Austin!"

"Jeez, no need to get so touchy," he said just as the bell went and sighed, "A party will loosen you up, which is just what you need apparently."

Austin turned around and walked away leaving me standing in the hallway alone.

Xx xxx xxxx

Nathan POV

"Can I have a word will Alyssa for a second please," I said poking my head around the door to Lyssa's Biology class.

"Sure," Lauren replied, and Lyssa got up off her seat and walked over in an extremely slow pace. I closed the door behind her, until it was just us in the hallway.

"What's up Dad?" she said, crossing her arms, in more of a protective stance than a defensive one.

"I'm leaving soon for Charlotte and just wanted to see you before I left," I said.

"Oh. Ok, well I'll see you when you're back I guess," she said.

"I'll be home Sunday, probably late," I said.

"Ok," she said.

"Be good for Brooke ok?" I said giving her a one armed hug which she didn't reciprocate and kissed her on the forehead. I felt an uneasy feeling in my stomach, about leaving things like this between us, but I didn't really have a choice. Me and Lyssa had never really had a fight before. Sure we had little disagreements but they were usually forgotten within an hour, so this was a complete new territory for us, and I didn't like it. I just hoped that once me and Brooke had our talk with her once I was back and explained everything it would be ok.

"I know you probably don't see it right now Lyss, but just remember I Love you ok?" I said, not being able to read what she was thinking.

She just nodded.

I sighed, and began walking away and headed over toward the Gym.

"Nathan!"

I stopped, about to walk in, and turned around to see Principal Turner coming up behind me.

"Principal Turner," I said giving him a nod.

"Nathan, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Mark?" he said.

"Sorry, but you'll always be Principal Turner to me," I said smiling. Even though I was a teacher here now it still felt surreal to run into my old teachers in the staffroom who were now treating me like an old friend. Whenever I saw Principal Turner in the hallways my body automatically filled with dread like it did when I was a teenager and waiting to be caught out on something I'd done wrong.

Principal Turner laughed and patted me on the back.

"I'm glad I caught you before you left today for Charlotte," he said. " I just wanted to wish you luck."

"Thank you," I said shaking his hand.

"Although I have to admit, I am looking forward to the win," he said.

"You are?"

"Our sports faculty has always been our most impressive sector for Tree Hill High and this Tv station have selected us to do a documentary on. Something about how sport is the way forward and we're a great example of that given our past success. They want to follow you and the boys from now until they win State. It will be great press for the school."

"They're doing what?" I said in shock.

"Yeah. They're coming down to Charlotte to watch the game. That's why I was trying to find you."

"So they're coming to Charlotte to watch the game? Tonight?" I said confirming what he'd said. "And start filming for TV?"

"Well yes, isn't that great?" he said.

"Umm… Sir. You know the team this year are still training and they're not reall—"

"Nonsense. Don't be modest Nathan, you are the best man for the job after all, you've been in their shoes. They're Ravens, they'll pull through," he said, obviously not taking my warning seriously.

"Right," I said but completely unsure. I was ready to drive out to Charlotte with the boys today, this being our last game. They weren't the worst players in the world, but they were nowhere near ready to win against Edington High and then go on to win the State Championships. And having their failure documented and put on television was not going to be good motivation.

"Now I have a few things to do before I drive down there myself before the game," he said walking away from me. "It's going to be great!"

As soon as he walked around the corner I sighed. This was going to be something alright. Maybe I just didn't have enough faith in the boys. Maybe they would be ok and I was worrying over nothing.

I opened the Gym doors where the boys were supposed to be doing a last minute practice before the bus went out today. As soon as I walked in I Saw Austin steal the ball and make a basket without the ball being stolen once.

Or maybe I was right and this would all be a disaster.

Xxx xxx xx

Haley POV

"The CD signing went great, and so did the Gig!" Genevieve said. "The next step is just getting the right promotion out there for when you all join Keller."

Genevieve tapped away at her blackberry, and I slunk down further into my chair.

"Haley?" Genevieve said, but my mind was too busy thinking about something else. Well it wasn't exactly thinking about something else as it was blank. Ever since I'd found myself in a room that seemed to reflect my past I'd felt extremely uneasy.

Ever since I'd left to go on tour I had sort of blocked them all from my mind, and in my head they'd all been frozen in time. I wasn't ready to see them all moved on in their lives, I was still partly in shock.

I knew they'd be mad at me but I hadn't been ready for the pure hatred that radiated everyone but Lucas in that room. I knew I deserved it but it still made me feel somewhat sad to think all the people I had once seen as family now hated me. Even when I was on tour, and felt alone I'd think about my friends and look through some pictures, and I'd never truly felt alone. But now seeing first hand how they really wanted nothing to do with me made me feel more alone than ever.

Sure I had people to talk to and I was surrounded with people all day, but they were all people that I either worked for or worked for me, and most of them only cared about me because my success was what got them their pay check. They weren't really my 'friends'.

The other thing that was on the edge of my mind was that me being here had clearly created problems. Luke defending me reminded me of old times and as much as I liked it the last thing I wanted to do was come between anyone.

This would all be so much simpler as soon as I was gone. When I left for New York again, everything would go back to normal, whatever normal was. It would be like I was never gone.

"Haley!" Genevieve said loudly.

"Sorry, what?" I asked, sitting up.

"Are you listening to me?" she said irritably and looking at her watch.

"Yes, sorry. What were you saying?" I said trying to pay attention.

"Haley we have so much to do here, we're on a schedule," she said sighing.

"I know, sorry. I just have some things on my mind," I said.

"Well snap out of it, because the Haley I know is nothing like this," she said then sighed. "I trust you got all that sorted out with Neil?"

"It's Nathan," I corrected automatically.

"Whatever it is, did you get the papers signed?" she asked, turning her attention back to her blackberry.

"No," I said without thinking. What was I talking about? Nathan already signed the papers.

"Why not?" she said putting her phone down. " Haley you were sent out here early for this exact reason. We fly out on Monday!"

"I know! I'll get it done," I said, not knowing why I wasn't telling her the truth that the papers were signed and I was ready to go.

"You better. The promotion for your own new album starts soon too and when that happens you'll be in magazines, television shows, the whole shebang. People will be looking to dig out dirt on you, and they cannoy find that you're married!"

"I know," I said, feeling overwhelmed. I could just tell her now everything was ok, but something was holding me back.

"And what about that whole other mess with the kid, and that guy the night of the show?" she said putting her hand on her hip.

"Oh. Well Gen, you see," I started. Using my common sense I knew I should tell her the truth because a secret daughter coming out in the press would be worse than a secret husband.

"Go on," she urged.

"That girl, back at the show, she's my daughter," I said, the word sounding foreign to my lips.

"SHE'S YOUR WHAT!" Genevieve yelled. "I'm your publicist Haley! I am supposed to know stuff like this!"

"Sorry, I just never thought it would be a problem," I said trying to calm her down.

"You have a daughter Haley!" she said starting to pace. "Ok, this is ok. We can work with this."

"We can?"

"Yes. Struggling single mother, playing music to support her daughter. That could work," she said starting to make notes in her organiser.

"No, that's not it," I said.

"Why not?"

"She lives with her Dad. I'm not really in her life," I said.

"You're not in her life?" she said raising an eyebrow. Anyone else would have thought she was judging me for abandoning my daughter, but knowing Genevieve well enough like I did, I knew she was just trying to think up another way to swing the story. "If we try and cover up the best we can, we can maybe swing it that you're from another town and never knew these people. We can also get them to sign additional paperwork to say they'll never talk about the fact you knew them either. How many people do you think we'll need to sign this apart from Neil and your daughter?"

"I don't think we need to," I said honestly. I didn't exactly see them or anyone else as the type of people to run to the press.

"Haley there is a lot riding on you. We don't want to take the risk," she said.

"I guess you're right," I said.

"So how many?"

"Um, I don't know," I said, trying to think on how the hell I was going to present everyone with secrecy papers considering they hated me and I hadn't planned to see them again before I left. I'm sure saying 'I know I left all of you and my husband and daughter but can you pretty please sign these papers saying you won't talk about me to the press so I can hop on a plane home?' wouldn't go down well at all.

"Fine, I'll just print a whole bunch and give them to you this afternoon."

"Sure," I said, knowing I didn't really have a choice.

"Now, I'm going to my hotel room to make some calls and figure out how we can do complete damage control. But Haley are there any more surprises?"

"No," I said confidently.

"Well there better not be. We've worked too hard for this to happen. We can let little mistakes like that ruin it," she said leaving my office.

I don't know why but I immediately felt sick as she referred to Nathan and Alyssa as mistakes. Yes, I think I got married and had Alyssa way too young, but I have never looked at them like a mistake because it made me who I am today. I don't think I would have been able to write half the songs I had without the inspiration that my past gave me.

How did I even get myself into this mess, I thought as I rested my head on my hands.

There was a knock on the door and Steph walked in, guitar in hand, ready for our session.

"Hey Hales," she said resting her guitar on her legs as she pulled off her jacket and put it on the chair.

"Hi Steph. You ready?" I asked.

"Yeah," she replied sitting on the couch opposite me. "I was thinking we could switch it up a little after the bridge."

"Sounds good," I replied half listening.

"Can we get the track changed in time for the show tonight?" she asked.

"I don't see why not," I replied.

"Are you ok?" she asked, giving me a worried look, and I smiled at her concern. She was a sweet kid. I had spotted her one night when I'd gone into a little quaint coffee shop. Steph was playing her guitar and her and Shane were singing 'Where the stars go blue', and to tell the complete truth they had done it more justice than me and Chris ever had.

I think they had been more than a little shocked to see the singer of their cover walk up to them, because they were completely speechless as I handed them my card. I had taken the two eighteen year olds under my wing ever since that night. Seeing them interact together reminded me of the fun me and Chris used to have on the road before anyone knew our names or what we did stopped being just about the music.

"I'm fine, just have a lot on my mind," I said. "Thank you though."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah. It's just; I don't know if you knew this but this is actually my home town," I said.

"You're from Tree Hill? Nobody ever mentioned that when we came over," she said surprised.

"Yeah. I grew up here. And it's just a little strange to be back," I told her.

"It must be great to see all your old friends and family though right? I know you don't have any family in New York," she said looking excited for me.

"Well my parents don't live here anymore," I said.

"What about your friends? It must be have been so nice catching up with them."

"Yeah. It was just great," I told her. I don't know why I was able to lie so easily today. I just felt embarrassed to tell her the truth that none of my old friends really felt the same way about me anymore.

"You know, Haley if you want to get out of here for a while you should. You've been here all day. We don't really need this session, I guess I could just go over a few songs on my own. Genevieve won't be back until later. It'll be our little secret," she said winking.

"You're an angel, you know that?" I said giving her a smile. Getting some air was exactly what I needed.

I grabbed my scarf and handbag and walked out the building finding myself in the middle of the high street which I once knew so well. Being out here in the open made me feel like everyone on the street was staring at me and knew everything about me and I found I just couldn't relax.

I walked for a few minutes, feeling slightly safer behind my over sized sunglasses and found myself across the street to Karen's. From over here, I could see Karen standing by a table talking to the customers. All I wanted was to go inside and see her, but I didn't think I could face being rejected by the woman who was once my second mother. Instead I opted to go into another coffee shop a few shops down that was considerably empty compared to Karen's but it didn't have anyone I knew.

I ordered a coffee to go and began walking again, not knowing where I was headed.

The street was completely empty considering the amount of shops all apart from somebody sitting on the wall. It didn't register that the person on the wall was somebody I recognised.

My feet halted in their spot whilst my mind tried to figure out if I should turn around or not. My feet spun on their heels but before I could fully turn around the person in front of me looked up. There was no way I could just turn around now.

"Um..Hi?

"Hi," I responded and walked over. He eyes were glued on me as I sat down on the wall beside her.

"I don't know how this works," she said.

"Me either," I replied honestly.

She stared ahead and I followed suit, and we sat in silence.

For the first time since she was a few months old, me and my daughter sat side by side.

A/N: So how do we feel about Austally right about now? and how do we feel about Haley?

So many of you are begging for brathan to get together and If everything happened in the next chapter the story would be over before it's started! So hang tight, it's coming! The journey all the characters will go through will make their ending mean so much more. After all this is just the Prelude, like in the title.

Sarz97- your character is coming, I promise!

NOW I KNOW THE STORY MIGHT FEEL A LITTLE STUCK NOW, BUT I PROMISE IT IS GOING SOMEWHERE AND THE DRAMA WILL REALLY BEGIN VERY SOON. IT WON'T BE ALL SAD AND MOPEY FOR LONG BUT THEY ARE ALL GOING THROUGH A LOT RIGHT NOW. STICK AROUND, IT WILL BE WORTH IT I PROMISE.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**

**Review Replies:**

**Thank you to: STEPHOTH123 (you're an amazing and loyal reader, don't know what I would do without you!)**

**Guest: I have no idea who you are but you're the only guest reviewer in the last one: I totally feel your frustration, I think it's the same frustration as brooke is feeling right now.**

**Dixie326: thanks for your amazing review and support on not getting brathan together right away! Sometimes your comments and guesses are so spot on!**

**Brulian4ever- you got your brooke/haley scene! **

**Nisha- you never log in, and you're always a guest but I love your reviews! I always want to reply to them but I never can because you don't log in! Thank you so much for your support!**

Chapter 11

Haley POV

"So…," I said after a half hour of silence of us both sitting on the wall. Why neither one of us made a move to get up and leave, I had no idea. "Any reason you're spending your day sitting on a wall?"

Alyssa continued staring ahead and took her time replying.

"I cut school after lunch and can't go home because Dad's there packing and if he found out I skipped school he would kill me. I'm not living there right now anyway, and I left my keys to Brooke's place in my locker," she said in a monotone voice.

"Oh. Where's your Dad going?" I asked, curious but also not knowing what else I could say. The word 'Dad' sounded completely foreign on my lips, and I couldn't mentally connect this 'Dad' who would get mad at his daughter for skipping school to 'Nathan' who was the king of skipping himself.

"Basketball game in Charlotte," she responded. "Any particular reason you're spending your day sitting on a wall?"

Even though we had struck up an exchange of questions, not quite a conversation yet, neither one us turned to face each other.

"I guess you could say I'm cutting too," I said. "And there isn't many places that would be welcome to have me right now.

"Don't you like your job?" she asked.

"Of course I do," I said quickly, and it wasn't a lie. I was living my dream after all, it was the whole reason I left Tree Hill.

"Then why'd you leave?" she asked and I could sense the curiosity in her voice.

"I don't know. I guess I just felt lost or something," I just said, defining it for the first time.

"I can actually relate to that," she said.

I wanted to press further but didn't know if she would appreciate it or not.

"So why'd you leave anyway?" she asked, opening her bag and taking out a calculus textbook and notebook, to give her something to do but also appear casual. I wondered how long she was waiting to ask me that one, not that I blamed her at all, I just wasn't ready for it.

"Um well I …"I stuttered, trying to figure out how to phrase it. She didn't push me though, and didn't act like she was waiting. She just adjusted her leg so she was now sitting sideways and balanced her textbook on the wall and began writing down answers in her notebook.

"I guess I just had you really young. I was seventeen when I was pregnant and I had all these dreams and plans and then when we went to college I just felt out of place and suddenly it all just hit me that I was never going to get to do the things I'd always had in my mind as a possibility. It wasn't that I was going to do it, and my pregnancy got in the way, I mean I was planning to go to college and be a teacher but even then the possibility that it could happen one day was always there, but now with a baby and responsibility I knew it would never happen and that freaked me out. I just wasn't a mother and I needed to get out of there."

"Right," she responded casually. Was that all she was going to say?

"Alyssa, you do know if I had stayed it wouldn't have been good for you," I said, and for the first time since I'd arrived she looked up at me and bit her lip.

"Pink and Mariah Carey both have kids whist having a career," she said, and I gulped.

"With Nathan it was always go on tour or be in my family," I said, voicing some of my thoughts.

"It was?" she said, her voice sounding odd, but I didn't know her well enough to know what it meant.

"It—" I started but before I could say anything Alyssa spoke.

"Do you know anything about Calculus?" she said, saying the last thing I expected her to say in the middle of the topic we were currently discussing. I pretty much gathered she didn't want to talk about it anymore and I was slightly relieved because I wasn't sure I knew what else to say.

"Sure," I said. "I used to love it in school."

"Nobody likes math," she said looking at me sceptically.

"Believe it or not, I actually did," I said. "I used to tutor people."

"Oh I get it! You were a nerd!" she said grinning.

"I was not a nerd!" I defended myself, but I was smiling.

"I'm not judging," she said.

"I wasn't a nerd!"

She looked at me with her eyebrow raised, something I could never do myself and she got from Nathan. Back when we first got married I remember one night I spent hours trying to raise one eyebrow without raising the other, whilst Nathan laughed at my attempts and drove me mad by showing me he could do it himself.

"Ok, fine, I was a nerd," I admitted, and she smiled. "I guess school and music had always been my thing. Do you like Calc?"

"Math sucks," she said looking at me like I had just asked her a ridiculous question.

"What about music?" I asked.

"Love listening to it, but can't sing to save my life. Writings my thing." she said, and I was slightly taken aback. Not because she claimed not to have any musical talent but because in my head I had always pictured her being either a mini me or a mini Nathan, but I was just realising now she didn't have to be either of us. She was her own person.

"Like Lucas," I said. "He started writing in high school too you know."

"I still find that strange?" she said.

"What?"

"That you know things about people in my life," she said.

"To tell you the truth it kind of freaks me out too that you know these people just as well as I once did," I said honestly.

"True say," she said.

"So writing's your thing huh?" I said intrigued.

"Well it would be if I was actually any good at it," she said, and I sensed there was more behind that statement.

"What do you mean?"

"You got lucky. You love music, and you have the talent for it. I love writing, but I just don't seem to have the knack for it," she said.

"I'm sure it can't be th—"

"What the hell is going on?!"

Xx xxx xxx xxxx

Brooke POV

"Clothes over Bros," I answered, balancing the phone on my shoulder while I struggled to the back room with an armful of hangers.

"Hey skank, what's wrong with your cell?"

"Sorry it's in my drawer," I said dropping the hangers on the floor resulting in a loud crash.

"What was that?" Rachel asked.

"That was the sound of an extremely long day," I said exhaling and heading back to my office, motioning to Millie where I was going.

"What's wrong?" she immediately said, sounding serious.

"Nothing," I said.

"Come on Davis, this is me you're talking to," she said, and I knew I wouldn't be able to convince her I was ok.

"There is just a lot going on at the moment," I said.

"You know I'm not just going to let you leave it," she said.

"Well Haley came back and then—" I started.

"Are you out of your mind! Haley is back and you're waiting until now to tell me?!" Rachel yelled down the phone.

"It's been a little craz—" I tried.

"Brooke Penelope Davis! Tell me everything now!" she demanded.

"Well Haley came back to ask Nathan for a divorce, then Lyssa found out about Haley," I said.

"Shit. Is she ok?" Rachel said.

"No. She says she is, but I know she's not. She's mad at me and Nathan for not telling her," I said sighing.

"Oh honey," she said.

"And you know, I feel guilty getting all upset over it because really what does any of this have to do with me?"

"What are you talking about?" she said.

"I mean Nathan has a right to get upset, his wife is back and his daughter is upset. For me, it's just one of my old friends coming into town and my friend's daughter going through stuff," I said.

"You are talking complete crap you know," she said. "You aren't just a random friend that pops in and out of their lives Brooke, you have just as much of a right to be upset about Haley being back as Nathan does!"

"Yeah but—"

"Brooke, you three are more like a real family than actual real families out there! You have every right to be just as upset over all of this as they are, don't feel guilty about that!" she said.

"Thanks Rach," I said leaving my office and going back to the front of the store, which was now empty apart from Millie and Leslie who were folding clothes.

"I can't believe Peyton didn't already try and convince you of that," Rachel said.

"Yeah well I haven't seen much of her," I said.

"Why not?"

"It turns out Lucas was sending Haley pictures and updates of Lyssa over the years and Peyton defended him," I said.

"What is with you and withholding the story!" Rachel yelled again.

"Sorry! But every time I start to talk, you cut me off!"

"Fine! Speak now, I'm listening," she said.

"We found out and said some stuff to Luke, and Peyton flipped out at me. I haven't spoken to her since."

"What a bitch!" Rachel said.

"Rachel!"

"Sorry, but she is! You can say whatever the hell you like to Lucas, he's was your boyfriend first!" she said.

"I knew you never let go of that!" I said. Even though Rachel and Peyton were civil toward one another, they weren't exactly best friends. Rachel had always been a little icy toward Peyton, still on Team Brooke from my fight with Peyton in senior year. Even when me and Peyton were friends again she never could understand why I forgave her so easily. "And Rach, we're not in high school anymore! Lucas in her husband."

"Of course I never let go of that! Someone who goes out of your boyfriend for the second time I might add, is not your best friend!"

"Rachel that was a million years ago, I'm over it!"

"Whatever," she said. "But anyway you do not know Lucas because you know Peyton, you know him because he's your friend too so you can say whatever you want to him."

While she was talking I was leaning on the counter staring onto the street, which was practically empty until two people caught my eye.

"Rach, I got to go," I said quickly.

"Wait! We're in the middle of a conversat—"

"Call you later Rach," I said hanging up.

"Millie, watch the store," I yelled running into the street, my destination in mind.

"What the hell is going on?!"

Xx xxx xxxx x

Haley POV

Me and Alyssa both jumped at the sound of the voice which was much louder than our own.

I looked up to see Brooke standing in front of us, hands on hips, looking extremely vexed. She looked like a completely different person with shorter hair and in 'work' clothes but I could still feel that Brooke Davis fire from where I was standing.

"Brooke!" Alyssa said, jumping off the wall.

Brooke immediately pushed Alyssa behind her, as if to protect her, which annoyed me a little. It wasn't like I was going to physically hurt her.

"Lyss, why don't you go talk to Millie for a while," Brooke said to Alyssa, her words not sounding like a question.

Alyssa nodded and gave me a little wave before crossing the road and going into a store called Clothes over Bros, which took me back to Brooke's clothing line in high school and I wasn't surprised at all she had made her dream a reality.

"Are you out of your mind or are you just completely stupid," Brooke said, noting sugar coating her words at all.

"Come on Brooke, I just saw her sitting her and we talked. That was it."

"You made your choice Haley, you can't just waltz back here like we were sitting around waiting for you to come home!"

"I wasn't trying to do anything Brooke, we were just talking!" I said trying to defend myself.

"She's just a kid! You can't go playing with her emotions like that!"

"I wasn't 'playing with her emotions'," I said.

"You know for once in your life Haley, be a grown up and make the responsible decision. You're going to 'innocently' talk to your daughter, then you're going to leave, leaving her hurt and leave another person heartbroken in your path of destruction," she said icily. Nobody had ever talked to me like that before.

In that moment I realised she was right. What the hell was I thinking?

Xx xxx xxx xxx

Lucas POV

I heard the front door close and immediately jumped out of my chair and walked out my office.

"Daddy!" Sawyer screamed happily, running toward me with her arms outstretched. I picked her up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Princess, how was your day?" I asked her, walking through the hallway to find Peyton.

"It was fun! I got a sticker in my book today for good work," she said happily.

"Good job honey," I said and she started squirming to be put down. I placed her on the floor and she disappeared into the play room whilst I headed outside. Peyton was unbuckling a sleeping Jimmy from his car seat and I rushed forward.

"Here, let me," I said, opening the door wider.

"I got it," Peyton said, speaking to me for the first time since yesterday, the only other form of communication we'd had was when she left the pile of blankets and a pillow outside our closed bedroom door telling me where I wouldn't be sleeping that night. Peyton picked up Jimmy, who readjusted in his sleep and wrapped his arms around her neck.

I closed the car door behind her and followed her upstairs.

"Come on Peyton, talk to me," I said, not liking the silent treatment.

"What do you expect me to say? Lucas you lied to me!"

"I'm sorry! Haley didn't want me to tell eve—"

"Frankly I couldn't care less what 'Haley' wanted! Screw Haley, I'm your wife! You don't keep secrets from me!" she whisper yelled, not to wake Jimmy who she had just put in his bed and stormed out. I followed behind her, gently closing Jimmy's door.

Peyton leaned over the banister on her way over to our bedroom to check on Sawyer who was happily watching television and as soon as I walked into the room I found her glaring at me.

"I'm sorry Peyton, I am! I don't know what else to say," I said, honestly feeling guilty. In hindsight, I could admit that lying to Peyton probably wasn't the best idea, but at the time, I didn't think it would hurt anyone since Haley had no intention of coming back, and would probably just make things worse. By keeping the secret I could be there for my brother and my best friend.

"Lucas! For sixteen years you didn't say anything! Through all of those conversations we'd had about Haley, you didn't think it would be a good idea to saying something?"

I sensed it was a hypothetical question so didn't answer but she looked at me expectedly like she was waiting.

"I—" I started but she interrupted me anyway.

"You lied to your brother, who is now by the way not too happy with you, and I don't blame him, lied to me, and lied to your friends, and not to mention made me have a fight with my best friend!"

"I didn't ask you to yell at Brooke," I said, "You agree with what she was saying anyway."

"Of course I agree with her! But unlike you I have loyalty and will be on your side regardless!" Peyton yelled.

"I am so sorry," I said sitting down on the bed putting my head in my hands. At the mention of Nathan I felt even worse. In the last sixteen years, a day hadn't gone by without me speaking to him a couple of times, even if it was just a text or email here or there, but I have never seen him this angry before, even when we were kids and hated each other. I tried to call him this morning but he sent my call to voice mail.

"So you've said," Peyton replied, passing me my pillow and blanket which I had brought up this morning, to take back downstairs with me.

Xx xxx xxx xxx x

Brooke POV

"Lyssa?" I said walking into the shop. Millie pointed to the back whilst serving a customer and I headed around the corner. Alyssa was sitting in my swivel chair swinging from side to side and looked up as I walked in.

"What was that?" she asked, referring to the episode outside.

"Look, you should just stay away from her ok," I said.

"Why should I? she's my mother isn't she?" Lyssa said, and I could sense the attitude coming one, and I didn't want to be on this side of it.

"Lyss, look, sometimes things aren't as simple as you think—"

"No, what I think is you and Dad are being completely selfish and trying to keep me away from her!" she yelled. "If it wasn't for him I could know her right now!"

"Why would your Dad purposely keep you away from your Mom Ally? It makes no sense," I said getting slightly irritated, not with her but with the situation. I know it wasn't her fault because she didn't know everything but hearing someone criticise Nathan when all he had done was work damn hard to look after his little girl made me mad. He went through a lot, and nobody would choose to be in that situation 'on purpose'.

"I know about the ultimatum Brooke, you can cut the crap!" she yelled. I closed the office door to make sure the customers didn't hear us.

"I know you're upset right now Alyssa, but that doesn't mean you can suddenly talk to me like that," I said sternly.

"I know. I'm sorry," she said rubbing her head.

"Now explain to me rationally what you are talking about. What ultimatum?"

"The one Dad gave Haley. Either stay her with us and be my Mom or go on tour."

"Where did you hear that!?" I said enraged at the ridiculousness of that actually happening. In fact it was the complete opposite. Multiple times after she left Nathan tried to call her and leave her messages about seeing Ally but she never called him back. About two months later he gave up trying.

"Haley told me," she said.

"Ok. First off don't believe anything Haley James tells you," I said. "Secondly don't ever think your Dad would do something like that! Haley left on her own accord and blew everyone her off to go be a pop star. I don't want to put it like this honey, but being a Mom? That was the last thing on her mind."

"So Dad didn't make her stay away?" she said looking wary.

"Of course not!" I said.

"Then why did Haley tell me he did?" she said looking upset. "And why won't anyone just tell me the truth!"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," I said more to myself.

Xx xxx xxxx xxxx

Alex POV

"Come on Sweetheart, the next half is about to start," Mom said, checking the time on her watch.

"I'm coming," I sighed, pushing a straw into my extra-large coke, which would hopefully keep me busy until we got to leave. "And it's a quarter not a half."

"Right," she said. "You know what I mean."

She walked toward the gym and I followed in the slowest pace I could, not wanting to spend any more of my time sitting there watching my so called 'brother' and his team lose. The only entertaining part of this whole night was watching Coach Scott pace, and look panicked, glancing over at a camera crew every so often.

"Isn't this fun? Getting to spend time together while we support Austin," she said as we sat down on the bench.

"Sure," I said, humouring her, but she didn't pick up on my sarcasm.

"The next two weeks will be great while you're with us. Alan's working next week, so I was thinking you, me and Austin could do a few things? You know go on a few day trips," she said taking a sip of her coffee.

Oh god. Kill me now.

"If you boys wanted to call some of your friends around for the evening, that would be nice too," she said, and I didn't reply, not bothering to tell her we didn't have the same friends or run in the same circles.

I wasn't planning to go to the game anyway, planning to spend the night in my room, but when Alan couldn't go because of work, Mom forced me to go with her instead, not understanding why I wasn't excited to go support my brother. No matter how hard she tried over the years, forcing us together was never going to make us 'brothers', and she was just too oblivious to realise that.

I took a long sip of my cold drink and looked out onto the gym. A few of the Ravens, including Austin were passing the ball to one another, whilst the rest of the team were either taking a drink, or sitting on the bench. Coach Scott was staring up at the scoreboard.

"I'll be back in a minute," I said to Mom, who just smiled and nodded encouragingly whilst I got up looking for my next form of entertainment.

I made my way down to the floor and walked past the Ravens and sat down next to Coach Scott.

He looked left to see who was there, but I didn't acknowledge him. Instead I took a long noisy slurp through my straw.

"Great game huh?" I said.

"Alex, I'm really not in the mood right now," he said, his foot unconsciously tapping.

"What are the camera's for?" I asked, looking to the side where a small camera crew was based, cameras pointing toward the Ravens.

"Documentary for basketball to go on TV .If we lose any more points I'm pretty job my job will come into question," he said sounding stressed, which I why I think he gave me the last piece of information.

"Wow. Can't wait to TiVo that one," I said snorting and Coach Scott glared at me. "So we're down forty points. Think we can make it sixty by the end of the game?"

"Alex!" he said in his 'teacher voice'. I wonder if his teacher voice was the same as his parent voice.

"fine," I said.

"You don't have to come to next lesson if you join the team now," Coach Scott said and I snorted.

"Doesn't make a difference to me, I would have skipped anyway."

"I won't give you detention for a month," he said.

"Nope," I said popping the 'P'.

"The next quarter starts in five minutes Alex, I don't have time for this, just tell me what you want," he said.

I stared at him wondering how far he was willing to go. Right now he looked pretty desperate.

"I'll join the team now," I said and instant relief filled his face.

"Great!" he said getting a spare uniform out of the bag.

"If you do me a favour," I said.

"What's the favour?" he said looking wary.

"Dunno, haven't thought of it yet, but you'd owe me a favour," I said smiling.

"No way. I am not about to be blackmailed by a student into doing something ridiculous," he said.

"Fine, then forget it," I said turning around to leave.

"Wait!" he called, and I turned to face him.

"Nothing illegal!" he said looking like he hated himself in that second.

"Nothing illegal," I agreed.

"Nothing that will put my job on the line," he said.

"Fine. Do we have a deal?"

Coach Scott looked at the scoreboard one more time, then at the bleachers where Principal Turner was talking to the camera crew.

"Deal," he said holding out the uniform, which I took with a smile, and I heard him mutter something about 'what he'd let himself in for' under his breath.

"You have got to be kidding!"

I looked up at the same time as Coach Scott to see Austin walking toward us looking livid, seeing the exchange of the Ravens uniform. "He is not joining the team!"

"Sure I am," I said, seeing another positive of joining—I get to piss off Austin.

"Coach Scott!" Austin whined.

"Alex's is joining the team," Coach Scott confirmed to Austin.

"That's not fair! There are people on the team sitting on the bench," Austin said, but I knew he could care less about some of them. It was more about the fact that I'd be intruding on his turf.

"Austin, we need Alex otherwise this game is going to go worse than it already is, and if the two of you can't work together, you can sit the rest of the game out," Coach Scott said. I was sure he was bluffing. There was no way he would take out Austin from the game, but he knew as well as I did that Austin wouldn't want to be taken out either.

"Fine," he huffed, but giving me a dirty look which I could care less about.

xxXXXxx xxxxXX XXX

**So Haley and Ally had their first chat, Brooke yelled at Haley, and Ally misunderstood everything Haley said! And not to mention we get to see Rachel. I love Rachel and couldn't wait to bring her in. I always thought she was the only true friend Brooke ever had, and didn't like how they just wrote her off like that in the show once Brooke forgave Peyton.**

**Also review numbers have dropped. Bear with me guys, and comment! Please!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Right so I'm going to warn you now, that this chapter is very much a Brooke chapter and Haley chapter but it's needed so trust me. The next one is more Alyssa/her story with the boys and it has drama.**_

_**Dedicated to Caseyjr**_

Chapter 12

Haley POV

"Ok, Shane that was great, Steph why don't we try bringing it up a key?" I said holding down the button so they could hear me on the other side of the glass.

"Sure," Steph replied, making a note on her sheet music, whilst sitting on top of the piano whilst Shane sat at the stool.

"And for 'me without you' were you planning to do it acoustic when you're starting for Chris or like you did for the signing?"

"What do you think?" Shane asked.

"I'd say go with the normal track for that one and then go acoustic for 'It's not over'," I said, then began nibbling on the end of my pencil whilst I thought it over.

"That sounds perfect," Steph said.

"If we do that one acoustic would we slow down the speed too and make it a sit down number or keep it the original speed?" Shane asked.

"Well I'd say you cou—" I began.

"Are you just trying to screw things up or are you really that stupid?"

I flipped around and saw Brooke, storming into the studio we'd rented out whilst we were here.

"Brooke!" I said in surprise wondering how she managed to get up here unnoticed, then I remembered we were in practically the only studio in tree hill which anyone could walk into, not a studio in New York which had security on every floor.

"Um…Should we?" Steph said pointing to the door.

"Oh," I said jumping, forgetting about the other two people in the room. "Why don't you guys take five?"

Shane and Steph slipped out, and I turned my attention to Brooke who was glaring at me.

"Brooke, I know I probably deserve a lot of things, but I really have no idea what you're talking about," I said completely tired. I know Brooke had every right to be mad at me for leaving just like everyone else but I didn't like being yelled at, at every opportunity.

"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about," Brooke said.

"Brooke it's early, and –"

"Why did you tell Ally that Nathan kept you away from her if you didn't stop your career?" she asked.

"What?" I said in confusion, "I never said that!"

I know I said some things to Alyssa but I was pretty sure I never said anything like that.

"You told her Nathan gave you an ultimatum!" Brooke insisted. "What were you thinking telling Ally it was Nathans fault you weren't around! Firstly it's complete crap and secondly are you trying to destroy her relationship with her parent that actually stayed?"

"Brooke, I swear I never said that!"

"And you said it was either music or your family?" She continued.

"I did not sa- oh crap," I said freezing at the recognition of those words.

"So you did say it!" Brooke said putting her hand on her hip.

"Yes, but I didn't mean it like that!" I said rubbing my forehead with my hand and Brooke scoffed.

"How could you mean it any other way?!"

"I meant it like after I went on tour in high school I knew it wouldn't go down well with Nathan if it happened again and it would be music or my family. I didn't literally mean he gave me that choice," I explained realising how terribly Alyssa must have interpreted it.

"Well that is some unfortunate wording," Brooke said.

"I should probably exp—"

"No, you've done enough," Brooke said sighing. "I'll fix it."

"Okay," I said quietly, knowing she was probably right.

"You know, you should probably just stay away from her until you go back," Brooke said.

"What?" I said slightly taken aback. It wasn't like I was planning to make a point to see Alyssa but Brooke telling me to stay away from her hit a chord.

"Unless you're planning to stay in Tree Hill you should just stay away from her before you break her heart," Brooke said. "And we both know I'm right."

I just nodded, not knowing what to say.

Brooke gave me look, not of hatred, but just a look. It felt as though the connection we used to have flashed briefly in her eyes before they turned cold again and she left the room. For what it was worth I did miss Brooke. She was my best friend, and we'd only gotten closer after High school with both of us ending up at Duke. I mean I left my baby with her after all until Nathan got back. We had been through a lot together and it hurt that she no longer valued our friendship; not that I blamed her at all.

I breathed out heavily just as Steph peeked around the corner.

"Sorry about that guys," I said, open the door wider and her and Shane came back in.

"That's ok," Steph said. "We pretty much prepared anyway."

"You'd think because we were in this town doing a few shows the work will stop and we can take a break," Shane said yawning as a result of working late last night.

"I'd love to tell you guys it gets easier, but it really doesn't," I said, but for the first time I said that without joking and a little bit of resentment, which was strange because I loved my job. And believe it or not I actually liked working a lot, it took my mind off the fact that I was returning to an empty apartment.

"Ok, how about we just talk through the changes so we're all clear?" I said sitting down on the stool.

"Sure," Shane said sitting beside me and Steph sat opposite.

"Ok, so—"

There was a soft knock on the door, stopping me mid-sentence.

"Come in," I called, finding it a bit strange in comparison to the intercom and system we had back in the New York office.

The door opened slowly and Lucas came around the corner.

"Hi," I said surprised.

"Hey Hales," Lucas said. "Sorry, is this a bad time?"

"Well actually I was in the middle of a session," I said feeling back about neglecting Steph and Shane.

"Oh don't worry about it," Shane said. "I think we're about done for today."

"And two visitors in ten minutes. That's more than you ever get in the New York office," Steph said jokingly.

"I have visitors," I insisted.

"Chris doesn't count," both Steph and Shane said at the exact same time then starting laughing when they noticed what they did.

I saw Luke's expression fall at the mention of Chris's name, clearly showing his dislike for Chris hadnt changed since we were kids.

"We're gonna grab some lunch," Shane said and I nodded.

"We went out to Breakfast like two hours ago!" Steph protested but followed him anyway.

"I'm hungry," he said.

"You're always hungry," her reply being heard from around the corner.

Luke closed the door behind them and sat down beside me.

"They seem nice," Luke said.

"They're great. It's nice to have some young fun around here to lighten it up sometimes," I said taking a bottle of water out of the mini fridge and passed another one to Luke who accepted it.

"So you like teenagers huh?" Luke said trying to sound casual but failing miserably.

"Lucas!"

"What? You can't expect me not to say anything to that!" he exclaimed.

"Ok fine, but I have had a really long two days ok," I said slipping back into my old routine with talking to Lucas like I'd never been gone. "Can we talk about something else? How are the kids?"

"The kids are fine. Peyton on the other hand…"

"Oh god," I said squeezing the plastic bottle in frustration that I had probably been responsible for a fight between Peyton and Luke too; just another thing I could add to the destruction I'd done this week. "I am so sorry Luke! And Nathan must be angry t-"

"Don't be. It's not your fault at all it's mine," he insisted.

"Yeah but it was keeping in contact with me that made them mad and it was me who told you not to tell them," I said.

"You didn't force me to do anything Haley, I could have easily said no. And for the record I would do it all over because I still stick to what I've been saying all these years," he said.

"Luke…"

"Haley you should be in her life," he said gently.

"She's doing fine without me," I said.

"And she will be fine without you too but you're her Mom," Luke said.

I looked up at him and he nodded gently in encouragement.

"I'm not a Mom Lucas," I replied. "I'm just …me."

"Haley whether you want the job or not, you will always be a Mom," he said.

I leaned forward and rested my head in my hands.

"I know I'm not ready to play Mom but I also know that after speaking to her yesterday there is no way I can just fly back to New York and go back to my normal routine pretending this trip never happened," I said, voicing the thoughts that were going through my mind like a CD on reply. "I don't know what to think yet but I know I need to figure it out."

I had always been one of these people who thought very systematically and made decisions based on logic and being sure about something, but right now being in a sort of limbo and not knowing what I myself thought about this whole situation was making me feel uncertain.

"Well then I think you should figure it out," he said.

"How do I do that?" I asked, feeling weird to be asking Lucas for advice. It always used to be the other way around.

"I can't tell you what to do Haley. This is down to you, and I can't force you either" he said. "If you decide to carry on how things were, then I promise I'll drop it."

"Thank you," I said softly.

"Sometimes Hales, it's the hard things you have to do in life that count," he said before getting up and leaving me in the room alone to figure out what he was talking about.

Xx xxx xxxx

Brooke POV

"Hi," I said walking into the store.

"Hey," Millie said smiling. "We need to get some more of the blue in, there's only one left, the rest are purple."

"Millie held up a deep blue silk camisole and I hung it back up as I made a mental note to speak to suppliers about it.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked, not noticing Cara or Elle who were supposed to be working this morning.

"Cara asked to come in a little later because she had to drop her Mom to the airport and Elle is out sick," Millie said. "I figured we'd be ok for about an hour. Is that ok?"

"Yeah it's fine," I said. "I'll just stay out here with you until Cara comes in."

"Thanks," Millie said.

After a few minutes of getting on with our own thing, Millie turned to me looking worried.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Sure, "I replied. "Why?"

"You haven't said a word in the last ten minutes. That is not the Brooke Davis I know," she said.

"I'm not that bad!" I protested.

She just gave me a knowing look.

"Ok, fine," I gave in.

The door chimed and a young girl walked in.

"Hi, welcome to Clothes over Bros," Millie said. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Umm, no, just looking thanks," she said.

"Well, let me know if you need anything," Millie said, and the girl nodded and began searching through the racks.

"So what's up?" Millie pressed.

"I just had to deal with a few stressful things," I replied, not wanting to go into the story because I wanted to get it out of my mind, as well as the fact she knew nothing of Haley.

"Well if you want to talk, I'm here," she said.

"Thanks Mill," I said.

"So, how're things going with you and Mouth?" I asked. I hadn't had a chance to ask since I set them up last week at Tric.

"It's actually pretty great," Millie said blushing.

"Millie, you're going red!" I said smiling, happy for her. Ever since Millie had moved to Tree Hill I had never seen her in a relationship. She always seemed to be doing work related things or things with the other girls from the store.

The door chimed again and another customer came in whilst the other girl left.

"I don't want to jinx it," she said but she was smiling.

"You won't jinx it. Mouth really is that great!" I said.

"Excuse me?"

"Hi, can I help?" Millie said going over to the woman whilst I headed behind the counter.

"Do you have this in another colour?" I heard distantly from the other side of the store.

"Sure…."

I pulled out the folder where the girls recorded their working hours and started filling in the schedule for next week, adding a back-up plan in case Ellie was sick for more than just one day.

"Brooke? Did you take the last blue cami to the back?" Millie asked, walking up to the counter.

"No," I replied, sure that I came in and sat straight down.

"I'm sure I put it back on the stand," Millie said looking confused.

It took me all of three seconds to register before I ran out the store, trying not to trip in my heels.

It didn't take long to spot the girl who had been in the store before. She was the only one walking pretty briskly down the street like she had somewhere to go. Or rather somewhere to get away from.

I dodged the crowd of Saturday shoppers, in irritation. This was the last thing I needed today.

I know the sensible thing to do would be to call the police, but I knew by the time they got here the girl would be long gone.

By some miracle I managed to catch up to her and grabbed hold of the back of her back pack.

"What the hell are you doing?" she yelled in surprise without even turning around.

"Hmmm? Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" I rhetorically asked. "I think you have something that belongs to me?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Really?" I said opening the zip of her bag and reaching in.

"Hey!" she said in protest. "You can't do that!"

I pulled out the blue silk cami that I knew I'd find, and it promptly shut her up.

"You're a little young for this, don't you think?" I said.

She looked at me for a second before trying to run away , but I grabbed the back of her bag once more.

"Oh, no you don't," I said walking back toward the store.

"Look, you have it back now, can't we just forget it?" she said.

"Are you kidding me?" I said going back inside the store where Millie's worried look turned relieved when she saw me walk through the door.

"Watch her," I told Millie, sitting the girl down on the couch.

I walked behind the counter and got my cell phone out my bag and walked back.

"What are you doing?" she said looking panicked.

"Calling the police," I said pointing to the sign above the counter that read 'shoplifters will be prosecuted'.

"Please! Don't! I swear I won't do it again!" she said, dropping the tough act.

"Oh you bet I you won't do it again!" I said dialling.

"Please!" she said sounding desperate. I looked at her and sized her up. She couldn't have been more than fifteen, and she was wearing a little too much eye liner for her age.

I tried to remember back to when I was her age, and I would be lying if I said I had never shoplifted.

"I won't call the police," I said and I saw her visibly relax. "But I am calling your parents. You have ten seconds to give me the number."

"You can't call them. And plus they're in Africa," she said.

"Oh please! I wasn't born yesterday kid. Maybe next time try something more believe than Africa, like Atlanta!" I said not in the mood. Talking to Haley this morning had wound me up enough, now I had to deal with a bratty kid who got her kicks from stealing.

"They really are in Africa!" she pushed. "I'm staying with my Uncle."

"Well then give me his number," I said.

She begrudgingly gave me a telephone number and I dialled. The number automatically went straight to voicemail and I gave her a look.

"That's his number, I swear!" she insisted.

"I really don't have time for this," I said, redialling the police.

"Please! He's probably at work," she insisted. "I can just go home. I promise I will never do anything like this again!"

"Nice try," I said. "Where does he work?"

Xx xx xxx

Brooke POV

After about six minutes of following the address on my GPS, I realised that the address was somewhere I knew too well, but by name not address.

I unlocked the doors and got out, storming over to the other side to make sure she didn't make a run for it.

"Let's go," I said tilting my head toward the door.

"It looks like it's closed," she said. "Maybe nobody's here."

"My friend owns the place," I said. "We're going in."

She looked disappointed but allowed me to lead her in by her arm.

Tric was empty apart from Evan who was moving some crates and gave me a nod as I walked in and another guy who was behind the bar, transferring bottles of beer to the fridge.

I looked over to the girl and she nodded in confirmation that the other guy was her uncle.

I stormed over, completely seething by this point.

He heard the click of my heels and looked up with a friendly smile at first which promptly dropped when the noticed the grip I had on the girl.

"Sam?" he said looking to the girl for an explanation. In the whole heat of the moment it had somehow escaped me to find out her name.

"It isn't what you think," she said.

"Oh it's exactly what you think!" I said, and he looked up at me. "She shoplifted from my store today."

He sighed and put the box down.

"I –" he began.

"I have enough to do than deal with bratty little kids who think its fun to steal something that belongs to someone else!" I yelled, my voice echoing in the empty warehouse turned club. "Maybe if you're put in charge of someone, you should make sure you take proper care of them to make sure they don't commit a criminal offence!"

Ok, that was probably uncalled for considering it wasn't like he could follow her around all day, and it was hardly like he told her to do it.

"Wow," he said. "I think you need to calm down."

"I am calm!" I yelled, my loud voice completely contradicting what I was saying.

"Evidently," he said.

"If she ever steps foot near my property again, I'm calling the cops," I said pointing at Sam and glaring, choosing not to reply to his comment.

I turned around and walked away.

"Hey Brooke, I see you met Owen," Chase said passing me on my way out, but I didn't stop. I'd had enough for one day.

Xx xxx xxx

Xx xxxx x

Nate POV

I speed dialled 2 and held the phone to my ear as I crossed the road to a get to a café I had seen on my way up which reminded me a little of Karen's.

"Hello?" Brooke answered breathlessly, making me wonder what she'd been doing.

"Coffee, scrambled eggs on toast, an apple, a chicken salad sandwich and I'm about to order a lasagne," I said sitting down at an empty table in the café by the window.

"Coffee, Coffee, Salad, Coffee," she replied automatically, picking up on our old game of listing all the things we'd eaten that day. It started back in college when she was worried about me skipping meals because I was so preoccupied with Ally, school, basketball, and trying to earn money, not to mention dealing with things without Haley. Brooke used to call me at random times to check up on me, resulting in it turning into a little game that started working both ways. The 'game' stuck, but we hadn't played it in years

"Ok, Davis, that's the list of things you tell other people, but this is me," I said smiling, "Now the truth."

"Fine!" she said huffing that I saw through her. "Throw in a grilled cheese and two chocolate chip muffins."

"That's better," I said. "Although I don't think that much coffee is good for you."

"Long day," she said. "I'm allowed."

"Do tell," I said, whilst pointing my order on the menu to the waitress.

"Well firstly Haley decided it would be fun to tell Ally some rubbish about how it was you that kept them apar-," Brooke said.

"She did what?!" I yelled loud enough for all the surrounding tables to turn around. I knew Haley had done some pretty low stuff but I didn't think she'd resort to that! How dare she even go near my daughter! Suddenly I wish I hadn't gone on this trip to begin with.

"Don't worry, I straightened it out with Ally, and went and spoke to Haley too, who claims it was an 'accident' and unfortunate wording. But I don't think we'll see much of her again," Brooke said.

"Thanks Brooke," I said, relieved that Brooke was in Tree Hill with Ally, and she was able to deal with everything.

"And then someone stole from the store," she added.

"What?" I yelled again into the phone. "Are you ok?"

Everyone once again turned around to stare and I was pretty sure they thought I was going through some major drama in my life, but right now I didn't care. I was imagining the worst, and I didn't like that I was so far away right now.

"I'm fine," she said laughing. "It was just a kid."

"Thank god," I said relieved, letting out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Oh! How was the game?" she said suddenly remembering.

"It was actually ok. We won!" I said, still not believing it myself.

"You did? That's great. I guess Austin can carry the whole team," she said, and I could hear the change in audio as she changed to hands free.

"Actually it wasn't Austin," I said.

"So what? You got a whole new team?" she said jokingly.

"It was Alex."

"Alex?" she said trying to place the name. "Oh! Ally's Alex!"

"Hold on! He's not Ally's anything!" I said quickly. "I thought we talking about that!"

The last thing I wanted was for Alex Taylor to have any sort of connection to Alyssa. He was not a good influence. Ally needed someone like Austin.

"Suit yourself Scott," she said. "But I thought he didn't want on the team?"

"I convinced him last minute," I said. "and he's good Brooke, like really good."

As much as I didn't want to admit it, it was true. I knew Alex was a good player but I never thought even when he agreed to be on the team that he would be this good. I had expected a tie if we were lucky but Alex had flown through the court, making it look effortless and somehow we had won with twenty points up. The camera crew lapped it up and were convinced it was all part of our game plan to act bad to begin with.

"Like Nathan Scott good?" she asked.

"Like Nathan Scott good, "I confirmed, not wanting to.

"Well that's great then that he's on the team."

"Hopefully it will be good for him as well," I said. "He needs a little discipline in his life."

"Well I'm sure you'll sort him out," she said. Like he thought I had any authority over him, I thought. I skipped over the part where I told Brooke it would more likely be the other way around since I already 'owe' him a favour, but I was trying not to think about that part.

"I hope so," I said.

"So listen, did you hear from Lucas?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's been calling me all day," I said sighing. I wanted to pick up, I did, but I couldn't bring myself to face dealing with Lucas right now when I was still this mad.

"Are you going to talk to him?" she asked.

"I have no idea. But Brooke, tell me straight: what he did was bad right, I'm not blowing it out of proportion?"

"No way!" she said right away. "he was so out of order."

"Thanks," I said. "I guess I'll deal with it when I get back."

"Talking of coming back, I think we should have that sit down with Ally and explain everything. I don't think we can leave her hanging much longer especially with all the Haley stuff going down yesterday."

"I agree, "I said. "I have a meeting tomorrow morning with all the other championship coaches and members but I'm leaving straight after and should be home around midday."

"Great," she said.

"Why don't I make lunch?" she said.

"That sounds amazing," I said honestly. All I wanted to be right now was sitting in Brooke's house with Ally going back to normal.

"Ok, well I guess I'll see you then," she said.

"Tell Lyss I said hi? I wanted to give her the space she wanted by not calling," I said, not believing that it had gotten to that.

"Sure," she said. "Bye."

"Bye Brooke."

Brooke hung up and I put my own phone on the counter, my phone wallpaper shining up at me of me, Brooke and Ally one day at the park and I smiled. Why did life seem so simple on some days and so complicated on others?

Xx xxx xxx

Brooke POV

I hung up the phone from Nathan just as I drove into my parking spot outside the store, returning from Tric.

After a really sucky half day, speaking to Nathan put me in a brighter mood, which promptly disappeared as I looked into my rear-view mirror and caught a glimpse of Haley talking to Ally.

I gripped the steering wheel tighter in irritation. I thought we understood each other this morning and it was all over!

I got out the car and began walking over to them, regretting the choice of three inch heels on a day where I'd ended up doing a lot of storming up to people. As I neared, Ally walked away, neither of them noticing me, but I got there in time to catch up with Haley.

"I thought we agreed that unless you were planning on staying her you were going to stay away from her," I said not hiding my anger. Obviously she wasn't going to drop her fantastic life, which I fully well knew when I made the comment this morning. If there was one thing we all grew to learn about Haley was that she was selfish. I for one could not wait until she was gone.

"Oh you're right, we did agree," she said smiling, which freaked me out.

"Then…" I gestured toward the direction that Ally had just gone in.

"Oh. I took your advice. I'm staying."

"Yyy..your what?" I spluttered, dropping all my composure and praying she was kidding.

"You said I couldn't talk to her unless I planned on staying, so that's what I'm doing. I'm staying."

**A/N: The next chapter:**

_**Brings back a familiar face**_

_**Has a big development for Ally**_

_**Drama!**_

_**And the character featured for Sarah aka Sarz97 who was the other winner of the couple name contest!**_

**Thank you so much for the reviews guys! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE keep it up! I need to hear what you're thinking. And plus, it's what inspired me to write this when I have six essays to do! I don't mean to say this (because I hate it when people do) but I have a lot of work on and stuff in real life to deal with so unless I get a substantial amount of reviews, I'm just going to get to the chapter when I get to it. I don't want to waste my time writing if nobody is reading…**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**

**-Anyone good at making covers? Or banners?**

**-I love replying to Reviews in detail so all of you reviewing in guest form please log in, so I can reply because most of the time I really want to comment or answer your questions!**

Chapter 13

Haley POV

"Ok, so I've called everyone a car for seven am," Genevieve said passing out an itinerary for next week. "Steph and Shane, you're riding with Haley and Tisha, Nicholas and Kane you'll be in the second car which will leave at eight."

Everyone murmured as they scanned the paperwork.

"I'm booking the tickets after this meeting so Haley, I'm going to need your passport. You have it because you came separately to us all."

I looked up at the sound of my name, and in that second I knew what I had to do. It's funny how I always made big decisions in the heat of the moment.

"Actually Genevieve, I was thinking of staying a little longer," I replied.

"What on earth for?" she said looking at me like I was crazy.

"Well it says on here as well that I'm not booked for anything this week apart from guiding Steph and Shane and I can communicate them with in other ways. Then in two weeks they move on to join Chris and I can meet them there which is where I start my album promotion right?"

Genevieve stared at me for a few seconds, trying to figure me out and I squirmed under her scrutiny.

"Everyone can leave," she said. "Apart from Haley."

The room quickly cleared and I was the only one left sitting in my seat. Steph mouthed 'good luck' as she left and I gave her a smile.

As soon as the door was closed Genevieve said "Tell me you're not staying because of that kid."

"What?"

"Haley. We have a plan. You can't just drop it all now because you want to come back to this backward town to be a soccer Mom."

"I'm not dropping anything! I'm going to be there when my promotion starts, I just have some loose ends here," I said.

"Haley we have worked too hard for this all to fall through now. I don't like the idea of you staying here in case it changes you," she said.

"It's not going to change me. I'm just going to get a few things done, then head back in time. Come on Genevieve! I have never asked you for time off," I said. "I have no intention at all of staying in Tree Hill."

"You can stay," she said sighing.

"Thank you," I replied.

"As long as you promise me you'll get on that plane back to New York in a few weeks."

"It's a deal."

Xxxxx

Brooke POV

"Millie, I swear I couldn't have a more eventful day if I tried," I said walking into the store.

"You should probably rethink that," Millie replied.

"Why?" I said confused, and walking into my office.

"Hey Bitch."

My swivel chair spun to reveal a familiar red head, and I jumped in surprise. Rachel hadn't changed that much since high school, apart from maturing but she still managed to keep her fun side too. She looked exactly how she did in high school, apart from her long signature red hair being cut in a shorter style.

"Rachel!" I screamed, and she got up to give me a hug. "What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you until next month!"

"Well, after speaking to you yesterday I figured you needed me here, so I cancelled all my dance classes and hopped on a plane," she said.

"You did what?" I said, still trying to process it. "Rach, you can't just drop your life because I'm having a bad day!"

"I can when it's my best friend," she said. "And it's not a big deal anyway. I just moved up the tickets."

"Tickets as in plural? You all came?" I asked happily.

"Me and Sarah. Joel will come down when he's finished with work," she said.

Joel's work meant he travelled a lot, and instead of spending a lot of time away from each other, Rachel decided to go along with him, her job as a dance teacher allowing her to do so. It meant they didn't really have a permanent resident state and their fifteen year old daughter was home-schooled. The set up seemed to work for them, and I was happy for the way her life turned for her even if it meant I didn't get to see my best friend often.

"Where is Sarah?" I asked looking around my office, hoping I hadn't missed her in my daze.

"She saw an art store on the way over her," Rach said rolling her eyes. "And while we were waiting for you she went to take a look."

"I can't wait to see her," I said, excited to see my god daughter for the first time in two years, not counting Skype.

"She's excited to see you too," Rachel said as we headed back into the main store. "But she's complained the whole way up about having nothing to do. I think now that she's older the home school thing is starting to bug her more you know? Not being around kids her age. Whenever I mention going out to talk to the kids around where we live she doesn't bother, saying we won't be there long anyway, and spends the day painting."

"Rach, don't worry she'll be fine," I said just as the door chimed and Sarah walked in.

"Aunt Brooke!" she said giving me a hug.

"Oh my goodness, you have grown up so much," I said hugging her back. Her short dark brown hair which she had inherited from Joel had grown out since I'd last seen her.

"I missed you too," she said.

"What's that?" Rachel asked pointing to the bag in her hand which read 'Splatter Store' on the front.

"I couldn't help myself?" she said smiling.

"I've heard that one before," Rachel said, but her tone was light.

It was strange seeing Rachel in 'Mom' mode, but it suited her, even though she was more immature than her daughter most of the time.

We chatted for a while about general stuff, not going into the Haley topic as of yet, but I could tell Rachel was itching to ask me about it.

The door opened and Danny walked in holding up a Karen's Café bag. "Delivery anyone?"

"Hi Danny," I said smiling and taking the bag from him and putting it on the counter.

"Hey Brooke," he said putting his hands in his pockets, and blushed slightly. It was so cute the way he'd get all shy around me. I tried not to encourage him, but I didn't want to be mean either and embarrass the poor kid.

"Guys, this is Danny, Ally's best friend," I introduced. "Danny, this is Rachel and that over there is Sarah."

Danny gave them a wave as they said hello, and just then I was struck with an idea.

"Hey Danny? When's your shift over?" I asked.

"This was my last delivery," he said.

"Can you do me a favour?" I asked.

"Of course," Danny replied. "Whatever you need Brooke."

"What were you doing now?" I asked.

"I'm on the committee for the burning boat festival," Danny said. "I was going to head down there and help paint some posters."

"Great! Sarah loves painting. Why don't you take her with you. She's been stuck in here all day," I said and Sarah jumped up in surprise at the sound of her name.

"Sarah?" he repeated.

"You don't have to," she said quickly.

"Um….no, that's ok," he said. "We can hang out."

"Really, you don't have to," she insisted. "I've got some reading to do anyway."

"Go on, it'll be fun," Rachel pushed and Sarah gave her a death glare which didn't seem to faze her.

"If you think that's stupid we can do something else," Danny said.

"Umm, no that's ok," Sarah said.

"Great! You two kids get out of here, and meet us back at mine later for movie night. You're coming right Danny?"

"Wouldn't miss it," he replied as they walked out the door.

"Now tell me everything!" Rachel said before the door even had time to close.

Xxxx

Ally POV

"What do we want to order?" I said opening the draw and taking out some take out menus.

"How about it's your choice," Rachel said.

"Umm..thanks," I said flipping through them, trying not to show my annoyance. All night Rachel and Brooke had been really nice to me. Not just nice…really really nice. Too nice. I guessed within three minutes that Rachel knew everything about Haley even though she hadn't said anything. They were both treating me with caution, and I just wanted everybody to act like everything was normal.

I found a menu for a Sushi place and decided to test my theory.

"How about Sushi?" I said.

"Great!" Brooke said, and I frowned. I knew for a fact that Brooke hated sushi, and the only reason she had a menu was for whenever me and Dad were here.

"Brooke!" I said.

"What?" she asked, looking innocent.

"What are you doing?" I whispered so Danny couldn't hear me from the other side of the room since I had no intention on telling him about the Haley thing so more people could start acting weird around me.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to be nice. You've been through a lot in the last few days," she said.

"Well don't! I'm fine! I promise! Can we please act like nothing happened?" I said.

Rachel and Brooke exchanged glances and I rolled my eyes, reminded of what it was like to have the two of them together again. They spoke on the phone and skyped all the time, but rarely saw each other, but when they did it was like they were never apart and they were suddenly teenagers again. It was nice to see Brooke let loose with someone else other than Dad.

"Ok, fine, we're sorry," Rachel said.

"Like it never happened, I swear," Brooke said reassuring me.

"Great," I said. "Then I vote pizza."

"Thank god," Brooke said reaching for the phone. "Don't know what I would have done if you ordered sushi."

I smiled.

"So where's Lisa?" Brooke asked.

"She has a family thing. Her sisters coming down with her new boyfriend," I said.

"Fun," Brooke said pouring two glasses of wine and passing one to Rachel as we headed over to the couches.

"Ok, so what are we watching?" Rachel asked.

Sarah and Danny looked up from their card game and Sarah leaned over to a pile of three DVD's that were on the side.

"We narrowed it down to The Holiday, Jumper and Titanic," Sarah said, and Danny crinkled his nose at the first and last option just as I did. I think I hated those girly movies just as much as he did, which often drove Lisa nuts when we'd drag her to the movies and end up voting on some action or thriller movie.

He caught my eye and we both smiled.

"I vote Jumper, "I said reaching for the case before anyone else even said anything.

"Me too," Danny said, like I knew he would.

"It's got Hayden—I'm sold," Rachel said.

"Oh we're on a first name basis are we?" Brooke teased.

"We are," Rachel confirmed.

I slipped the disc into the player and Brooke hit play.

The movie was going well, up until the point where David begins talking about how his mother left him. That was when out of the corner of my eye I could see Brooke squirming and Rachel checking to see my reaction every few seconds but so far so good because neither one of them said anything.

"Maybe we should watch Titanic. It's more upbeat," Brooke said and I groaned.

"I agree," Rachel said and I groaned. Were they kidding me?

I loved Brooke, and Rachel too , and I love how they were concerned but right now what I needed in order to feel better was some normalcy and just to forget everything to do with Haley.

Before I could say anything the phone rang and I leaned over Rachel to grab it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ally," a stressed voice said.

"Hi Karen. Is everything ok?" I asked.

"Mel's out sick again and I'm desperate for staff. Do you know where Danny is? He's not picking up his cell."

"He's here with us," I said and began to see my way out to get a breather. "But I can come help if you want."

"Really?" Karen replied looking grateful. "I only need you to do one delivery to a party in Westchester."

Once again my brain connected the party she was talking about to what she was telling me last week about catering for the Basketball Appreciation Party at Austin's house.

I hadn't spoken to him since he stormed off yesterday apart from a good luck text before the game. I think he was still mad that I didn't want to go to the Basketball Appreciation Party.

I know there was more of a distance between us lately and I did blame him for not trying, but I was now seeing maybe it was just as much me as well. I mean it's not like I'm ever jumping to go out with his friends and do things with them. So why would he want to do things with mine?

Maybe the first step was going to this party. I checked the time, and it was only nine pm. The party wouldn't be anywhere near over yet. That was exactly what I needed, to spend the evening with my boyfriend.

I could do the delivery and spend the rest of the night there.

"Sure," I said. "I'll see you in ten."

I hung up the phone and Brooke was looking at me questionably.

"Karen needs help to deliver some cakes to Austin's, I said I'd go down," I said getting up and stretching. "And I was thinking of staying at the Basketball Appreciation Party."

Brooke twisted around on the sofa.

"I remember those parties," Rachel said. "Or rather I remember going. What happened during them, not so much."

"Mom," Sarah whined.

"Are you sure you don't want to stick around here? We're having fun. We were about to choose another movie," she said.

"I think I have to go. You know, my boyfriend being on the team and all, "Danny? Sarah? You want to come?"

"Yeah right," Danny said snorting. "You couldn't even pay me to hang out with them."

"Sarah?" I said, ignoring him.

"Um…" she said. She looked over to Danny was re-dealing the cards and smiled a little. "I think I'm ok here."

"Ok," I said. "Brooke? It's ok right?"

"No drinking whatsoever," she warned.

"Scouts honour," I said.

"And no doing anything I wouldn't do," she warned again, and her choice of words earned a snort from Rachel, who in turn earned a jab in the ribs from Brooke.

"Promise," I said.

"Yeah," she said. "Just be home by eleven."

"That's like in two hours," I said giving her my puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, midnight, but get Austin to drive you home," she said.

"Thanks," I said smiling and heading into my room quickly to change. On my way I thought about calling him but thought it might be better to surprise him. After all he did think I wasn't coming and it would be the perfect gesture to show I was sorry and ready to put more of an effort into us.

I headed back inside and went back to my room and frowned looking at my permanent wardrobe I had over at Brooke's. Instead I pulled out a blue dress from a Clothes over Bros bag of clothes Brooke had brought me home a few weeks ago. Even though I never wore the dresses and girly clothes she picked out for me, she never gave up and ended up buying those for me as well things she'd know I'd actually wear like jeans and shirts.

I pulled the dress on, thinking that showing up wearing pants probably wouldn't be a good idea. The party would finish off with just the teenagers but it was still a pretty formal event. I frowned looking at myself in the mirror, and pulled on my biker boots and leather jacket to make me feel more comfortable. This was definitely more me.

I grabbed my cellphone off my dresser waved bye to everyone before letting myself out the door.

Xx xxx xxxx x

Alex POV

"Look at you all dressed up," Mom praised Austin who was dressed in a suit minus the tie, as she walked around the corner into the kitchen. "You look lovely."

"Thanks," he said. "You look wonderful yourself. Red's your colour."

Suck up.

"Aren't you sweet?" she said patting his arm and walking past him.

"Alex honey, where is th—sweetheart you're not wearing that are you," she said looking worried glancing over my ripped jeans and black t-shirt that read 'Do I look like I care?', "And you will take that god awful piercing out too won't you?"

"Too much right? I knew I should have gone with my other jeans," I said sarcastically, cutting my sandwich in half.

"I don't think jeans are really the right sort of wear for tonight," she said, thinking I was being completely serious. "And why on earth are you making a sandwich? The caterers will be here soon. I even ordered mini quiches!"

"I wasn't really planning to participate in tonight's little party," I said putting my sandwich on a plate and grabbing a soda out the fridge.

"Oh that's a shame," Austin said smirking, but once again my mother failed to see through the fact he didn't mean it at all. I really was going to have to have a word with her about the functions of sarcasm.

"You're part of the team now, you get to be here too," Mom said looking excited like she did the whole car ride home going on about how she got to watch both her boys play together.

"Don't really think anyone will care if I don't turn up," I replied and Austin coughed.

"Why would you want to be up in your room all night when we have one of the biggest parties going on downstairs?" she said looking at me like I was crazy.

"Not really in the party mood," I answered starting to leave.

"Alex, I'm talking to you, don't walk away," she said putting her hand on her hip and Austin sat down on a stool not wanting to miss a potential show.

"Yes?" I said resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

"Alex, you need to be down here, we need to represent the family. We can't very well be hosting one of the most important events of the year and you're not even here to host it!"

"Help host it? It's not like you need me to give out drinks! You've hired like twenty waitresses to do that for you!" I yelled. "And you have Alan and Austin. I'm sure you'll be fine."

With my answer, she didn't reply and I escaped to my room, counting the days until Dad got home.

Xxxx xxxx xxx

Alyssa POV

"Are you sure you'll be ok with that?" Miranda, one of the other waitresses that worked with Karen asked placing another smaller cake box on top of the two I was already holding.

"I'll be fine," I assured her, closing the car door with my hip as Miranda closed the trunk.

"I can help you take them up if you want," she offered.

"I'm fine. You head back to help Karen," I said, and she nodded before getting back in the car.

The gate to the back yard seemed to be the entrance everybody was using and I went through, only feeling slightly out of place with the sports cars dominating the driveway and large groups of people.

I was right. The party was nowhere near over as I arrived.

The outside was dominated by the adults and parents who were standing around mingling with drinks in their hands. Before I could make a move in any direction, Austin's mom, or should I say Alex's mom and Austin's step mom spotted me.

"Oh fantastic! They look great," she said peering through the plastic box. I moved the box out of the way of my face and she instantly recognised me.

"Oh Alyssa! It's so nice to see you," she said, looking genuinely happy. How someone like Alex came from her, I have no idea.

"Hi Sharon, it's good to see you too," I said, using the name she told me to use last time I met her.

"Let me take those off your hands," she said looking around and waving over a guy in a wait staff uniform who took them out of my hands and headed toward the kitchen.

"Austin will be so glad you made it. They're all inside," she said pointing toward the house.

I smiled in thanks and headed over through the back door.

Inside was like a different world. It was probably just as out of hand as a normal house party would be but it had more of a sophisticated atmosphere because of the suits and dresses everyone was dressed in. A few people gave me odd looks as I walked, no doubt wondering what I was doing here, but I just ignored them and carried on trying to spot Austin.

"Hey Callum," I said spotting one of Austin's good friends sitting on the pool table with a glass of something alcoholic in his hand. Either the parents didn't know that the kids inside were drinking or they didn't care. I hadn't figured out which one yet.

"Oh, hi Ally," he said recognising me. Callum was one of Austins friends who didn't go out of his way to insult me. Not that all of them went out of their way to insult me, but most of them had no opinion about me. It was like I was invisible to them.

"Have you seen Austin around anywhere?" I asked.

"Umm..I think he may have gone upstairs," he said.

"Thanks," I said turning around and heading up the stairs.

The noise died down a little as I reached the first floor and walked up the second set of stairs to the attic where I knew Austin's room was. The door was closed but I could see a soft glow from underneath it, confirming he was inside.

I opened the door gently and said "Surprise!"

Ironically it was me that ended up getting the 'surprise' because I was met with the sight of my boyfriend shirtless on top of someone who was only in their underwear.

I froze in the doorway feeling like a deer in the headlights unable to move.

Austin flipped around at the intrusion and his face was full of panic at the sight of me. As he moved out the way, I was able to see who it was that was underneath him. Kimberly Mason looked straight at me and grinned, making me feel sick to my stomach. Kimberly Mason head cheerleader. Kimberly Mason who never held her insults back. Kimberly Mason who Austin had been spending a lot of time with because they were both on the committee for events.

My hand gripped the door handle, stick not having let go and my eyes blurred. My head was screaming 'get the hell away from here' but my feet weren't listening.

Austin jumped off Kimberly, fumbling around to close his zip. Now that he was up, he left Kimberly fully exposed in her underwear and she made no move to cover herself up with the covers.

"Ally, it's not what you think," he said.

" Have you…?" I stumbled out, not able to string together the full sentence.

"Yes," he breathed.

"With her?" I said in disgust. All the snarky comments and looks she'd given me whenever I was close were all making much more sense now. I always thought she was just jealous Austin was with me and I had the winning hand with my comebacks. But it turned out I just looked like a complete idiot in front of all of them for not knowing my boyfriend was cheating on me with her behind my back.

Austin took a step close to me and reached out, but I took a step back letting the tears fall from my eyes.

Finally my body listened to my brain as I felt like the walls were closing in on me, and took off at super speed despite Austin's calls. I ran down his flight of stairs to the first floor and made it to the top of the next set of stairs, but halted seeing all the people downstairs. I probably looked a mess and didn't want to make what happened even worse by running into the room obviously crying.

I could hear Austin's door shut, signalling him or Kimberly was probably on their way down and I panicked and reached for the nearest room, planning to get a grip in the bathroom. Instead I opened the door into a spare room which was occupied with two people making out. As soon as I flung the door open they both promptly yelled 'taken' without even turning around. I closed the doors and rushed to the next one, hearing the footsteps come closer. I slipped inside the dark room and squeezed my eyes shut to try and stop the tears falling out but it didn't make a difference.

"Ally?"

Xx xxx xxxx

A/N: Please REVIEW guys! They're dropping slightly again! It really does motivate me to write!

ALSO- I got no reviews for I'm IN love with you which really sucked.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Right, here's the next one for you all. It's coming together now but I need to set up the seen a little. So this may seem a little slow but once we've gotten through this one and the next it should speed up and tad and get less depressing!**

**I love writing Rachel and Brooke together so I'm glad you all really liked it! I always loved Rachel and felt she was the only true friend Brooke ever had and they gave her a crappy ending in oth….**

_**Dedicated to Marissa Davis to welcome you in joining us! Glad you like the story and hope you stick around with us…**_

_**I HAVE NO PROOF READ THIS FOR MISTAKES SO BE PREWARNED!**_

Chapter 14

I looked up as the light snapped on to see Alex sitting on the bed with a laptop on his lap and a remote in his hand which he just used to control the lighting.

"Well well look who's dressed as a girl for once, you just couldn't keep aw—What's wrong?" he said, changing the direction of what he was saying after he spotted my tears.

"Alex...Just not right now ok?" I said, turning away from me to face the wall, to hide the fact I'd been crying despite it being way too late for that. "Sorry for coming here, I should go."

I reached out to open the door, but Alex somehow reached there before me and pushed it closed and put his hand against it, stopping me.

I wrapped her arms around myself protectively, and tried to keep my crying under control but it only made my breathing even more jagged.

"What happened?" Alex prompted again, not moving from behind me.

"Nnn..n..nothing. I'm fff..fine," I said, attempting to wipe my tears but it felt like for every one I wiped away, three more fell in its place.

"Really? Because you look like crap," he said bluntly. "Seriously. What's wrong?"

"Open the door," I said, pulling on the handle and not looking up at him yet.

As a rule, I rarely ever cried, even when I was a kid. So just my luck that both times I had cried in the last month, had been in front of Alex.

"Alyssa!" he said forcefully, whilst putting both hands on my shoulders and spinning me around to face him.

I looked up at him in surprise and my eyes glossed over once more.

I managed to mumble out something incoherent, but it didn't take a genius to put together the story after recognising the words 'Austin' and 'Kimberly' in the same sentence.

I felt his arms tense, as I saw the recognition on his face and he promptly let go of me.

"Ally- " he started.

"I really don't want to think about it right now," I said. "And I don't want to run into anyone right now either. Can I just wait her for a few minutes?"

Alex started at me for a few seconds and I could tell he was thinking.

"Please?" I pushed. The last thing I wanted to do now was on my way out to walk into a room full of people who knew what my boyfriend was doing behind me back, especially when I looked like this.

"Sure," he said sighing.

"Is the bathroom next door?" I asked him, gesturing to the door. I didn't want a repeat of walking into an occupied room.

"You can use that one," he said pointing to a door in his room, which I had only just noticed now.

I nodded and walked through closing the door behind me.

I looked into the mirror and thanked god that I hadn't just gone back downstairs. Earlier when Alex said I looked like crap, that was putting it lightly. I turned on the tap and washed my face, removing all signs of the eyeliner that had left my eyes.

My mind still hadn't processed what had just happened. I couldn't believe that Austin, the same Austin I had come here to surprise had been cheating on me throughout our entire relationship. And to think I actually felt like I was the one being a bad girlfriend.

The worst part was that so many people knew about it. I finally understood all the hidden smirks and laughter whenever Kimberly was around. I must have looked like a real idiot.

But what I found to be the strangest thing that night was that I didn't find the fact I just caught my boyfriend cheating on me to be the surrealist thing I'd experienced today. No, the thing that felt even more surreal was that I was standing in Alex Taylor's bathroom.

Xxx xxx xxxxx x

Peyton POV

"Peyt?" Lucas finally said after staring at me for so long.

I didn't react to him though, and just continued cutting up the carrots in front of me.

"Please talk to me," he said, sounding desperate now.

"What do you want me to say?" I said putting the knife down and turning to face him.

Luke looked at me surprised for a split second that I had actually responded before he said "I just want us to put this behind us."

"What exactly do you want me to put behind us? The fact that you lied to me for sixteen years? That you lied to everyone? Or that you are screwing with people's lives here?"

"Peyton, I'm sorry!" he said.

"Lucas, I'm not some random person. I am your wife. And the thought that you were sneaking around all these years like you had some dirty little secret doesn't sit well with me."

"I didn't mean to sneak around," he said.

"Well then why did you?"

Lucas hesitated for a second before responding. " I didn't think you'd understand. You were with Brooke and Nathan through everything and you seemed to hate Haley on the spot without even knowing what happened, and I didn't think you'd be sympathetic to her cause."

"You thought I wouldn't understand? Me of all people? Lucas, if anything I'd be the person to understand the absence of a mother in someone's life the most! And of course I hated her! She'd already left Nathan once, and then I forgave her when she came back. But this time she left her child Lucas, and that does not sit well with me."

A flash of everything I'd been through with Mom and Ellie flashed through my mind, and it annoyed me how out of everyone, Lucas didn't see why I held something against Haley. Both my mothers had to leave me without a choice, and Haley just walked away from her daughter without a care in the world. I would give anything to have one more day with Mom and Ellie.

"Peyt," he said sighing. "By the time I was going to tell you I'd already kept it from you too long. There was no good way to say it."

"That's not the reason you didn't tell me Lucas and you know it. You claim you were doing what you thought was right, but if you really and truly thought that, you would have told me."

"She was my best friend," he said softly, looking upset.

I tapped my fingers on the counter in frustration. I was not going to make this a 'your best friend or your wife' situation, but it was turning into one.

"Can you honestly tell me your best friend deserves to be in Ally's life?" I said.

The lack of response gave me my answer.

"I think she deserves a second chance," he said.

"Well this is like her third chance," I said. "Look, I just don't want Nathan or Ally to get hurt again."

"Me either," he said sighing. "But Haley's my best friend, and nothing is going to change that."

As much as I didn't want to, I could see where he was coming from. Right now if Brooke did something terrible, a part of me would always forgive her and be on her side, which was pretty ironic considering we weren't currently speaking.

"So what do we do here?" I said.

Xx xxx xxxx x

Brooke POV

"Well that sucked," I said as soon as the door closed behind Ally.

"I'd say it went pretty well," Rachel said.

"I just don't get why she's not freaking out more," I said walking into the kitchen with Rachel behind me, so the kids didn't hear. I guessed that Danny didn't know anything about what had happened, and I wasn't about to spill the beans if Ally didn't want anybody to know.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean in the last few days she's met her birth mom, found out everyone lied to her, moved into my place and she's acting like she's fine with it."

"Maybe she is fine with it," Rachel said pouring some more wine into both of our glasses.

I just raised my eyebrow at her.

"Ok fine, maybe she's just good at hiding her emotions," Rachel offered. "Reminds me of someone else I know."

Rachel gave me a pointed look.

"Fine. Point taken. I guess everything will be fine tomorrow when Nate's home and we finally explain it all to her," I said.

Rachel was about to reply when the doorbell rang.

"That's the pizza," I said picking up my wallet and going over to the front door.

"I'll get plates," Rachel said, and I could hear her opening the cupboard.

"Ok, I only have a fifty, do you have change?" I said looking into my wallet whilst I opened the door.

When I didn't get a response I looked up to see Peyton standing on my door step.

"Umm..hi?" she said.

"Peyton? What are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

"What's taking so long, I'm starving," Rachel said, coming over before I could respond.

"Rachel," Peyton said in surprise.

"If it isn't Peyton Sawyer," Rachel said smiling, and I could see this going terribly wrong. One thing about Rachel, was once she knew whose 'side' she was on, the bitch came out.

"Rach, can you give us a minute?" I asked.

"Fine. I'm inside if you need me," she said disappearing.

I stepped outside and closed the door behind me.

"I didn't know Rachel was in town," Peyton said.

"Yeah well, I spoke to her on the phone and she realised I might need a friend, so she came down," I said, it coming out sounding like a jab to Peyton, even though I didn't intend for it to.

"Oh come on Brooke, I'm sorry. I should have been there with you through this, I know it's a lot for you to take in too. And I'm sorry for the way I talked to you," she said crossing her arms to protect from the cold.

"Really? so you now think what Lucas did was wrong?" I asked.

"Of course I do! I thought that from the start!" she said, like it was obvious.

"Then what was this whole stupid fight for then?" I said, frustrated. I sat down on the patio furniture and she sat down beside me.

"I was just defending Lucas," she said then saw my expression, "I know, I know, but at that point I didn't know the full story and I was just defending my husband."

"Well I guess I see some sense in that," I said reluctantly. "What about Lucas? I know Nathan still won't talk to him."

"I know, and I can't say that I blame him," Peyton said, and I couldn't argue with that. "He means well Brooke, he just saw Haley as the girl who was his best friend since they were in diapers, not the Haley who we all saw as abandoning Nate and Ally."

I sighed. "I guess it tells us something if she had all that stuff from Luke all those years and she still didn't come home or call right?"

"Yeah," Peyton agreed. "Everything will just go back to the way it was when she leaves again hopefully."

"Oh, you don't know," I said nervously laughing. "She's staying, whatever the hell that means."

"What?" Peyton said looking shocked.

"Yeah, she came and told me that earlier."

"Why the hell would she want to stay?" Peyton said.

"Beats me," I replied. "But if she hurts Ally…"

I trailed off, not needing to explain any further.

"It'll be ok," Peyton said. "We'll get through this the way we always have."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the pizza guy drive up and I reached back and knocked on the window.

By the time the guy was up to the door, Rachel came out and took the pizza's from him.

"So are we friends again?" Rachel asked, as she handed over the money.

Peyton looked at me, waiting for me to respond.

"We are," I confirmed, and I saw Peyton visibly relax.

"Hi Peyton, good to see you again," Rachel said in a cheery voice as she hugged a shocked Peyton with one arm, before heading back inside, and I laughed.

"So um.." Peyton said.

"Do you want to come in for some pizza?" I asked," There's plenty."

"Oh, I shouldn't intrude on whatever you and Rachel had planned," she said looking weary.

"Seriously Peyt? Since when did you need an invite?" I said.

"There's wine," Rachel called out from the house, and we both laughed, breaking all the tension.

Xxx xxxx xxxx

Ally POV

After straightening myself out I spent a few minutes going through Alex's drawers—Don't judge me, this was the only opportunity I would ever get to find some blackmail material! His bathroom was surprisingly tidy and organised for a guy's bathroom. After not finding anything of interest, I looked into the mirror one last time. My eyes were still pretty red, but this was as good as I was going to get.

I let myself out the bathroom and back into Alex's room.

"So um…thanks for letting me use your bathroom," I said.

Alex was now sitting back on the bed, watching tv.

"Sure," he said.

I stood awkwardly, in the space between the door and the bed and thought about my next move. If I acted quickly, I could get out and round the back without anybody stopping me.

"This film sucks," Alex said staring at the flat screen.

I glanced over and saw a scene from 'Underground Rising-The Sequel', an thriller that me, Dad and Brooke had gone to see last month. Brooke had wanted to see some girly flowery movie, but me and Dad won the vote. Brooke spent most the movie with her hands in front of her face and swore the next movie we saw would be her choice like she did every time.

"It's out on DVD already?" I asked.

"My Mom's brother knows the producer," he said casually.

"Right," I said, choosing not to make a comment about how when he got movies before their release date then it wasn't so fun for him to make of rich people who knew people in high places.

"I don't know why I'm watching it though. It was just the only movie up here," he said.

"Give it a chance," I said walking toward the bed, so I'd have a better view of the screen. "You've only watched it for like two minutes!"

"You can tell from the opening if the movie's going to be good," he argued.

"You're so impatient," I said. "It gets better."

"You've seen Underground Risisng?" he said looking shocked.

"Yes! Is that so hard to believe?" I said, but he didn't answer.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and waited for his reaction when I knew the first dead guy was going to make an appearance. Alex didn't even flinch and I frowned. I was ready to make fun of him for getting scared 'like a girl'.

After a few seconds Sienna Karelenberger appeared on screen wearing tight red leather pants and a black crop top.

"You're right this movie is good," Alex said and I scoffed.

"Relax, I'm only kidding," Alex said. "Why are you sitting over there? Can you even see properly?"

I didn't have a full view of the screen but it didn't really matter because I was going anyway.

Alex caught my gaze and as if he read my mind said, "They're serving dessert about now, so the room will be even more packed. You're better off waiting like ten minutes."

"Oh right. Thanks," I said, slightly taken aback that he was being nice to be and didn't just want to feed me to the sharks downstairs.

I sat back slightly, against the headrest as we watched the movie in silence.

The lead villain approached the girl with a knife in his hand, and I immediately recognised it as the one part of the movie that actually made me squirm to see him cut the girl open, the camera showing a clear shot of her insides that looked way too real for me. I turned my head slightly, and was surprised to see Alex with his face turned slightly toward me.

That was when I realised that this wasn't the first time Alex had seen the movie, and before when he acted as though it was, it was to bring up a topic that had nothing to do with what had just happened with Austin because he knew I didn't want to talk about it. The realisation brought a small smile to my face.

I could have said something there and then, but instead I silently thanked him and sat back to watch a few more minutes of the movie before I could make my unnoticed escape.

Xxx xxxxx xxxx

Nathan POV [Sunday Morning]

I walked down to the meetings room yawning to myself after not sleeping a wink all night. My mind was just buzzing with thoughts of Ally, and everything going on back home. Just when I finally drifted to sleep, my alarm went off again. Who ever thought of a seven am meeting anyway? Waiting out here for a basketball meetings seemed so pointless in comparison, but I had to be here.

The meetings room was buzzing with about six coaches I recognised already, all having driven down for this meeting. It was more of a meeting to go over the rules and guidelines of the championship games and how they ran. We all received a booklet at the start of the year, and this was more of a formality.

The meeting started on time, and instead of listen to Kirk, who ran the meeting every year, read directly from the booklet, my mind started thinking about other things.

I planned with Brooke that we were going to sit down and talk to Ally when I got home today but I still had no idea what I was going to say and what I wasn't.

I was halfway through trying to pull out the facts of what had happened in my head when my cell phone beeped.

I muttered a sorry to the few people that gave me a disapproving look, and looked at the screen.

[_Don't mean to panic you but Haley said she's staying in TH. Call me.—B]_

I gripped the phone in my hand, whilst the words sunk in. What the hell was I doing at this pointless meeting when I needed to be home with my daughter and sort out all of this out? That was way more important than sitting her listening to what I already knew. I mean I'd been in the championships as a player myself and then coached it for years, I could practically recite the whole handbook myself.

Without a word, I stood up and walked out the meeting, ignoring the looks and texted Brooke back.

_[How about we make it breakfast instead? I can be home by nine—N]_

_Xx xxxx x_

Alyssa POV

The sun shone onto my eyes, and woke me up from my first dreamless sleep in days even though my eyes were closed. I mentally cursed myself for forgetting to close the curtains last night and rolled over, and holding onto the railings in the headboard with one hand. I must have been really tired because I wasn't even under the comforter, which was unlike me. I could feel a soft blanket near my legs and I pulled it up over me, too lazy to actually get into bed.

I sighed in comfort, and relaxed for a few seconds before it actually occurred to me that I didn't have a blanket on my bed. Or railings in my headboard.

I opened my eyes, and found myself in completely unfamiliar surroundings and jumped up, as the events of last night came rushing back to me.

I sharply turned to my left and saw Alex sprawled out on the bed beside me.

I hissed "Alex, get up!"

"Two more minutes Mom," he mumbled.

"Alex!" I said again, poking him in the side.

"What?" he said jolting awake. His eyes widened, taking me in beside him. "We must have fallen asleep."

"Well duh," I said jumping up and searching for my shoes. I had no idea what the time was, but it was still pretty bright outside, meaning there was a massive chance Brooke had noticed my absence. I was so dead.

Alex slipped off the bed and yawned, stretching up, revealing part of his stomach. I averted my eyes, whilst being slightly surprised at the evidence of muscles despite not playing any sport.

Alex reached down and handed me my missing shoe and I took it from him before slipping it on.

"I can't believe I fell asleep! Where's my cell phone?" I said frantically looking around.

I spotted it on the desk and snatched it up, and turning it on reluctantly even though I didn't want to. My attempt failed however because my phone battery had died on me.

"I am so dead…"I mumbled to myself.

"Want me to drive you?" Alex offered.

"Really?" I said surprised.

"Well it is kind of my fault we fell asleep. I was the one who insisted the last fight scene was better in the original Underground Rising," he said.

"That would actually be great," I said. My phone read 8.31am. There was a 1% chance that Brooke went to sleep early and hadn't woken up yet and I could make it home in time. A chance that could be more likely if Alex drove me home rather than me walking, since it would get me home in double the time.

We let ourselves out his room and downstairs. All the guests were gone, but the mess left behind was evidence that there was a party here last night. There was no sign of anybody around apart from some cleaning staff, and I was relieved. Me and Alex walking downstairs in our clothes from last night would probably cause people to jump to conclusions so the last people I wanted to run into was Alex's mom or Austin himself—Not that I owed Austin any explanations.

Alex picked up some car keys from drawer and guided me over to a blue sports car I had never seen him drive. The only vehicle I had ever seen him on was his bike.

We got in the car and he began backing out the drive as I thought about what had happened last night.

Somehow we had managed to watch the whole movie, despite planning to only stay for a few minutes. The end of the movie led to a debate about whether the sequel was better than the original, which of course led to the first movie being slipped into the player just to prove his point. About half way through, hunger won out for both of us, and Alex slipped out and returned with an armful of goodies from downstairs. Surprisingly the night ended up flowing pretty quickly and I soon forgot about everything I was worried about and even though I hated to admit it, we actually had fun. I did think about going home at some point, but it felt nice not to be in an environment where everyone knew about all my problems, and either felt sorry for me, or worry about me and I found myself mentally agreeing to ten more minutes more than once. Somewhere along the lines, we had clearly fallen asleep.

Before I knew it, Alex parked up outside my house, and I wondered how he even knew where it was.

I opened the car door and went to close it but stopped.

"So thanks for last night," I said.

"You're welcome," he said.

I think last night was the only real conversation I'd ever had with Alex, and it felt surreal and normal all in one despite being about something trivial like a movie.

"You do know this doesn't mean we're suddenly friends now right?" he said smirking, adopting my words from the other day, and I laughed.

Maybe nothing had shifted after all.

Xxx xxx xxxx

Alyssa POV

I couldn't hear any noise from inside the house, but I still slipped my key in slowly, not to make any noise.

The house was silent, and I hoped that was a sign that everyone was asleep. I slipped off my boots not to make any noise walking to my room, and walked around the corner and paused in surprise.

In front of me was Dad sitting at the breakfast bar, and Brooke looking at me with her eyes wide open.

"Dad!" I said in a high voice. "You're home early."

"Yeah, I skipped out early," he said. "Are you ok? I waited for your call."

"Yeah, I know I'm sorry about that," I said, feeling slightly bad for not calling him when I knew he was worried about me.

"Thanks for posting that letter for me Alls," Brooke said, looking at me pointedly and I breathed a sigh of relief that she didn't tell Dad I was gone all night. If Brooke didn't kill me, Dad would.

"You're welcome," I said.

"You went to post a letter in that?" Dad said looking at my dress. Oh crap.

"Oh you know what they say about when you dress up you feel good about yourself," I said hoping I was convincing him.

"Ally, you thought it was too much to wear a dress to my grandpa's funeral," Dad said raising an eyebrow.

I tensed, not thinking of a response.

"Nate, she wants to dress more girly, leave her alone!" Brooke said animatedly. "I made pancakes and waffles, why don't you get started?"

Dad started loading up his plate, without protest, and I wondered why I didn't smell the food before.

"Lyssa, could you help me with the waffle maker?" Brooke said picking up and walked to the store room.

"Sure," I said reluctantly and following her in, knowing what was coming.

As soon as I was in Brooke closed the door behind us.

"Are you crazy!" Brooke whisper yelled.

"Brooke! I am so sorry!" I said.

"When I said you could go to this party, it wasn't an invitation to stay out all night!"

"I kn—"

"I tried to call you like a hundred times, I was so worried!"

"I know! My phone died on me, I didn't realise until this morning," I explained.

"Alyssa, you are way too young to be out doing what you were doing," she said giving me a strange look. I was confused until it registered what was going through her mind.

"Oh! No! I just fell asleep I swear," I insisted.

"I wasn't born yesterday you know," Brooke said. "I know you have a serious boyfriend and—"

"Seriously Brooke, it wasn't that. We haven't—I mean—We broke up," I said.

"What?" she said looking surprised.

"It's a long story but I was upset and fell asleep whilst watching a movie with Alex," I said.

"Are you both ok in there?" Dad called from the kitchen.

"We're fine," me and Brooke both yelled at the same time.

"I don't care what happened, you need to stay in touch. I hate lying to your Dad and I'm not going to do it again," Brooke said.

"I know, I'm really sorry," I said. "and thank you so much."

"Ok, fine. We should get out there before your Dad realises something's up."

"Ok," I agreed, planning to go and get dressed first.

"But this isn't over, we need to talk about this," Brooke said and I nodded.

Brooke opened the door and we walked back into the kitchen to find Dad giving us a weird look.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Girl talk," Brooke said, dismissing it.

Xx xxxxxx xxxx

Alyssa POV

"So where's Rachel and Sarah?" I asked, yawning after eating way too much food.

"They've gone to visit Mouth," Brooke said putting a tablet in the dishwasher.

"Oh ok," I said sitting down on the couch. That breakfast felt normal. Almost too normal, like nothing had ever happened, and it was a normal traditional Sunday breakfast with the three of us. I had even temporarily paused my fight with Dad.

I looked up at the perfect moment to see Dad and Brooke exchange looks.

What was I saying about normal again? It seemed as though normal went out the window a few seconds ago.

"What is it?" I said sighing.

"Well, Lyss we actually wanted to talk to you about something," Brooke said sitting on the couch beside but sitting sideways. Dad sat down on the coffee table in front of us. The close proximity of them both felt like this conversation was about to be a big deal, whatever it was, making me panic a little. I didn't know how much more could get thrown at me.

"I'm adopted aren't I?" I said thinking of the next craziest thing that could be revealed.

"What?" Dad said looking confused. "No! Where did you get that from?"

"I was just guessing," I said. "If it's not that, then what it is?"

"Well," he said giving me a weary smile, "We know you're been through a lot in the last few days, and we know we owe it to you to tell you the truth. Answer any questions you want to know, the whole full story."

"Really?" I said sitting up straighter. I was actually pleasantly surprised. I had assumed Dad wasn't going to offer up any more information on the whole Haley front. It would be nice to get everything straightened out in my mind. Half of what I was imagining was probably made up. Maybe after knowing everything it would put my mind to rest. Maybe it wasn't as bad as I thought it all was.

Brooke and Dad both looked at me expectantly waiting for a question but now given the chance, my mind went blank.

"Umm why don't you start from the beginning?" I asked thinking it might be easier to start from there.

"Wow, the beginning," Dad said.

"How did you meet Haley?" I prompted. The way Dad was acting was like the story was so long it was hard to pinpoint the start. It just meant that Haley was more of a prominent feature in their lives than I thought.

"Well I got to know Haley when we were around your age. She was your Uncle Luke's best friend," Dad said.

"What? Best friend? Like he had lots of best friends or she was it?" I said surprised.

"Oh, Haley was pretty much it," Brooke said. "They've been best friends since they were little."

"Hold on a sec- if they had been best friends since they were young why did you only get to know her when your were 16?" I asked confused. Surely Dad would have known his brothers best friend growing up.

"Maybe we should start from the very beginning?" Brooke said to Dad and he nodded.

"Ok, well sweetie, how everything is now? The way you know everyone? It hasn't always been like that," Dad said.

"What do you mean?" I said. I already figured out there was lots I didn't know from when I found the old year books at school, as saw pictures that showed me relationships I didn't know existed.

Dad took a deep breath and I could tell he was putting words together in his mind.

"Well you know how me and Uncle Lucas have different Mom's?" Dad said.

"Well yeah. You have Grandma Deb and Uncle Luke has Karen," I said stating the obvious.

"Well when we were young Grandpa Dan didn't really treat Uncle Lucas like a son," Dad said.

"Oh," I said the only thing I could, thinking about now I finally had a reason to why Uncle Lucas didn't talk to Grandpa Dan. When I had asked in the past the story was never fully told to me.

"And I didn't really treat Uncle Luke as a brother either," Dad said.

"What do you mean?" I said not fully understanding.

"Lyss, Uncle Luke and your Dad weren't in each other's lives how they are now. They knew who each other were of course but they didn't get on until much later," Brooke said.

"Why not?" I asked. I couldn't understand if they knew they were brothers and they grew up in the same school they didn't build up a friendship.

"We resented each other," Dad said plainly. "And because of that we pretty much hated each other."

"No way!" I said, not being able to picture Dad and Uncle Luke ever having a fight.

"Way!" Brooke said. "I don't think they even had a civil conversation until they were what? Seventeen?"

"Pretty much," Dad agreed.

"So what does all of this have to do with me?" I asked, knowing it all fit together somehow.

"Well this all meant that we travelled in different circles. We weren't all friends growing up. Me, Brooke and Aunt Peyton were all pretty popular whereas Uncle Luke with Mouth and Skills blended into the background a bit."

"And that's when you dated Aunt Peyton," I put in myself, figuring it out.

"Yes. That was when me and Peyton dated," Dad agreed.

"So then what?" I asked, getting into it as though this was a bed time story as opposed to real life.

"Well Uncle Luke was put on the Ravens, and I didn't like it so much," Dad said. "I needed a way to get to him, to force him off the team."

"What did you do?" I asked. "It didn't work though right? Because Uncle Luke was on the team."

"Haley was Uncle Luke's best friend, and I decided to get to him by getting to her," Dad said.

"Oh my god! You had sex with her to annoy Uncle Luke and that's how I was born wasn't it?" I blurted out horrified.

"Alyssa!" Dad said in reaction to my words, looking slightly embarrassed about us talking about his sex life. "No that was not what happened! Listen to the whole story."

"Ok, carry on," I said.

"Well my plan backfired because me and Haley ended up falling in love," he said.

"What about Uncle Luke?"

"He was angry at first but he got over it once he realised we really did love each other," I said. "He kind of realised it once we got married."

"You got married in high school?" I asked.

"Yes," he confirmed. "We were sixteen."

"Holy crap," I said.

"Language," Dad warned.

"You were married when you were my age!" I protested in shock. It was one thing imagining Dad married, which I still couldn't do, but they were just kids! There was no way I could get married now.

"Yes and let that me a warning about teen marriages to you," Dad said.

"Nathan—Focus," Brooke inserted.

"So then that's when you became friends?" I asked.

"Yes. Uncle Luke joined the Ravens and Haley joined the group as well," Brooke said.

"And that was when you and Uncle Luke…" I said trailing off.

"What?" Brooke said turning red.

"I saw a picture in a yearbook of you and Uncle Luke," I said pulling a face.

"Oh god," Brooke said, leaning back into the couch.

"That is so gross! You and Uncle Lucas?" I said shivering. It was strange enough to imagine Aunt Peyton with Dad, but to pull Uncle Luke out of the equation too was just wrong. It seemed like everything was topsy turvy.

"Yes. Me and Lucas," Brooke said.

"And that doesn't get awkward at all? How are you all so close? You all switched partners!" I said finding the whole set up strange.

"Well it was kind of for the best," Dad said. " Me and Peyton weren't right for each other."

"And you and Uncle Luke weren't right for each other either?" I said.

"I think we should get back to the story now," Brooke said avoiding the question, and Dad gave her a funny look.

"Dad," I promoted after he was still focused on Brooke. He turned to me quickly and carried on.

"Well anyway things were fine for a while, then she left me and went on tour. She came back though after a while and she apologised and we got back together," Dad explained.

"And then I was born?" I asked.

"Haley got pregnant in our senior year," Dad confirmed.

"Wow. I guess you weren't expecting that huh?"

"Whether we were expecting it or not, we were happy. I want you to know that. We came close to losing you Lyss and when we didn't you became our miracle," Dad said.

Dad reached beside him and pulled up a brown leather box which I recognised at sitting on a shelf in his room. It had never occurred to me to look inside it though. He took out a picture and passed it to me.

I took it from his hands and looked down. Right in front of me was a picture of Haley at the hospital smiling into the camera with a baby in her arms. I didn't say anything. Well what was there to say?

"So if you were both so happy what happened?"

"I don't know," he said sighing, and I looked to Brooke for an explanation.

"Me, Dad and Haley went to Duke. It was a few months before Haley left you with me one day and never came back."

"She just left?" I asked.

"Yes. She left a note about she couldn't be a Mother and a wife and left. A few weeks later we found out she was back on tour."

"And she never called or anything?" I asked.

"No," Dad confirmed.

"Not even to ask about me?" I said, for the firm time feeling actual hurt at the thought of Haley. Up until now she was just a stranger to me, and I didn't feel abandoned at all.

"Then why did she come back?" I asked. It seemed strange how she comes for a visit when she'd never ever called.

Dad took a deep breath. "She wanted me to sign divorce papers."

"You're still married!" I exploded. "All these years you've been married?"

"Lyss calm down," Dad said. "I wasn't really married not really. It was on only on paper."

"I don't care if it was on paper, it's still married!"

I sighed and collapsed back on the sofa calming down slightly.

"Lyss you understand that that was why she came back right?" Dad said trying to read my emotions.

"You're trying to tell me that she didn't come back for me right?" I asked understanding.

"Well…yes. It's true that if you hadn't found her she probably would have left yes," Brooke said and I suddenly understood why she didn't like the thought of me having too many 'conversations' with Haley.

"That's great," I said sarcastically, trying to hide the fact I was hurt.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I just wanted to you know the full truth," Dad said.

"I know. Thank you for telling me," I said smiling weakly. "Do you mind if I go get some air?"

"Sure kiddo," Dad said softly.

"Can I hang on to this?" I asked, holding up the picture that was still in my hands.

"It's for you anyway," Dad said.

"Ok. Thanks," I said getting up. I gave them both a small wave, before picking up my jacket and letting myself out.

Xx xxx xxx

A/N: Hate to whine about it, but reviews are really going down… pretty please with brathan on top review and let me know what you think!

-Anyone want to make me a cover or banner?

-Would anyone be interested in read a twilight wolf story with a twist? it would be a romance in which Pauls ex girlfriend who is also Sam's sister comes back to town but with a baby...


	15. Authors note

A/N:

Hey guys!

First of all, sorry if you thought this was an update!

It's just a quick note to let you guys know I haven't dropped off the face of the earth! I have just been so unbelievably busy lately its crazy. Normally no matter how busy I am I make time for fanfiction because I love writing, but considering I haven't it just shows how busy I am!

I could go into details about what I've been up to but I don't want to bore you guys!

But anyway I just wanted to let you know I'm not being lazy/have writers block, and the story is very much going on! I promise a chapter very soon, I'm half way through writing it so keep a look out!

Thank you to the anon review I got reminding me to let you guys know I'm still here!

Love you guys lots, and as always thanks for your support!

Flips

PS- VERY IMPORTANT POLL:

Do any of you actually want to see haley/ally's first hang out session? And do you want to see brathan try and sneak about to see it and hide from ally and haley or shall we just move on?

PLEASE DO ANSWER THAT QUESTION BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE YOU GUYS WILL EITHER COMPLAIN THAT IM DRAGGING IT OUT OR YOU WANT A BRATHAN SCENE, SO IF YOU VOTE AT LEAST YOU HAVE YOUR SAY!

XXX


	16. Chapter 15

**a/n:**

**Sorry it took so long! My life has been so unbelievably busy I don't even know where to begin!**

**A very important point:**

**A lot of people are commenting that they want Brathan to get together right now and forget Haley. IF I did that there would be no story! I promise the whole story is a transition and the end will mean more if we go through the journey!**

Chapter 15

Nathan POV

"Well that went well," I said getting up off the coffee table and sitting down on the couch next to Brooke.

"I don't think she could have taken it any better Nate," Brooke said rubbing my arm. "What we talked to her was hard. It's going to take her time to process it all."

"I know," I said sighing and rubbing my eyes, "I just wish we could fast forward all the hard stuff and just carry on with life."

"You're too stressed," Brooke said jumping off the couch and going into the kitchen. "We need to do something fun to cheer you up."

I smiled to myself. This is why that girl was my best friend. She always knew what I needed.

"How about we both skip work tomorrow and catch up. We can go to the beach or something," I suggested. Normally we found time to hang out, but recently with everything going on I had barely managed to see her. I missed my best friend.

"That sounds amazing, but I have some shipments coming in tomorrow…" she said frowning.

"Brooke, I thought you were going to take it easy on the work front," I said.

"I am!" she insisted. "Just after I sort out this shipment!"

"I'll hold you to that," I said opening her fridge and pulling out some fruit juice. "What about Friday then?"

"It's Jimmy's birthday party," Brooke said as I passed her a glass of juice before pouring my own.

"I completely forgot about that," I said.

"I guessed you would," she said. "That's why I already got him a swing set from both of us."

"Thank you!"

"You are coming to the party right?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked.

"Well I knew you would, I was just hoping we could put this thing with Luke aside for Jimmy," she said.

"It's my god son's birthday. It's not his fault his dad is an idiot," I said frowning.

I hadn't spoken to Lucas since the day I walked in to find him having lunch with Haley. He had tried calling me multiple times this week but I hadnt picked up. He also filled up my text inbox as well as email trying to contact me. I wasn't ready though to deal with all that.

"Nathan!" Brooke reprimanded. "I'll be the first one to say what Lucas did was wrong but you guys have come so far in all these years and he seems like he's sorry. Maybe it wouldn't be the worst thing to hear him out."

As much as I didn't want to admit it she was talking some sense.

"I'll think about it," I said and she smiled. Her sticking up of Lucas reminded me of something.

Brooke took a long sip of the juice and I played with the edge of my t-shirt trying to think about how to ask her about the one thing that had been on my mind since I'd noticed it. The way she had changed the subject when Ally asked her about Lucas and her relationship in high school wouldn't leave my mind and I didn't know why. Her and Lucas went out years ago. I had never even entertained the idea that she may still love him! He was married! And I had never seen any evidence of her thinking it until now. It shouldn't bother me but it did.

"So Brooke…?" I started.

"Hmm..?" she answered.

"Earlier when Ally asked you about Lucas—" I started.

"Oh god. How mortifying! I can't believe she even found out about that!" Brooke said.

"Yeah you seemed pretty quick to change the subject actually," I added casually. "You didn't answer her question."

"I noticed you dodged her question actually," I said.

"What question?"

"Well I said me and Peyt weren't right for each other and that's why we broke up. She asked if it was the same for you and Lucas."

Brooke raised an eyebrow at me sceptically, "Are you really trying to get me to answer that question?"

"No, I mean I just wondered—"

"Nathan! Stop!" she said. "I changed the subject because the aim of that conversation was to explain Haley to her not to talk about my past relationships. I wasn't trying to avoid her question."

She looked at me strangely.

"Right. I knew that.." I said readjusting my tone of voice.

"Oh my god I cant believe you actually thought I still had feelings fo—"

"I did not think that!" I exclaimed, sure I was turning bright red.

"Ahh you're so cute," she said ruffling my hair before going to get ready for work.

Only Brooke Davis could get away with calling me 'cute'.

Xxxxxx

Nathan POV (about an hour later)

The doorbell rang just as I pulled on my t-shirt, and I went down to open it, thinking it might have been Ally.

"Hi," Haley said giving me a small wave.

"Where did you get my address?" I replied instantly.

"Um..I asked around," she stumbled a second too long.

"Meaning you asked Lucas?" I said crossing my arms, and her lack of a response told me I'd guessed correctly. "Anyway, what can I do for you?"

I pretty much guessed she was coming to tell me she was staying and what that involved. I'd planned to go and find her to ask the same thing after I'd unpacked.

"Well I was actually going to stay in Tree Hill for a while," she said.

"So I've heard," I said.

"Can I come in?" she asked cautiously.

I didn't exactly want to let her into 'my space' feeling like she'd invade it, but on the other hand maybe I'd have the upper hand on my own territory. Either way I could see she wanted to discuss something and we couldn't have that conversation on the front porch.

I didn't respond but just took a step back and opened the door wider to let her in. Haley mumbled 'thanks' and came into the hall. I closed the door behind her and led her into the kitchen.

Xxxxxxx

Haley POV

Nathan closed the door after letting me in. Phase one complete—at least he was talking to me and let me inside the house.

Nathan walked through the square living room into the open plan kitchen, and I followed him through. Right now it felt odd to be able to put a picture inside my head of where Nathan was whenever I thought about it. Although I knew there was no way he'd still be living in that small apartment we'd had back in high school it was the only place I could picture him over the years.

On the other hand I had absolutely no connection to this house I was in now, and even though I'd seen it, I think imagining Nathan sitting on that couch, or Ally at the dining table was the last thing I could visualise.

On the way to the kitchen, the walls were covered with interlocking mismatched photo frames, capturing moments in everyone's lives, another reminder that life had moved on without me. My eye caught a picture of Ally when she must have been about six or seven with a tooth in her hand, with a visible gap in her smile. Brooke was kneeling down beside her with her arm around Ally, glancing at her proudly. Since I couldn't be there for Ally, I was glad Brooke could be, and I felt assured I had picked the right person to be her god mother.

I walked down slowly taking in the images presented to me feeling an odd sensation in my stomach. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't looking over these photographs feeling jealous that I wasn't in them, because I knew I couldn't be there for Ally the way everyone wanted me to, but I felt strange that I had no knowledge of any stories behind the photographs that mapped out the lives of the people that were once my world.

Nathan cleared his throat, noticing me taking my time, and I jumped at the sound.

"You have ten minutes."

He crossed his arms defensively, and I walked over to join him through the arch way. Nathan sat down in one of the chairs at the dining table and I sat across from him.

"Right. Well I was thinking I'd stay here for a while and maybe get to know Alyssa a little," I just blurted out, not beating around the bush. There was way I could dress up what I had to say so I might as well just say it.

"Oh great! So you want to get to know her a 'little' then go home," he said sarcastically. "How nice of you."

"Nathan, don't be like that," I said sighing, but not really surprised.

"Be like what Haley? If anything I'm being way too polite," he snapped.

Ok, I promised myself this would be my last resort but it seemed like I needed it. Nathan didn't seem like he was planning to let me back into their lives, and I didn't blame him at all but I only had a limited time in Tree Hill. There was a massive chance he would hate when I said what I was about to but then again he already hated me. What did I really have to lose?

"Look. I didn't want to pull this card, I was hoping we'd be able to figure something out, but she's my daughter too Nathan and you can't stop me seeing her," I said.

Nathan looked up at me sharply and raised an eyebrow. Then he suddenly let out a harsh laugh, which is the last thing I expected.

"Tell me you didn't just say that," he said smiling, but in the way that suggested he couldn't quite express his anger.

"I'm sorry Nathan I am, but I'm staying here and I want to spend some time with Alyssa," I repeated just like I'd rehearsed in my head.

Nathan didn't respond but just looked at me, and I could tell he was summing up what my underlying legal message was.

"How long are you staying?" he asked.

"A few weeks," I replied. I think he was maybe mulling it over.

"I'll agree to it if you give up all rights to Ally," he said and I immediately realised what he was worried about. He was worried I would take him to court if he said no, and I didn't blame him because that is pretty much what my threat sounded like.

I would never go there but he didn't know that. He knew legally I had no disadvantage. Any judge would rule in my favour considering I was Alyssa's mother and even though I left, I hadn't harmed Ally in any way. If we went the legal route there was also a possibility that we'd leave with legal shared custody which he wouldn't want.

All I wanted was to stay for a few weeks and hopefully it would make me feel more settled. I wasn't trying to take Ally away from him, and didn't want to. Nothing had changed for me, I still didn't want to be a Mom.

"Deal."

Xxx xxxx xxxxxx

Brooke POV

"Uh huh," I said automatically thinking it had been a while since I'd made an indication that I was still on the line.

Mother's voice carried on cover the speakerphone, and I continued sketching.

"Honey, I'm just saying I think you should have an open mind!"

"I do have an open mind!" I said putting my pencil down on the desk and sighing. Conversations with Mom always went like this. We'd start of talking about something general but sure enough the conversation would steer itself to how I wasn't doing myself any favours by staying in Tree Hill.

"No you don't! You won't even listen to my business ideas," she said, but the truth was recently I had actually taken a look.

At first it was easy to just say to no to her, I had the store here and it was going great, but recently with that feeling of restlessness with my job, I had been looking for something bigger, and as much as I didn't want to admit it Mother did seem to have some answers, but I knew what was holding me back.

"I didn't say no," I said.

"But you didn't say yes either," she replied.

"Mom, look it's just not that easy," I said leaning back in my chair. "I can't just leave Tree Hill."

"Why not? You're young, you have no responsibility," she said. "Now is the perfect time to come to New York to expand your career."

"Well I have—" I started but stopped. Ok, I didn't have actual responsibility like a husband and children but I still had a Nathan and an Ally to think about, and I wasn't just going to desert my god daughter, and I didn't want to either. I think she needed me as much as I needed her.

"Sweetie, look. I ran into Sharon Wettlemen yesterday and she mentioned the whole of Red Satin's line is going under. That means a whole lot of store availability and you know they had a store on 5th! As soon as it becomes public knowledge everyone will want that space. We need to get in there while we have the upper hand!"

A store on 5th Avenue? My stomach fluttered at the thought. That was my ultimate dream.

When I was five years old and Mom and Dad took me to New York for the first time, even at that young age I had been taken in by the glamorous stores on 5th Avenue and since then it had always been my dream to be a part of it.

Mom took my silence as encouragement to go on, "Just think about it, promise me."

"Mom, it sounds great it does, but there is no way I can leave Ally," I said, and chose not to mention my refusal to leave Nathan too.

"Brooke, you have no responsibility toward that girl! It's very nice you care about her it is, but this isn't the dark ages you can still communicate! We have technology you know!" she said and I sighed.

Before I could reply, there was a knock on my door frame, and I waved in Janelle.

"Look Mom, I got to go," I said reaching for the button on my office phone.

"Just think about it Brooke! 5th Avenue!"

I hung up the phone, and turned to the doorway and gave Janelle a small smile.

"Sorry to bug you Brooke but there's somebody specifically asking for you," she said.

"Who is it?" I asked, flipping through my diary to see if I had forgotten I was supposed to meet with somebody. If it was one of my friends or Ally, they would have just walked straight to the back.

"They didn't say," she said.

After seeing my blank diary I got up off my chair and walked to the front. The store was filled with about ten to twelve woman, making the one man in the whole place stick out. He had his back to me, and I couldn't figure out who he was just from my view of his jeans and brown jacket.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

He turned around, and my eyes were immediately drawn to the bunch of deep purple gerberas in his hand, so much though that I didn't register who he was as first.

"Hi," he said slipping his free hand into his jeans pocket.

"Oh," I said in surprise once I realised why I recognised him.

"I just wanted to come by and apologise for Sam. I didn't really get a chance to say anything last time," he said. "That and I didn't want you to think I didn't care about what she did. I know I'm not the perfect guardian but it's not like I condone what she did."

"About that. Listen I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's not your fault and I was just having a really crappy day," I said feeling bad about blowing up at him.

"That's ok, you have a right to be mad. She shouldn't have stolen anything," he said, "I also wanted to say thank you for not pressing charges."

"I was young once too," I said walking closer to him so I could her him better over the customers. "A did more than enough of my fair share of things I'd like to forget."

"Haven't we all," he agreed, "But seriously, Sam really isn't a bad kid. She's just been acting out recently. I think she misses her parents."

"She mentioned they were in Africa," I said.

"Yeah they're doing a research project out there with the wildlife. My sister and brother-in-law have been gone for about three years. They come home about once a year, but it's not enough. She's getting out of control and I'm not really what she sees as a parental figure to obey."

I didn't really know what to reply to that. I was surprised that he was telling me private things like that. After all I was just someone his niece had stolen from.

"She'll be fine. It's that age," I said.

"Oh, you have kids?" he asked.

"Not exactly," I said. "But I'm pretty close to my friends' kids."

"Oh ok," he said, "I should probably go back to work. These are for you."

He passed me the flowers and I took them from him.

"Thank you," I said. "You really didn't have to."

"I know, but I wanted to make it up to you," he said walking toward the door then pausing to turn around again. "And I may have needed them on the off chance I had to bribe you into not changing your mind about pressing charges."

"Oh really?" I asked laughing, "Chocolate is normally better for bribery."

"I'll keep that in mind," he said winking and walking out the door.

Xxxx xxxx xxxx

Nathan POV

"I'm starting find it hard to remember a time when I opened my front door and wasn't disappointed at who it was," I said, seeing Lucas in my doorway.

"I just want to talk," he said holding up his hands, in surrender.

"Must be a trend today," I mumbled, and letting him in.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said, walking into the living room and crossing my arms.

"I'm sorry Nathan," he said sighing.

"So you've said."

"I know you're mad at me Nate, what can I do to make it better?" he said.

"As screwed up as I find it, I actually do understand your reasons behind it," I admitted.

"You do?" he said shocked.

"Well yeah, Luke despite what she did to me, she was your best friend. I'm just pissed off you didn't tell me about it! It was my business you were meddling in, and my daughter! You're my brother man, you're supposed to have my back!"

"I do have your back! I would never do anything to hurt Ally, you know that. There was just never a good time to tell you."

"I know," I said sighing. I was still mad at Luke but I didn't have the energy along with everything else to be mad much longer.

"So we're cool?" he said looking extremely relieved.

"To an extent."

Lucas looked disappointed.

"Just don't do anything like that again," I said.

Lucas instead of replying took a few seconds to think.

"Nathan, I love you man I do, but if you're asking me to stop talking to Haley I don't think I can do that."

"Do what you need to do but don't involve me or Ally," I said knowing I couldn't be completely unreasonable and demand he stop talking to Haley even though I wanted to.

"Thanks," he said giving me a hug, and I hugged him back.

"So you'll come to Jimmy's birthday?" he asked.

"Luke, no matter what stupid stuff is happening with us, I would never cut out my nephew," I said slightly insulted he thought I would extend our argument to his kids.

"I know you wouldn't. I was just making sure," he assured me.

"We'll be there," I confirmed.

"Thank god!" he said.

"You're enthusiastic," I commented. I know he was relieved I didn't hate him, but he seemed too happy that I would be attending his son's birthday.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm so glad you're coming, but Peyton also told me she wouldn't forgive me if her sons god father wasn't at his birthday…" Luke said looking sheepish, and I laughed picturing Peyton saying those words to him.

Xxx xxx xx

Alyssa POV

If anybody found the picture in my hands and were asked to describe what they saw they would easily have said it was a snapshot of a happy mother who had just given birth. It looked like it belonged in some happy child's baby album, not some forbidden box containing long hidden secrets.

In the picture Haley looked carefree and young, with her hair messily pulled up, nothing like the fashionable immaculately dressed woman I'd met. She looked happy to have me in her arms, which to be honest didn't mean very much. Brooke and Dad had said it took a few months to realise what she wanted.

She decided what she wanted and she made her choice. Why was I acting like some melodramatic character on some lame TV show, walking down the pier clutching some photo as I thought through my emotions. How pathetic was I? I was Alyssa Scott for crying out loud, the girl who barely even cried. In the last few days I think I've been more depressed than all together in my life so far.

Haley didn't want to be in my life. So what? It's not like I've been sitting there by the door all my life pining for her. To be frank I had barely even thought about her growing up. I just never felt like I was lacking something in my life. Why should I spend my time now worrying about her?

I folded the photograph in two down the middle creating a harsh crease, and slipped it into my back pocket, forcing myself to forget about it.

I walked down the boardwalk which was unusually busy for a Sunday afternoon. It was filled with all the usual shoppers as well as another load of committee members setting up for the Burning Boat Festival next week. The base of the boat had been built, but none of the decorations or stand had been assembled as they'd probably wait until it was closer to the time.

I scanned the crowd of people, trying to spot Danny who I knew was involved but gave up after a few minutes of searching, giving into the cold. I wrapped my arms around me and wished I'd taken a moment to pick up my jacket on the way out, having not anticipated the cool breeze.

I turned around to walk back to Brooke's when I heard someone call my name.

I turned around and saw Haley walking fast, trying to catch up with me. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans with long black boots and a quilted back leather jacket. Her hair was straightened perfectly with flicks on the ends. I couldn't help compare her to the version of herself in the picture.

"I've been looking for you," she said smiling.

"Here I am," I replied.

"You must be freezing!" she said taking in my thin shirt, and I automatically dropped my arms to my side.

"Actually I'm pretty warm," I insisted. I know I was being pathetic but she did not know what was best for me.

"You can't be warm! You're going to get ill!" she said.

"Nope! I'm fine," I repeated. I knew I was being ridiculous, I didn't need anybody to tell me that, but even the little wins mattered to me in this second. "You were looking for me?"

I waited for her to respond, trying not to visibly shiver.

"Oh right. Well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out," Haley said smiling.

"Dad's expecting me home soon," I said keeping my voice sounding casual even though on the inside, my inner voice was telling me otherwise.

"Oh," she said, her smile dropping. "It doesn't have to be now I mean whenever you're free…"

"That sounds really nice but I've got a lot going on with school and assignments, I'm just really busy," I said in a happy tone, and starting to walk down the board walk.

"Alyssa wait—" she called after me.

"See you around Haley," I said giving her a small wave before heading home.

I walked briskly for a few seconds, no longer feeling the cold as my mind processed what had just happened.

I walked past the boat, but on second thought took a few steps back and walked up the ramp. The boat had a few things in it already even though it was only half built. Without a second thought, I pulled the folded picture out of my back pocked and slipped it in between two loose pieces of wood.

If I hadn't found out who Haley was for myself, she would have just come here to get her divorce and left.

I don't care what happened in the past or what was going on now. All I knew for sure was I was Alyssa Brooke Scott and I wasn't going to be anybody's after thought.

Xxx xxxxx xxxx

**Ok, we're getting there now, this was very much a transitional chapter and I'll get the next one out soon! Please comment , and don't forget about top point on the A/N.**


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: I know I've been gone a long time guys but I barely got any reviews for the last chapter! I'm sorry it took a while to get back!

I wrote an especially long one and didn't cut it in half for you guys, hoping I'll hear from you!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Chapter 16

"It wouldn't kill you to act like a civilised human being for two minutes you know?" I said pushing Alex's feet off my desk and slipping into my seat.

"Why take the chance?" he said, shifting position to his side of the desk.

The last four days had gone by like nothing normal. Well as normal as things would be with us anyway. It felt like every other day, and not like last weekend I had just spent the night at Alex's house watching movies and hanging out. It wasn't like I expected anything to change, or we'd suddenly be friends overnight, and to be perfectly honest I don't think I wanted him to change. Everything around me was changing by the second and as sad as it sounded I kind of started to look forward to being able to depend on Alex driving me nuts every morning.

The whole of this week we had managed to somehow slip back into our old routine without either of us acknowledging Saturday at all. Part of me was starting to doubt whether it has really happened at all and I hadn't just dreamt the whole thing up.

"Morning," Mrs Garcia said walking into class with a bunch of papers and folders in her hands. She set the stack on her desk and perched on the edge of it. "Before I forget and we get stuck into today's assignment I just wanted to explain the rest of the details I have for the Annual Tree Hill High writing contest.."

"Snooze," Alex said beside me, and I sharply elbowed him to shut up because I had been waiting to hear more on the contest for weeks. Alex gave a yelp in response to my jab and Mrs Garcia paused for a second to give him a reprimanding look whilst I continued to look completely innocent beside him.

"Ok, so you will have to write a short story on a topic of your choice. Anything you want. All entries have to be sent in by the deadline which is in four weeks. Other than that, if anybody has any questions you can ask me at the end of class," she explained. When she finished, she walked around the other side of the desk and started sorting out the papers to hand out to us.

Four weeks. That was not a lot of time for me to choose and topic and go through many fine tuning processes to make my piece perfect. I circled the date for the deadline in my diary in a bright red pen and Alex snorted beside me.

"What is it now?" I said frowning at him.

"Doesn't matter, it's not important," he said.

"Great," I said, twisting slightly so I could focus on the sheet that was just placed in front of me.

I tried to focus in on the first few lines but the meaning behind the words wouldn't process and like a child falling into the trap I turned back to Alex.

"Just tell me what it is!" I said, and he smirked at how quickly I gave in.

"It's just amusing how into this writing competition you are," he said.

"How is that amusing in any way?"

"Firstly it's some stupid school run contest. Secondly it's not like you could actually win," he said in a matter of fact way. "Seems like a waste of time."

"I could win," I said irritated. What pissed me off the most was that he was probably right. It sucked how my one hobby that I loved so much was the one thing I wasn't even that great at.

"Allycat, you just was someone to pat you on the back and tell you that you're a good writer instead of actually taking on the criticism you get," he said.

""That is not true," I protested. "And don't call me Allycat"

"Fine it's not true," he said.

"But you still think it," I replied.

"I can think what I want."

"I'll have you know I'm a good writer and I could win that contest if I wanted to," I said a little too confidently whilst the voice in me was telling me to shut up.

"Really?" he said sounding interested now.

"Yep," I said popping the 'p'.

"Care to put a wager on that?" Alex said.

"Why not?" I said. Was I really setting up my own trap for humiliation. I knew in my mind this wasn't a good idea but for some reason I didn't like to let Alex have one over on me.

"If you lose you have to tell the whole quad that I'm sexy and irresistible and you wish you were mine," Alex said confidently and I snorted hearing the words.

"Well when I win you're going to look prrrrety stupid when you have to say the same for me," I said. As bad as it sounded I could probably win this thing if I tried really hard. I was a really good writer I just wasn't exceptional. Hopefully really good could win this thing because I couldn't even imagine having to go up against the whole quad and do what he was telling me I would have to do, but unfortunately my mouth agreed before it was too late. There was something about Alex which made me act before thinking.

"You want the same terms?"

"I do," I confirmed. Me winning, and him carrying out the terms of the bet would be enough to keep me entertained for a long time.

"Deal," he said putting out his hand and I shook it just as Mrs Garcia walked up to the desk.

"Alex, this is your last piece. It really was fantastic. I wish you would reconsider entering the writing contest," Mrs Garcia said putting a few printed sheets on the desk with a big A circled in red ink on the desk and my stomach clenched.

"You know, I think I will," he said smiling, "I just got some motivation to enter," he said.

"That's brilliant news!" she said before going.

"You entering was not part of this," I said straight away.

"What the problem? Scared of a little competition?" he said. "A deals a deal Scott."

I may have been really good, but Alex was really good himself.

The balance of the probability of the outcome of this bet just shifted very drastically, and I felt sick as I started to let myself picture what would happen when the results came out.

What were the chances the quad would be empty?

Xxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Ally POV

The bell rang and I gathered up my chemistry books, not bothering to put them in my bag because I was planning to drop them off at my locker on the way to lunch.

"Read the next chapter before next class please," Miss Baker said, despite knowing none of us would and would just figure it out as she taught it.

Today was pizza day in the cafeteria and I did not want to get there once they'd run out so I quickly slipped out with everyone else and made a stop at my locker, swapping my Chemistry books for my Math ones because I didn't want to come back this way.

"Ally, I've been trying to find you all week."

I froze hearing the voice behind me and slowly turned around, wishing I could just hide inside my locker. I'd done a perfect job of avoiding Austin all week. I'd pretty much memorised his schedule so it was easy to avoid any routes to class where I would run into him. He had been calling me a bunch of times too but I had just ignored his calls. He had called the house phone once or twice too and left a message with Dad, who still didn't know what had happened. If he did he probably would have been so ready to happily pass on the message to get me to call Austin back.

If I told Dad what Austin did, he would without a doubt confront him about it. That was another thing that sucked about your parent working at your school. They would as a result be way too involved in your business.

"Well that's a coincidence because I've been avoiding you all week."

"Alls, don't be like that," he said.

"Be like what? If anything I'm being way to nice!"

"I am so sorry Ally! I think we should just talk."

"We have nothing to talk about," I said slamming my locker shut and wincing as I heard a few things fall down inside that I would have to deal with next time I opened the door.

"We've been together for ages Ally, we can't just throw it all away now," Austin said walking beside me.

"Don't pin this all on me! It's not like I did this to us!" I said stopping in my tracks.

"I just had this pressure from the team, and I—"

"I really don't want to waste my time hearing your lame ass excuses," I said walking into the girls bathroom where he couldn't follow me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke POV

"You can relax, I'm here," I called into Tric, setting my stuff down at the bar. "And we come bearing food."

Rachel hopped onto the bar stool and began unpacking the boxes of salads and smoothies.

"Thank god, I'm starving," Peyton said coming out of the store room.

"How's it going?" I asked, passing her a fork.

"Not good. I thought I was completely ready for tomorrow, but everything's a disaster. The bouncy castle got delivered early when nobody was home, so it got sent back. The cake is running late, and I didn't buy any red balloons because I knew we had some at Tric left over from Valentines, but now I can't find them anywhere! And the entertainer we booked is sick!"

"Wow," Rachel said in response.

"Peyt! Relax. It will all be fine!" I assured her, seeing her getting flustered.

"I'll get Nate to pick up the bouncy castle from the mail depot on the way back from work, I'll pick up some red balloons from the store and you just have to call the bakery again and call Karen's to keep a cake on hold as a worst resort. The kids have the bouncy castle and they'll make their own fun but if you really want an entertainer we can force Skills to wear that Spiderman suit we all teased him for wearing last Halloween. I'll come down early tomorrow to help you set up."

"Thanks Brooke," she said taking a deep breath.

I sat down on the seat beside Rachel and popped a tomato in my mouth from my box.

"And another thing. Haley's coming."

"She's what?" Rachel said in shock as I just choked on the tomato. Rachel thumped me hard on the back, and I stopped coughing.

"Trust me I'm not thrilled either but Lucas convinced me that as his old friend she should be there. And she's all lonely here," Peyton said.

"And you just agreed to that?" I said surprised. I know how mad Peyton was when she found about Lucas keeping everything from her so I couldn't believe she had just happily agreed to that without a fight.

"He's still going to be her friend no matter what I say and his argument was considering she's going to be around us all again and she wants to hang out with Ally we can't just exclude her from everything. She just better not cause a scene at my son's birthday party. He then pulled the I'm still friends with Jake and my other exes and I'm not going to change that for him card."

"On the other hand maybe Skills should dress up as a clown instead," I said bitchily, and Peyton smirked, as I thought as Haley's immense fear of clowns.

"Hey Peyton, I found these down in the basement."

Peyton flipped around and grinned, "You are a life saver!"

Peyton put a white box with cartoon balloons on the counter. That was one less thing on her list.

"Hey guys, this is—"

"Owen," I said in surprise, turning around. I guess since he actually worked at Tric I would run into him more often now, or at least I would be more aware of him now than I was before.

"You guys know each other?" Peyton said surprised

"Sure, I know Brooke," Owen said walking around the other side of the bar, to put down the box of beers that he had in the other hand.

I guessed he didn't want to advertise that his niece's new hobby was shoplifting, so I wasn't going to throw it out there either.

"We know each other from around," I said and he gave me a grateful smile.

"Ok so I got to run to my office and call the bakery," Peyton said walking off leaving me and Rachel and Owen behind the bar.

"Can I get a martini?" Rachel asked.

"Rach!"

"Sure," Owen said laughing.

"It's like one in the afternoon!" I said.

"Who cares, I'm on vacation," she said. "The Brooke Davis I used to know would have asked before me."

"Yeah well some people have to grow up," I said and Rachel stuck her tongue out.

"So are you girls coming down to Tric tonight. Eric Matters is performing," he said.

"We'll be around," Rachel answered. "What about you?"

"He works here Rachel," I added rolling my eyes.

"Actually I'm not working tonight but I'm coming," Owen added and Rachel gave me a took to say 'see!', "If you're coming and I'm coming too, would you maybe want to go together?"

"Oh," I said not expecting that.

"Yes!" Rachel yelled, answering for me.

"Rachel!" I said hitting her on the arm, then turning to Owen. "I'm sorry, but no."

"Why not?" Rachel asked, and I gave her a pointed look to say Owen is standing right there, and she should maybe wait before interrogating me.

"Do you have a boyfriend or something?" Owen asked leaning on the counter.

"No," I admitted.

"Then….?" He prompted.

"Just no, I'm sorry," I said, feeling slightly bad.

"That's ok. See you around Brooke," he said, and heading out of the bar and toward the back.

Rachel waited all of three seconds before exploding.

"What was that!"

"What?"

"He was a perfectly nice guy!" she said. "Not to mention smoking hot."

"You're married!"

"It's not like I'm going to act on it!" she said. "Why don't you like him?"

"I'm not saying there's anything wrong with him," I said.

"Then why didn't you say yes?" she asked.

"It's complicated," I said, packing away the mess from lunch to give me something to do.

"What exactly is so complicated about it? You're hot and single," she said.

"It's just…I have…It—"

"Oh my god! It's Nathan isn't it!" she said.

"Can you keep your voice down!" I said looking around the room to make sure nobody was around.

"Brooke what are you doing to yourself? You can keep pining after Nathan your whole life," she pressed.

"I'm not going to my whole life. I'm working on it I am, it's just difficult with him there all the time," I said.

"Brooke! When was the last time you went on a date?"

"Um…"

"Don't tell me it's more than a month," she said in a stern voice and I felt like I was being interrogated by a parent where I was feeling the pressure to tell the truth.

My lack of a response gave her the answer. I wasn't exactly sure on the exact date but I knew it surpassed the four year mark, and I was completely aware of how pathetic that sounded if I was to voice it.

"Remember that guy I met when picking up my orders and I told you he lived in Charlotte so it made it difficult to go out?" I said closing my eyes shut not wanting to see her expression, but I still heard her gasp.

"That was years ago!" she yelled pulling my hands away from my eyes.

"It wasn't that long. And I've been busy with work and stuff," I said putting out my excuse no matter how lame it was.

"How the hell have you survived for so long without having se—"

"Rachel!"

"Oh come on! You're Brooke Davis! Brooke Davis!"

"Thanks Rach, I'm aware of what it says on my driving license," I said.

"Don't you miss having a boyfriend?" she asked me seriously, dropping all jokes.

"Not really," I said honestly. As pitiful as it sounded I pretty much got all of the non-physical side of a relationship with Nathan. We spend time together, hung out, enjoyed each other's company etc.

"Brooke this has to stop! You have to live your own life! You're just doing everything around Nathan!"

"I do have my own life," I protested.

"What? Work?" How invigorating. "What else do you do that Nathan has nothing to do with?"

"Ummm…" I said thinking. There must be something.

"Are you going to breakfast with the girls from the store on Sunday? I heard them invite you," she said. I knew she fully I declined their offer, but I answered her set up anyway.

"No."

"And why not?"

"I like to keep a firm employer-employee relationship," I said.

"Cut the crap Brooke," she said. "You treat them like friends when you're working."

"I have breakfast with Nathan and Ally on Sundays," I admitted. "It's tradition. And I can't let Ally down."

" Whose tradition? Honey look I don't mean to be a bitch and serve you the cold truth but I'm going to because being your best friend means you can't hold it against me."

"Go on," I said, letting her continue as I sighed.

"Ally's not a little kid. She is fully capable of having breakfast without you there. How long are you going to keep doing this? What, when Nathans married, are you still going to go over for Sunday brunch?"

I hadn't even entertained the thought of Nathan ever getting married, and I didn't like it.

"This isn't healthy Brooke. You're leaving your life behind. You're thirty three years old and you're surviving on whatever fix of Nathan you can get for the day."

It sounded terrible but it was true.

"The first step is to march on back and tell Owen you changed your mind and you would love to go with him tonight," she said pointing to the back.

I started at the back door for a few seconds contemplating going through with what she was saying. But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't picture myself fully committing myself to anybody else.

"I can't," I said sighing, and Rachel frowned. "I'm just not ready yet."

Xxxxxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxx

Ally POV

"I'm sorry dear, we're all out of pizza," the lunch lady said. "Can I offer you some casserole?"

"Why not?" I said with a forced grin as I held my place forward. What else could go wrong? I'd hidden out in the girls bathroom for twenty minutes hoping Austin had given up but by the time I'd gotten to the cafeteria, they were all out of pizza. Now I was stuck with this so called casserole with some very questionable ingredients.

I slid my tray along until the end and handed the cashier my money, before heading out into the quad.

I scanned the area to find Lisa or Danny who both had the same lunch on their timetable, but couldn't see either off them. Our usual table was empty so I began walking toward it. I was about three metres away from it when I saw Austin look up at the worst possible moment from his table and spot me.

Austin stood up and began walking toward me, and I spun around quickly looking for an out to avoid him. I hadn't just spent twenty minutes in the bathroom just to be forced to talk to him now. I knew I'd have to face him eventually but all I wanted to do right now was sit in peace, eat my food and pretend my life had no worries.

I looked for another table with only one space but they were all either completely full or too empty, giving him an excuse to sit beside me. I was just about to reluctantly abandon my tray and head back inside the building when my eyes caught onto one table that was always empty apart from one person.

Perfect. There was no way Austin would follow me there.

"So that Math quiz was tough huh?" I said putting my tray down opposite Alex and taking my time to arrange my bag and jacket on the bench beside me. Alex always sat on his table, and was usually successful in giving off vibes telling people he didn't want any company because even when the whole place was packed nobody ventured over here. If I thought I was the loner type, Alex was way worse.

I looked left from the corner of my eye and saw Austin retreat back to his table.

Alex looked up from his phone with an eyebrow raised.

"Did I say or do anything last weekend to make you think _this_ was ok?"

"Oh please you don't own the table," I said digging into the casserole.

Before he could reply a second tray was put now next to mine, and Lisa slipped in next to me.

"So when did this happen?" she said taking a bite of her sandwich, "I didn't get the memo that 'Mr pain in your ass' turned into 'lunch buddy'."

"Well—"

"No! This didn't happen. Mr pain in her ass is still Mr pain in her ass," Alex said irritably, "Why don't you go on back to your own table."

"Someone's grouchy," Lisa said, "So did you watch last night's Deep Minds?"

I nodded whilst swallowing my food, "Yes! I was on edge the whole time!"

"Err hello? This is not happening! What the hell is going on?" Alex said waving a hand between us.

"So we're sitting over here now," Danny said appearing and sitting down.

"No we're not," Alex replied.

"Does that mean we don't hate you anymore?" Danny asked Alex.

"No. You still hate me very much, and trust me the feeling is mutual so if you don't mind.." Alex said tilting his head toward our usual table.

I had to admit, part of me was slightly enjoying this.

"So where were you last night?" Lisa asked Danny, " I thought you were coming to The BOX so I could slip you free drinks like every time I have a shift."

"I had plans. I thought you hate it when I do that anyway," he said.

"I do hate it," she said quickly, "I was just wondering where you were."

Lisa worked at The BOX, an arcade hang out, and every time she was working Danny usually went over too so he could get free drinks and use her employee card on the games. Lisa usually complained about it but it didn't bother him and he still went every Wednesday night.

"I went to the movies with Sarah," he said casually.

"Sarah?" she said irritated for some reason.

"Yeah Sarah," he said.

"Hold on! Rachel's Sarah?" I said in shock. Sarah normally was the quiet type who was the last person I could see voluntarily spending time with Danny if I wasn't there. How was I unaware of them hanging out.

"I take it you guys aren't going anywhere," I heard Alex say.

"Yeah, that Sarah," Danny said, and all of our attention was still on him, ignoring Alex.

"That's just great. If you're not going I am," Alex said getting up and slinging his backpack over his shoulder before walking off, taking a bite of his apple.

"Is this still the tough guy table if Alex isn't here?" Danny said, and Lisa whacked him on the arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he said.

"How come you didn't tell us you were spending the afternoon with your little girlfriend?" Lisa said.

"First of all she isn't my girlfriend, we're just hanging out. She's cool. And secondly I don't have to give you an hour by hour account of where I'm going and who I'm with," Danny said.

"You are so annoying!" Lisa said getting up and picking up her stuff and walking off.

"What the hell was that?" Danny said turning to me.

"I have no idea," I replied honestly. Lisa was the rational one, not the one to storm off in the middle of a conversation; a conversation which to add I didn't even know what annoyed her.

Danny was about to say something when he was interrupted by a loud crash somewhere behind us.

Xxxxxxx

Alex POV- five minutes ago.

I dumped my tray in the rack, but kept my apple on hand. I have no idea where Ally got the idea that she could sit at my table

We had managed to go the whole week without mention of getting along last weekend and I was beginning to think it would never be discussed, but somewhere along the line she must have gotten the message that me not bitching her out for one night when I could she didn't need it was an invitation to have lunch with me.

I started walking towards the bleachers where I planned to spend the last fifteen minutes of lunch where I wouldn't get caught with a cigarette.

"Ahhh isn't that cute?" Austin said leaning against the pole.

"Whatever it is you want, just forget it," I said not stopping. Austin wouldn't talk to me voluntarily at school unless he had a reason to. It was weird to think we had grown up together and gotten along perfectly well until high school when I had moved in with Dad.

"I don't want anything. I just wanted to say I think it's really sweet you're going for my slopping seconds," he said and I froze.

"What the hell are you talking about," I said even though I knew I was just fuelling the fire and I would regret it later.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about little brother," he said dropping all the light tone in his voice. "You and Ally."

"Well you're clearly misinformed because there is no me and Ally," I said.

"I'm not an idiot Alex. I saw her at lunch. She used to hate you, and now she's sitting with you," he said, and I tried to push down the guilty feeling I got when he said she hated me. I know I liked to push her buttons but hate was a bit strong right?

"You can think whatever the hell you want because I couldn't care less," I said.

"Fine you don't want to admit it to me. Whatever. Just remember that when you're with her, I've been with her first. I've been exactly where you wanna get and despite what you do I'll always have that."

Austin smirked and turned around and walked away, but I was seeing red hearing him talk about Ally like that, for a reason I couldn't explain.

I started to follow him, but a younger kid got in my way. My focus was on Austin and I pushed the kid out the way. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him trip and hit the pile of lunch trays which fell on the floor with a massive crash.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ally POV

"What was that?" I said twisting around. People all around us were getting up from their seats and there seemed to be a crowd gathering. I got up and followed, and Danny was beside me.

Even though I had no idea what was going on, I had butterflies in my stomach telling me it was something significant that I needed to see. I pushed my way to the front ignoring Danny's calls telling me to wait. I made it near the front where I had a clearer view just in time to see Alex tap Austin on the shoulder. Austin turned around with a smile on his face and Alex punched him straight in the face.

I gasped along with the rest of the crowd, and pushed my way further to be in front of everyone, crossing the invisible barrier keeping people back.

Austin didn't hesitate in shoving Alex back, and before we knew it a full blown fight had broken out between the two in the middle of the room. Nobody made a move to intervene, but took a step back to give them more space. Typical.

I rushed forward and tried to figure out how to stop this. Call in intuition but something told me this had something to do with me.

"Stop it!" I yelled, but neither of them took any notice.

I tried to reach in between them, but that just resulted in one of them elbowing me out the way and ending up flat on my ass. Alex turned around instantly.

"Are you ok?" he asked. His lack of concentration for a split second meant Austin got a lucky shot in. By this point I'd had enough. I got up and pulled Alex's arm until there was a considerable distance between them.

"Stop it!" I yelled, dragging him through the crowd.

"That's it Alex. Do what she says," Austin said smirking.

Alex rushed forward again, but I somehow managed to hold him back.

I could hear students scattering away. I knew nobody would willingly flee from a fight, a source of major entertainment so I knew either a teacher was already here or on the way.

"Come on," I said pulling him up the stairs, not wanting to be there when a teacher got there. Alex let me drag him, or at least I figured he did because there was no way I would have been able to move him if he wasn't willing.

I pulled him through the hallway, ignoring some funny looks we were getting because of the state of Alex's face. Without thinking, I pulled him into the smaller girls bathroom and he didn't resist.

There was a little freshman girl by the sinks, ,but the rest of the stalls were open. Her mouth opened seeing a boy inside the girls room, and also because of the state of him.

"You should get out," I said looking threatening.

She didn't protest and left. I closed the door behind her and pulled up a chair up against the door. As soon as I had made sure the door would open I exploded.

"What the hell was that?" I yelled, "are you just completely insane?"

Alex ignored me, and got some tissue out the stall and put it under the tap.

"Just forget it," he said dabbing at his lip and wincing as he pulled his lip ring out, and I turned away slightly grimacing.

"Just forget it?! You can't go around punching people!" I said. "I don't know if I seemed like I needed you to rescue me or—"

"Oh, I didn't do that for you," he said scoffing.

"Oh really? Then that whole incident was just a coincidence right?" I said sarcastically.

"He had it coming, he's an ass."

I opened my mouth to answer but I closed it again realising I couldn't argue with that. Austin was an ass.

"You're not doing it right, give me that," I said taking the tissue out of his hand and running it under the cold water again before holding it up to his lip.

"Thanks," he mumbled. "Are you ok?"

Alex reached for my elbow that had hit the floor when I fell. Through all the adrenaline I hadn't even realised I had hurt myself.

"It's fine, it's just a scratch."

Above us the PA system crackled. They only ever used that think in the morning for announcements, or when it was something extremely important.

"Could Alex Taylor and Alyssa Scott come to the Principal's office immediately please."

Oh crap.

Xxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Hope you liked it! Please Review! I promise I'll get right on and write the next one as soon as I hear from you!

xxxx


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! If you can try and log in so I can reply to them!**

**Chapter 17**

Nathan POV

"Telling Ally not to agree to spend time with me was not part of our deal!"

I looked up from the sporting equipment catalogue on my desk and saw Haley standing in the doorway of my office.

"First of all, you can't just come storming into my place of work, and secondly I have no idea what you're talking about," I said, standing up. I could already feel my blood pressure start to rise just from Haley's presence.

"Oh please, she was perfectly fine with me before and she knew I was her mother then but ever since I decided to stay and told you about it she keeps giving me excuses. Yesterday she actually told me she couldn't hang out because she had to go home and wash her hair!"

"She did!" I snorted, "I guess I did a better job with her than I thought!"

"This is not funny Nathan!"

"Look, I didn't say anything to her ok, whether you want to believe me or not. I just assumed you changed your mind and hadn't approached her yet," I said.

"You really expect me to believe that?" Haley said and even now I could recognise the signs of her getting more and more frustrated. "Nathan I know you hate me but we had a deal!"

"Haley! I really didn't say anything," I said walking over and closing the door behind her. The last thing I needed was my personal life to be on show for the whole locker room.

She sighed; signally she believed me and sat down heavily into one of the chairs opposite my desk.

"I don't understand," she said rubbing her forehead. "Before Saturday she was fine!"

"Haley look, I know you want everything to just slip into place but you have to remember this is a girl that just found out who her mother is and about her parents past. I only told her everything on Saturday properly, she's still probably processing it all."

"What do you mean told her everything?" Haley said looking up at me sharply. "You told her 'everything'?"

"Well yeah," I said, not seeing why she was mad. I had no reason to lie about anything and I shouldn't have to.

"That's just great Nathan. Thank you very much. No wonder she wanted nothing to do with me! You probably made me come off looking like the bitch!"

I bit my tongue to stop myself saying something in response how I wasn't the one who made her come off as the bitch. She did that all herself. But apart from that I knew that in the story I had told Ally, I hadn't purposely gone out to make Haley out to be the bad one.

Haley's breathing got louder and she leaned forward in her seat so her head was in her hands. In the silence of the room the sniffle that came was even more prominent.

Was she actually crying? I didn't quite know what to do so I just stood there.

"I know I don't deserve it Nathan, I do. But I just don't need her to hate me; I already hate myself enough for that."

Haley looked up and tears streaked her face. This was the first time I had seen Haley cry since before she left, not that I would have reason to in the few times I had seen her recently but in my head I now saw her as an ice queen who wasn't affected by anything.

"I can't force her to like you," I responded.

"I know that, and I don't want you to. I just need her—I don't know what I need anymore."

Haley wiped her tears away with the back of her hand, smearing her eye liner across her face but she didn't notice and it wasn't the right time to point it out. In that moment I felt slightly sorry for her. I never thought I'd ever say that but I did. The Haley in front of me wasn't the Haley I ever knew or the Haley that I imagined her to be. This was a different person who was broken. The key words in my statement however were 'slightly sorry for her'. I still hated her for what she did.

"Haley. I know this isn't what you really want to hear right now, but you made your bed and now you have to lie in in. You made your decision to leave and stop caring about the people you used to claim you loved the most," I said. I braced myself for an onslaught of yelling but it never came.

I sat down in the seat next to her, and we both sat there for a few minutes staring ahead. Haley didn't make a move to get up and leave and I didn't make a move to do anything either.

"I did come back you know," Haley mumbled.

"What?" I said turning to her, not sure I heard her.

"I came back once. About a year after I left," she said casually. Haley didn't turn in her seat like I did and just kept staring ahead of her.

"You did?"

"I needed to see you. I wasn't an idiot I knew I'd messed up but I didn't regret what I did just how I did it. I had to leave to achieve what I wanted; it didn't mean that I just suddenly stopped loving you."

I didn't know what to make of what Haley was saying.

She took my silence as a signal to carry on. Either that or she just wanted to fill the silence. "It was about Christmas time and I missed Tree Hill and home more than anything. We were touring and I had three days off work and just got in the car and drove. I thought I was just aimlessly driving but after a few days I ended up in Tree Hill."

"You came back and just left again?" I asked my voice slightly croaky. I always expected her to have left not giving a damn, and it never occurred to me that she ever came back.

"I didn't exactly know where you lived or even if you came back from Duke for Christmas. I realised how stupid I was once I got here. I took a walk to the strip and stood across from Karen's for about an hour. Coincidently I actually saw you drive up. I could see you across the street but I could make myself move to come over to you. You took Alyssa out the car and took the bags and went into the café where you sat with everyone. The back of the car seat was to me. I didn't even see her. I got in the car and went back."

I didn't respond and like before we went back to sitting in silence. The warning bell rang and neither of us reacted to it.

"You know if going back on tour was what you really wanted we could have made that happen," I said.

"You would have hated me for it Nathan."

"Even now Haley I never hated your talent. I was incredibly proud of it. I just hated how you didn't believe in us enough to want us there with you. It was like the first time when you didn't ask me to come with you all over again."

I cannot believe I just told her that.

Before she could respond, if she was even going, to there was a knock on the door. We both twisted around and jumped at the intrusion to the small bubble it felt like we were in.

I walked over to open the door and Haley quickly wiped away at her face properly.

"Principal Turner," I said.

"Can I have a word Coach Scott?" he said, and the use of my last name made me look behind him where I assumed there were some students.

I can't say I was actually surprised with the one student I saw and I sighed, letting them in. After this surreal afternoon with Haley I really wasn't in the mood to deal with Alex.

"Haley," Principal Turner said, smiling.

"Hi Principal Turner," she said sounding bright, but could tell she was trying hard to hold up a front. It disturbed me slightly how well I could still read her after all these years and it made me wonder if she could still read me the same way.

Haley gave him a hug, and they chatted for a few seconds before he made her promise to come and sing for the school next week and join their wall of fame of past students who had 'made it'.

"I'll see you…" Haley said turning to me.

"Yeah," I agreed. She gave me a quick nod and left. Principal Turner shut the door behind her and Alex made himself comfortable in the chair that Haley had just vacated.

He had a dark bruise forming on his face and a cut on his lip. I didn't even want to know.

"Right so there was a small incident today in the quad," Principal Turner said, and I nodded. I was waiting for the part where this involved me. "One of the culprits was Alex over here. Congratulations Mr Taylor I think you broke some sort of record. We're not even three weeks into the semester yet."

Alex smiled, and then winced as the cut in his lip stung. Served him right.

"The other culprit however was less predictable. It was Austin."

"Austin?" I said surprised.

"Yes. He left with a warning. However it seems as though it was Alex who started it though," Turner said.

"The physical part of it anyway…" Alex mumbled, but Turner didn't take any notice.

"Protocol would be to stop access to extra-curricular activities as well as expulsion for two days," Turner said and I knew it wasn't the responsible thing as a teacher to think about but my mind panicked at the thought of losing Alex on the team.

"However—"Turner started. Thank god. "I've lost track of all the times Alex has been banned from extra-curricular—not that he's taken part in any until now-."

It was more a punishment for the Ravens not him. For Alex it would be two days off school and not having to be on a team he didn't even want to be on anymore. It wouldn't even phase him and next week he'd be back to doing whatever he wanted. Everyone had tried to discipline that kid but nobody had been successful. If there's one thing all teachers had figured out, it was that Alex Taylor only did something if he wanted to. That was one of the reasons I found it odd that he agreed to be on the Ravens. If he really didn't want to, he could have said no. The fact that he agreed (even though it was via blackmail) made me slightly suspicious, or wary of what he wanted as his little 'favour'.

"I think a punishment of Saturday detentions would be a more effective punishment," he said.

"I agree."

"Until then he's on probation. Any altercations and he's off the team. Is that clear?" he addressed the last bit to Alex. I now know why this involved me.

Alex just shrugged and didn't look bothered.

Turner gave me a nod and was about to leave but then added, "Oh and I also had to mention to you that Alex won't be alone. He has a new detention buddy in Alyssa."

"What?" I said half shocked half angry. "What did she do?"

She promised she would avoid all signs of trouble starting from this semester. To get a Saturday detention I figured it had to be something bad. Ally wasn't a bad kid, she just found herself caught up in trouble a little too often.

"She was somehow involved in the situation today and left with Alex when staff arrived. Neither of them feel like explaining what happened."

I sighed.

"I'm sorry Nathan, but I need to get to the bottom of what Alex has started now," Turner said.

"I completely understand," I said, and I did, from a teacher point of view. The parent side of me was too busy thinking about how Alex getting Ally caught up in his crap was bad news and it needed to end before it started.

Turner gave me a nod and left the office. Alex got up to leave but I stood in his way.

"No. You stay," I said firmly.

"Do you have any idea how irresponsible what you did today was?"

"You mean because it could have meant the Ravens lost?" he said rolling his eyes.

"No. I mean making the decision to start a fight is never a smart one," I said. "Trust me; I know."

"Oh please. Don't try and do that whole 'you can relate to me' bullshit" he said scoffing. "You have no idea. You were Mr hot shot Raven. Don't try and tell me your life was hard."

"You know Alex, you make your life hard. Not anybody else or the circumstances you're in. You," I said. I wasn't going to sit here and give out my life story and play whose life was more screwed up.

"That aside, care to spill why Ally was involved in whatever happened?" I said asking what was still on my mind.

"Isn't that a conflict of interest?" he asked.

"What? I'm your teacher, I can ask you why you got into a fight on school property and who was involved."

"Yeah you can, but you're not. You're asking me why your daughter was there, and that's a conflict of interest," he said smartly.

"If you didn't antagonise your brother she wouldn't have to have gotten involved to defend him—"I said.

"Coach Scott?"

"What?"

"Firstly, he's not my brother, and secondly, you're forgetting the key piece of information," he said. "Turner said when the fight ended and the teachers came, Ally left with me."

"She left with you?...But..?" I stuttered.

"I'm guessing that's probably a question for her," Alex said leaning back and crossing his arms. "Can I go now?"

Xxx xxx xxx xxx

Alex POV

"Are you even listening to me at all?" Mom yelled. In fact I should say she continued yelling since she hadn't stopped since she picked me up from school and we were in the car.

"Yes," I whined like I was just humouring her.

"Really? Because it doesn't seem like you are," she responded, putting her handbag down on the foyer table and going into the kitchen. I stared at the staircase longingly wanting to just disappear into my room for the night but I knew if I walked off whilst she was in mid rant she would go even more nuts. So reluctantly I followed into the kitchen. "Just wait until I speak to your father about this!"

"Oh please, I'm not two years old, you can't scare me by threatening to tell my Daddy on me," I said. I didn't bother to add she could tell him all she wanted but I doubted he would even care less.

"Why are you not taking this seriously?" she said.

"Mom, I get it ok. I fought in school, and that's bad."

"What's even worse is it was with your brother! You hit your brother!"

"He's not my brother!" I said raising my voice for the first time since she started. "What is with everyone saying that today!"

"Al—"

"And why is everyone ignoring this!" I said gesturing to my face. "I didn't do this to myself! He was there too!"

Neither Principal Turner nor Mom knew what happened at school but they both assume because of my involvement that it's my entire fault and Austin was the innocent victim in all of this. I wasn't an idiot, I knew it was my fault that I built that reputation up for myself and normally I couldn't care less and didn't bother to correct anybody but when it involved Austin it got me even more wound up which pushed me to stand up for myself.

"You started it Alex! You hit him first! He was just defending himself! So don't use that excuse with me," she said pouring herself a glass of water and popping an aspirin.

"If he was only defending himself then why do—you know what I'm not even going to bother," I said. "No matter what I say you'll be on his side."

"What are you talking about," she said.

"You don't even care! You live in this bubble where everything is perfect all the time and you can't bear to see it's not!"

"That is ridiculous! And this is not about me! We're discussing you right now! I don't understand why you have to be like this! Everything used to be fine; I don't see why you hate Austin so much now when he doesn't do anything to you!"

I didn't bother staying to argue with her and went upstairs slamming the door behind me, mentally counting the days until Dad got back. Dad's form of parental care of handing over a weekly cheque was better than staying here.

Xxx xxx xxxxx xxxx

Ally POV

"Ally!"

"Dad! Cut it out!"

"I want to know what happened," Dad pushed, taking the balloon pump out my hands. I let the balloon in my hands deflate slowly, letting the air squeak out painfully. Dad took the balloon out my hands next and let the air out in one go.

"It was nothing!" I insisted.

"Considering you got multiple Saturday detentions for it, I don't think it was just 'nothing'" he said. "What were you doing with Alex?"

"Dad this isn't fair!"

"How is this not fair?"

"Because you're a teacher you have access to inside information. Normal parents would just know their kids got in trouble, not the details!"

"Alls," he whined. "But Alex—"

"Oh my god, is that what's bothering you?" I said. "The fact I was with Alex?"

"He will get you into trouble Lyss," he said. "Austin is a good kid—"

"Oh this is ridiculous," I muttered. I wonder if he would rephrase his statement if he knew why me and Austin weren't on talking terms and what actually happened. I sighed stepping onto the porch, taking the packet of balloons with me, as well as the pump which was on the worktop.

Dad made no move to follow me and I went to join Lisa who was setting out coloured napkins.

"Hey," I said.

"Oh Hey," Lisa replied. "What's up? I feel like I haven't spoken to you since we had lunch with Alex, which you never filled me in on by the way."

"Not you too," I groaned. "It wasn't a big deal."

"It just seems like you've made a switch from Austin to Alex ever since you found out Austin cheated on you."

"I have not made a switch. I told you already, I just sat there to avoid Austin," I said.

"That makes sense Ally, but what doesn't make sense is how last week you hated Alex with a passion and would never have gone to his table voluntarily. Now you're acting all casual about it," she said.

"I do still hate him!" I insisted.

"Who are you trying to convince?" she said, "I'm not saying he's your friend now, I'm just saying hate is a pretty strong word to still be using. You've been acting weird the last few weeks Ally, I'm worried about you."

I felt slightly guilty for not filling her in on the Haley stuff but I really liked having a group of people not knowing about it, who would just carry on like everything was normal. That was part of the reason I partly enjoyed Alex bugging me.

Lisa said all of this without making eye contact because he eyes were following something behind me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said quickly.

I turned around and saw Danny hanging up a banner with Sarah.

"Is that what you're looking at?" I asked confused.

"No!" she said defensively.

"Forget me, I think you're the one we need to worry about," I said. "What going on with Danny? You left lunch yesterday too."

"I can't believe you're not mad at him! He's just completely deserted us! Have you even seen his this week outside lessons and lunch?" she said.

"Well no, but I've been pretty busy," I said honestly.

"Don't you think it's weird how he's spending all his free time with Sarah now? I mean he even told me I don't need to help out with the burning boat stuff because Sarah will take my spot!"

"Lisa, you didn't even want to do it! He whined for days to make you and even then you said and I quote 'it was a waste of your time when you had other things to do'," I said.

"Yeah but…I just.."

"I thought if anything you would be thankful he isn't forcing you to do all his weird phases with him anymore," I said.

"I'm just concerned for him. He's completely taken in by her!"

"Lisa, there's nothing wrong with Sarah…"

"Well it's not like Danny to be taken in like that, she must be doing something!"

"Oh come on Leese," I said. "She isn't doing anything! He's just found another friend that isn't us. You can't blame him for that."

"Oh I think they're a little more than friends," Lisa said.

I started at her for a few seconds before saying "Lisa…?"

"What?" she asked.

"Do you by any chance like Danny like in more than a friend way?"

"What! Eww!" she said reacting straight away. "He's Danny!"

"Yeah and?" I asked.

"It's just…he's Danny…" she said.

"Oh fine, I'll drop it," I said. "Maybe you just miss him."

"Oh I do not miss him," she scoffed.

"Well then maybe you're just realising that despite your complaining you actually enjoy having him around."

Lisa opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again when Danny walked up to us.

"Hey guys," he said, Sarah coming up behind him.

"Hi," I responded. "Banner looks great."

"Thanks," Sarah said. "We painted it yesterday."

"Really?" I said looking at it again, "Danny helped you paint?"

"Yep," she said, and Danny turned red.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Lisa said spinning around on her heels and heading inside the house.

Danny groaned, "What did I do now?"

Danny and Lisa constantly had little spats, it was how their dynamic worked, but none of them lasted longer than a few minutes let alone a day like this one had, and when it did happen it was all in the name of playful fun.

"I don't think you really 'did' anything," I said.

"I'm going to go talk to her," he said going in the same direction.

"I'm going to change before everyone gets here," Sarah said and I nodded.

I stood on the porch scanning the back yard for anything else that needed setting up but all that was left was the piñata and it seemed like Dad and Uncle Luke had that under control.

I heard a clicking of heels and turned around; expecting to see Brooke but instead saw Haley heading for me across the patio. I promptly very unsubtly headed into the house through the side entrance, not sure where I was heading, just wanting to get away.

Xxx xxx xxx xxxx

Brooke POV

The French doors opened, and all three of us turned to see Haley walk in, looking uncomfortable under our gaze.

"Umm... do you need help with anything?" she asked.

"No, I think we're good," Peyton said.

"Oh," Haley responded.

The kitchen was now in silence as Peyton took the cake out the box, and I put the platters of food on the table. Rachel stayed sitting on the worktop no doubt staring at Haley. The mature side of me wanted to tell her to back off but the high school side of me was happy to let her continue. Right now seventeen year old Brooke was winning.

"I'll just…" Haley said pointing to the door and going back out.

Before anyone could comment on that last encounter the doorbell rang.

"Brooke can you get the door?" Peyton said from the worktop where her fingers were covered in frosting. They had managed to get a cake from Karen but in the midst of transferring it into the fridge, Peyton had managed to get the frosting from the box on herself.

I wiped by hands on the towel and went over to hallway and opened the door.

"Owen, hi," I said in surprise as he moved the box out of the way. I hadn't seen him since the night at Tric a few days ago. Despite telling him I wasn't going to go with him, I had spent the whole night at the bar talking to him where he was working since the guy whose shift it was, wasn't feeling too good. Owen was there anyway and offered to take over, sending the guy home. Nathan was busy and I wasn't in the mood for dancing so I made my permanent fixture by the bar laughing over the crazy stories he told me about the different things he came across working behind a bar.

At the end of the night, Rach gave me a knowing look, but I insisted we were just having fun the way I would with Luke or Skills.

"Oh, come in," I said stepping out the way to let him through. "Kitchen's just through there."

I walked behind Owen into the kitchen and he put the boxes of what I know recognised as ice cream on the counter.

"Thanks Owen," Peyton said. "I don't know what I would do without you!"

"You're welcome," he said.

"Come in relax, everyone should be here soon," she said, and I raised my eyes questionably at her behind his back, but she promptly ignored me, or didn't notice. I could see Rachel trying to hide her smile from where she was sitting on the counter. She made a heart with her hands and I glared at her to drop it before Owen or Peyton noticed.

"Thanks," he said. "Do you need any more help?"

"We're good, seriously. The guys are out back," Peyton said. "Maybe you can just make sure they're not just pretending to work."

"I'll try my best," he said laughing. "I'm just going to head to the bathroom first is that's ok?"

"Sure. First door on the left," Peyton responded pointing.

"He's staying?" I asked as soon as he went.

"Sure, why not?"

"Umm because we don't know him…?" I said.

"Firstly I thought you actually knew him, and secondly I know him—he works at Tric and he's been helping with party stuff which is not in his job description. And thirdly, he obviously knew about it, I pretty much had to invite him."

"So it wasn't because of Rachel?"

"Why would it be because of Rachel?" she said looking confused, which told me she wasn't in on it.

"No reason. Never mind."

Xxx xxx xxx xxx

Nathan POV

"Well that clearly didn't go well," Lucas said.

"What?" I asked pulling on the rope one more time to make sure the piñata was secure.

"I feel bad for her, but I can't force everybody to like her again," Luke said, and I knew what he was talking about. I looked up and saw Haley aimlessly walking up and down the patio by herself, having just come out of the kitchen. "I'm sorry if her being here is making you uncomfortable."

"It's fine," I said. Seeing her being cast out by the rest of the girls made me feel bad for her and I hated that I felt bad for her. What was wrong with me! This was Haley! I needed to put together the Haley that left us and the Haley that was here now and in my office. Right now I was hated the Haley that left us like she was another person.

"Hey," A guy said walking up to us.

"Hey Owen," Luke replied. "Thanks for dropping the ice cream."

"It wasn't a problem," the guy who I know knew as Owen said.

"Unfortunately my smart wife didn't that that we didn't have freezer space for that amount of ice cream before ordering it!" Lucas said and Owen laughed.

Peyton came out the kitchen and half jogged up to us, "Can one of you guys help move the table inside please?"

"I'll go," Owen said, and went back inside.

"Thanks," Peyton said.

"You're so lazy! He's a guest!" Peyton said jabbing Luke. "He isn't at work right now; he doesn't have to do what I say!"

"How do we know Owen again? He works at Tric?" I asked.

"Yeah. Brooke knows him as well though some other way," Peyton said.

"She does?" I asked.

"Yeah. According to Rachel they go way back," she said, making me confused, then felt stupid for being confused because I didn't know someone she knew. She was allowed to know people other than the people she knew with me, but it seemed strange I had never heard of him considering they went 'way back'.

The doorbell rang and Peyton starting walking in.

"Here we go," she said going to let in the guests.

Xx xxxx xxxx

A/N: IMPORTANT:

**After this I have one chapter THEN I have to move on a little in the story. Would you prefer I jump in time a few weeks or would you like to see moments like Haley and Ally spending more time together etc. The answer to this does NOT make a different to the amount of Brathan scenes!**

_How do you feel about Alex/Ally right now? _

Also I am working on IILWY, I know more of you are following that!

Also I got one university offer so far to the University of Nottingham if anybody knows where that is. Fingers crossed I get more offers in January because the suspense is killing me!

xxx


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Exams took over for January, sorry guys. I'm trying really hard to get this out for you, but don't worry I will never abandon you.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: AFTER THIS CHAPTER THERE WILL BE ONE MORE THEN IT WILL SKIP FORWARD A FEW WEEKS **

Chapter 18

Brooke POV

"Morning sunshine," I said smiling at the half asleep look on Ally's face as she trudged into the kitchen.

Ally groaned in response. "It is way too early to be awake."

"You'd be up at this time if you were going to school," I said.

"Yeah but this is Saturday," she reasoned, going over to the fridge and staring at its contents for a few seconds before closing it again, deciding nothing looked appealing.

"Well you should have thought of that before you got a Saturday detention," I said and ally groaned again. I don't know what she did but it involved Alex somehow which drove Nathan nuts, much to my amusement.

"Where's Dad anyway?" she asked.

"I'm guessing in the shower. I just came over to drop off some of your stuff," I said nodding toward the bag I'd left by the dining table with some of her clothes inside.

After the party last night I'd stayed longer to help Peyton finish up with the cleaning, and Nathan made Ally go home with him because she had an early start this morning. In the half asleep state she was in at two am when Nathan left she didn't really put up much of a fight but I was pretty sure she would end up back at my place tonight.

"Thanks Brooke, but you didn't have to do that," she said giving me a strange look.

I knew I didn't really have to wake up extra early just to bring Ally a few clothes she 'might' need, knowing fully well she kept a lot of clothes at Nathan's place and mine, but I was hoping to run into Nathan. Yes I know; I was pathetic.

"Oh I know, I just vaguely remembered you wanted that particular shirt for something. It was on my way anyway."

"I said that?" she asked and I nodded feeling slightly guilty.

"So did you have fun yesterday?" I asked changing the subject.

"Sure. It was fun," Ally said, but she took half a second too long with her response, and I knew her too well to think that was a genuine statement.

"Ok, spill."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Lyssa," I said giving her a knowing look. "Ok fine. It was fine. I just—i—it was just a bit weird with Haley there, that's all."

I instantly frowned. In all the fuss with Peyton and Lucas debating whether Haley should have been there nobody had thought how Ally would take it.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry, I should have realised and got Peyton to—"

"No, that's ok it's not your fault. It was inevitable I guess," she said casually, taking a few chocolate biscuits out of the tin.

"Well that sounded mature," I said in response her dismissal.

"I guess I just figured we'd run into each other at some point anyway," Ally said.

"So you're set on not seeing her?" I asked, knowing so far Ally hadn't made a move to contact Haley. The selfish part of me was thrilled, not wanting her to get hurt. If her mother wasn't Haley, I would have thought she should actually make an effort to get to know her.

"Nope," Ally said. "I didn't need her growing up, I don't need her now."

As much as I wanted to put my party hat on I knew I needed to make sure she was doing this for the right reasons. What made me want to double check was her tone wasn't resentful or even angry. It was completely casual, like she was removed from the situation and I just hoped she saw how big this all really was. Because Ally was so mature so her age, and she'd grown up with all of us when no other kids were around we tended to see her as an equal rather than a kid, but at the end of the day she was still only sixteen.

"Ally, are you sure?"

"Completely. I don't want anything to change. I like my life," she said and I gave her a small smile.

"I should probably go," Ally said looking at the time on her phone. "Crap I was supposed to take lunch!"

Ally looked at the time again trying to work out how much time she could spare.

"I figured you wouldn't have time for that," I said handing her a paper bag that I'd thrown together whilst I waited for either her or Nathan to come down.

"Thanks. But how did you know you're not allowed off campus during lunch on Saturday detentions?"

"Aren't you getting late?" I said avoiding the subject of my experience with Saturday detentions when we were younger as I raised the freshly poured mug to my lips.

"Are you and Dad ever going to tell me what you got up to?" she asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said feigning confusion, "we were model kids."

"We can talk about it later," Ally said smirking. She took the coffee out of my hands and took a sip before pouring it into her travel mug before calling "Thanks Brooke!"

"Hey!" I called after her.

The kitchen door slammed behind her and I poured the last of the coffee into my mug. Before I could take a sip though it was once again taken out of my hands.

"What is it with you people stealing my coffee?" I said pouting.

"My house, my rules," Nathan said smirking about half a foot away from me. He stood leaning on the counter wearing worn out dark wash jeans he'd had since as long as I could remember, and a grey t-shirt and a dark green hoodie that matched his eyes.

He had a drop of water slowly dripping down from his hair and my hand itched to brush it away but I forced myself to control myself. I gripped the counter as I felt my heart literally skip a beat. Why did I torture myself like this?

"I was just dropping off some of Ally's stuff," I said justifying why I was over. Nathan looked at me confused because it was completely normal for me to be here or him over at mine at random hours of the day.

"And here I was thinking you came over because you missed me already," he said softly. The clock on the wall behind me ticked loudly in the silent house.

"Don't flatter yourself hotshot," I whispered.

Nathan raised an eyebrow at me slowly but before he could respond his phone buzzed harshly on the countertop beside us. Both of us sprang apart at the noise guiltily, even though we didn't technically do anything, and Nathan answered his phone while I busied myself by putting the things away I'd used to make Ally's lunch.

What had just happened there? Sure we'd joked about 'missing each other' and things to the same effect before but for some reason this seemed different.

"That was Peyton," Nathan said still looking at the screen, "She's reminding me about this afternoon—like I would forget after the ten times she already told me."

"Oh right, the Under Age Night," I said. It seemed like we'd just had the last one last month. The last few weeks had sped by. It was one night a month where Tric wasn't just for over 21's and lowered the age limit to sixteen.

"Yeah, she has some stuff to be moved and prepped. You're coming early to help right?" he asked.

"Actually I was on my way to work," I said.

"Broooooooke!" he whined. "I thought we talked about this?"

"I know but I'm not even going to be out on the floor today, I'm just going to go in, get some designs done and then I'll leave and meet you guys there tonight."

Nathan sighed, "I haven't seen you all week Davis."

"I've been here," I said. "Just busy."

"We're always busy but that doesn't normally get in the way," he said.

Yes I have been busy but not busy enough to not even see him. Truthfully I'd been avoiding him slightly since Rachel made me see I needed to back off a bit, but that only lasted all of three days.

"I know, but with Rachel here, and all the Luke and Peyton stuff and Haley as well—"

"I know, it will all die down soon," he said. "Everything will go back to normal."

"Yeah...normal, "I agreed, trying to remember what that even was.

"So umm, it's cool Peyton got someone from work to drop the ice cream off yesterday," Nathan said randomly.

"Oh, yeah it was pretty nice of him," I said.

"What was his name again," Nathan said thinking.

"Owen, "I replied automatically.

"Right Owen, that was it, Luke mentioned you two know each other," he said biting into an apple.

"Oh, umm…" I started not sure what to say. 'Yes I know him Nate, he's the guy whose niece stole from me and now he keeps asking me out but I keep saying no because I'm so in love you I'm going to burst'. Yeah, I'm sure that would go down well.

He looked at me waiting for an answer.

"We've just met in passing," I said. Yeah that was better. Changing the topic quickly I asked, "So how did you do with Haley there yesterday?"

Yes Haley wasn't my favourite topic but I'd been meaning to ask him if he was ok with everything since yesterday but I never got the chance to find him alone. I wanted to make sure he was ok, and not bottling it all up in typical Nathan fashion. Everyone was focused on Ally and how big this all was for her, and it was, but it was also just as big for Nathan.

"I'm actually ok with it," Nathan said giving me a small smile.

"Really?" I asked sceptically.

"Yeah. It doesn't really make a different to me if she's here or not," Nathan said.

"That's what Ally said too," I told him.

"She did?" he asked. "What else did she say?"

I got the picture from his eagerness that she hadn't been 'sharing' many of her thoughts with him lately.

"She said she's decided not to get to know Haley," I said.

"She has?" Nathan asked sighing in relief, "Well I guess that's what Haley deserves right? She came to see me at work and blamed me for Ally not wanting to see her."

She went to his work and he was only telling me this now?

"And?" I promoted since he didn't offer up any more information.

"Well she's wrong right?" he asked me looking like he was unsure and I raised an eyebrow at him actually having to ask me that question.

"You think she should let Haley in?" I asked, not sure if I actually believed he would think that.

"Well no but—I don't know. I mean I just don't want the reason for her not to see Haley to be because of my negativity."

"It's not because of any of us Nate," I said. "We just told her the truth. She made the decision herself."

"I guess you're right," he said, "And it's not like Haley deserves it either. She's doing it for selfish reasons, not for Alls. She'll be gone soon."

"Yes she will," I agreed. "So I should head to work."

"Ok," he said. "I'll see you later though right?"

"Yeah, I'll change after work then come down," I said opening the back door.

"Brooke?" he called out after me.

"Yeah?" I asked twisting around.

Nathan hesitated for a second before saying, "Nevermind"

Xxx xxxx xxxxx

Brooke POV

I pushed open my office door and set my notebooks and car keys down on my desk before taking the lid off the fresh hot coffee I'd bought on my way over and blowing gently.

"Where've you been?" I heard as my chair spun around sharply to reveal Rachel sitting in it with her legs crossed. I jumped in surprise and somehow managed to spill the coffee down the front of my shirt.

"It's just not meant to be," I mumbled to myself before throwing the rest of the remaining coffee in the trash and wiping myself down.

"Answer the question," she said not reacting to the spill.

"What are you doing here Rachel?" I asked her.

"Well funny story that," she started and I had a feeling this story was not going to be funny at all. "I woke up to find my best friend had already left. I called the store to see if you wanted to do lunch, and spoke to Millie who said you weren't due in for another hour. Then I thought, where else could you possibly be to fill in the time. Care to enlighten me?"

Rachel tapped her nails on the desk and I groaned, knowing full well she knew where I was.

"Rach…" I moaned, collapsing in the couch.

"Don't Rach me! Brooke I thought you were going to get over this?" she asked in a sympathetic tone, not the yelling I was preparing myself for.

"I was but it's harder than you think," she said.

"Honey, look I love you and I promise I won't say anything else if you don't want me to," she said.

"Go on," I said reluctantly.

"You stepped in a helped raise a hell of a great kid, and I respect you for that. And I can see where somewhere along the line it sort of began to seem comfortable. But B, you aren't living your own life. I'm seeing you lose that Brooke Davis spark I know and love," she said.

"But what if we're wrong Rach, what if he does like me back?"

"What makes you think he does?" she asked me.

"Well we sort of had this moment earlier," I told her.

"A moment? Really? What happened?"

"Well we were looking at each other for a few seconds," I said.

Rachel gave me a look. "Honey I'm making eye contact with you now, and as much as I love you that doesn't mean I want to jump your bones even though you would definitely be my first choice if I swung that way."

"No..! It was different, it was—" I stopped, "I don't know."

"Ok, look. I think you want something to happen so bad that you're maybe looking a little too deeply into things."

Was she right?

"I promised I'd let it go. But by all means, If you feel like you have a lead here, then go for it, but I don't want you to just set yourself up to get hurt," she said. "I just want you to be happy Brooke."

"I am happy," I assured her.

"No you're not. You're settling."

Xx xxxxx xxxxx xxx

Haley POV

"Hey."

"Hi," I said not needing to turn around to see who it was. The list of people who would happily come and speak to me here was pretty short.

"So finished hiding out yet?" he asked me.

"Luke! What am I doing here?" I whined, not believing that after the torture that was yesterday, here I was again happily throwing myself back into the ring. Yesterday I had felt like the outsider whilst everyone stared daggers at me apart from the people I didn't know and Nathan who didn't even look in my direction. Luke had called me this morning and said everyone was helping set up for Tric Under Age Night and I had to come.

"Luke I tried I did!" I said in my defence.

"Maybe you should try talk to them when they're alone, not in a big group," Luke suggested and I nodded. "If you're going to be in Ally's life again you're going to run into them a lot."

"About that…"

"Haley! Do not tell me you changed your mind!" he said. I know he was relieved when I decided to stay. Even though I was only here to get to know her a bit, and had no plans to be her mother I know he secretly hoped I would change my mind and make it a long term thing.

"Luke she doesn't want to talk to me. Maybe I brought it on myself, I don't know. Maybe I should call Genevieve and have her book me on a flight home," I said.

Lucas didn't reply straight away but looked at me for a few seconds, clearly thinking and I felt uncomfortable under his knowing gaze.

"Maybe you have changed. The Haley I used to know wouldn't give up like this. She would fight her ass off for what she wants," he said.

"Luke.." I started.

"No! Seriously Haley it's been one crappy day and you're ready to give up? Hales I love you I do, but you've done some pretty shitty stuff," he said. I groaned and he carried on. "I want everything to be ok with everyone again but as much as I think we all wish it could, it can't happen overnight. You're going to fight your butt off to at least have a conversation with your daughter. It's not going to happen if you just avoid each other."

"I know that I do, but every time I went into the kitchen yesterday, it was like a firing squad in there," I said.

"I know, but you knew it was going to be hard," he said and I knew it was true. I didn't expect them to welcome be back with open arms but I hadn't prepared myself for the immense guilt that I'd felt as soon as they were in the same room as me.

"You're right," I agreed. I didn't know what I emotionally wanted from this trip, but I was going to get it.

Xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Alex POV

"Morning honey," Mom said as I came into the kitchen.

"Morning," I mumbled.

"There's pancakes on the counter," she said pouring Austin, who was sitting at the table with a plateful, a glass of orange juice.

"No thanks," I said taking a glass out of the cabinet and helping myself to a glass of milk. As soon as I said I didn't want any, Austin added a few more to his place.

"You have to eat," she said.

"Not hungry," I responded, taking sandwich ingredients out of the fridge at the same time and laying them out on the counter.

"Breakfast is the most important part of the day you know?" Austin said just to bug me, but Mom nodded at him like he was being helpful. I ignored them both and made a sandwich for lunch in between drinking my milk.

"It's not healthy. Here, sit down and have something," she said.

"It's fine, I'll just grab something on the way," I said.

"Why would you grab something on the way if I made pancakes," she asked. "Come on, you love pancakes."

"I loved pancakes when I was six," I said. "I just 'like' pancakes now."

She didn't respond to that, and looked slightly hurt. I didn't mean to bring anything up about her and Dad splitting up to hurt her, at least not this time where it wasn't intentional.

I knew she was thinking about all those meals when I was young that she would ask me what I wanted to which my response would always be 'pancakes'. Instead of refusing me, she gave in every time, and we always have just as much fun making them as we did eating them.

Whatever, I didn't care anyway.

She dropped the subject and left me to carry on with my sandwich. I put it in a container and put it in my bag along with an apple and chocolate bar, and put on my jacket.

"I'll be back later," I said interrupting between Austin and Mom's conversation about school.

She turned to say bye then frowned.

"What is that?"

"What is what?" I asked.

"Why have you put that back in? You're supposed to let it heal properly," she said staring at the silver ring I'd put back in my lip since I took it out after the fight with Austin.

"It's fine," I insisted. I knew full well it wasn't fine, and she was probably right, that I should let it heal 100% before putting it back in but now that she'd made it a point to tell me I didn't want to give in. Yes I know, I still had childish tendencies.

"Why don't you just let it heal over completely," she said putting her hands on her hips, "then you don't have to wear that thing in there."

"Because I like 'that thing'," I responded.

"But it doesn't give a very good impression of you does it?" she asked.

"To who? Who am I supposed to be giving this impression to?" I asked frustrated.

"Everyone?" she said.

"Meaning your friends?" I said. "Well newsflash Mom, but I don't do things so your friends approve."

Austin had turned on his chair and carried on eating but facing us, watching the show.

"I don't know what's gotten into you," she said. "First you hit your brother, then you talk to me li—"

"He's not my brother!"

I stormed out the house and decided to walk to school to vent rather than take my bike.

I finally calmed down a bit when my phone buzzed with a text from Claire, my Dad's assistant.

'_**Alex—Your fathers project has been extended, so his trip has been extended for an extra week. –Claire.'**_

Fan-fricking-tastic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ally POV

"Last chance Miss Scott?" Principle Turner said staring me down from the other side of his desk. "All you have to do is tell me exactly what happened and you can go home now."

"Nope," I said popping the 'p', "I'm good, thanks."

"You do know this means four weeks of Saturday detention," he told me again, like he hadn't already told me many times before.

"Yep," I said popping the 'p' again which I'm pretty sure was driving him insane.

He sighed, and stood up from his chair and began leading me out of his office mumbling something about how he had to deal with it for two generations.

Principal Turner led me down to the back of the sports courts where I could already see Alex sitting on the deck on his phone.

"Come on Claire just let me spe—" Alex was saying into the phone not noticing us yet. Who was Claire? Why did I even care?

"I'll take that," Principal Turner said taking the phone out of his hands, "you can get it before you leave."

Alex rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

"I need this side of the court painted today. Luckily for me I don't have to call anyone up because I have two volunteers right here," he said as I put my stuff down on the floor. "Paint and brushes are there. You have thirty minutes for lunch, and I'll be back to tell you when that starts."

Principal Turner looked between us as if to see if we had any questions. When neither of us spoken he walked away.

"Scott," Alex greeted with a casual nod.

"Taylor," I reciprocated.

"I'm surprised you didn't squeak to Turner," he said dragging the paint tins closer.

"Why would I?" I said immediately not liking the idea of people thinking I was a snitch.

"Well I don't know, I just figured if you could get out of this you would. And plus, you don't really lose out if you tell. You didn't do anything."

"What do you mean I didn't do anything?" I asked. "It was because of what he said about me that you hit him."

Sure I didn't physically do anything, but this whole thing was probably my fault. Well the trigger for it anyway. Alex hit Austin because of what he said about me, even though he insists that wasn't it, and backing out on the punishment wouldn't be a very nice thank you for defending me. Even though I wasn't supposed to, I also knew Alex was treading on thin ice and Turner was looking for any excuse to suspend him, and a physical fight would qualify, but they could only follow through if they had the full story. Sure I wanted Alex to get what was coming for him but I didn't want it to be this way because I told Turner the circumstances of what had happened especially when it may be been for my benefit.

"I thought we settled this already. It wasn't because of you—don't flatter yourself."

I rolled my eyes and picked up a paintbrush," Fine. If it wasn't me then why did you hit him?"

"I already told you, he had it coming," Alex said opening the tin of dark blue paint to match the Ravens colours.

"Why do you hate him so much, he's your brother," I said.

"He's not my brother! Why does everything keep saying that?!" he yelled irritated.

"Maybe because he is your brother, whether it's by blood or not."

"Trust me, it's far from it," he said.

"What did he do to you?" I asked.

"Can you just back out of my business?" he suddenly yelled. "Yeah ok we both got in trouble but this is by no means a little bonding session. Nothing's changed. You still hate me and you're still annoying as hell, so just let it go!"

I glared at him for a second before saying, "whatever."

I picked up the spare tin and walked to the other end of the wall and set the tin down half cursing him and half cursing myself for being so ridiculous. What was I actually thinking? Me and Alex weren't friends! And I didn't even want to be! He was rude, arrogant, annoying, and he had one of the biggest attitude problems I'd ever seen. If the version of myself from one month ago saw me now they would probably pass out in shock.

Now I wished I told Turner what happened and left Alex to deal with it.

Xxxxx xxxxxx xxxxx

**READ TOP A/N AND IMPORTANT NOTE.**

**Let me know what you think. Also IMPORTANT: Do you want the next chapter I write to be for this or for 'I'm IN love with you'. It will be the final chapter for IILWY. The next chapter will be a result of the vote.**


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: IMPORTANT: So I know I've been gone for a while, but I haven't forgotten you! I've been busy with University stuff, and then I was planning to write one weekend, but then my parents surprised me with a trip to Paris for my birthday, and all that on top of normal amounts of work have kept me busy!

Now let me explain—this section has two more chapters left, and I guess you could say if this were a movie that the intermission would happen in two chapters time. Then we'll have a little time jump.

I hope you like it!

Chapter 19

Ally POV

There was no way in hell that I was going to give in and talk to him first.

Well not that he gave off the impression he wanted me to talk to him, considering he hadn't spoken since I'd walked away. If anything he'd seemed almost happy to have me silent for the past four hours. Even when I had been forced to walk over to his side to get another can of paint he acted like I didn't exist.

Right now he seemed to be taunting me with each slow crunch of his apple, which sounded even louder because of the silence surrounding us. I was one crunch away from knocking the damn thing out of his hand.

If Principal Turner hadn't led us to the picnic table he could see from his office window with strict instructions not to move out of sight, I would have left ages ago even though I was going insane with the silence.

"Alright, half hour's up," Principal Turner said, coming up to us from the building.

Alex threw his apple core over my head, causing me to duck on reflex, making it land perfectly in the trash can behind me. I glared at him in response but he didn't react.

"You can go back to the court now, and I'll come get you when your time's up," he said and me and Alex both starting gathering up our rubbish. "Unless of course either of you are so bored so want to explain to me the details of what happened."

"Actually I'm having fun. I don't know why I don't do these detentions more often," Alex said smiling and I supressed a grin at Turner's expression.

Principal Turner didn't even bother to respond and just sternly said, "Just go back to the court."

We both headed over to the court, and my grin dropped as I slipped back into my 'you're an ass and I'm not going to waste my breath talking to you' mood.

Unfortunately, my lack of talking meant I'd managed to get the job done quicker, and we'd both worked closed to the centre, meaning we'd pick up only a few feet apart from each other.

I picked up the paint brush where I'd left it and carried on where I'd stopped. Alex was a few seconds behind me and did the same thing. We continued for another eleven minutes in silence—yes I was that bored I was actually counting—before I was distracted with my counting as I felt a warm glob of paint hit my cheek, making me jolt in shock.

"Sorry. My bad," Alex said focusing really closely on his painting, but I could see the small glimmer of a smirk which he couldn't supress.

I felt the paint on my cheek drip down slowly until, a big drop of dark blue paint fell by my feet, missing my converses by an inch. Nobody messes with my converses.

I flicked my paintbrush in his direction, and watched as little splatters of paint landed across his vintage Coca Cola t-shirt and his neck.

"Oops, my bad," I said, sounding innocent.

"You did not just do that," he said.

"Umm, I think you'll find I just did," I answered grinning. He could clearly dish it out but not take it.

"In that case," he said scooping out a load of paint onto his brush.

"Alex! No!" I said taking a massive step back. "Put it back right now!"

"Or what?" he asked, but was met with my silence.

As soon as I saw the gleam in his eye, I started walking backward. Before I'd even moved three steps I felt the paint on my chest.

"Don't look so sad. I'd say it's only an improvement on that outfit," he said going back to the wall, and wiping off the paint on his neck with the rag that was with the brushes.

I opened a tin behind him, and poured the whole thing over the top of his before I even thought about what I was doing.

He turned around slowly, not bothering to wipe away the paint dripping off him in all directions. I tried to supress a laugh at the site of him drenched in the school colours.

"You have a little something…" I started, then looked like I was concentrating really hard as I wiped a tiny splodge, ignoring the rest of the paint on him, off his face. "Yep you're all fine now"

Our eyes locked onto each other and I held his gaze refusing to look away first. In the end I didn't have to because he broke eye contact as he reached for another tin.

I squealed and began running away, hearing his footsteps behind me, and took cover behind the basketball post, which obviously didn't do very much to stop the paint hitting my legs and my shorts.

From that second it was all out war, and we only stopped when he ran out of paint. We'd managed to occupy ourselves for a half hour, and by the time we were all tired out, we both looked a mess. We headed back to the wall, and sat down on the floor leaning against the bench.

Surprisingly though, it wasn't by me.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier," he said instead, making me stop what I was doing.

"Did you seriously just apologise to me?" I asked, half thinking I'd been so bored I'd started hallucinating. "I think I'm going to pass out in shock."

"Hilarious," he said rolling his eyes. "But seriously, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I've just had a really bad morning and I have some stuff going on, and the last thing I want to do at any time is talk about Austin."

Even though I was mad at him before, I did kind of see why he got mad at me. I know the last few days when I'd had Haley drama going on, I hated it every time someone brought it up. Me going all 20 questions on him, because I was being nosy, when he clearly had something bugging him probably didn't help.

"I get it," I said, still half surprised that he was actually admitting he was wrong.

"Seriously though, despite what I have going on I shouldn't have spoken to you like that," he said, fiddling with the paintbrush handle.

"Thank you," I said smiling, even though he couldn't see me. "I appreciate that."

I know apologising to me of all people was probably really hard for him because I would hate to have to apologise to him. I still couldn't believe Alex Taylor had just told me he was sorry for being rude.

"Do you want to tal—" I started, offering if he wanted to talk about whatever he had going on, but he responded before I could finish.

"No," he said quickly. "If my apology is going to make you think we're friends now, I take it back."

"You can't take back an apology," I protested, rolling my eyes.

"Too late, I already did," he said.

"You are so annoying," I said, painting a few short strokes on the wall, thinking we were going back to square one, which I'm not sure why it irritated me because it's not like I actually wanted to be his friend.

We sat there for a few seconds whilst I sulked with my arms crossed.

"Actually, Ally?"

"Yeah?" I said looking up at him.

"I lied earlier," he said softly.

"You did?" I asked, thinking he was talking about not wanting to talk about it.

"Yeah," he said before I felt paint pour onto my lap. "I had some paint left in this tin."

I gasped in shock, and hit him hard in the chest with the back of my hand.

"Did you see that Principal Turner? That was abuse," Alex said and I looked up to see Turner staring at us with wide eyes, shocked at the state we and the floor were in.

"Next week—no painting."

Xxxxxxxx

Alex POV

"Carmen, please," I whined into the phone, resenting sounding like a four year old.

"I'm sorry honey, " she said into the phone, "your Dad told me I didn't need to be around this week so I didn't book my flight back from seeing my family until the last minute. If you really need me though, I suppose I could call and see if I can transfer my ticket"

"That's ok," I said sighing, finding it hard to be upset. Carmen rarely got time to fly to California and see her married daughter's as it was, and I wasn't going to take that away from her. "I'll just see you when you get back."

"If you're sure," she asked, sensing the uncertainty in my voice. Well she should be able to; she'd been living with me since I was six.

"I'm sure. Say hi to Alma and Christina for me," I said.

"I will. Be good Mija, and call me if you need anything," she said.

"I will, bye."

I put the phone down on the counter and threw my towel on my bed, after wiping off a bit of paint that hadn't come off in the shower, and smiled at the state that I'd come back home in, glad that Mom hadn't seen my walk across her hard wood floors.

I felt bad for Ally like I did, knowing I wasn't any better than Austin and the way he spoke to her, but I never spoke to anyone about my private life, and I wasn't in the mood to start then. Flicking a little bit of paint was the only way I could think of her to make her talk to me again.

"Why were you calling Carmen?"

I jumped, hearing Mom at the door.

"Um..I was just saying hi," I said.

"Why?" she asked, looking confused.

I just looked at her confused, not sure what she was getting at. Even though we'd had that argument countless times, I could not be bothered to explain again how Carmen wasn't just an employee to me. That woman had practically raised me over at Dad's.

"To see how she is and also to find out when she was coming home," I said.

"First off, it's not her home, she's an employee of your father's, and secondly why would it matter when she was coming back? Your father isn't coming home until a week after he said he would anyway."

Typical. The one time they actually communicate, was the time I didn't want them to. I was hoping I could let her carry on thinking Dad was home next week, and go back like planned. I would have done it without Carmen, I could fend for myself for a week but she and Dad had their keys. Dad took mine off me when he realised I was skipping school in the middle of the day, and said he didn't have time to deal with another phone call from school. I hadn't really needed it anyway, Carmen was always home, so I had forgotten to ask for it before he left.

That one hour less of Math didn't seem worth it anymore.

"So I can go home," I said automatically.

"First of, this is your home sweetheart," she said, and I bit my tongue not to argue that fact. "And why would you want to go back to your Dad's house and be alone when you can be here with your family?"

She looked genuinely confused, and I didn't want to tell her that I hated coming here every weekend, let alone stay for a few weeks straight.

"Oh, I don't know…"

"Well of course you don't! It's great your father's still working, you can spend some more time here," she said.

"Mmmhhmmm," I answered, picking up my towel off the bed and hanging it on the heated towel rack in the bathroom.

I heard her sigh somewhere behind me.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?" I said, getting a few books out of my school bag and taking them out like I was about to start studying and she should go. I sat down on my chair and took out a pen, writing the date on a piece of paper, having no idea what I was planning to write after that.

"You know I miss you when you're not here right? You're still my son even though you wanted to live with your Dad, but that doesn't change anything. I wish you were here more than the weekend." she said.

I sighed and dropped my pencil.

"Yeah, I know," I said reluctantly. Even though we had our issues and I hated being in this house, she was still my Mom. As much as I didn't want to admit it, the six year old that was hidden somewhere deep inside me was forcing me to.

"I love you Alex," she said kissing the side of my head.

"I love you too," I replied.

I picked up my pencil again and began scribbling, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Ok, well I'm going to go and make dinner," she said slipping out the room. I could sense her lingering at the door for a few seconds before she left but I didn't look up.

As much as I wanted to pretend everything was all great, the truth was things weren't the same and probably never would be. I know she felt bad for just leaving like she did, then suddenly coming back two years later with a new family and wanting back in my life, but despite eleven years having gone by I couldn't just get over it like she wanted me to, and it wasn't like I hadn't tried.

Xxxxxx

Nathan POV

"So do you actually have anything for us to do?" I asked, slipping onto the bar stool in front of Peyton.

Like typical Peyton fashion, she'd gotten all worked up over the event and recruited way more people than necessary to help. The staff had pretty much already covered all there was to do.

"I think we're all done," Peyton said, sitting on a stool on her side of the bar writing something down on a clipboard. "Sorry I made you come out."

"That's ok," I said.

"It also gives us time to talk," she said.

"We need to talk?" I asked.

"What are we talking about?" Lucas asked coming over and sitting next to me.

"Well I was just about to ask Nate how he was coping with having Haley around," she said, looking at me, trying to read the expression on my face.

"I'm fine!" I insisted. "You need to quit worrying about me. Having Haley here, doesn't really bother me because it has nothing to do with me."

"Nathan you cannot be that calm about Haley James Scott hanging out like nothing happened," Peyton said.

"It's just Haley James," I said, taking a sip out of my water bottle.

"To the world, sure," she said.

"Peyton, Nathan's fine with it. Stop making an issue out of it," Luke said, and Peyton glared at him.

"I'm just making sure my friend is ok," she said.

"Seriously guys don't worry about it. I'm fine, she's fine, everyone's fine."

Peyton sighed, and kept her gaze on me, trying to find a hidden message in my words that weren't actually there. I know I should be feeling a lot more than I was but the truth was I really didn't feel any different.

"Peyt—potential problem," Chase said coming over and putting a box down on the counter.

"How big is this problem?" Peyton asked.

"Weightless dropped out," he said.

"What?" Peyton said jumping off the stool with her mouth open.

"Their manager called your office line and I was in there. He said they're stuck in Portland and never made their flight."

"Oh. My. God," she said.

"Don't panic," Luke said.

"Don't panic? We have people coming into town especially for this Luke! We can't just have them turn up and have no performer!" she said sounding stressed.

"It's ok, we have time," I said, "We can think of something."

"What performer can we seriously get on board within an hour?" she asked, one hand on the bar, the other hand on her hip.

"Actually…" Luke started, and Peyton gasped.

I followed his gaze to see Haley sitting on the stage playing with her phone.

"No way in hell," Peyton said.

"It's actually not a terrible idea," Chase said. "We know she's free tonight and she is a singer."

"Chase!" she said. "No way is she performing in our club!"

"I don't agree with what she did either, don't worry, but this isn't personal. It's business, for her and for us. I can't think of another option."

"Do you have anyone else you can call?" I asked her.

"With one hour's notice? No," Peyton said.

"Don't be stubborn Peyton, we all know this is the only choice you have," Luke said.

Peyton groaned and tapped her nails on the bar.

"Haley!" she called across the room.

Haley looked up at the call of her name, and made her way over, looking nervous as the group of people waiting to meet her.

"Is everything ok?" she asked.

"Yeah," Peyton said.

"Actually Peyton had a favour she needed to ask," Luke said, prompting her.

"It seems we need someone to sing a set tonight," Peyton said with a friendly smile, which I knew she was working hard on. "We would really appreciate it if you wouldn't mind…"

"Oh, you want me to sing?" Haley asked.

"It would be a big help," Chase added.

"Umm, ok. Sure," Haley said.

"Ok great," Peyton said. "Oliver!"

Oliver looked up from setting up the speakers and Peyton pointed at Haley.

"This is Haley, she's doing tonight's set. Can you do a sound check and get her sorted please!"

He nodded and gestured for Haley to go over.

"See that wasn't so hard was it?" Luke asked.

"Don't patronise me Lucas," she said rolling her eyes, and Chase tried not to laugh, but let out a snort instead.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Ally POV

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," I mumbled to myself as I heard the familiar sound of my hair dryer turning off as it overheated. I so did not have time for this right now.

I hadn't anticipated having to wash my hair after detention, which made me even more pushed for time.

I was already fully dressed in dark wash jeans and white chiffon tank top with silver sequins, but my hair was still dripping wet.

I threw the hairdryer on my bed and grabbed the towel that was on the back of my chair and rubbed my hair, like that would magically dry my hair the way I wanted it to. I put the towel back, deeming it useless and scanned my room for alternatives.

My eyes lingered on the green t-shirt that was still covered in blue paint, and I couldn't help but smile. I didn't know why. Well I knew why—it was the most fun I'd had in ages. It was the first time since Haley had been back that a part of my mind hadn't been on her. It was just strange that I was having that fun with Alex.

At first I'd been attacking him with the paint in irritation, but the irritation quickly melted away into fun.

The time on my clock caught my eye, pulling me out of my thoughts. I was supposed to be at Tric at six and it was already half five. It would take me a good twenty minutes to walk there.

I tried plugging the hair dryer back in but it still hadn't cooled down and I didn't have time to wait for it to. I was sure we had a travel hair dryer somewhere, that I vaguely remembered taking with us when I went to Greensboro for the weekend with Dad and Brooke a few years ago.

I knew I didn't have it in my room, which only left Dad's room.

I walked down the hallway into his room, and looked in the obvious places like his dresser, but I realised it wouldn't be there since he didn't actually use a hair dryer. I was just about to give up and resolve that the travel hair dryer I remembered having was actually Brooke's when I saw the box of leather boxes on the middle of the top shelf above the TV.

Those boxes had been there for as long as I remembered but I don't think I'd ever actually looked in them before. I got the step ladder out the linen closet and pulled down one of the boxes. I already knew before I opened the box that's top was covered in dust was that it was empty, which was odd because Dad definitely wasn't the type to have boxes just for a decretive purpose, especially in his bedroom.

The second box was empty too, and I sighed, not even bothering to check the last one. Instead of putting it back in the order I found it, I pushed the one in my hand against the other one, so it slid along, making space for the one in my other hand.

I was expecting to be able to push them along with my fingertips, since I knew they were empty, but since they didn't budge as easily, I knew the last box was full.

Score—maybe I'd actually found the hairdryer. I pulled the step ladder across, so I was directly by the last box, and before I took it off the shelf, I realised it had no dust on it unlike the other ones, suggesting it had been opened recently.

I put the box on the bed and opened it, expecting to see it filled with random stuff that Dad had no home for, but instead saw it was filled with a few brown packets and what looked like a scrapbook. I lifted up one of the brown envelopes, and could tell from the way it felt that there was photographs inside. Underneath is thought was a small bottle of sand with a white ribbon around it. Weird.

I had no idea why Dad would have a random bottle of sand. It didn't even look like it was anything special, apart from the ribbon around it.

The small bottle was leaning against an old Cracker Jack box. Eww. Dad was so gross sometimes. It was one thing to be behind on the washing and leave piles of dirty clothes in his room, but it was another thing to accidently leave an old Cracker Jack box for god knows how long. We were so going to have a talk about this when he came home.

I tossed the box toward the trash, and it missed the waste paper basket by and inch and landed on the floor. I'd get it in a second.

I knew I was running late but curiosity got the better of me, as I opened one of the packets and pulled out the pictures inside.

I smiled when I met with faces I recognised. As many times as I saw them back when they were teenagers, I didn't think I'd ever get used to seeing the high school versions of everyone I knew. Brooke had probably changed the most, I thought as I took in the image of her in the group with straight long hair and a low cut short top and low rise jeans. It was odd because as much as Brooke had changed, she also hadn't changed that much. Just by looking at her there, even though she looked different on the outside I could still see the same fun loving Brooke I knew. I wish I knew her back then.

Dad was basically the same, except he looked like a grown up now, and didn't wear t-shirts that looked about three sizes too big for him.

I flicked through the pictures, seeing they were just random pictures at a party with no order to them, and thought I can look at these later when I come back. I was about to slip them back in when I saw a banner that read 'Happy Birthday Hales' stuck up on the wall, with Brooke and Haley standing underneath it. Haley was giving a small smile, while Brooke had her arm slung around her kissing her on the cheek, with a red cup in the other hand.

Well that was something I never thought I'd see. It occurred to then Haley wasn't just in Dad's life but everyone else's too, and it made me wonder how and to what extent.

After seeing that one, I couldn't put them back in and turned to the next one. After that, Haley was popping up in more and more pictures, in fact she was with most of them. The last one in the pile was of Dad wearing a cap backwards, holding Haley over his shoulder laughing.

Ok well um—actually I didn't know what to think. That was Dad and Haley. Ok this was stupid, me feeling weird over this. Dad told they were together. This shouldn't be a surprise.

I sealed the packet, and opened the scrap book instead not wanting to see any more pictures of Haley for the minute.

Inside was a pile of loose newspaper and magazine cuttings, not actually stuck in. Some of them seemed to be slightly blurred with water stains. What was all of this?

I squinted and made out a few things like dates for shows or appearances but other than that I didn't know what it was or why Dad had any of this stuff. The dates were a year before I was actually born.

One of the clearer images was of a younger Haley with a mic in her hand, on stage next to Chris Keller, Lisa's stupid obsession. It was becoming clear to me now that this was a box full of Haley related things.

All this time to think I never knew about Haley, there was always a box filled with things to do with her, that I could have stumbled on at any time.

I closed the book, and put it back in the box and took out another brown packet. It was clearly graduation pictures because everybody was in their deep blue robes.

They seemed to be taken while they were sitting in the audience, with the camera way too close, and off range a lot of the times, like the one of Uncle Luke and Brooke, that chopped off half of Uncle Luke's face.

Haley wasn't in any of them, like the other photos and I wondered why.

I went through a few more before there was a picture of Haley sitting up on stage, then another speaking at the podium, That was why—she wasn't sitting with everyone else. Did that mean she was valedictorian? I never thought she was one of the smart ones. She was a cheerleader, and I assumed she ran in the popular circle then ran off to be a 'famous'…

In the process of putting them back in the envelope, a photo that I left inside fell to the floor. I reached down and turned it over and froze.

It wasn't a graduation photo, even though it was with the rest of them. It was the same photo that Dad had given me earlier of me and Haley at the hospital when I was born. The only difference now though was instead of Haley smiling into the camera with me in her arms, this time she was joined by Dad who sat on the bed next to her. He had his arm around her but instead of looking unto the camera he was too busy looking at her with a far off expression in his eyes.

Dad obviously had both pictures so why would he choose to give me the one without him, and leave this one in the box?

The shrill ring of the telephone pulled me out of my staring match with the photograph and I reached for the handset by Dad's bed.

"Hello?"

"Lyss? Where's your cell? I tried to call," Dad said.

"I uh…" I stumbled feeling lost for words, feeling guilty like I had just intruded on something private.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just left my phone in my room. I'm just getting dressed," I said, making my voice sound normal.

"Ok, do you want me to come and pick you up?" he asked. "It's getting dark."

"No, that's ok, I'll get a ride with Danny or something."

"Ok, well I'll see you soon?" he asked.

"Yeah," I responded.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine, just rushing to get ready," I said.

He seemed to accept my answer and let me hang up the phone and I let out a deep breath.

I looked at the photo again, like I couldn't draw my eyes away from it. Of course I knew Dad and Haley were 'together' enough to make me, I mean they were married after all but this was a real piece of evidence in my hands and I didn't like it at all. I was being ridiculous! The only reason I was feeling unsettled was because I wasn't used to seeing Dad with any girl. Yeah that was it.

I closed the box, and slipped the photo inside, putting it back on the shelf exactly the way I found it, not that I should hide it because I hadn't technically done anything wrong.

I walked back into my room and thankfully the hairdryer had cooled down enough to start again, and I dried my hair in record time and grabbed my stuff, calling Danny on the way down stairs.

Xxxxxx

Nathan POV

Ok so I was wrong. I said earlier that I was fine with Haley being here, and everything was cool. Well reality was far from it.

At the start I thought it was fine, but now that a few hours had passed, I could see how this was going to be a problem.

She wasn't even doing anything specific but I already felt like an outsider amongst my own friends and family! Just her being around, and going to and forth the bar where everyone was to sort things out for her set made me feel like I couldn't go up there. It was one thing dealing with her being back in town, another thing to be content hanging out with our friends like she was a long lost friend that had no history with us.

Hearing the way she talked to Lucas reminded me of the old days and for a while it was like she'd never left. That was when I knew my mind was getting warped and I needed to get away from the bar.

I sat on the couch, wondering what I was supposed to do now. I know Peyton knew something was off because she kept giving me these little glances in between doing her work, but she hadn't come over yet which was a good sign. I didn't really want to talk about my apprehension, feeling pathetic for feeling it in the first place.

I actually wished Peyton had enough setting up for us all to do so I wouldn't have to sit here stewing in my own thoughts. There was no point going home because by the time I got there I would be at home for about two minutes before I would have to leave again. I had even called Lyssa to see if she wanted me to pick her up but she didn't even need me to do that.

Right now Haley was on the stage—yes I had a radar which knew how close she was all the time. She was playing with the mic and directing where she wanted everything to be set up and how she wanted everything played, a far cry from the first time she'd been on that stage with no idea how anything worked apart from the part where she had to sing into the mic.

She'd been so nervous to play for the first time in front of somebody that wasn't me, but she'd been forced into it, even though part of her wanted to do it. I remember watching her from the floor as she began to sing 'Halo', starting out a little nervous but by the time the first chorus was up it was clear she'd had a boost of confidence and she was in her element. It was then that I knew I had a hell of a talented girl. Looking back on it now, that optimum moment in our relationship was probably the night where everything went wrong. The selfish part of me wished I never pushed her to sing, but the rational part of me knew that even as everything turned out, I could never had held her back.

I phone buzzed, pulling me out of my flashback and I looked down to see I had a text message from Brooke and I smiled to myself opening it.

_**Finally made it out of the office! Be there ASAP**_ _**xx **_

Thinking of Brooke took me back to this morning and what happened in the kitchen.

Looking back now I had to wonder if I'd imagined a moment between me and Brooke when I could feel the electricity between us. I was always happy when I was with Brooke but it had never been like that before, when my heart would start beating really fast, and I could feel my body temperature increasing. My stomach felt like a bundle of nerves for no reason.

I know I'd been side tracked from asking Brooke out like I planned to do a few weeks ago but the truth was I had been doubting myself. The only reason my mind had been stuck on it now was the few days I didn't see her because we were both busy I had honestly felt her constant absence, and it made me miss her.

I wanted to say something to her, and this morning I nearly did but I froze at the last second.

There was so much going on right now, and was this really the right time? Ally was already dealing with having Haley back in her life, could she really deal with 'Dad dating' too? And what if Brooke didn't like me that way? Then things would become extremely awkward with us and even though I know she wouldn't just neglect Ally, Ally would still be able to detect the tension between us. She didn't need to deal with that much change right now.

"Hey," Haley said. When she did even walk up to me? She had a water bottle in her hand and her hair was in a messy bun, like it often was when we were younger and she was doing homework or deeply concentrating. She looked younger with her hair up.

"Do you mind if I sit?" she asked gesturing to the space on the couch opposite me.

I was sitting her in this spot trying to avoid her in the rest of the club and it was here that she wanted to sit?

"Go ahead," I said, moving over.

She sat down and took a sip from the water bottle.

"So, I just wanted to say thanks for the other day," she said.

"The other day?" I asked.

"When I tumbled into your office with all my emotional baggage."

"Oh," I said in recognition of what she was talking about.

"Seriously, thank you. You didn't have to deal with me like that but you did, and I'm very grateful. You could have been mean about it and kicked me out but you didn't," she said twisting around to face me.

"That's ok. Couldn't really having you running out there in tears. You know how easily rumours get started in the boy's locker room," I joked and she smiled. "Are you ok now?"

"I don't know. I think I'm just frustrated more than anything. I really want to spend some time with Alyssa but it's just not happening. The worst part is that ultimately I know that it's my fault but I can't change anything right now."

"Haley, you wanted me to give you the chance to get to know her and I did, but like I already told you, I'm not going to force her to spend time with you," I said. As much as I didn't want to, I did understand her frustration but ultimately, Ally came first in my life and as I wanted her to be happy. If being with Haley was going to make her unhappy then I wasn't going to make her do it just to ease Haley's conscience.

"I understand," Haley said nodding. "I don't want you to either. I do want to spend time with her but not like that. I know I side stepped on being Mom, but I do have a connection with her and I just want to feel it for a second. I know it's selfish but I haven't spoken to my parents or anyone in years, and I know she isn't really my family but she's basically all I have, even though I don't even have her—I'm rambling now."

Haley sat back in the seat and leaned her head back.

"Haley do you only want to get to know Ally to reassure yourself you made the right choice in leaving?" I asked.

Haley got what she wanted. She got to be a singer and whatever came with it, and even though I felt sorry for myself when she left, I know I got the better deal. Fame and fortune meant nothing when you had no family to share it with.

I could imagine Haley up in New York by herself, whilst I was here surrounded by everyone I loved and I actually felt sorry for her.

I just didn't want her to use Ally to remind herself her deal in New York wasn't so bad. I wouldn't put my daughter through that.

"No, of course not," Haley said sitting up suddenly. "I wouldn't do that to her. I guess I wondered sometimes if she needs to feel it too."

I knew Haley wasn't implying that Ally wasn't getting something from being here, but like everyone needed to at least know who their mother was, whether she Mom or not.

"Maybe I should just go back to New York," Haley said.

"Do you feel you should?" I asked her.

"I feel like it might be the better choice," Haley said sighing. "I made my bed Nathan, I guess I have to lie in in now."

Haley tried to hide it but I caught her wiping away a tear as she reached up to pull the band out of her hair.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: When I wrote this chapter I got to 12,000 words. But this was the only place I could cut it without the other half only being 3,000 (which would suck when I posted that!) so that is why it might feel a little bit incomplete.

I hope you liked the ally/alex stuff though…

Please review and let me know, x


	21. Chapter 20

A/N: I know you're all hoping for some Brathan and it is coming! There is some here and then some more in the next chapter, but unfortunately I can't just have loads of happy brathan lovey moments because then the story would be over like now… But I can promise lots of UST!

Chapter 20

Ally POV

"Oh. My. God," Brooke said coming into my room after letting herself in with her key. "What happened to you?"

She held up my t-shirt from the floor with paint all over it.

"Oh, yeah, we had to paint the wall in detention today," I said slipping my cell phone into my back pocket.

Needing a ride, I was about to call Danny, but before I did Brooke called to check up on me. She hadn't gone to Tric yet like I thought she had so she drove past this way to pick me up.

"Paint the wall or paint yourself?" she asked, putting the shirt straight in the hamper.

"Yeah there was a little paint fiasco," I told her.

"Do I even want to ask?" she said putting my shorts in the hamper as well.

"Yeah, well you should have seen the other guy," I said, putting on my leather jacket.

"And the other guy was…" she prompted.

"Alex Taylor," I said, turning off my bedroom light and going downstairs with Brooke behind me who was locking up as I put my shoes on.

"Alex Taylor?" she repeated with a smile on her face.

"What's the smile for?" I asked.

"Oh nothing…," she said in a sing song voice.

"Whatever you're thinking—stop and take it out of your mind," I told her getting into the passenger seat.

"What?" she said laughing, "I didn't say anything!"

"You didn't need to. I can tell what you're thinking from that look on your face," I said putting my seat belt on.

"You just seem to be spending more time with him for someone you don't like, that's all. Just an observation!"

"Well of course I am! We have detention together! We kind of don't have a choice," I said.

"Yeah because you didn't get detention _together_ because you were involved in anything _together _right?" she asked even though she knew the answer.

"Oh come on that's not fair," I said. "Detention happened because of reasons outside our control."

"And why did you get detention again?" she asked, backing out of the driveway.

"Oh please, I know you're working for Dad," I said and she laughed. "He's been pressing me about that since Principal Turner told him."

"Ok, at least I can tell him I tried!" Brooke said.

"He's not freaking out because I got detention, he's freaking out because it has something to do with Alex," I said.

"So now it's Alex?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Up till now every time you've mentioned him—rather complained about him—you've either called him Alex Taylor or just Taylor. But you're on a first name basis now?"

"I did?" I asked, second guessing myself. I guess she was right in a way. Alex was his name, but calling him Alex sounded so much more familiar. When did I switch to Alex anyway?

"Yep," she said. "That's just another clue that you like each other."

I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Me and Alex? Like each other? Yeah right! If we 'liked' each other why can we not have a civil conversation without us wanting to kill each other off?"

"Errr that's obvious," she said driving into Tric.

"It is?" I asked.

"Ever hear of the old tale of the kid who picked on the girl because he actually liked her? It works both ways too," she said, as she finished up parking in the reserved area.

"That is soooooooo not happening here, trust me" I said quickly.

"Hey, I'm just saying sometimes you find yourself falling for the last ever person you thought you would," she said then hesitated for a second before getting out the car.

I cannot believe that's the vibe she got from all of this. She could not be more off base. I didn't like Alex and Alex didn't like me. I mean sure he definitely above average in the looks department but-

Brooke tapped on car, making me jump.

Oh my gosh I did not just think that.

"Coming?" she asked.

I let myself out, and she locked the door with the control in her hand.

We walked past the long line of people waiting and everybody groaned as soon as the doorman opened the rope to let us as he saw us.

"Don't you just love knowing the owners?" Brooke asked smiling and I laughed.

"Ok, I'm gonna go find Dad to tell him I'm here," I said. "You coming?"

"Ummm….actually you go on ahead. I think I left something in the car," she said.

"Ok, I'll see you later," I said slightly confused to what she needed.

She nodded and headed back out and I scanned the room looking for Dad. It didn't take long to find him sitting on the edge of the wide steps.

I walked over but stopped a few feet away as I realised he was lost in thought staring at something. I followed his gaze and saw Haley in a red dress by the bar.

It wasn't the same look he had in the picture but it was a look all the same.

It was in that moment that I realised that Dad _loved_ Haley and I don't know why it didn't occur to me before. When Haley left me as a baby she left Dad too. He loved her and she just left him. Haley leaving was hard on me but I couldn't even remember it. Dad actually had to suffer through it.

Now that she was back I realised whatever I was feeling Dad was probably feeling and ten times worse too. Everyone had been worrying about me, including him, but had anybody checked to see if he was ok because I hadn't.

As the realisation came to me, I felt terrible for the way I had acted, moving out of home and into Brooke's when I was mad at Dad, leaving him all alone. I knew I was right to be mad about the situation in which my mother left but I know now that Dad did it to protect me.

"You loved her didn't you?" I said. Whilst I was thinking I had unconsciously walked closer, putting me right behind Dad.

Xxxx

Nathan POV

He turned around as soon as I spoke heard in surprise.

"What?" He asked.

"Haley. You loved her," I said sitting down on the step next to him.

He hesitated for a second then nodded.

"Why did you never tell me about her?" I asked, the noise of the club drowning away.

"I didn't think I needed to. Why tell you about someone who wasn't in your life. It would only hurt you."

"I'm sorry."

"For what honey?" he asked.

"For the way I acted. I'm sorry for moving out and I'm sorry for being mad at you," I said.

He reached out and rubbed my arm.

"You don't need to be sorry for anything. You're going through a lot right now," he said.

"But so are you," I answered.

"I don't want you to worry about that," he said.

"But she left you too," I said.

"I know, but I'm a big boy," he said, giving me a weak smile.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah baby?" he answered, and I know he picked up on calling him Daddy something I only did since I'd grown up when I was sick.

"Can I move back home please?"

"Of course you can," he said hugging me and I squeezed him tight, missing this.

"Ok," I said smiling. "I'm gonna go catch up with Danny and Lisa."

"Hold on Alls, before you go," he started.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want you to think Haley was some evil person who just deserted us both," he said.

"But she did," I said confused.

"I know, I'm not defending her, but she did what she thought was right at the time. Underneath it all though she was a good person," he said.

I didn't know what he was trying to say but I knew if she was really as terrible as I'd built her up to her Dad never would have married her.

"I'm just saying don't punish her more for my benefit," he said. "Haley did leave, yes, but she wasn't leaving you. She didn't even know you, you were a baby. She did however leave me. I have a right to be mad because she went back on all the promises we made to each other but she's here now and she wants to get to know you."

"Dad—"

"I'm forcing you into anything. You can still decide never to talk to her again, but I just think you should think about it first."

What was he saying? I was being honest when I said I was never lacking anything growing up but I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel it inside when I thought about how everyone else had a Mom. I loved Brooke but at the end of the day her name wasn't 'mom'.

But did I resent Haley for that?

My mind was all jumbled and I didn't know if I was doing the right thing but I knew I trusted Dad and if he told me to think about it, it was for a good reason.

I stood up from my spot and headed toward the bar.

Haley had her back to me and was talking to Chase.

"Haley?"

She turned around, and smiled when she saw me.

"Alyssa! Hi," she said sounding surprised. "How are you?"

"I'm good," I said and she nodded.

"So I was thinking, if you um..wanted to get coffee or something sometime, that would be ok," I said hesitantly.

Haley sighed in relief and smiled.

"I would really like that," she replied.

"Ok, I'll um leave you my number then?"

Xxxx xxxxx xxxx

Nathan POV

It was killing me to tell Ally to give Haley a chance but I knew it was the right thing to do.

I told Haley I wasn't going to influence Ally in any way but I did.

This wasn't about punishing Haley for her mistakes. This was about letting Ally have the chance with her mother that she deserved.

I watched her walk away from me, and it hurt even though I knew she just because she might grow to like Haley it wouldn't mean she loved me any less.

I saw her talk to Haley for a bit, then saw he take Haley's cell phone and start punching something in, her number I assumed.

Whilst Ally was busy with the phone, Haley looked over Ally's shoulder until her brown eyes met my green ones.

She gave me a weak smile and mouthed 'Thank you'.

I just gave her a nod in acknowledgement, before getting up and going outside to get some air.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ally POV

Ok, I just gave her my number, I didn't sign away my life. If I really wanted I could go out to coffee then tell her I never wanted to see her again. It was all good.

I still wasn't 100% about what I just did but knowing Dad wanted me to do it or at least he implied he did made me feel like I was doing the right thing.

But for now I wasn't going to think about it, I was actually going to have some fun and act like the teenager I was.

Where was Danny or Lisa anyway?

I did a quick scan around the club but didn't see either of them floating about. I wasn't surprised I couldn't see them in here anyway. It was pretty dark in here and full of people.

I walked over to the bar where I saw Rachel sitting talking to Chase.

"You can't be near the bar when we're open sunshine, you're under age," Chase said as I approached.

"I know, I know," I said, "I was just coming to ask Rachel if she knew where Sarah was."

Wherever Sarah was, that was probably where I could find Danny.

"I haven't actually seen her in a while," Rachel said putting her cocktail down on the counter. "Last I saw them they were near the platform."

I looked over at the raised platform and couldn't see any of them from here, but I made my way over anyway. As I went down the steps onto the main floor I could see Sarah talking to a few of Danny's friends from his Drama class, and I smiled. I was glad Sarah was coming out of her shell a little since she'd been here, and I think Danny was a big part of that.

Even though Sarah was there though I couldn't see Danny. I headed over to the store room to drop my jacket and bag in there before I went to ask Sarah where everyone was.

I lifted my bag over my head as I opened the door and saw Lisa with her hands on her hips in a defensive stance inside, and Danny opposite her.

I had clearly caught them mid argument which was nothing new. At least I had found them. Although I didn't want to know they chose to do it in the store room of all places instead of in public like they usually did.

They both stopped talking as soon as the door opened.

"As you were," I said backing out, intending to leave them too it, knowing I'd get a full description of what had happened from both if their point of views whether I wanted to hear it or not.

"Hold on wait!" Lisa said before I closed the door, and I stopped. "You can back me up on this."

"She isn't going to back you up on anything because you're being ridiculous!" Danny said slowly like he was talking to a toddler.

"Guys, I really don't want to get in the midd—" I started.

"What exactly is your main argument?" Danny asked Lisa.

"That you're a crappy friend nowadays. You've turned into one of those people that completely ditches their friends because they have a girlfriend, and I seriously think that's pathetic," she said.

"I haven't ditched anyone!" he protested.

"Ally!" They both appealed to me at the same time, then glared at each other, after hearing the other.

I groaned, knowing I had no way of getting out of this.

"Ok first of all I want it on the record that I think this is the stupidest thing to ever fight about, but Danny yes you've been AWOL lately," Danny sighed and Lisa looked smug, but I held up my hand to stop him interrupting, "but he's made a new friend and is having fun with it. There's nothing wrong with that, and it's not like he's leaving us in our time of need. He's just not doing trivial things with us like eating all our food when he comes over after school!"

"Thank you!" Danny said and Lisa rolled her eyes, then Danny realised what else I'd said, "Hey!"

"Whatever," Lisa said, brushing off what I'd said.

"Why do you care so much anyway?" he asked. "Whenever I am with you, you're constantly complaining about me, and how you're forced to spend time with me."

He did technically have a point there. Even though all three of us were friends, Lisa often pointed out how they were both my friend, bringing the three of us together, which ,made no sense because they spent as much time together without me as I did with either of them individually.

"Uhh…" she stumbled, speechless.

"Oh so maybe you do like having me around," Danny said grinning.

"No I don't!" she protested.

"It's ok Leese," he said putting his arm around her.

"Get off me," she said pushing his arm off her, and walking out the room.

"Well that was fun," Danny said walking out casually behind her.

"What the hell just happened there?" I asked myself out loud, putting my coat and bag down before letting myself out. I made a mental note to talk to Lisa later to see what was up with her.

I walked out and saw Danny in the distance sitting with Sarah, and Lisa sitting on a different table with a girl that I knew lived next door to her. She had a frown on her face as she stared at Danny on the table in front of her.

Before I could get very far though, someone stepped in front of me blocking my way.

"Oh for god's sakes Austin, this is getting ridiculous," I said, walking around him, but I knew he was following me.

"It wouldn't have to get ridiculous if you didn't keep running away from me," he said.

"Well maybe you should get the hint that I don't actually want to talk to you," I said walking toward the bar.

"Look, you don't have to waste your time with Taylor just to piss me off anymore," he said. "It's not working."

The fact that he was actually bringing it up in the first place told me it was actually bugging him.

I stopped walking and he walked into the back of me, causing me to push him off.

"Are you seriously that conceited?"

"Excuse me?"

"Did you ever consider that I wasn't that desperate just to be on your radar and that me talking to Alex has nothing to do with you?" I asked him.

He just looked confused. "Why would you want to talk to him for? He's a loser."

"Why? Because he doesn't think you're cool, and he sees through your little image? You're actually the one that's coming off more like a loser right now," I said.

"Hey guys."

We both turned and saw Dad standing by the bar, noticing us.

"Oh hey Coach Scott," Austin said cautiously, expecting Dad to flip out at him over what happened.

"Austin, good work yesterday," Dad said, thumping him on the back. "You guys shouldn't actually be by the bar, you should go hang out down there."

Austin smiled, and I frowned realising what he had realised. He just sussed out that I hadn't told Dad what had happened.

I felt his arm go around me and hold me tight against him, and I resisted the urge to push him away, and put a smile on my face.

I did not want Dad to know what happened. I knew he'd get super angry and go after Austin, which I did not want to happen right now. I had enough drama to deal with. Austin was also Dad's star player and this would definitely get in the way of that. This was one of the reasons why Dad being a teacher at my school sucked.

"We might just go do that," Austin said nodded.

"Austin, how about you come around the house for dinner next week," Dad said. Yeah—great Dad, choose now to be more open to accepting I had a boyfriend.

"I would lo—"

"Actually Austin is really busy next week," I interrupted.

"No i—"

"Yes you are, you have family coming in from San Diego remember, "I told him, whilst simultaneously pinching his thigh extremely hard.

I heard him groan softly.

"Oh right. Thanks for reminding me," he said reluctantly.

"You're welcome," I said smiling.

"Well another time then?" Dad asked.

"We'll see," I responded, pulling Austin away. "Come on, let's dance."

As soon as we were out of Dad's view I shoved him away from me.

"Come near me again and you'll feel a lot more pain than that."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke POV

"Come on Davis, don't be a wimp," I mumbled to myself, giving a pep talk that would force me inside the club again.

I cannot believe I had actually walked out, panicking.

What was wrong with me? Ok yes, I had decided to take the plunge and bring up the moment in the kitchen from this morning to Nathan, and yes it could possibly end extremely badly if it turns out he didn't know what moment I was talking about, but that was no reason to be nervous right? Right?

I walked to the entrance, and the bouncer let me in straight away.

Just as I walked in, Nathan happened to look my way from the bar and caught my eye. He smiled, and I smiled back. He hopped off his bar stool and met me halfway.

"Hey," he said smiling, then looked down at my sea green dress, "you look really great."

"Thanks," I said, jumping for glee inside.

"Do you want to go sit?" he asked.

"Yes," I managed to say. If I was going to get further than one word sentences tonight I was going to have to be more articulate.

Nathan led us down to the couches, and we sat behind the assortment of tables that was always reserved for our friends.

"So how was work?" he asked.

"It was good, I managed to get the designs done, so that's a massive weight off my shoulders," I said.

"Good."

We sat in silence for a second. Why was this feeling so strange? Normally conversation flowed so naturally for us, but for some reason he seemed just as nervous as I was.

"So um.. this morning," I said.

His head snapped up. "Yeah?"

"It umm seemed like you wanted to say something to me," I said. Yeah great going Brooke, you can't get much vaguer than that.

"Oh. Umm…no not really," he said.

"Oh," I said slightly disappointed he didn't take the bait. "Are you sure?"

"I can't think of anything," he said.

"Oh ok," I said. Maybe Rachel was right and I was imagining the 'moment'.

"Actually maybe there was so—" he began.

"There you are!" Peyton said, collapsing down on the couch next to Brooke.

Mouth and Rachel followed and opposite, with Luke walking up a few seconds later.

Talk about ruining a moment.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Ally POV

Wow. That was the only word I could come up with. Wow.

Haley was a better singer than I thought she'd be. She was performing like she'd been up there all her life, and I couldn't believe that I had any connection to that woman in front of me, let alone, her being my mother.

I know it sounds stupid but I felt a little bit better that at least she had left for something she was meant to do. She didn't just run away for a stupid dream she couldn't achieve.

I know it sounded crazy but it felt like the whole time, she was singing to me, and I knew this because as hard as I tried I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"Thank you Tree Hill! It's great to be back here, where my career began and performing on this stage again. I'll be back after Mist!"

The crowd cheered and she disappeared off stage. I twisted around to see how Dad was reacting to her singing, but when I spotted him, his back was to me instead. He was talking to Brooke, and I smiled. Why couldn't they just realise they were perfect together already? Everyone else knew it, they just needed to realise it too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley POV

I sang my last note of the song, and the club burst into applause and cheering. Looking into the crowd, now it felt like I'd gone back to the past and they were the same crowd from when I used to play at Tric.

This time though my eyes were trained on Alyssa who was sitting directly at the back of the crowd but in front of the stage.

I was beyond pleased she'd come to talk to me, and even more grateful that Nathan had helped her to do that. I knew I didn't deserve it but he let me have this chance and it meant a lot to me.

"Thank you Tree Hill! It's great to be back here, where my career began and performing on this stage again. I'll be back after Mist!" I said into the mic, before walking off, and handing the mic to a sound guy.

When I rounded the corner, I saw Peyton there waiting for me. She handed me a bottle of water and I took it from her.

"Thanks," I said surprised that she had made the effort, and took a sip.

"You were really good out there," Peyton said. Now I was even more shocked. When she asked me to sing she looked like she was being forced to do it, standing over a shark tank.

"Thank you," I said.

"Listen, you've done some crappy things in your life, and I lost all the respect I had for you," she said. There she was—I knew it was too good to last.

"I kno—"

"And I'm nowhere near saying things are ok between us, but I'm glad you achieved what you wanted to. You were really amazing," she said, and I gave her a small smile. I knew that was hard for her to say.

"Thanks Peyton, that means a lot."

"I know you want to get to know Ally. I know Lucas thinks it's a great idea, but if you hurt either her or Nathan, you will seriously see the side of me you don't want to."

"I won't, I promise."

"Well then, I guess I'll see you around," she said and I nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke POV

I'd sat there silent as everyone else talked, catching up, whilst I was going over in my head how Nathan hadn't felt anything this morning. I was so stupid. I spoke to Rachel and got my hopes up and went home and made an effort to look good for tonight. And what for?

One by one, everyone had up and left until it was just me and Nathan left. I really needed a drink.

"I'm going to bar to get us drinks," I said. "Want anything?"

"Oh ok, a beer would be good," he said.

"Ok, be back in a sec," I told him.

The bar was packed, and all staff were busy. I got impatient quickly, and let myself in through the hatch.

I helped myself to a beer for Nathan and scanned the assortment of stronger drinks in the middle island for something that would put me into a better mood. If I had to deal with the fact Nathan didn't have feelings for me, there was no way I was going to do it sober.

"You shouldn't really be back here."

I turned around and saw Owen, with a white towel over his shoulder. He had one hand on the counter, and I could see the muscles defined in his arm.

"I can be back here," I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh yeah?" he said. "What about this," he said tapping a small silver sign that read 'no unauthorised personnel behind the bar'

"I've been through clearance, take it up with bar manager," I said, turning my attention back to the drinks.

"I am bar manager," he said.

"Oh. Well then take it up with your boss," I said.

"Boss?" he called out without taking his eyes off me.

"Brooke get out," Chase called from the other side without looking over, and Owen smirked.

I rolled my eyes and ducked under the hatch, and put the beer on the counter, muttering 'traitor' in Chase's direction.

"Hi, I'm Owen, what can I get you?" he said formally.

"Just get me something strong," I said hopping onto the seat.

"Alcohol doesn't really take away your problems you know," he said but he started mixing a drink anyway.

"I know but it will numb them for now," I said.

"Care to share?" he asked.

"Not really," I said with a smile then changed the subject, "So bar manager huh?"

"Yeah, it's a fun thing to do with my nights anyway," he said.

"Really? What else do you do by day?" I said kidding around.

"I have an advertising firm," he said.

"Seriously?" I asked not expecting to hear that. I expected him to just be the guy behind the bar, then felt kinda bad for thinking that.

"Yeah, I started it out of college."

"Well that sounds fun," I said.

"Actually it's not," he said and I laughed. "Which is why I'm here. It's doing well so I rarely need to go in."

"So what else don't I know about you then?" I asked him.

"I guess you'll have to find out," he said winking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan POV

I cannot believe I came close to blurting out everything that had been going through my head. I was actually thankful everybody had turned up when they did before.

"Hi," Peyton said coming to sit next to me.

"Hey."

"Where is everyone?" Peyton asked.

"Luke is with Chase, and Rachel, Mouth and skills are dancing," I said. "Brooke's gone to get both of us drinks."

"I'm actually glad she's not here right now," Peyton said. "We need to talk about how things are going on the Brathan front."

"Brathan?" I asked confused. "What the hell is that?"

"It's you and Brooke. It's your couple name," she said like it was obvious.

"Oh wow," I said not believing she actually put me and Brooke together like we were one of those couples kids were rooting for in TV shows and on that fanfiction site Ally was always reading on.

She mistook my words for enthusiasm.

"I know cool right?" she said. "Well how is everything going? Did you ask her out yet?"

"Peyton please, I thought we were going to drop this," I said. She hadn't brought it up recently after being distracted with the whole Haley being back in town thing.

"I thought you said you were going to think about it," she asked.

"I did think about it, and I decided it's not really a good idea," I told her.

"What? Nathan come on! You and Brooke have been meant to be together for years! You're just too stubborn to see that!"

"Peyton, what if we're just best friends?" I asked her, and she shook her head.

"You're not."

"Either way, it's not just me and Brooke in this. Ally has a lot going on right now, she doesn't need this to deal with on top of that."

"Ally will be fine! This isn't a bad thing she needs to stress over! It's a good thing."

"What if Brooke doesn't want it, then things could get really awkward and Ally will get stuck in the middle of that."

"You want to know what I think?"

"Not really, but I'm sure you're going to tell me anyway," I told her and she ignored me.

"I think Haley hurt you really bad," she said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"I think you're scared to go for it with Brooke because Haley really screwed you up. But sweetie, not all women are like Haley. They're not just going to up and abandon you and Ally, and especially not Brooke. I think you're using Ally as your main reason not to go for it, when that's not the real reason."

I just sighed, not knowing what to say. Part of me knew she was right, even though it was stupid because whatever Haley did happened over sixteen years ago, and there was no way I was still hung up over that.

"And I don't think you have to worry about Brooke rejecting you either," she said. "Just talk to her."

Maybe Peyton was right. Where was Brooke anyway? She'd been gone for about fifteen minutes. Was she ok?

I turned around and scanned the bar. She was easy to spot though in her green dress. She was still by the bar, and was laughing at something that Owen guy said.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked Peyton, and she frowned.

"Nath—"

"Peyton just please let it go," I told her, feeling stupid for listening to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: as usual—want to hear what you think!

Anyone want to make me a cover?


	22. Chapter 21

**This one is Dedicated to Nerdy Fashionista. She also found the perfect song for Austin and Ally. It's Games by Laura Zocci on youtube. Listen to it. **

**Chapter 21**

Brooke POV

""Nathan?" I asked, and watched as he jumped out of his skin at the sound of my voice.

"I was umm, it's not what it looks like," he stumbled, as I crouched down next to him behind the hog dog cart.

"Calm down, you don't need to explain yourself to me. I'm probably here for the same reason—unless you have a hobby of hiding behind fast food stands."

"So you heard Ally was meeting Haley today too?" he asked.

"Yeah, she mentioned it yesterday," I said. "Where are they?"

"Over there," he said pointing down the boardwalk, where I could see Haley and Lyssa sitting opposite each other at a café.

"She seems ok," he added. "Although we don't actually know what they're talking about."

"Well she's not crying in hysterics which is probably a good sign," I reassured him.

Even though we weren't close enough to hear, seeing Ally physically ok gave some peace of mind.

"I guess," he said. "They seem like they're not moving for a while."

"We better get comfortable," I said changing my position.

"Excuse me?" Nathan asked the vendor. The vendor who had been giving us strange looks up until now raised his eyebrow.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Can we get two hotdogs?" he asked.

I coughed, very unsubtly.

"And some fries," he added.

I coughed again.

"Actually make it cheese fries," he said and I smiled as he got my message.

"Anything else?" the man asked sarcastically, taking the money Nathan held out to him.

"Nah, we're good for now thanks," Nathan said casually, making it hard for me to supress my laughter at the very un-casual situation we were in.

"So are you planning to rent out this space for every time they meet?" I asked, sitting down properly with my legs crossed instead of crouching down.

"I haven't thought that far ahead yet that there may be a second meeting," he admitted.

"They seem ok, you have to admit it could have been a lot worse. And she's going back soon anyway right?" I said, picking up a few cheese fries and putting them in my mouth.

"Yeah. I guess that's true," he responded.

"I think this could be ok Nate," I said.

"What?"

"Haley and Ally."

"I always thought if Haley came back there was no way I'd let her near Ally," Nathan said.

"I know, me too," I agreed.

"I know it sounds stupid but I feel like I'm betraying myself by letting them spend time together," he said.

"It's ok to feel like that. She hurt you, but you know that Ally isn't a chess piece between you that you can both use to hurt her."

We watched Ally and Haley from a distance in a comfortable silence for a while, as they ate and talked. Ally said something and they both started laughing.

She didn't seem like she was out to hurt Nathan or Ally, which was my major problem with them spending time together. Frankly I didn't think she deserved to spend time with someone as amazing as Ally. But Ally seemed to want this, and that was what changed my mind a little. Haley made clear she didn't want to be her mother. She just wanted to just be a friend and leave. Maybe that was what Ally needed? As much as it hurt to think I wasn't able to fill that slot for her in the mother department, I also knew I wasn't really her mother.

"It's strange. I don't see that Haley out there as the Haley we used to know," I said twisting around to get more comfortable. "I think that's what makes this slightly easier to accept."

"Well she's not the Haley we knew. But then again we're definitely not the Nathan and Brooke from then either," he said, sitting at the same angle I was. "I don't think high school Brooke could have been my best friend, and I don't think high school Nathan could have been yours either."

"Do you really think we've changed that much though?" I asked.

"I think the essence of who we were is still there. I really like adult Brooke though, I'm glad I got a chance to know her and she's not just someone I'm going to run in at a high school reunion."

"I like adult Nathan too," I said smiling.

"Well that's one reason I'm thankful Haley left. I lost her, but I got you," he said, making me smile softly even though I know he didn't mean the words the way they could be been interpreted.

"Nathan there was actually something I wanted to talk to you about," I said, feeling brave.

"There was?" he asked. "I had something I wanted to talk to you about as well."

"Really?" I said. "Well you go first."

"Ok umm well, Brooke I—"

"Ready to go?"

We both jumped the loud voice interrupting us.

"Lyss?" I said as me and Nathan both jumped up.

"So are you going to give me a ride home or not?" she asked casually.

"We were just um looking for…" Nathan said stuttering.

"My earring!" I blurted out. "On the floor it fell out."

"Yes! We were looking for Brooke's earring," Nathan agreed.

"But you're wearing both of them," Ally said.

I froze, realising my dangly earrings stood out to her.

"That's why we couldn't find it!" Nathan said, over animatedly as if we were both being really stupid.

"Just admit it you were spying on me," Ally said adjusting the strap on her bag.

"What? Spying? No!" Nathan said at the same time as I said, "No!"

Ally just tilted her head and gave us a sceptical look.

"Oh please, I could see you two bobbing up and down from the café," she said.

Nathan looked down, feeling bad like we were getting told off from a parent.

"We're sorry. We shouldn't have," I said.

"I don't need you guys to follow me around like I'm a little kid," she said crossing her arms. "If I wanted you there I would have told you to be."

"I know, we're sorry sweetie." Nathan said and I nodded.

"Good, I'm glad that's understood," she said, then she did the last thing we expected her to do, as she came forward and pulled us both into a group hug, holding us tight.

"What was that for?" I asked, stroking her hair.

"To say thank you for knowing I needed you both close by without me having to ask," she said making us both smile.

"We'll both always be there for you Alls," Nathan said kissing her on the forehead.

She smiled, and we headed over to the cars.

"So….." I asked after a minute of walking.

Ally sighed. "Go on then, ask, I know you both want to."

"How'd it go?" Nathan asked right away.

"It was actually ok," Ally said sounding surprised. "It was like meeting a friend."

"Something you'd want to do again?" Nathan asked her.

"We made plans to go watch a movie tomorrow," she said.

"And what movie would that be?" Nathan asked and Ally laughed.

"Yeah right," she said scoffing. "I know I said I appreciated you both being there today, tomorrow I think I'll take my chances."

She took Nathans keys and went toward his car and Nathan laughed following her.

"Coming home?" he asked, turning back to me.

"I was going to meet Rachel for shopping," I said, feeling bad because I knew what I'd rather be doing, as much as I did love her.

"Ok. How about dinner then?" he asked. "I'll cook."

"Brooke will pick up food on her way!" Ally yelled from the car after hearing Nathan's offer, and he rolled his eyes.

Do I go? Do I not? Normally I would have gone without batting an eyelid. I did resolve to distance myself and told Rachel she was right about our moment but it did seem like Nathan wanted to tell me something earlier. At least I could tell Rachel that I wasn't putting myself out there to get hurt for no reason.

"Ok," I said nodding.

"Cool," he said smiling.

"Dad come on!" Ally called, beeping the horn.

"I'll see you at home," he said before going to the car. I could already hear him saying something about being impatient to Ally.

"Yeah, home," I said to myself.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan POV

I opened the door, letting Ally in after we got back from Luke's where we'd spent the rest of the day.

"I'm gonna go finish some homework before Brooke gets here," Ally said slipping her shoes off and going up to her room.

"Yeah ok," I said following her up and going into my room.

I changed my t-shirt to freshen up, finding myself putting on a blue button down shirt rather than just another t-shirt. It wasn't like I was trying to impress Brooke, but it felt like I should make an effort. I knew if Ally hadn't come up to us at the hot dog stand I probably would have asked Brooke out on a real date. I was feeling a bit more positive than I was at the club a few days ago, and I wanted to be prepared.

I was about to go downstairs to set the table, when a crackerjack box on the floor by the trash can caught my eye. I couldn't remember the last time I had eaten crackerjacks but I reached down to put it in the trash, assuming it was Ally's. Just before I dropped it in though, the logo caught my eye. It was the old logo. The newer logo that had been around for the last ten or so years had a different font and box design. This looked more like—

I hesitated for a second, putting the pieces together to figure out if this was the box I had kept. The one I first found Haley's plastic bracelet in. The last I saw that box it was away, the leather box on my top shelf. It may have fallen out the last time I was in there to get the photographs to show Ally, but I would have noticed it on the floor all these weeks.

I pulled down the 'Haley box', the name I had adopted for the taboo box in my house all these years, and sure enough the crackerjack box I had saved wasn't in there. Weird. This must be it then.

I must have been so out of it the last few weeks I didn't notice it on the floor. Well to be fair my room wasn't exactly the most organised.

I put it back in the box, not even sure why I was doing it. I didn't even know why I had kept everything inside the box from the sand from the beach from our first wedding to this stupid junk food box, but I couldn't bring myself to throw it out.

I was about to seal the box again when I noticed a loose picture on top. It was the one that was with the one I gave Ally but it was the version with me in it too.

Wow. I never thought on that day that I would be here sixteen- nearly seventeen years later, my life completely different. That Haley in the picture was my Haley, and that day felt like yesterday. If anything my memories of that day feel like real life and my life now seems like a surreal dream.

God I was so stupid for even looking at the picture. Why didn't I just throw the stupid crackerjack box back in and leave the leather box be. Leave the past be.

There was a quick knock on the door, making me panic and the door flew open just as I pushed the picture into my back pocket in an attempt to hide it.

"I got Thai food," Brooke said coming in and sitting on my bed.

"Great," I said. "I'm starving."

I put the lid on the box, trying to act casual, and pushed it back on the shelf. I felt guilty for some reason just for looking in the 'Haley box' like I was betraying someone.

"You ok?" she asked concerned at my antsy behaviour.

"Yep, I'm fine," I said. "Let's go eat."

I just needed a nice normal night with Brooke, with no stress and no drama.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke POV

"Hey," Rachel said yawning from the couch as I let myself in.

"Go on, say it," I said taking off my heels and sinking into the couch opposite.

"I have nothing to say. I told you I wasn't going to bug you about it, remember?" she said turning the volume down on the television.

"It's ok," I said sighing, "you don't have to say anything, I know."

"Am I overstepping my promise not to go through this again with you, if I ask you to elaborate?" she asked.

"It was fine, it was great actually, it always is," I said.

"Then what's the problem?" she asked, confused.

Really, technically there was no problem. We ate, and had fun like we always did. It just always had to end as I went back to my life and he went back to his.

"I guess I was kinda hoping he would say something about being more than friends," I admitted.

"Why did you think that?" she asked.

"Because, I already told you this afternoon he said he wanted to tell me something."

"He could have wanted to tell you anything," she said, and I could tell she thought I was crazy. She actually had a point there. Hearing her say it like that made me realise how ridiculous I was being.

"You're right."

"I am?" she asked.

"Yes," I said, then slid over to the edge of the seat, "Rach, I'm telling you now, I really need to get over this. Remind me of this moment later when I'm trying to convince you otherwise. Me and Nathan are friends, and I need to realise that before I ruin everything completely."

"Br-" she started but I interrupted.

"I need to stop spending all my time there. I need to stop making up stupid reasons just to go over! I need to live my own life!" I said rambling.

"Honey, listen I'm loving this positive life approach, but I don't want you to rush into this," she said.

"I'm not. I should have done this long ago! I'm 34 years old! I'm too young to be dealing with 'does he like me' high school drama!" I said getting up and going into my room, before going to bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke POV

"P. Sawyer, I'm here and your life just got so much better!" I called into her office, letting myself in. "Should I really call you P. Scott now? P. Sawyer-Scott?"

I mused to myself as I went inside before I realised it was empty. Just like her to be late, I thought.

I sat down in her desk chair and swivelled around from side to side, wondering how long she'd be. I checked my watch and technically she wasn't even late, I was just five minutes early for our breakfast plans.

I moved the chair around so the long backrest was against the door as I heard it open. I sat still, and pulled my legs up slowly, planning to jump out and scare her like Rachel did to me the other day.

Instead of Peyton's footsteps coming closer though, I heard two sets of feet, and two voices, neither of which were hers.

"I just don't understand why you don't do it!" I heard Owen say.

"Because I can't!"

"Sam, if you could do everything then there wouldn't even be a point of going to school!" Owen said, and I could hear him putting a box or something heavy down on the desk.

"It's a stupid assignment!"

"Well you know what, I don't care if you think it's stupid. I think it's stupid that your teachers have to call me over something trivial like you not doing your homework!"

"But Uncle Owen!" Sam whined. "I'm not doing it because I will look ridiculous."

I felt like I was intruding on a private moment, but it was too late to reveal myself now. It would make it obvious that I was listening in the whole time.

" Sam, it's not up for discussion," he said firmly.

"I hate you!" she said , "I'm going to school!"

I heard her light steps leave the room, then I heard Owen sigh. I waited for him to leave the room too so I could move but he didn't.

"I am so in over my head here," I heard him mutter, even though it sounded louder because of the silent room.

I had no intention of revealing myself but a few minutes later, I couldn't help but hold in my sneeze.

"What?" I heard him say in surprise.

Well there was no way out now. I might as well turn around.

"Oh Owen hey…"I said swivelling around.

"Brooke?" he said in surprise and put down the records he was transferring onto Peyton's shelf.

"Hi," I said, feeling bad.

"What're you doing?" he asked.

"I'm supposed to be meeting Peyton for breakfast," I said even though I doubted he meant 'what was I doing' with my morning rather than 'what was I doing' hiding in the room he's been in all this time.

"I'm sorry," I said putting my feet down. "You came in and then it didn't seem like a good time to point out I was here."

"Oh," he said. "So you heard all that…?"

"I couldn't really not hear it," I admitted.

"That's ok, don't worry about it," he said. "You might as well see the disaster that my life is."

"She's a teenage girl, that's what they do," I told him. "I wouldn't worry about it too much."

"How do you know? Do you have a teenager daughter?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well no, but a friend of mine does and I'm pretty close to her," I said.

"Not really the same thing," he said and I knew he was right.

"Ok. Then I have the next best reason to give you advice," I said.

"What?"

"I was a teenage girl myself," I said and he cracked a smile.

"Ok, you win," he said.

"It will get better though, don't beat yourself up about it," I told him, feeling bad for him.

"How can I not? Her parents left her with me because they trusted me to be able to handle it, and I'm not exactly doing a great job at that."

"It's not you! She's a teenage girl, maybe she just needs a woman around," I suggested.

"Yeah, I can't really help with that. All our family is in Jersey."

"Well if you want I could talk to her," I offered.

"You don't have to do that," he said, going back to stacking the vinyls. "I doubt she'd react well to that anyway."

"Maybe it would just be good for her to be around some girls, you know, to just hang out, talk? She can help out at the store if she wants," I offered. I felt like I 'got' Sam even though I didn't even know her that well. Well I didn't really know her at all, but she was a teenage girl, and I knew that category well. Owen was clearly the wrong person to deal with this, and if he carried on he would probably just push her away.

"Thanks for the offer, but you've already done enough for her, it would be asking too much," he said.

"It's not. Really. We were looking for someone to help at the store for a few hours after school anyway," I said.

"Really?"

"Mmmmnn," I said.

"If you're sure, that would actually be really great," he said.

"It's fine. Just get her to drop by the store after school or something this week and we'll work it out," I told him.

"Thanks Brooke, seriously it means a lot."

"No problem," I replied.

"Brooke? Don't take this the wrong way but why are you so happy to help? You don't even know us. She's a girl that actually stole from you."

"Let's just say growing up, my parents weren't around either. I know how she feels. Except her situation is better than mine because I never had an Uncle there who cared about me as much as you care about her."

He gave me a smile in response.

"And plus," I added. "I may have dabbled in shop lifting myself when I was her age."

He laughed as the door flew open.

"Sorry I'm late!" Peyton said flying in and dropping her bag and jacket on the desk.

"That's ok. I was talking to Owen."

"Oh ok. Well then you ready to go?"

"Sure," I said to Peyton, then turned to Owen, "I'll see you around then?"

"Yeah," he responded. "I'll see you around."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ally POV

"Oh Alex, that is so cool," I heard behind me and I fought the urge to throw up at the sound of her sickly sweet voice.

I knew whose voice it was but I still looked up in the mirror in the locker door, and saw Kimberly behind me talking to Alex who was at his locker.

"Thanks," he I heard him reply.

"You're so talented," she said.

Oh for gods sakes. I could not believe her! What? She was done with Austin, now she wanted Alex?

Why was I even bothered, I asked myself. I was here to transfer my books then go to class! Not eaves drop on other peoples conversations.

I threw my math book in my locker and took out my chem notes.

"Yeah we just got it fitted," I heard her say. "You're welcome to come try out the hot tub any time."

So she had her sights on Alex now. One brother not enough?

I knew I'd finished at my locker but I couldn't help but linger a little.

"Thanks but I have two hot tubs at my Dad's place and one at my Mom's so I'm good," I heard him reply. "Plus it's pretty unlikely I'd hang out with you."

"Why?" she asked. "Coz of your brother? I don't think he's mind."

"No, just wouldn't want to catch anything."

I couldn't help but laugh out loud as I heard his locker door close and see him walk off.

The look on Kimberly's face was priceless but unfortunately she heard my reaction as I saw it.

"What're you laughing at?" she asked, walking over.

"Oh nothing," I said in a light voice. "There's just nothing like a good start to the day than seeing public humiliation like that."

I closed my locker door, and walked past her, my day turning better.

xxxxxx

Ally POV

Ok, so I was learning now, that my little comment to Kimberly maybe wasn't so smart. It would have been fine if I could have just avoided her the rest of the day like planned but Miss Viola forcing us to sit on the same table for Art Class sort of ruined that.

Even though I had tried everything to block out the sound of her voice apart from physically sticking my fingers in my ears, I was still forced to hear their ridiculous conversation.

"Austin was so sweet," Kimberly gushed to Charlotte and Leslie who were sitting near her, in a way voice that was way louder than it needed to be.

"Ahhhh," Leslie said in response.

"He said he didn't know why we didn't get together sooner," she said, like they were in a perfect relationship. I wanted to point out, if she were so invested in Austin, why was she all over Alex this morning? But I bit my tongue.

"Why didn't you get together sooner?" Charlotte asked.

"Well you know, Alyssa was in the way," she said like I wasn't even sitting there, "he said he wanted to break up with her but he didn't want to do something to mess up his position on the team."

"So he went out with her because of Coach Scott?" Charlotte asked.

"Well duh. Have you seen Alyssa? Why else would he go out with her?"

I gripped my paintbrush in my hand and the line I was painted went jagged. Don't listen to them, don't care, I repeatedly told myself. I knew she was saying things just to piss me off, but it was still getting to me.

Leslie and Charlotte laughed, and Kimberly smirked.

"The amount of times he told her he was with all of us planning for some event or other, when he was really with me," she said laughing.

Ok that was enough.

My chair scraped back at the exact same time as I heard Kimberly scream. The class went silent, and I looked up to see Kimberly soaking wet, with brown water dripping down her hair and face.

"What is going on over here?" Miss Viola asked, rushing over.

"I am so sorry!"

I looked up and noticed Alex standing there with a cup of dirty art water.

"Mr Taylor! What do you think you're doing?" Miss Viola asked sternly.

"It was an accident, I'm sorry! The bag on the floor was in my way," he said defending himself.

"Oh my god! My hair!" Kimberly screamed.

"Kimberly, please stop screaming! Miss Viola said, "and stop being so dramatic! Your hair will dry!"

Kimberly huffed and wiped the mascara tracks off her face, and I couldn't help but smile at the state of her.

"I'm sorry again," Alex said to Kimberly again.

"Kimberly go to the bathroom and clean up," she directed. "Everyone else back in your seats, nothing to see here."

Everyone watched Kimberly walk out, still whining and then went back to what they were doing.

Only after a few minutes did I realise that there was no bag on the floor, and the sinks, where Alex was supposedly heading were in the opposite direction.

The bell rang and Alex was the first one out. I grabbed my bag and threw my dirty paint water and brush in the sink on my way out.

"Alex! Wait!" I called, seeing him in the distance but he didn't hear me.

"Alex!" I called again rushing forward and catching up to him.

"You calling me?" he asked.

"Well duh, your name is Alex!" I said catching my breath.

"Well what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Just wanted to say thanks," I said.

"For what?" he said looking at me blankly.

"You know," I said tilting my head toward class, "back in class, what you did for me."

"What did I do?" he asked.

"You know what you did… with the water," I said.

"Ally, I don't know what you think happened back there but I spilt the water on Kimberly by accident," he said.

"Alex…come on," I said, putting my hand on my hip.

He continued looking at me like I was insane.

He walked toward his locker and I followed him whilst he changed his books. I poked him hard in the arm, but he didn't react so I poked him again.

"Touch me one more time and you lose the finger," he said, ignoring me.

"You're telling me you walked the whole way across the classroom with no destination in mind to just 'spill' a whole cup of water on her head?" I said not letting it go.

"Yep," he agreed. "Let it go Scott."

"Just tell me why you did it!" I asked but he didn't respond, so poked him again.

"Because I'm the only one who's allowed to pick on you," he snapped, before walking away, leaving me standing in the hall with my mouth open.

xxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I really hoped you liked that. I'm getting so busy with exams and stuff, it's killing me so hang on in there.

I'm really hoping for some brathan now too, so it's coming! Just be patient, I don't want to rush it.

As always tell me what you think.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Brooke POV

I tapped my pencil on the counter as I watched Sam emptying boxes of new stock. She'd been working here for two days, just for a few hours after school, but she had yet to say one word. I couldn't actually complain since she was doing the job perfectly well but it completely defeated the purpose of her being here.

"So…" I started, and Sam looked up. I probably should have thought up the end of that sentence before I started.

"So…" she replied.

"I guess tomorrow we'll be done with new stock and we can do something else, "I said.

"Oh right, tomorrow, I might be a little late, I have detention," she said.

"Oh that's ok," I said. "What's the detention for?"

She looked at me hesitantly.

"It's ok. I'm not going to yell at you or give you a lecture. I'm not your teacher or your parent," I said, sensing why she was holding back.

"Just for not doing this stupid assignment," she said.

"Oh. You would rather spend more time at school than actually just get it done?" I asked her.

"I would do it if it could," she said, "And I'm not going to look like an idiot trying."

Yeah well that actually made a little bit of sense, as distorted as her logic was.

"Well they probably can't help you to do it if you don't try," I said.

"It's not even proper work! It's so stupid," she said.

"What subject is it?" I asked her.

"It's this stupid textiles thing. We have to design some clothes with a recycling theme," she said and my mouth dropped open.

"That sounds fun, it doesn't even sound like work!" I told her. "You don't want to make clothes?"

"Oh making the clothes is not the problem," she said, getting into it. It was hard to believe we'd be in silence until now.

"Then…?" I prompted.

"We have to give in sketches for the report first," she said.

"And you don't have the ideas?"

"Oh I have the ideas," she assured me. "But I can't put them on paper. I suck at drawing and these reports get displayed."

"You know if you want I could help you," I said, ideas filling my mind already. I'd been sketching for Clothes over Bros for ages, and I loved it, but I hadn't designed something just for fun like this in ages. I also figured it would loosen Sam up a little.

"That's ok," she said politely. "I don't really need someone to help me."

"It sounds fun! And if there's one thing I can do it's sketch designs."

I gestured toward the notebook in front of me and then at the clothes around the store.

Sam hesitated.

"It's your call," I said, not wanting to force her. "The offers still open though."

I made myself go back to working, even though I knew she was looking at me. After a few minutes she gave in.

"I guess if you helped me a bit it would be ok," she said.

"Great," I said. "We can do it when you're here. We're nearly done with the unpacking anyway."

She gave me her first smile, and went back to emptying the box.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan POV

I turned the television off after channel hopping for about twenty minutes, and quickly learning how much day time TV sucked.

I flicked through the paper work on my coffee table and saw that I already finished all of that, as well as pre-paid the bills for next month. Apart from cleaning there was literally nothing to do around here.

I never really realised how quiet the house was without Ally inside it. The last few weeks me and Ally had been living like roommates running on different schedules and barely seeing each other. When she was free I had work and when I was free, when we would usually spend time together during the evenings and weekends she was with Haley. She had taken to Haley pretty quickly, and even though I wanted to worry about that, Ally seemed happy.

I heard Ally come through the house, and then the door slam closed.

I could hear her laughing with someone and going into the kitchen, so I went the other way through the living room and met her there.

"Oh, Hi," I said seeing Haley there with her.

"Nathan, hi," she said surprised to see me. When she came in, making herself at home in my house I don't think she expected me to be home.

"Oh hey Dad. I didn't know you'd be here," Ally said taking a water bottle out the fridge.

"Yeah, I've just been here," I said, not really sure what else to say. Ally slipped her jacket back on.

"Are you going out again?" I asked her. I was hoping once she was home we could do something together.

"Me and Haley were gonna go get some ice cream," Ally said, then turned to Haley, "What was that place called you were talking about again?"

"Zulu's," Haley said, and the name brought back a ton of memories.

"Zulu's wow. I haven't been there in years, "I said.

"You've been there Dad?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, it was the only ice cream place around here when we were kids," I said. "You've actually been there too."

"I have?" she asked thinking hard.

"Well you were a baby. It was one of the first places we took you after you were born," Haley said.

"I can't believe I never knew this," she said.

"It never really came up," I answered.

"Why don't you come?" Ally said.

"Oh, I don't know," I said. I was sure it was a little simpler in Ally's head when she offered but I didn't think Haley or me wanted to spend the afternoon together.

"Please Dad. I've barely seen you all week! Haley, you don't mind right?" she asked.

"No, it's ok, you should come," she said, and I couldn't tell if she genuinely meant it or she was just saying it because Ally had asked.

I looked at Ally's pleading face for a second, before giving in. At least I got to spend time with my daughter right.

"Great, let's go," Ally said heading towards the door.

Haley gave me a small smile, before she went behind Ally, and I grabbed my keys on my way out.

It didn't take us long to drive up to Zulu's, in my car and leaving Haley's behind, figuring it was stupid to take two cars.

"This place looks so cool. It's decorated to look all retro," Ally said as we went inside.

"It's not decorated to look like that," I said.

"Tell me about it, it's like a time bomb in here," Haley said, looking around at all the CD's on the wall, from bands and singers we'd known growing up.

Automatically, I headed over to the booth in the back where we'd always used to sit whenever we came in here.

"When was the last time you were here Dad?" Ally said sliding in.

"Ummm….a few days before I left for Duke," I said. Thinking about it, the last time I was here, Haley was with me when we brought Ally. I wondered if that was the subconscious reason I'd stayed away from here all these years.

"Really?" Haley said looking surprised.

"What can I get you?"

I looked up and saw a familiar face.

"Tim?" Haley asked before I could.

"No way! Nathan! Dude, it's been ages," he said, sounding like he was seventeen. "And tutor girl!"

"Hi Tim," she said, giving a little wave.

"So you still work here?" I asked. Tim had worked here while we were in school, but I didn't expect him to still be here.

"Are you kidding? Why would I quit? Free ice cream man!" he said.

Me and Haley automatically exchanged glances, and we both smirked, sharing a private joke.

"No way! This is graduation baby!" he said looking at Ally.

"Oh you know, sometimes they call me Alyssa," she said being smart. "Who are you?"

"I was Nathan's best friend," he said like she should have known that.

"Seriously?" Ally said raising an eye brow. "You guys were best friends?"

"Tim!" Someone yelled from the other side, and Tim jumped.

"Got to go," he said. "But it was great seeing you again!"

He went off, just as I remembered he didn't even take out order.

"Well that was a blast from the past," Haley said.

"I cannot believe you were friends!" Ally said.

"Yeah well…"

"More like he was Nathan's little puppy," Haley said.

"Oh he was not!" I said.

"Oh please, Nathan you loved it. He did whatever you wanted," she said.

"Ok, fine," I said admitting it.

"One time, Nathan had Tim get caught only half dressed so the teachers were busy enough so us, Brooke and Lucas could cut class," Haley told her.

"No way! You did that!" Ally said laughing.

"Yes, and that doesn't give you permission to cut class because I did," I warned her.

"Oh calm down Dad," she said.

A second waitress came up to the table, this one a little younger, and took out order.

"Tell me what else you did?" Ally asked.

"Did with what?" I asked.

"I don't know. Anything," she said. "I never get to hear about this stuff."

One of the reasons she never got to hear what we got up to was because a lot of it included Haley, but I guess that wasn't really an excuse anymore.

"Did you guys used to cut class all the time?"

"No!" Haley said. "Actually the first time I ever skipped it was Nathan who made me."

"Seriously? Mr Rulebook over here?" Ally asked as the waitress put the three sundae glasses on the table

"Yep," I said then added in retaliation, "And it ended with Haley throwing up in Grandpa Dan's car."

Haley choked on the ice cream in her mouth as she heard what I said.

"Oh my god! Grandpa Dan is so OCD about mess in his car!" Ally said.

"That is what makes this story even more classic!" I said laughing.

"It's not funny! It was so embarrassing!" Haley whined. "The only reason it happened was because I was drunk."

"You were both drunk and throwing up in Grandpa Dan's car?" Ally said grinning.

"Again, not condoning underage drinking," I warned her and she rolled her eyes.

"Who else got drunk and did stupid stuff?" Ally asked, and I groaned thinking of the can of worms I'd just opened.

"We weren't actually that much of a pain when we were drunk," I said.

"Oh please you never had to spend five hours in a car with a drunk Brooke Davis," Haley said.

"Tell me more!" Ally said.

"Yeah when was that?" I asked.

"You know, on the way back from that away game when Peyton, Brooke and I were in the car and we ran out of gas," Haley said. "That night, Brooke called me Brooke all night because she said it was better than my name."

"Seems like something Brooke would do," Ally said laughing.

"Wasn't that the night me and Luke were stranded in the woods with those other players then we found your car?" I asked.

"The other players that stole your clothes? Yeah that was it," Haley said.

"Tell me everything!" Ally said banging both hands down on the table and with a mouthful of ice cream.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex POV

"What the hell are you doing in here? The door was locked," I said walking into my bedroom and seeing Austin sitting on my bed flipping through a magazine.

"It's my house idiot, think I don't know how what the code is for every room in this place?" he said throwing the magazine down on the bed. If there was one think I hated more it was invasion of my privacy.

"What do you want?" I asked, throwing my bag on the floor and glaring at him.

"I need you to get lost for a few hours," he said.

"And why would I do that?"

"A few people from the team are coming over," he said.

"Yeah, I still don't see what that has to do with me," I responded.

"I don't really need you around when they're here," he said.

"I'm not leaving," I said. "Why should I leave because you have friends coming over? It's not like I'm going to be begging to be with you guys."

"Good, because you're not invited," he said.

"Then that fixes the problem of you not wanting me here," I said.

"Hi boys, what are you doing?" Mom said leaning into my room on her way past. "Looks like fun."

She gestured to the PlayStation controllers sitting on the bed and assumed we were actually spending time playing together. Oh please.

"I was just asking Alex is he wanted to come to the pool house when my friends come by later," Austin said.

Clever move. I knew exactly what he was doing. He was asking me so he looks good, then when I say no, Mom would think I'm being awkward on purpose.

"Oh that's nice. If you want I can get some snacks together for you," Mom said.

"That would be great. Thanks," Austin said, giving her a smile.

"So are you going to go?" she asked me.

"I don't think so," I said truthfully.

She gave me a look that told me she thought I should go but I was not going to cave.

"Thanks but I have plans," I said.

"Oh really? Who with?" Austin asked smirking, but Mom it probably looked like a friendly smile.

"Alyssa actually," I said on purpose even though I didn't. Two could play at this game.

Austin's smile faltered for a second and I knew it was because he didn't like to lose any game whether he wants the prize or not. I knew I was really bugging him that Ally had spoken more to me than him recently.

"Austin's Alyssa?" Mom asked confused. I wanted to tell her Alyssa wasn't anybody's property but didn't want to invite more questions.

"Gotta go," I said grabbing my cell and keys and leaving them both in my room.

On my way out the house, where I was planning to head to the park for a few hours, I speed dialled Dad.

"Hello?" I heard Claire answer.

"Claire, its Alex. Is Dad there?" I asked her.

"He just walked in from a meeting," she said.

"It's gone eight," I said. Who has a meeting at this time? "Can I speak to him then?"

"He's just winding down from his day," she said.

"Are you even going to ask him if he wants to speak to me?" I said irritated.

"Alex, your Dad is a very busy person," she said.

"Right, but it's still up to him what calls her wants to take that make him busy," I said, "why are you with him at this time anyway?"

"He had some files he wanted me to drop, not that I have to explain myself to you," she said in a snobby tone. God, my Dad really needed to fire her. It was so clear she was after so much more than employee of the month.

In the background I heard my Dad's voice, then the shuffle of the phone being passed over.

"Son?"

"Hey Dad," I said.

"How have you been?" he asked. "I was going to call you tonight."

"Fine," I said. "I was just wondering when you were coming home."

"Not soon, I'm afraid," he said.

"Oh."

"Alex, look I'm sorry I have to work a lot," he said.

"No, that's ok," I said.

"Are you enjoying your mothers?" he asked.

"Not especially," I told him honestly, "I was hoping I could have access to the house."

"I don't want to leave you there alone for a long period of time when Carmen isn't there to go shopping and make sure you're eating," Dad said.

"Fine, if I can't stay there can I at least go in sometimes in the day?"

"Alex, there's no keys down there," he said. "You know that."

"Fine."

"Look, Alex, when I'm back I'll take some time off," he promised.

"Yeah ok whatever," I replied automatically just how I did every time he said that, because I knew it would never happen.

"Alex—"

"I have to go, Mom's calling me for dinner," I lied, ending the call, then walking out my driveway.

Xxxxx

Ally POV

"I'm just going for a shower," Dad said once we got home, a lot later than we had planned. This afternoon had gone a lot better than I ever imagined. I knew there was a massive possibility that asking Dad to come with us would be awkward, but the small selfish part of me wanted to spend time with Dad and Haley at the same time.

It had actually ended up being anything but awkward, and Dad and Haley seemed like old friends. Once they started telling me stories, each one led to another and before we knew it, it was five o clock.

Hearing the way they jointly told me the stories made it clear that they were once more than acquaintances because the way they naturally took over from each other wasn't something you could do with just someone off the street.

Even though it wasn't the best situation to be in, I was actually glad that this was the way I was conceived rather than the made up story Dad had told me.

As soon as I heard the shower running, I slipped upstairs and into Dad's room. Dad didn't take long showers, so I knew I only had a few minutes to get what I wanted and get back out. I knocked the leather box off the shelf and into my arms, to get the picture I had found of the three of us. I didn't know why I wanted it but after spending the evening with Dad and Haley, and getting a bigger feel for who they were it made me want to see it again.

The picture wasn't where I left it though on top, and I shuffled through the rest of the box and didn't find it either. Weird. Where did it go? I was sure I left it there.

I heard the door click open from the bathroom and I quickly shoved the box back where I'd found it and picked up and pen off his night stand.

"Alls?" he asked, coming into his bedroom in a towel.

"Yeah, I just had to get a pen," I said, holding up the pen in my hand.

"Oh, ok," he said shrugging it off. "Listen I just got a text, I forgot I had a dinner thing with work people, but –"

"It's ok, go," I said, encouraging him.

"I don't have to," he said.

"Seriously, it's fine. We can hang out tomorrow," I assured him.

"Are you sure? I don't really want to leave you alone," he said.

"It's fine. I'll go see Brooke or something," I said.

"Ok, then I'll see you tonight if you're up," he said. "If it gets late just stay with Brooke."

"'kay," I said leaving his room.

I went grabbed my jacket and keys on the way out and took my skateboard down to strip where Clothes over Bros was, figuring I could meet Brooke there since she was probably about to close up.

I slipped my phone into my pocket and let myself in, but as soon as I looked up, I stopped in my tracks.

"Oh, um..hi?" I said, surprised to see the scene in front of me.

Brooke was laughing, whilst sketching with one hand and a box of Chinese food in the other. She was dressed for work, but he heels weren't on and she was barefoot.

That wasn't what surprised me though, what surprised me was the girl sitting on her counter, with a box of food too, and laughing along with her.

"Ally, hi," Brooke said, smiling as her laughter died down, "Do you know Sam?"

"I think we go to school together," Sam said. Now I knew where I recognised her from. She went to school with me, but was a year younger. I had seen her around, but had never actually spoken to her.

"Right," I said suddenly feeling extremely unsettled.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt," I said, feeling like I was intruding.

"No, that's ok, join us," Brooke said. "There's tons of food. We were just going through some designs. I was helping with Sam's homework."

Sure enough there were tons of boxes of food scattered around, but I didn't want to stay.

"No, that's ok, I was just dropping by on my way home. Dad's waiting," I said. "I'll see you later."

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I said. "Bye."

I gave them both a little wave and started walking down the street. What was that? I just left for no reason at all! I didn't know who Sam was to Brooke, and I know she wasn't mine to have but the idea that I was sharing Brooke with someone else made me feel strange.

Instead of going home, I headed to Lisa's, who only lived a few minutes away.

"Hi Ally," Lisa's Dad said on the way out the door.

"Hi Mr Cannon," I said.

"Lisa's in her room," he said, leaving the door open for me.

I went through and straight up to Lisa's bedroom. Her door was open and I could hear her muttering about something or another whilst she moved stuff around noisily.

"What's wrong?" I said sitting on her bed.

She jumped at the sound of my voice, and then sat on the couch opposite.

"Stupid Danny," she said.

"What? You're still on that?" I complained, then picked up a magazine on her nightstand and started flicking through it.

"I don't see why you're not on that!" she said. "He did it again. What do we do every Wednesday Ally?"

"Umm… " I thought thinking hard, "we go watch a movie because its buy-one-get-one-free night?"

"Right, and guess who didn't show! He didn't even call!"

"Lisa, I didn't come either! You should be mad at me!" I told her.

"Yeah but you already told me that. He didn't. When we go, we buy one buy-one-get-one-free then an extra ticket then split it all three way! If it was just us we could have just split one ticket. But I can split anything by myself can I now? He is just so inconsiderate," she rambled so fast I could barely follow.

"Oh my God, Leese, you have got to chill!" I said throwing the magazine on the bed. "Why are you obsessing over this?"

"I'm not obsessing!" she said.

I raised an eyebrow at her, and she slumped back in her chair under my gaze.

"I don't know what's wrong with me Alls," she said.

"Well let's think about this logically. You're mad that Danny isn't around as much," I said, "Have you maybe considered that you—"

"Don't even say it!" she interrupted defensively. "I do not have feelings for Danny!"

"Well the way you're acting kinda implies that you do," I told her.

It was weird thinking of Danny and Lisa as anything more than friends, not that they acted very much like friends anyway, but it did kind of make sense.

"Ally, I don't like Danny, end of story," she said. "It bugs me that he's around all the time."

"Well maybe that's your way of showing it," I said. "Now he's not around so much you've realised it."

"Who invited you over anyway?" she said throwing a pillow in my direction.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke POV

"Hey," Sam said with a smile as Owen walked into the shop.

"Hi," he said. "It looks like you've been busy."

He looked around at the various sheets of paper and fabrics and pencils lying around, with take-out boxes in between them.

"You could say that," I said, starting to pack away.

"We were doing my assignment," Sam told him, jumping off the counter. "I don't want to hear it…"

"You mean you did your assignment?" Owen asked surprised. "Like without anyone forcing you to?"

"That would count as hearing about it," she said, collecting all her stuff.

"Ok, ok, I'll just be happy that you're doing it," he said laughing.

"Thank you so much Brooke," she said, giving me a shy smile.

"Are you kidding? I had a blast. Anytime hun," I said leaning on the counter.

"Why don't you go to the car," Owen said, handing her the keys.

"I'll see you tomorrow Brooke," she said, swinging her backpack onto her shoulder and heading out.

"I don't know what you did but you are a miracle worker!" he said.

"You're just lucky it was something I could help her with. If it was a calculus assignment, then we would have had a problem," I joked, throwing the empty boxes in the trash.

"Seriously though, I don't know how you did it," he said.

"I just talked to her," I told him. "She's a good kid."

I didn't see her as the kid who stole out the store anymore, and she'd opened up a lot more whilst we talked about her designs.

"I know she is," he said. "She's just having a rough time with her parents gone."

"She'll be ok Owen. You're doing ok. Just keep doing what you're doing," I told him.

"Thanks Brooke," he said.

"You're welcome," I said.

"Brooke?"

"Hmmm?" I answered looking up.

"Go out with me," he said boldly.

"Owen…."

"Just one date, that's all I'm asking for," he said.

"Owen…"

"Are you seeing someone?" he asked.

"No—" I said.

"Then I don't really see what the problem is," he said.

"It's just complicated," I told him.

"Then un-complicate it," he said.

"It's not that easy," I said.

"One of these days you're going to say yes to me Brooke," he said smirking.

"Oh really? I am?" I asked putting my hand on my hip.

"Yep. And when you do you'll be wondering why you ever said no to begin with," he said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I don't mean to whine but reviews are so important to me! I'd never threaten you guys with no updates because I hate it when people do that, and I'll always keep writing, but seeing people writing to me gives me incentive to write and makes me enjoy writing more because I know there are people out there looking forward to reading.

Ps. For some reason I really like Alex! I never initially planned to do this many Alex POV's!


	24. Chapter 23

A/N: The reviews on the last chapter meant the world to me! I love hearing your reactions!

Please don't kill me at the end of this chapter! I think I may have taken cliff hanger to a new extreme!

Chapter 23

Brooke POV

"Brooke?" I heard Nathan call, and then the front door slam after him.

"Hey," I said hopping off my stool.

"You called for a man?" he said in a deep voice, shaking the triple box of light bulbs in his hand.

"Oh god, how pathetic are we? We're two independent women who call a guy over to change a few light bulbs," Rachel said reaching for a bagel.

"It's ok," Nathan said, "I like to be reminded that I'm needed."

"I'll always need you Nathan," I said in a serious tone, then added in a sarcastic voice, "as long as I have light bulbs to change, and oil to be refilled in my car."

Despite my tone, I was being completely serious.

"Don't forget those midnight calls when you hear a scary noise outside..." he said trailing off as he took the step ladder out the kitchen store room.

"Hey! I only did that twice!" I defended myself and Rachel burst out laughing.

"Brooke! You did not!" Peyton's voice came out the speaker phone, where I'd been ignoring her since Nathan walked in through the door.

"Morning Peyt," Nathan called out.

"What? I don't get a hello?" Lucas's voice called.

"What is this? We seriously have no lives; we're either all together or on a mass conference call!" Nathan said, talking the bulbs out the boxes.

"You're just jealous nobody dialled you," Peyton said.

"By the way, what are we doing for Ally's birthday?" Luke asked.

I hopped back on the seat, and bit into a bagel.

"I don't know, she hasn't really mentioned it yet," Nathan said. "She says she doesn't really want to make a big deal out of it, but I reckon she probably just needs some ideas."

"I remember what I did for my seventeenth," Rachel said wistfully with a dangerous smile on her face.

"I'm still recovering from you're seventeenth Rachel," Lucas said.

"On second thought, maybe you guys giving her birthday ideas isn't such a good idea," Nathan said, stepping up and taking out the old bulb.

Rachel threw a grape at him playfully, which bounced off his head.

"Well we all know what she really wants," I said, pushing my coffee mug aside and pouring some orange juice in a glass.

"What's that?" Peyton asked.

"She wants to go see FX," I said.

"Yeah well, that's not really an option," Nathan said.

"Oh yeah, I remember you mentioning the FX concert. Still a no go on that?" Peyton asked.

"Yep, doesn't matter how much she whines," Nathan said, popping the new bulb into place and folding away the ladder.

"She'll be fine if she goes Nate, she isn't a little kid," Luke reminded him.

"We went to concerts all the time," Rachel said.

"Exactly! We went to concerts all the time, which means I know exactly what happens there. It will probably be ten times worse for a band of guys dressed in black, have piercings and wear makeup! I walked into her room the other day and I swear they were singing a song about tearing off limbs."

Rachel burst out laughing, "I'm sure they weren't!"

"Ok, maybe it wasn't exactly that but it was something equally depressing!" he argued, going behind the breakfast bar and taking a mug out the drawer and helping himself to some coffee.

"What if I go with them?" I asked. I could see where Nathan was coming from, but I also knew how badly Ally wanted to go. Letting her go would probably make the past month a little less sucky for her.

"You want to go see FX?" Nathan asked.

"No, but if it means she can go and she'll be happy, then I'll go," I said.

"I don't know," he said.

"Why not? I'll be there the whole time with them. Nothing will happen. Also that means they won't have to stay the night on their own," I said.

"No," Nathan said.

"Why not? It seems like the perfect plan. Ally won't even mind Brooke going," Peyton said.

"It's just a no guys. Jeez, I feel like I'm talking to Lyss about this. It's dangerous and unsafe and I don't feel comfortable with it."

"Ok, fine Grandpa," Peyton joked.

"We should probably leave soon Nate. Are you coming down to my place?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah I'll leave in a minute," Nathan replied.

They were driving down to see some basketball game, for a team that I wouldn't know even if you told me ten times, and trust me, Nathan had.

"When will you guys be back?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know. Around five?." Luke said.

"Is Ally coming here?" I asked Nathan.

"I don't think so," he said.

"We were supposed to get smoothies and chat before her detention," I said.

"Oh. As far as I know she's going straight to detention after breakfast with Haley."

"Oh," I said, sure the disappointment showed in my voice. Sure our plans weren't set in stone, but we had made them in passing last week. I was glad she was getting on ok with Haley but it felt weird that she was ditching me for her.

"Do you want me to call her?" Nathan asked.

"No, that's ok," I said. "I'll just see her later."

"Actually Brooke can you do me a favour later?" he asked.

"What's up?"

"Can you take Lyss to the dentist?" he said. "Once we're back I have to go back out to pick up some stuff for my Mom."

"Are you trying to get out of it being your turn?" I asked. Ally was all in all a pretty strong kid, but when it came to the dentist there was nothing she hated more. Once, when she was six, me and Nate joked we should take turns to take her because she drove us both nuts, but we had actually ended up doing just that.

"Ha ha, very funny," he said.

"It's fine, I'll take her," I told him.

"You're awesome," he said, putting his empty mug in the sink, and waving to Rachel on his way out.

"I know," I called.

"Appointments at four thirty," he yelled, before I heard the door slam.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ally POV

"From the way you're describing it, I'd say she has a little thing for Danny," Haley said, then taking a sip of her coffee.

"That's exactly what I said!" I replied.

"Did you tell her that?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, she completely rejected it," I told her.

"Well you never know, maybe they're just best friends. I used to get upset when Luke used to ditch me for Brooke. Didn't mean I liked him," Haley said.

"Ewww…" I said.

"What?"

"Brooke and Uncle Luke together," I said shuddering, and Haley laughed.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I did when I used to see them together. One time when me and Brooke were living together we used to share a bedroom and I wal—"

"Oh my God! Please stop!" I said, covering my ears.

Haley laughed, and put her empty mug down.

"Wait, you and Brooke lived together?" I asked.

Haley nodded. "We knew each other before then but I think that was when we really got close."

"Wow. That's hard to believe," I said. I don't think I'd seen them in the same room for more than a second since Haley had been here.

"Can I ask you a question?" Haley asked.

"As long as it has nothing to do with Brooke and Uncle Luke together," I joked.

"Well it does involve Brooke but it has nothing to do with Luke," she said.

"Then you're free to ask," I said.

"I noticed you call her Brooke," Haley said.

"That's her name," I said confused.

"Yeah I know, but I mean, you call her 'Brooke' but you call Peyton 'Aunt Peyton," she explained.

"Well I guess that's because Aunt Peyton's married to Dad's brother," I said.

"Well yeah, but even though you call Rachel 'Rachel' you do sometimes call her Aunt Rachel. You slip in and out of it," Haley said.

"I do?" I asked thinking about it.

"Mmmm,"

"I guess I never really thought about it before. I don't really see Brooke in the same way though, you know? Brooke's Brooke. She's not my 'Aunt'. She's more than that, I guess."

"That's nice," Haley said.

"What it?"

"That you feel that way about her," Haley said. "I'm glad she stayed in your life."

It didn't take us long to finish up, and before I knew it Haley was going one way, and I was going the other. Before I made the turning toward school though, I paused at the turning for the boardwalk.

Without thinking about it, I began walking toward the burning boat. It was fully built now, but it was still only half full with stuff. I walked up the wooden steps and pushed aside a pram that looks brand new and reached behind the loose piece of wood I had found last time.

I pulled out the picture I had tucked in there. Being between the two wooden planks had protected it from the weather, and apart from the crease down the middle, there was nothing wrong with it.

I slipped it into my pocket and started walking to school.

Me and Haley had actually been having fun spending time together. Going to the ice cream place with both Dad and Haley had seemed to make them both realise it wasn't as awkward as they thought because when I suggested we go to the pier a few days they both came without hesitation. When Haley picked me up, they actually exchanged pleasantries rather than just exchange the kid.

Even though I never felt like I lacked having a family, spending time together kind of showed me that I liked it.

I had gone out with Haley because Dad has asked me to, and I was ready to hate her, but it didn't quite happen like that.

I pushed the picture deeper into my pocket so it didn't fall out. I wasn't ready to completely let go of something I never knew I had quite yet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ally POV

"Hey bestie," I joked, as I caught up with Alex, so we walked through the gates at the same time.

"Oh god, kill me now," he said to himself.

"Relax, I'm just kidding," I said. "Even though you know, you said, as I quote 'nobody else can pick on me but you',"

"Yeah, that just means I don't like sharing. It doesn't have anything to do with you," he said, walking through the doors, and not holding it open for it. The door swung backward and nearly hit me in the face, but I pushed it open.

"Whatever, I'm willing to let it go. For now," I said winking.

He groaned, knowing I would probably hold his little slip up over him forever.

"Thank you for knocking Mr Taylor," Principal Turner said sarcastically as we walked into his office.

"You're welcome," Alex responded, and Principal Turner sighed. "So what fun activity are we doing today?"

"The science department had a science day yesterday for the freshman. There's a few beakers and test tubes that need washing. I told them you will do it today," Principal Turner said as we walked over to the labs.

We walked into one of the biggest labs and saw three massive containers filled with equipment.

"Right…a few," I said, taking in the sight in front of us.

"I'll see you at lunch," Turner said leaving.

"You wash, I'll dry," Alex said pulling a container toward the sink.

Ten minutes later we were swiftly into the swing of washing and drying, and as considering how boring it should have been, it wasn't exactly the worst job Turner could have given us.

"So I heard you joined the team," I said, passing a beaker to Alex, who was sitting on the counter with a towel.

I could just imagine Dr Rastow blowing her top if she saw him considering rule number three on the 'lab rules' she recited every year was not to sit on the desks.

"You mean Daddy told you?" he said.

"Ok, so it may have come up in conversation," I admitted.

"I'm not like _in_ the team," he said putting the beaker down and taking a test tube out my hands.

"You have a shirt and you play in games. You're in the team," I told him.

"It's not like I go to practice or anything, or hang out with them," he said.

"Yeah you don't go to practice because you're stubborn," I said.

"I just don't go because I don't need to go," he said.

"Someone's modest," I said.

"It's not modest when it's true," he said and I laughed.

"Whatever, I'm just playing because Coach Scott forced me into it," he said.

"You know, I don't think that's true," I said. "Wanna hear my theory?"

"No, but you're going to tell me anyway," he said and I ignored him.

"I think you're actually a good guy," I said.

"Oh please," he said.

"No seriously. I think you're a good guy, who saw the team needed him, so you joined to help them out. I don't think you were forced at all," I said.

"You can think what you want," he said.

"We all know nobody could force you to do something you didn't want to do. And a lot of teachers have tried. It just seems unlikely you would be forced into being a 'Raven'," I said, and Alex pulled a face at what I had just called him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ally POV

"So you have a chance to tell me what happened," Turner said as we stood in front of his desk before we left for the day.

He looked between us and sighed at the silence.

"You can go. See you next week," he said.

We both left the office and went into the parking lot.

"I think he's about ready to burst," I said.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" he asked, hearing the tone of my voice.

"What?" I said.

"You like this whole getting into trouble thing," he said.

"I so do not," I replied.

"I don't think you're as innocent as people think you are Scott," he said.

"Whoever thought I was innocent?" I joked.

"Not me, I'll tell you that," he replied.

"So d'you want a ride?" he asked, sitting on his motorbike.

"Huh?" I asked, surprised. Did he seriously just offer to do something nice for me?

"A ride? You walked here right?" he asked.

"Yeah I guess. But I don't think it's such a good idea," I told him, seeing the bike.

"It's getting late. It will take you at least a half hour to walk back. I'd drop you home in ten minutes," he said logically.

He was technically right, and I was probably pushing it for time with my dentist appointment, even though I really didn't want to go.

"You're worried what your Dad will say aren't you?" he grinned.

"What? No!" I lied. Dad would completely freak out, I knew that already. "My Dad's not even in town."

"Then…?" he asked. "Maybe you are a good girl after all."

He shrugged at me lack of response.

"Ok fine, I was just being polite," he said putting the key in.

My common sense was telling me to start walking, but my body was rooted to its spot and was yelling at me to accept the ride.

Without speaking, I slipped into the back of the bike and took the helmet Alex was holding out to me without turning back.

I pulled it on, and was instantly hit with the smell of 'Alex'. It was a mixture of soap and the outdoors. I don't know if it was some sort of cologne, or he actually smelled that naturally, but I liked it.

"D'you want a tissue?" he asked, hearing me inhale in.

"No, I'm fine," I replied, embarrassed.

"Are you sure? Because I don't want snot all over my helmet," he said.

"Oh just shut up and drive," I said.

The engine started and I suddenly felt awkward because I didn't know what to do with my hands. I can't believe I didn't think this through.

It seemed a bit too friendly to hold onto him, but it seemed unstable to hold onto the back.

"You think way too hard about stuff. I can practically hear your mind ticking from here," Alex said reaching back and grabbing my hands and putting them around his waist.

My hands landed on firm muscle, which I could feel through his t-shirt, and I silently gasped not expecting that. For a split second I wondered what he looked like without his shirt on, then snapped out of it completely disappointed in myself for even thinking about it.

The bike came to life and we whizzed out the school gates. I instantly held on closer out of instinct, not wanting to fall off.

After a few minutes I relaxed slightly, getting used to the bike speeding down the roads. Even though I was less tense I didn't loosen my tight grip on Alex at all, feeling safe.

"I knew you wanted me," he yelled through the wind.

"You're a jerk," I yelled back.

He laughed at my words and I felt the ripple go through his body, the vibration going through my hands.

We didn't speak again until I directed him closer to the house.

He stopped outside and I climbed off the bike, unstable on my feet.

"You ok?" he asked, steadying me.

"Yeah, just a head rush," I said.

"You'll get used to it," he said, and I tried not to linger on how what he said implied I would be riding behind him a lot.

"Thanks for the ride," I said.

"Don't get used to me being nice. I've filled my quota for the year," he said and I rolled my eyes.

Before I could respond, I saw Dad's car drive into the driveway.

"Oh crap," I muttered.

"As fun as this looks like it'll be, I'll leave you to deal with that," he said, nodding his head toward Dad who got out the car and started walking toward us with a look in his eye that I knew only popped up when he was really mad.

"Coward," I said passing back the helmet.

"It's out of school hours. I don't have to deal with teachers," he said smiling. Alex put the helmet on, "Later Scott."

He drove out the driveway and I turned around just as Dad stopped.

"Tell me you weren't on that bike," he said.

"I wasn't on that bike," I responded.

I saw Uncle Luke get out of the passenger side and walk over.

"Then why did you have his helmet?" Dad asked.

"Because I was wearing it when I was on the bike," I explained.

"But you just said you weren't on the bike!" he said confused.

"You told me to tell you I wasn't on the bike!"

"Ally, I'm not kidding around!" he said.

"That was a cool bike. Who's your friend Ally?" Uncle Luke asked.

"Lucas, you're not helping!" Dad said.

"Oh sorry. Alyssa Scott, what were you thinking!" Uncle Luke said in a stern voice.

"I don't sound like that!" Dad said as I laughed.

"Sorry."

"Ally, what were you doing on Alex Taylor's bike?" Dad asked crossing his arms.

"He gave me a ride home," I explained.

"What? Why did you take it?" he asked.

"Oh come on Dad, it's getting late and I have that appointment to go to. If I walked I would have missed it," I told him.

"But do you have any idea how dangerous it is? You can't just go around on random people's motorbikes!"

"He's not some random guy off the street!" I argued. "You do know who he is!"

"I don't care! He's dangerous!"

"Hold on, are you saying the bike is dangerous or Alex is?" I said catching on. "You're only mad I was with Alex weren't you? If it were anyone else's bike you may have been a bit more cooler about this."

"That's ridiculous," Dad said.

"No it's not," I said.

"Ok fine, you know what. I don't like Alex Taylor. I don't need to have a reason or explain myself to you. I don't like that kid and I don't want you involved with him!"

"You are unbelievable!"

"First he gets you detention—"

"That detention was probably more my fault that his!" I interjected.

"Well then tell me what happened!"

"No! I told you, it's not a big deal!"

"See, he already has you protecting him!"

"I'm not protecting anybody! It's not really anyone's business to get involved," I said.

Uncle Luke shifted between his feet, like he was wondering if he should leave or not.

"Ally, he's just trouble ok? I just want to protect you," Dad said. "Are you two friends?"

"Oh this is so stupid! No we're not friends! We had detention, he offered me a ride home. Stop blowing everything out of proportion! Dad you just need to trust me ok? Trust that I'm not going to make stupid decisions."

"I trust you Ally, it's just him I don't trust."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke POV

"Allycat?" I called, opening the door, and putting the keys in my handbag.

"In here!" Ally called from the kitchen.

I walked through, and saw Ally sipping a bottle of water.

"Hey sweetie," I said. "Ready to go?"

"Or I could make you something if you're hungry," Ally offered, but I saw right through her.

"Sure you can make me something," I said, and she perked up, "right after your dentist appointment."

Ally groaned.

"Nice try kid," I said. "Let's go."

Ally picked up her jacket and left out, the back door, leaving me to lock up.

I sat in the car, and Ally was fiddling with radio stations.

"Don't worry, it will be over before you know it," I told her.

"My teeth feel fine though!" she protested.

"I just don't get it Alls. You're petrified of the dentist, but you never had a problem going to the orthodontist when you had braces," I told her.

"It's an irrational fear," she explained, "there isn't supposed to be logic!"

"It'll be fine," I told her then to put her mind on something else asked, "So how's your writing competition coming along?"

"I don't know, I haven't started it yet."

"Isn't the deadline getting closer?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but I have no idea what to write about," she said. "It needs to be really good."

"Do you have any ideas at all?" I asked her.

"Yeah but I don't think I could do any of them justice," she said sighing.

"I don't think you give yourself enough credit," I said. "You're a good writer Ally, it's all just about having faith in yourself."

"Thanks Brooke," she said.

"If you don't win, it doesn't really matter. Don't the top ten get credit anyway?"

"Oh I have to win or Alex will never let me live it down," she said then stopped, realising what she had said in front of the wrong person.

"Alex huh?" I teased.

"Oh god," she groaned.

I pulled up in front of the post office in a no parking zone, and grabbed a package of prototypes from the back seat.

"I'll spare you for now," I joked.

"Lucky me," she said.

"I'm just handing this package in, I'll be out in two secs," I said.

As I slipped out, Ally nodded and pushed her headphones into her ears.

Luckily there was no line and I was able to hand in the package and pay for in within a few minutes.

I stepped out the post office and started walking back toward the car.

I head a long series of beeps and looked up just in time to see a green van come hurtling around the corner.

Even though the car sped by, it felt like it was going in slow motion as I watched the driver fail to brake in time and crash into a car parked on the side. Before I could react shards of glass flew across the street, and I felt a sharp stinging in my arm.

The pain was pushed to the back of my mind though the second it registered that it was my car it has crashed into.

"Ally!" I screamed, running to the car despite the people around me warning me to stop.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/n: he he…..i am so evil…!

Predictions?


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: Guys I'm done with school! I have a week until my exams then I'm officially done! This summer I am so excited because I have about 10 new projects lines up all to come out. I cannot wait to write! **

**I'm going to be in Australia for 6 weeks and Mexico for 2 weeks and will write from there.**

**I have also recently joined instagram and I will be posting pics along my trip, so follow me to stay connected whilst I'm gone! My name on instagram is _Flip_Flops_**

Chapter 24

Brooke POV

"You have to let me see her!" I said louder, getting the attention of more people in the waiting room at the ER. If I hadn't made a scene so far I was definitely making one now, but I didn't care.

"No ma'am, what I have to do is put this dressing over the stitches in your arm! Then you need to take a seat. You just got the stitches done and all this movement could cause the wound to reopen again!" she nurse said firmly.

I stood still, and she expertly secured the bandage around my arm. As soon as she was done she walked around the other side of the nurse's station and started going through some paperwork like I wasn't still standing there.

"Excuse me!" I insisted.

"Yes?"

"I need to see her!" I pushed trying not to get frustrated.

"See who?"

"You know who I mean," I said. "I need to see Alyssa Scott."

"If this is the same Alyssa Scott you were referring to before, like I already explained to you, I can't let you in," she said.

"Why not?"

"Family only. Hospital policy," she said. "Are you family?"

"Umm…" I stuttered, not sure how to respond. I know I technically wasn't family but how much closer to family could you actually get.

"I'll take that as a no," she said going back to the paperwork.

"Well can you at least tell me if she's ok?" I asked.

"I can't do that either," she said, then seeing my distress added, "I'm sorry but she's a minor, and that means without a family member I can't just disclose any information to you."

"Her father would be ok with it, I'm practically family," I said.

"I'm sorry but 'practically family' doesn't cut it. I need to speak to an actual family member, and you're not family."

I sighed and moved away from the station, pulling my cell out my bag and speed dialling Nathan again. With each ring I willed him to pick up but it kept going to voicemail. Damn it!

Xxx

Nathan POV

I put the big brown box on the floor which contained the flat packed version of what would soon be Mom's new desk, and unlocked the car. I slipped the box onto the backseat then got into the car.

I put the engine on, and then pulled my cell phone out of the compartment where it was charging. When I'd gotten home from the game with Luke, my battery was nearly almost gone, so I'd left it in the car to charge whilst I picked up Mom's order. I pulled it off the wire then watched as light lit up the screen and the words '36 NEW MISSED CALLS' flashed.

What could have happened in the space of an hour that meant I was suddenly this popular? Luke had called me six times but the other thirty were from Brooke. I called her back and put my Bluetooth headset in, pulling out of my spot. Ally was probably freaking out at the dentist, I thought laughing at Brooke's face as she had to deal with it. She'd probably been driven to her limit and called me.

"Nathan!" Brooke's voice sounded before the phone had barely rung one.

"You sound frantic already," I joked. "You're losing your 'dentist patience'."

"Nathan, listen to me—there wan accident and—"

"What happened?" I said, pulling over to I could talk to her properly. I could feel the panic start setting it.

"There was this van and –"

"Is Ally ok?" I interrupted.

"I don't know, they won't tell me anything!" she rushed out.

"Are you at the hospital?"

"Yeah," she said.

"I'm on the way," I said, pulling out of the spot, rushing toward the hospital.

The whole way there I had to force myself to concentrate on the road to avoid having an accident. Two of us in the hospital wouldn't help anything. I just couldn't help but imagine the worst. I couldn't imagine my life without Ally in it. She was my life. For sixteen years my life had revolved around Ally, and I didn't know what I'd do without her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke POV

"I need to see Alyssa Scott," I heard coming from behind the big ficus from the nurse's station.

I sat up from the uncomfortable plastic chair the second I heard the mention of Ally, and rushed over.

Haley was standing on the other side, handbag on her shoulder with her jacket slung through the strap. She was leaning on the table top and looked frantic.

I sighed. Lucas must have told her what had happened. I'd called him after Nathan hadn't picked up the first time, in case they were still together. They weren't but he said he would try and find him. He'd clearly called Haley at the same time.

"They're not going to—" I started to tell her what she was doing was pointless but got interrupted. Haley looked over at me when I started talking but quickly turned to the nurse as soon as she started talking.

"Relationship to the patient?" the nurse asked.

"I'm her…I'm..I'm her mother," Haley said and I froze.

"Right this way please," the nurse said coming around the counter.

What had just happened? Haley who had just walked into Ally's life two seconds ago was being allowed in. It was like a slap in the face, reminding me that the words 'mother' held a hell of a lot of weight.

Before the nurse could lead Haley anywhere though, I heard Nathan call out my name. Haley stopped too and turned around.

"Is she.." he started.

"Nathan!" she said running up to us.

She was breathing raggedly, and he gripped her arms.

"It's going to be ok," he said. "Just calm down."

She nodded and took a deep breath. He sounded calm but I knew him better than that and I knew on the inside he was not ok.

"Are we still going in?" the nurse asked.

"She's taking us to Alyssa," Haley told him.

"I'm her father," Nathan told the nurse.

"Ok great, right this way please," she said walking down the corridor.

"Brooke," he said looking to me.

"It's ok, go," I said. He nodded and went down the corridor.

Xxxx

Nathan POV

The closer we got the room, the faster my heart started racing. I didn't know what I was going to see when we went in, and I visualised the worst.

I rushed in first. The curtain was closed around her bed, separating me and my daughter with a thin sheet. It must be bad if they want to increase her privacy. I gripped the edge of the sheet without waiting for the nurse, the anticipation getting to me and pulled it away.

"The lengths I'll go to avoid going to the dentist, huh?"

I let out the breath I had been holding since I'd arrived at the hospital as I saw my daughter sitting up, grinning at me.

"You scared the hell out of me," I said rushing to her side and hugging her close, needing to physically feel that she was ok.

"Jeez Dad, get a grip. I was away from you like an hour tops. What are you going to be like when I go to college?" she joked.

"This isn't funny Lyss," I said kissing her on the forehead.

"Oh thank god!" Haley said coming around the curtain. "You're ok!"

"Haley?" Ally asked. "How did you know I was here?"

"Lucas told me," she said.

"Everything seems ok," the nurse said. "A bone in her arm is very slightly fractured, so we felt it was best to let it set naturally in the cast."

The nurse pointed to various parts of Ally's casted arm which was in a sling as she explained.

"Is everything else ok?"

"Apart from a slight concussion which we want to keep under observation, everything else if fine," the nurse said, then turned to Ally, "You're an extremely lucky girl Miss Scott."

Ally beamed up at her.

"I don't even think I have a concussion. I could probably go now," she said leaning forward, and using her good arm to move.

"Sit back down!" I said firmly, gently pushing her back into place. "You're not going anywhere until you've been given the all clear."

"I'll go and see if the doctor is ready to speak to you," the nurse said.

"That'll be great, thanks," I said, then turned back to Ally.

Ally sighed. "Where's Brooke? Is she ok?"

Ally sounded worried, looking between me and the nurse.

"She's outside," I said.

"Can I see her?"

"Sure, I'll get her in a second," I told Ally.

"I'll go," Haley offered, leaving the room.

"I have no idea what I would have done if you weren't ok Ally Cat," I told her.

"I know Dad," she said, giving me a smile. "But it's ok, I'm fine."

"I know you are. But this just reminded me how much I love you," I said.

"Please don't tell me that's code for how you're going to become even more over protective," Ally said groaning.

"You can never just let me have a moment, can you?" I said messing up her hair.

"Ally?" Brooke said rushing in.

"Brooke! Are you ok?" Ally said turning to her.

"Forget me sweetie, are you ok?" Brooke asked, scanning Ally over. "Oh honey, your arm!"

"It's fine, it barely even hurts," she responded shrugging. As soon as her shoulders came down and she automatically moved her arms she winced in pain, forgetting that fact that one of her arms was out of action.

"Yeah, that looked like it barely hurt," I said.

"I'm fine, you guys should stop worrying," Ally said.

"We'll always worry about you," Brooke said sitting on the edge of the bed, and tucking Ally's hair behind her ear.

There was a knock at the door, and we all turned around. The nurse walked back in but with a police officer behind her.

"Sorry to interrupt, but this is Officer Howard. He just wanted to ask a few questions about today," she said leading him in before leaving.

"Hello," I said shaking his hand.

"I'm glad you're ok miss," Officer Howard told Ally.

"Thanks," she said.

"I just wanted to ask you a few questions," he said, reminding me that I had no idea what had even happened. All I had heard was 'accident' and I'd rushed over here.

"I don't actually know anything. It all happened so quickly. One minute I was on my iPod, the next I woke up here."

"I see. Well we pretty much know everything we need for the investigation, this was just a formality. But anyhow if you remember anything could you give me a call?" he said, handing a card over to Ally. She nodded and took it, placing it on the table beside her.

"I will," she said.

"In terms of the car at hand?" he said.

"Yes, that was mine," Brooke answered.

"Well it's pretty damaged, but the tow truck took it to a yard after we took the photographs we needed for evidence. It will be ready for pick up whenever you're ready," he said giving Brooke another card, but this time I could see it had the address of the yard.

"Thank you," she said.

"I suggest Miss…" he said, then checked his paperwork, "Davis. That you refrain from parking in no parking zones in the future. They're there for a reason."

Brooke bit her lip and nodded, and the words he'd said sunk in.

The Officer left and I immediately said, "Brooke, can I see you outside for a second?"

"Yeah," she said. Before she left she hugged Ally, then met me outside.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I said, getting mad. The thoughts that had been through my head today of losing Ally combined with the information that Brooke had put her in that position had triggered something inside me. I couldn't believe that because of a mistake she made my daughter could be lying dead right now.

"Um—"

"You parked in a no parking zone? Are you really that stupid?"

"Nathan—"

"Do you have any idea how badly Ally could have gotten hurt? Anything could have happened to her because of your one stupid mistake!"

"I'm so sorry Nathan. She's ok—"

"She's ok this time Brooke but what happens next time we're not so lucky? She could have really gotten hurt! I cannot believe you were so irresponsible that you'd risk my daughter's life like that!"

"I would never do anything to hurt Ally," Brooke said, looking hurt.

"Well not intentionally no, but whether you realise it or not Brooke, you just did!" I said, yelling, "when my daughter's in your care Brooke, you don't take chances!"

She looked up at me for a moment then said, "I am so sorry Nathan."

"Well next time it might just be too late to say sorry," I snapped going back to Ally.

Xxxxxxxx

Brooke POV

I stood in the hall for a few seconds, staring at the position that he was standing in, before I wiped away my tears that had fallen as he left and turned around.

Haley was standing by the water cooler, trying to look like she hadn't just witnessed that whole scene, but in that moment I didn't have it in me to care that Haley had just witnessed Nathan yelling at me.

She shifted as I got closer, but I walked right past her leaving the hospital and leaving Haley inside with Ally and Nathan, whilst I left.

The cool air hit me on my way out and I sat down on the benches outside, texting Rachel to come and pick me up as I sat back.

What the hell was I thinking? Nathan was right. I had completely risked Ally's life, and for what? So I wouldn't have to park a street away? At first it had hurt that Nathan had thought I was that irresponsible, but he had a right to be angry. I did do all the things he said, they weren't empty claims.

Luke and Peyton drove up, and rushed over to me quickly.

"Brooke! Is she ok?" Peyton asked.

"She's fine. She just fractured her arm and has a concussion," I told them.

"Thank god!" Luke said.

"Are you ok?" Peyton said taking hold of my arm.

"I'm fine, it was just some stitches from the glass," I said.

"Brooke you don't look ok," she said sitting beside me.

"I just can't believe she got hurt because of me," I said.

"Oh my gosh, Brooke this is in no way your fault!" Peyton said.

"You would give your own life before you let Ally get hurt," Lucas said.

"Well it's my fault she's in this place," I said.

"Brooke you cannot feel guilty! She's ok, that's what we all need to remember," Peyton said.

"Nathan was right, I'm irresponsible—"

"Whatever Nathan said, he said when he was upset! You are not irresponsible! You're so much like a parent and you're not even one! You've been looking after her since she was a baby and she's never gotten hurt before so in that books that makes you pretty damn responsible!" Peyton said.

"Yeah! My kids get hurt with me all the time," Luke said casually, and Peyton shot him a look, "by accident of course!"

"Yeah, well I'm gonna go wait for Rachel on the end of the street. I need a walk," I said getting up. Lucas and Peyton exchanged glances, but I didn't say anything.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ally POV

"Here you go," Dad said handing me a bottle of water after coming into room. He'd been like this since I'd gotten home from the hospital this morning, constantly bringing me things to avoid me getting up, as if I'd break.

"Thanks," I said taking a sip.

"What do you feel like for dinner?" Dad asked.

"Pasta sounds good actually," I said.

"Coming up," he said walking toward the door.

"Shall I call Brooke over? I'm surprised she didn't come over this morning actually, or yesterday at the hospital," I said yawning and reaching for my phone.

Dad paused in the doorway, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not? I haven't seen her since Friday at the hospital. Why did she leave without saying goodbye anyway?" I tried to say casually, and after hearing how it came out, I resolved I was a great actress.

He hesitated for a second before saying, "she had some things to sort out for her car."

"No she didn't! She left because you were a jerk!" I said, not believing he was actually going to try and make up an excuse.

"Ally!"

"What Dad? You were completely out of line," I said, making it clear that I had heard what had happened when they'd left the room. It didn't even make any sense to leave considering how much I had heard.

"You were listening?" he asked, walking into my room.

"Dad you were so loud, that the guy at the end of the hall in a coma probably woke up!" I said.

"Ally, you just need to stay out of it ok? I just need to make sure you're safe when I'm not with you," he said crossing his arms.

"And you think I'm not safe when I'm with Brooke? That's crazy!" I said.

"You got hurt yesterday because—"

"I got hurt yesterday because some drunk idiot thought it would be fun to have a race with himself and didn't care who he hit in the process!" I said.

"Ally, Brooke parked in a no parking zone," he said calmly.

"Yeah, and that had nothing to do with it!" He would have hit us whether we were there or on the actual parking spot opposite! The guy was nuts!"

"This time you were ok, Alls, but her choice was completely irresponsible," he said.

"Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black," I said getting into bed.

"Excuse me?" he said.

"Dad, I don't have enough fingers to count how many times you stop on no parking zones!" I said. " Listen to this 'I'll just be a second Ally' or 'look out for any traffic cops while I go do this'. Seem familiar?"

He paused, clearly thinking for a second.

"That's completely different," he said.

"Why? Because nobody hit us then?" I said.

"Well um.."

"Dad! You were completely out of line! You know Brooke would never hurt me! This could have happened any time, whether I was with Brooke or walking out on the street by myself. You can't keep me wrapped up in a bubble my whole life."

"I know," he said. "I just care about you."

"I know you do, but you have to let me grow up," I told him.

He sat down on my bed next to me and sighed as he put his arm around me.

"I was really mean wasn't I?" he asked.

I scoffed in response, "You told her she was irresponsible and stupid and pretty much implied you don't trust her with me."

"Oh god," he groaned.

"I'm just saying—you can be a real jerk sometimes Dad."

Xxxxxxxx

Brooke POV

"You know I actually called the store and Peyton to see where you were, and the whole time you were in the house?" Rachel said pulling the covers off my head.

"Rach!" I whined, bringing them up over me again.

"What are you doing at home? Aren't you supposed to be at work?" she asked, sitting on the bed.

"Not in the mood," I said. "and plus, they can survive without me for a day."

"That's what we're all been trying to convince you for years!" I heard Peyton's voice say.

"Peyton's here?" I asked moving the covers off my head.

"Yes. This is an intervention," Rachel said.

"An intervention?" I asked groaning.

"Brooke you've been in bed for two days now. This isn't you," Peyton said. "I was just at Nathan's and—"

"You were at Nathan's? Is Ally ok?" I interrupted.

"She's completely normal! Actually I think she's completely milking the whole thing, having Nathan bring her ice cream every hour," Peyton said laughing.

"Thank god, she's ok," I said.

"Brooke, she's fine and you know that too. Nathan on the other hand…"

"Nathan?"

"He's feels as terrible as you look," she said.

"Excuse me?"

"Well you have been in bed two days," Rachel said, and I hit her with my pillow.

"Stop moping because you and Nathan had a fight," Peyton said.

"I'm not moping," I said. Technically I had been reluctant to leave my room but only because I felt so out of sorts not being on speaking terms with Nathan.

"Yes you are!" Rachel said.

"You and Nathan don't fight Brooke. It's just how things are. This isnt normal," Peyton said.

"Well in case you haven't noticed, things around here haven't exactly been normal lately," I said.

"Of all the crazy adjustments lately, you and Nathan not talking is not one them," Peyton said.

"Just call him Brooke," Rachel said.

"He doesn't want to talk to me," I said. "He blames me for Ally getting hurt."

"He was mad when he said that," Rachel said.

"You're just both so damn stubborn," Peyton complained. "You both need to speak to each other."

I sighed.

"Are you going to call him?" Peyton asked in the same voice I normally heard her speak to Sawyer and Jimmy in.

"Maybe later," I said.

"What's wrong with now?" Rachel asked.

"Right now I'm going back to bed."

**A/N: What did you think?**

**Did Nathan act in a bad way or was his reaction understandable?**

**Right now my instagram is EMPTY, and it will be until I go on my trip…**


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: Just a reminder that I will be going to Australia for a month so will be documenting everything (random stuff, fun etc) all on instagram, sort of making a blog out of pictures. Follow me at _Flip_Flops_**

**I'm not an 'instagrammer' so it's empty right now, and will start as soon as I leave on Sunday!**

Chapter 25

Nathan POV

"Are you sure it's not too soon for you to be back?" I asked Ally, opening the car door for her.

"Dad I'm fine! I'd be dying of boredom at home," I said.

"But you only got out the hospital on Saturday," I told her. I know she thought she was ok, but I didn't want her back in school until she was ready.

"Yeah and it's Tuesday. All I have is a fractured arm, and even that's technically not even fractured," she said taking her backpack from me and swinging it onto her other shoulder.

"Ok, well if you feel tired during the day come and fine me and I'll take you home," I said.

"I doubt I'll need to, but even if I did I wouldn't pull you out of class, I'll just call Brooke or something," I said.

I hesitated at her suggestion.

"What?" she asked, wondering why I slowed down.

"Nothing. I just haven't spoken to Brooke in a while," I told her.

"You still haven't called her?" Ally said. "Seriously you need to call her."

"It's not as easy as that," I said.

"It's only 'complicated' because you're making it 'complicated'," she replied, then added disapprovingly, "You're not still mad at her right?"

"No, of course not," I said.

"Good," Ally replied.

"I just didn't handle the situation well last time, and she probably doesn't even want to talk to me," I said. I wanted to call her, but every time I did I was scared of her slamming the phone down on me, and I wouldn't blame her if she did.

I had never actually been in this situation before where Brooke was mad at me. Sure she'd been 'mad' at me plenty of time, but all of those times were for stupid reasons and never lasted long. We'd never really had a proper argument, which was weird considering we were two of the most opinionated people I knew.

"So you're scared?"

"I'm not scared!" I lied. I felt as weird as I did after not speaking to Brooke for four days, I didn't know how I would handle not talking to her for even longer because she didn't want to speak to me.

"She's your best friend, it'll be fine," Ally assured me.

"My best friend?" I repeated, listening to the label on our relationship.

"Well she is your best friend isn't she?" Ally asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well yeah, I guess she is," I said truthfully.

"Well go speak to her. Today," Ally said.

"Speaking of best friends," I said seeing Danny and Lisa spot us across the parking lot.

"Bye," she said walking up to them.

I pulled out my phone as I walked toward the building and my finger lingered on 'Brooke' which was at the top of my favourites list, the only name that didn't have a second name attached to it. I'd dialled her without thinking millions of times before, but I couldn't do it now.

Why was I so worried about her response?

I dropped the phone into my jacket pocket and told myself I'd deal with it during my lunch break.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke POV

"Hello?" I said balancing the phone on my shoulder as I poured milk into my cereal.

"Good, I caught you! I called at the store but your little worker girl said you were at home," I heard Mom say.

"Her name is Millie, and you know that," I said like I had many times before.

"I can never remember the name of the staff sweetheart, you know that," she said and I rolled my eyes.

"Not even the name of my nanny who lived with us for four years," I added.

"Yes well after I caught her with your father I'm glad I never bothered to learn her name!" she said and I crinkled my nose at the thought.

"How can I help you Mother?" I asked.

"I have fantastic news!" she said and I could hear the excitement in her voice.

"It's true, Red Satin is going under! The whole company's been liquidated!" she said.

"And that is great because…?"

" I called the top realtor in the area and sure enough I was right and they were the ones handling the floor space! Now it hadn't been released to the press yet that Red Satin is over, and once it's made public every designer in the half the country will try and get their hands on the space!"

"You think we should have it?" I asked.

"I don't think Brooke! I can't believe you have to! This is 5th Avenue!" she said and I automatically felt butterflies in my stomach at the location.

"Do we even have a shot?" I asked.

"If we act before their press conference then we have the best chance!" Mom explained.

"I don't know…"

"Brooke I don't think you understand what I'm saying. It's 5th Avenue!"

"I know," I said. "I just need to think about opening another store."

"It's not just another store! 5th Avenue would be so much more than just a store! It would be everything! Brooke you'd get to do marketing, and photo shoots and magazines, and—"

"I know Mom," I said. Everything she'd described to me would be the step up from sitting in a store all day which is what I was doing now. I loved my store, it was my baby, and I'd built it up. Even I had to admit though I needed something else to do now. I needed a step more. But was this really it?

"I looked at the books, and we just need a little investment. If you were to use the money in your trust fund I think you'd make it back within a year."

"You looked into it?" I asked her.

"Well I wasn't going to get your hopes up if you couldn't do it," she said, and I smiled at her consideration.

"What's holding you back darling?" she asked.

"Well it's a massive thing. It would mean I would need to be there, I couldn't do it from here," I said.

"Well of course you couldn't, but why would you even want to try? You have staff in the store in Tree Hill."

"It's not just about that. I have a life here," I said.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Mom asked. "Is that it?"

"No I don't have a boyfriend Mom," I said.

"Well then you need one," she said. "There are plenty of eligible men here in the city, trust me I know."

"Mom! I do not need to hear that!" I said putting my spoon back into the bowl, my appetite gone.

"Ok fine. Brooke just promise me you will think about this properly? You don't have anything in Tree Hill holding you back! This is your dream! It's actually here, and it's waiting for you to come and claim it!"

"Mom—"

"I don't know if you'll ever get this chance again!" she said.

"Ok fine, I'll think it over," I said.

"Good. The press conference is in a few weeks, so think fast," she said.

"Ok, I will," I said.

"Bye honey," she said putting the phone down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ally POV

"Jeez was your Dad that mad?" I heard Alex say from behind me. I turned around, putting my bag on my shoulder and trying to balance my textbooks on my hip with my good arm.

"Ha ha. You are so hilarious," I said in monotone.

"What happened?" he asked frowning as we started walking to class.

"Car accident. Drunk driver. Long story," I explained, concentrating on readjusting the books.

Alex rolled his eyes and took the books out my hand and added them to his own pile as if he was irritated by me slowing us down.

"Are you ok though?" he asked.

"Yeah it looks worse than it is," I said.

"It actually looks pretty cool," he said looking at the graffiti covering the whole cast in black marker.

"Courtesy of Aunt Peyton," I said.

"Aunt Peyton?" he asked.

"Yeah she part owns Tric," I said.

"You have connections everywhere don't you Scott?" he asked.

"You'd think it would get me out PE and let me near the bar, but not so much," I said stopping as Alex paused outside his Physics class.

"You got them?" he asked, handing me my books.

"Yeah," I said holding onto them and walking toward my own Spanish Class. Before I could get very far though my books were pulled out my grasp.

"Hey!" I said automatically.

"I want to talk," Austin said.

"Give them back," I said firmly, not bothering to try and reach my books myself because I knew I wouldn't get very far.

"I will. As soon as we're done talking," he said.

"Austin I have class in like thirty seconds," I said.

"Will you talk to me after?" he asked.

"No."

"Then I guess you'll be late to class," he said walking down the hallway. I had no choice but to follow him, considering he had my all my books.

He only walked around the corner though where there were less students.

"Now I just want to talk," he said.

"Well I don't want to talk. I don't see what we even have to talk about," I said.

"You know what? I'm done chasing you. I do not chase people! I don't even know why I bothered with you? I should have listened to pretty much everyone when they asked me why I was going out with you apart from the obvious benefits of dating the Coach's daughter of course," he said smirking.

I paused in my spot, hearing the words come out his mouth.

"You don't mean that," I said.

"Yeah actually I do. Why do you think I was with Kimberly? Because she's pretty much everything you're not, which pretty much made her perfect."

I could hear a little voice inside me telling me to stand up to myself but the voice kept getting quieter and I couldn't force myself to listen.

He pushed past me and my eyes blurred with tears even though I tried not to cry. I didn't bother to wipe away my tears and walked out the back doors and sitting down at the picnic table, in the now silent quad since everyone was now as class.

What the hell was wrong with me?

I heard a thump beside me and I jumped in surprise. My books landed in a neat pile beside me, and I vaguely remember Austin dropping them on the floor, and me not bothering to pick them up before I left.

"Are you ok?" Alex asked staring at me intently.

"You saw?"

"I was about to go to class when I saw Austin making a bee line for you. I followed," he said slipping into the seat beside me.

The events of the last ten minutes but me all at once and my eyes filled with tears again.

"Don't waste your tears on Austin. I know he hurt you but—"

"He didn't hurt me," I said automatically, slightly confused to why concern came out of his mouth instead of a snarky comment.

"What?" he asked confused. "Are you sure the doctors said you were over your concussion?"

"I'm fine," I said. "Of course he hurt me but he sort of didn't."

"Ally, you are really hard to figure out," he said.

I readjusted the way I was sitting so my leg was curled under me and I was more comfortable.

"When I saw Kimberly and Austin together, I didn't feel anything real," I said. I started picking at the strap on my bag to give me something to do as I continued, not even half sure why I was about to let Alex into the intimate details of my relationship. "Me and Austin haven't been ok in a long time. We were just kidding ourselves. It's probably better it all turned out this way."

I can't believe I had just told him that. They were my innermost thoughts and I had just shared them with Alex.

"Then why were you so upset?" he asked, and I wondered what the sudden interest was. Well it was probably my own fault with the intriguing information.

"Umm, I don't know. Maybe the shock? And I guess it still hurt to be lied to."

"No I mean now. Why were you so upset?"

"Well it hurts to hear someone voice everything you always thought in your head," I said. "I was pretty stupid to believe he could actually like me for real."

"Tell me you're joking," Alex said. "Ally, Austin is not worth anything, trust me. You on the other hand are. It's his loss."

"Alex Taylor just told me I'm worth it. You're right, maybe I am still concussed and I'm hallucinating," I joked, making the situation less serious.

He reached over and wiped away one of the tears that had escaped earlier and was lingering on my face. I tensed as his thumb made contact with my face, the last thing I expected to happen. He seem just as shocked by him intimate action as I was but he didn't pull his hand away.

"I was just trying to be nice," he said softly. "But you know I don't actually think any of that."

"Well thanks for pretending," I played along in such a soft voice I didn't think he'd heard. He still hadn't moved his hand and I could literally feel it pulsing on my face, a constant reminder that it was there.

"You're welcome," he replied, telling me that he had heard.

His eyes locked onto mine as he spoke, and like his thumb, neither of us broke away.

We sat there for a few seconds in silence, in the same positions, and I could be wrong but I felt like something big was about to hap—

The shrill bell rang through school, and the outdoor bell was situation right above our heads, making it extra loud. We sprung apart as soon as it sounded, and floods of students filtered into the quad, moving to their next class.

"We um..should .." I stumbled.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"Although sitting in there doing Math is the last thing I want to do after this morning," I said.

"Then don't," he said.

"Huh?"

"Can I take you somewhere?" he asked.

"You want to leave?" I asked.

"You just said you don't want to sit in class," he said.

"Well sure, but I didn't mean—" I started.

"Think fast," he said as a group of teachers started walking past. Once they made it across the quad they would probably linger until everyone went to class, and we'd have no way to head out the gates. It was now or never.

"Alex…"

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: I can't wait to finish this story! Only because my planning is getting somewhere and so it the Brathan soon. Brace yourselves…**

**As long as I don't have to wait ages for reviews I'm hoping to post one chapter per every other day! I know! Exciting right! I for one can't wait the 24 hours plane ride so I can write!**


	27. Chapter 26

A/N: It's taken me a while because I haven't had Wi-fi here properly! Which sucks! I realise now how dependant on technology I am!

It's been non stop rain here so I haven't seen anything all week! It seems I brought the crappy weather from London with me!

Chapter 26

Ally POV

"I said I trusted you Alex, not that I want to get arrested!" I shrieked, looking over my shoulder to make sure there was nobody around to witness what we were doing.

"Relax, technically you aren't doing anything wrong," he said, looking through the flowers and garden around the impressive house we were standing in front of. I thought Austin's place was impressive, like all the other houses on that street, but despite living in Tree Hill all my life, I never even knew this street, let alone this house existed. It was double the size of other houses I'd considered big, and made of grey stone, but although I could admit it was striking, it was still very cold—more like a massive fortress than a home.

"Yeah but I'm not stopping you either. I'm like an accessory to whatever you're about to do," I said then crinkled my nose in confusion, "is that even a thing?"

"Relax Miss goody two shoes," he said. "Nobody's getting in trouble.

I calmed down slightly, and crossed my arms.

"Can we go then," I said. "Or can you at least let me in on what's happening?"

"Hold on," he said bending to pick something up. When he straightened, I realised it was a big stone rock.

"What are y—" before I could finish, my question was answered when the rock in his hand flew straight through the window and my mouth dropped open.

"Done," he said walking up to the broken window. I could hear a dull beeping of an alarm start up inside the house and I instantly panicked.

"Oh my god, I knew this was a bad idea," I said out loud, then I mumbled, "Dad is going to kill me."

Alex casually reached his hand through the hole and pulled the handle up from the inside, letting the window open normally, then hoisted himself into the house.

"Don't leave me here!" I hissed, but he didn't reply and disappeared from view.

I pulled my hood up, and was praying nobody would walk around the corner any second and call the police. A second later the alarm stopped, and it was followed by Alex leaning out the window.

"You gonna stay out there all day?" he asked.

Against my better judgement I took his hand, accepting his help, and climbed in through the window. He put his hands on my waist to steady me, and I didn't comment. If he had tried that when my arm wasn't in a cast and he wasn't being useful, then he would have got an earful.

Before my feet had even hit the ground, Alex was walking down the hallway. I followed him, not knowing what else to do and we ended up in the kitchen.

"Wow," I let out, without control, my mouth open at the kitchen in front of me. It was huge, and made of old looking stone. All the appliances were hidden in the stone, I realised as Alex pulled open what looked like the stone wall but was actually the refrigerator.

"Want a soda?" he asked taking two cans out the fridge.

My mouth was open in shock.

"What?" he asked looking confused.

"We broke into this house so we could get a drink! Are you insane!" I whispered, even though the house was empty.

"Oh relax, it's my house," he said opening one of the cans and taking a sip.

"What?" I asked confused. "This is not your house."

"Yes it is. Well when I'm at Dad's anyway," he said.

"And you couldn't have told me that sooner!" I said.

"It was more fun seeing the panic on your face at doing something 'bad'," he said smirking, and I punched him on his shoulder.

"You're an ass," I stated, picking up the soda.

"And you love it," he said.

"And you're deluded," I replied.

He just grinned in response.

"So you couldn't use the key like a normal person?" I asked.

"I don't have it, hence the theatrics," he said. "Dad's away and so is the housekeeper."

"Housekeeper. Yeah that's normal," I said.

"She's more like a member of the family," he said. "She pretty much brought me up."

"What about your parents?" I asked.

"I primarily lived with Dad, and he wasn't and isn't around a lot," he said.

"Oh. I'm sorry," I said, thinking of how I loved how Dad was around all the time and he didn't get that from either parent.

"Don't be. Carmen's awesome," he said.

"But still it must suck not to have your Dad around," I said.

He shrugged. "I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't have to be," I told him.

He gave me a weak smile, then stood up.

"Want to watch a movie?" he asked, leaving the real talk behind us.

"Sure," I replied sensing he didn't want to talk about it, and I didn't want to push him. "Where's the living room?"

"I was thinking we could watch it in the home cinema," he said.

"Wow," I responded again without thinking. "Let's go."

"Ally, I was kidding," he said picking up his soda and walking out the room.

"You are so annoying!" I called after him, and following as I felt ridiculous for actually believing he had a home cinema.

"And you love it," he repeated.

"And you're deluded," I played along.

"We have to watch it in the living room. The home cinema is being renovated," he said casually and once again I punched him in his arm as he stopped outside the door.

"Oww," he said. "You hit really hard for a girl."

"But you love it," I mimicked him in a sing song voice and I over took him and went into the room.

"Yes I do," I thought I heard him mumble.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said shaking his head and going to the DVD cupboard. I must have imagined it.

Xxxxxxxxx

Nathan POV

"Ally?" I called from my office, hearing the door shut.

"Yeah Dad?" she answered.

I rolled the chair back, and went into the hall where she was putting her bag down.

"Oh hey. Did you have something after school? I got home ages ago," I told her.

"Yeah well I was talking to Lisa, and then time just flew by," she said after hesitating for a few seconds.

"Ok," I replied shrugging, and she blew out a breath she was holding. "Did you have a good day otherwise? Was your arm ok?"

"Yeah, it was fine," she said.

"You didn't strain your arm did you?" I asked making sure. Knowing how stubborn Ally was, she would jump straight into things without being fully healed.

"No. It was as if I just sat on the couch watching movies and relaxing all day," she said smiling.

"Ok. Good," I said. "What do you want for dinner?"

I picked up her discarded bag and jacket and put it on the banister, while I waited for her answer.

"Pizza?" she asked.

"I think I feed you way too much take out," I told her. It wasn't like I never cooked—well most the time cooking was involved it was usually done by Brooke—we just tended to eat out a lot.

"Nah, we'll have a salad with it and it we'll feel less guilty," she said heading up the stairs, saying exactly what Brooke always said.

Usually me and Ally were content to eat pizza straight out the box, but Brooke always insisted if we were going to have pizza we'd eat on plates and have a salad. We used to complain but now even when she's not here, it was usual pizza procedure.

Thinking of that, made me think of Brooke. I still hadn't spoken to her. I called her once, then when she didn't pick up I chickened out and didn't call back again. I knew the longer I left it the harder it would be but part of me was scared she didn't pick up on purpose and I went too far.

Before the thought left my mind, the doorbell rang, and I stood up to answer it.

"Can you get that? I'm doing work," Ally yelled, not knowing I was already there.

I opened the door and froze, seeing Brooke standing on the other side.

Half of me realised just how much I had missed her in just a few days, and boy was she a sight for sore eyes. The other part of me was worried at how she would react and if she was mad. Of course she was mad! She hadn't answered my call or called me back!

"Brooke! Hi!" I said nervously smiling.

"Hey," she said giving me a soft smile in return. She was clutching a load of wrapped boxes with a fluffy bear balancing on top. We stared at each other in silence for a while without speaking before Brooke broke the silence.

"So can I come in?" she asked, blowing her bangs out her face since her hands were indisposed.

"Oh! Right! Sure," I said, realising I had just left her there standing on the porch.

"Look—"

"Nat—"

We both began at the same time.

"Let me go first," she said putting the boxes down on the coffee table.

"Ok," I said rubbing my sweaty hands on my jeans. I suddenly had a flash forward of Brooke telling me she was going to stay in Ally's life, but she can't forgive me, and the thought instantly made me feel sick. Why didn't I call her the second I realised I made a mistake?

"Nathan I need you to know I am so sorry about the accident! I love Ally and I hope you know that I would never intentionally hurt her. I would do anything for her," she said, her voice wavering. Before she began speaking again a tear fell down her face, and I immediately wanted hold her and make them stop. "I just hope one day you can trust me with her again. I understand if that will take a while- "

"Oh my gosh, Brooke, are you kidding me?" I said, hearing her say the opposite of what I thought she would. I gripped both her upper arms and forced her to look at me. "I never meant to say those things to you! Of course I trust you with Ally!"

"No, it's ok," she said. "You were right."

"No. I was worried, and panicked and I said those things without thinking," I said.

"But it was my fault—"

"No it wasn't. It was that stupid guy who was drunk. I really don't blame you at all," I told her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course. I trust you with Ally, Brooke," I told her.

She smiled through her tears, "I thought when you didn't call me back that you were too mad."

"No, that was me just being stupid," I said wiping her tears away.

As soon as they were gone, I pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you Nathan," she mumbled into my chest.

"I missed you too," I told her truthfully. "It's weird not talking to you."

She pulled away, and I reluctantly let her go.

"Is Ally home?" she asked.

"Yeah, she's upstairs," I said.

"I'm just going to run up and give her this stuff real quick," she said, picking up the things she had brought with her.

"You're staying after though right?" I asked her, not wanting her to go yet.

"I don't know," she replied.

"Well you're obviously not going out," I told her, taking in her outfit. She was wearing leggings and a long soft black top, which she normally wore on days we spent being completely lazy at home, which told me she hadn't come from work. She had paired it with long brown leather boots and a leather jacket, dressing it up a little though.

"Err thanks," she said smoothing down her top.

"I didn't mean it like that!" I said, realising she took it the wrong way, "I want you to stay."

"You do?" she asked warily.

The last thing I wanted was for her to doubt that we really were ok again. I wanted things to get back to normal.

"Brooke, seriously, everything is fine. I'm not mad at all. It wasn't your fault. Please stay," I said, putting the last part in a whiny voice, and it had the intended response because she giggled.

"Ok, I'll stay," she said.

"Great!" I said. "It's pizza night."

"It's pizza and salad night," she corrected.

"Yeah yeah, you already have Ally well trained," I said going into the kitchen as Brooke headed up the stairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ally POV

That was close! I thought, closing my bedroom door. When he asked me where I'd been I was sure she knew I'd skipped school and wanted to catch me out. I figured if that were true I'd get in trouble anyway, so I might as well take the risk in case Dad didn't know and actually thought I was at school.

Luckily, the fates seemed to be on my side because he didn't react.

I collapsed on my bed, and picked up the notebook I'd left there with all the ideas I wanted for my story for the writing competition. The deadline was getting closer but I was nowhere near choosing a topic. It had to be something amazing, not just good.

Like Alex (even though I didn't want to take his advice) and Uncle Luke said, I have to be connected to it in reality, not just create a bond on the surface.

I nibbled on the back of my pen and tried to think how I could make this work. Before I could think of anything though, I heard footsteps coming up, and I was expecting Dad to come and ask me something about the pizza.

Instead though, after a knock Brooke came into my room. I instantly dropped the notebook on the floor and launched myself at her, making her stumble slightly, and she carefully dropped some boxes on the bed to avoid dropping them.

"Careful sweetie! Your arm!" she said worriedly, even though she hugged me back.

"I missed you!" I told her as she helped steady me.

"I missed you too Alls," she told me, putting some loose hair out my face.

"Did you and Dad sort out your stuff because I want you back," I told her boldly.

"Oh! Um yeah, we're good," she said looking surprised I knew about it.

"Well thank god for that!" I said sitting back on the bed, and noticing the boxes were wrapped in different shades of blue wrapping paper. "What's all this?"

I picked up the teddy bear on top, and hugged it to my chest.

"Oh just some stuff to say get well soon," she said sitting on the bed opposite me and unzipping her boots before crossing her legs.

" Are you sure it's 'get well soon' stuff and not 'guilt' gifts?" I asked her, hoping she wasn't compensating for the guilt trip Dad gave her.

"No! It's most definitely 'get well soon' stuff," she assured me.

"Well thanks Brooke, you really didn't have to do that!" I told her. "I don't need presents."

"Oh please, we're girls, we always need presents," she said rolling her eyes and I grinned.

I picked up the medium sized box, and ripped open the paper, and froze when I saw what was inside, before I shrieked.

"Oh my god! Where did you get this?" I said getting up on my knees, and turning the box around. The picture of the skateboard wheels was staring back at me and I wanted to use them straight away. I'd been counting down the days until their release, but they had been pretty expensive considering the brand and them being the new model and all, so I hadn't kept my hopes up of having them at least for a few months after release.

"Do you like them?" she asked.

"Forget like—I love them! Nobody even knew I wanted them! How did you know? And how did you get them?" I asked her, rushing out all my questions as I tore the plastic from the box with my teeth.

"I saw you looking them up on online, and then I saw your wheels were looking a little worn out, so I called a friend who works at this sport store. They weren't supposed to put them on shelves until next week but she owed me a favour so managed to send me a box early."

"This is beyond amazing!" I told her, removing the wheels and all the pieces from inside. Half the fun was actually attaching the wheels. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome sweetheart," she said, then added, "But they're on the condition that you don't use them until the doctor gives you the ok."

"Fine," I agreed reluctantly, but I knew her and Dad would go nuts if I fell and hurt myself even more.

"Ok, open this one," she said, looking excited and pulling out the other box and giving it to me.

This one was flat and light.

"Brooke, this is too much," I said. "Those wheels were really expen—"

"Just open it!" she insisted, "If it helps I didn't actually spend anything on it."

"Ok," I said opening the paper. Under the paper was a purple Clothes over Bros box, and I opened it slowly expecting to see another one of the dresses in there which Brooke tried to get me to wear.

When I pulled the material out though I gasped. It was a short black pleated kilt, but attached to it was a ton of zips, chains, badges and patches. It was amazing, and most definitely wasn't like anything that was usually in the store.

"Wow," I said staring at it.

"I thought it could go with your lace up boots," she said, then asked cautiously, "Do you like it? If you don't then I can—"

"Are you kidding? I love it Brooke!" I said using my good arm, to push myself off the bed, so I could hold the skirt up to myself in front of the mirror. "I can't believe you made this!"

"I've been working on it for a while actually. I thought you could wear this on your birthday if you want," she said.

"I would wear it every day if I could!" I told her. I loved it! I rarely wore dressed and skirts but if I loved this. It was the perfect compromise.

" I'm really glad you like it," she said.

"Thank you so much Brooke," I told her, hugging her again. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too," she said.

The doorbell rang, and I pulled away. "That's probably dinner."

"Let's go then," Brooke said getting up off the bed as we headed downstairs.

"Is that the pizza?" I called down to Dad as we went down the stairs and he walked into the hallway from the kitchen.

"Well it would be really cool if it was, because I haven't ordered it yet," he said opening the door.

"Hi," I heard Haley say. Dad opened the door wider, and I saw her standing on the other side.

"Oh Haley. Hi," Dad said.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting," she said.

"That's ok," Dad said, "What's up?"

"Hey Haley," I said, walking up to the door. "Did I forget we had plans?"

"No," she said shaking her head. "I just wanted to see how you were."

"Oh, I'm doing better, thanks," I told her. "You want to come in?"

"Oh, that's ok, you're probably busy," Haley said.

"It's fine, we were just about to order pizza," Dad said. "You hungry?"

"Oh um, sure," Haley said, and I closed the door behind her.

"I'll go order," Dad said going into the kitchen.

"I'll help," Brooke added quickly, and followed.

"So umm, this is for you," she said handing me a little silver gift bag.

"Oh, you didn't have to," I said taking it.

"It's just a little get well soon present," she said. "I hope you like it."

I opened the bag and pulled out a box of different coloured eye shadows, and forced myself to smile.

"Thanks Haley," I said, trying to look enthusiastic, even though I'd never really worn eye shadow in my life. It wasn't really her fault, I just wasn't really a girly girl.

"You're welcome," she said.

"Hales?" I heard from the kitchen. "You still want pineapple on your pizza?"

"Sure," Haley called back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke POV

Hales. Hales. Hales. Hales. Hales. Hales.

He called her Hales.

"And then Tim saw me in the store and asked me if I was still a cheerleader in the Ravens," Haley said.

"He is seriously on another planet!" Ally said laughing.

"We really must have freaked him out when we went back," Nate added.

Hales. He called her Hales. Why was her calling her Hales?

"Can you believe Tim still works there?"

Hales. Hales. Not Haley. Hales.

"Brooke?" Nathan asked.

"Huh?" I responded.

"I asked you if you could believe Tim still worked there," Nathan said.

"Oh. Um yeah I can't believe it," I said.

"Are you ok?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said. I was so not fine. He called her Hales.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley POV

"It's a shame Brooke had to go," Ally said, putting her last spoon of dessert in his mouth.

"Yeah she was tired and she had work tomorrow," Nathan told her.

"She left at like eight," Ally said.

"Yeah she said she's had a long week," Nathan said.

"Well I'm going to bed," Ally said yawning, and putting her bowl of chocolate cake in the sink. "Goodnight!"

" Goodnight," I said.

" Don't forget to close your window," Nathan said. "I don't feel safe when it's wide open all night and you're alone in your room."

It was so weird seeing Nathan in 'Dad' mode, and I don't think I'd ever get used to it.

"Yes sir," she said rolling her eyes, and kissing him on the cheek and saying goodnight on her way up.

Nathan got up after she left and I started gathering the empty pizza boxes, whilst I put the drinks on the counter as we worked in silence to clear the table.

"Thanks for letting me stay," I said.

"You're welcome. Ally likes you," he said making me smile.

"Well thanks anyway," I said.

Nathan nodded, and starting putting the last few things away that I wouldn't know where they belonged.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I really hope you like this one, and can't wait to read your comments!


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N: I'm so glad you all liked the last one! IMPORTANT: since so many of you are getting edgy about Brathan I will let you in to a little secret: I've written about 3 chapters ahead and where I am there is Brathan going on! So just hold on tight and don't lose hope! **

Chapter 27

Alex POV

"Hello?" Mom answered, reaching behind her on the counter for the phone.

I lifted a forkful of green beans to my mouth, then paused when I saw her pull the phone away from her ear and hold it out to me without even speaking to the person on the other end. That told me two things. One—it was Dad. Two—he was mad enough not to make small talk with Mom.

Typical that the first phone call he'd made me that wasn't through his secretary in weeks was because he was mad at me.

I reluctantly took the phone, even though I wanted to hang up and was even prepared to carry on with the green beans, the only thing left on my plate, which I'd been avoiding.

"Hello?" I asked generically like I had no idea who was on the phone.

"Alex!" he said in an aggravated tone.

"Hi Dad, how are you?" I said in bright tone, and leaving the table, ignoring Mom's gestures telling me to stay put. She'd worked hard enough to get everyone on the table at the same time and she knew once one of us disappeared it was only a matter of time before she was the last one on the table.

"Don't mess with me Alex. What were you thinking?" he barked.

"I don't know Dad, why don't you tell me?"

"You broke into the house!"

"Technically it's our house, so it's not really breaking in," I told him.

"You didn't have a key!"

"Well that's not really my fault," I said sliding the patio door shut behind me.

"So what? You thought it would be smart to break into the house?" he repeated.

"I—"

"Do you really think I had time to deal with alarm companies calling me to telling me someone had broken in, and calling the police to check the property?" he asked. "I have so much on my plate Alex, I do not have time for your childish games."

Great, so I cut into his day which explained why he was angry, this in turn prevented me from wanting to apologise.

"Ok," I said. "Nice talking to you Dad. Speak to you next time I put a dent in your schedule."

"Alex, what is that supposed to m—"

"I have to go. Mom's calling me," I lied, my thumb on the disconnect button just waiting for the chance.

"Wait Alex! I'll be home soon, ok? And then I'll take some time off and we can spend some time together," he said, his tone softening.

The thing was if he had said this to me a few years ago I probably would have caved. I might have even started to look forward to Dad being home more often. But this wasn't years ago. This was now, which is why my automatic response to his words was to have no response at all, because I knew by the time it came around something would come up and he would end up working.

I didn't really care, I was over it.

"I have to go," I said.

"Alex—"

"Mom and Alan want to play monopoly, so I should probably head back inside," I said before I hung up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_One New Text Message from 'Mom':_

_**Brooke! You haven't replied to my emails. I have been sending you updates about trying to get the store. Call me.**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ally POV

"So I spent last night writing," Alex said.

"Oh really? me too," I said even though all I'd written was three lines despite being awake for four hours when I should have been in bed.

"The deadlines getting closer Scott," he said taking out a pen.

"Oh I know," I said. "I'm actually pretty much done."

"Oh really?" he asked like he didn't believe me, and really he had every reason not to.

"Yep," I lied again. "It's actually pretty good."

"Well then I guess you have a chance of coming second," he said.

"Actually I was aiming for first," I said.

"Sorry Ally Cat, that spots taken by me," he said. "My story is good. And trust me, when it comes to the day of the results—I won't be the one standing on the bleachers declaring my attraction to you!"

"Yeah, we'll see about that…"

Xxxxxxxx

Haley POV

"Haley James," I said almost tripping over the edge of the couch to get to the phone in time.

"Haley! I have been trying to get in touch with you all week!" I heard Genevieve screech down the phone.

"Oh hey Gen," I said sitting on the couch.

"Haley you were supposed to come home this week," she said.

"I know, but I have to stay a little longer," I told her.

"This is exactly why I didn't want you to stay!" she said sighing, and I could imagine here throwing down a handful of papers onto her desk.

"I know, but Ally was in a car accident and I can't leave right now," I told her.

"Is she ok?" she asked reluctantly.

"Yes sh—"

"Good," she interrupted and I rolled my eyes, "Now why haven't you send the divorce papers?"

"I umm haven't gotten to that yet," I lied. What was wrong with me? The divorce papers were signed and sitting in the draw beside my bed. I could have sent them out as soon as they were done but something was stopping me.

"Haley!"

"I know, I know. Look Gen, don't worry! I will have everything sorted!" I assured her.

"You better Haley James because I have put in far too much work for this to fall apart now," she argued.

"I promise! You focus on the album and I'll fix everything on my end," I said. "I just need a little but more time."

"How much more time?" she asked exasperated. "I thought you said the kid was fine?"

Ally was fine, but truthfully I didn't want to leave her just yet. I was actually liking her, and wasn't ready to pretend my time in tree hill hadn't happened yet. I still needed to figure out what I was doing, and how I was going to explain how I was going to leave.

"G, I need a few more weeks."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke POV

"You will never guess what?" Sam said, bursting into the store just as I ignored Nathans incoming call on my cell. Technically he hadn't done anything but I still felt weird after hearing him call Haley 'Hales' last night and didn't want to talk to him like everything was normal just yet.

"What's up?" I asked, slipping my phone into my drawer.

"My project got through," she blurted out quickly, excitement taking over.

"Slow down Sam, Explain slowly," I said smiling.

She took a deep breath.

"My teacher liked the designs we did and put me through in the top five," she explained.

"Top five?" I asked. "I thought it was only a school assignment?"

"It was. Well it kinda is. It's for this recycling project thing, but we all had to enter as our school project. I only did it to get a grade, but I never thought it would actually go forward."

"That's great Sam. What does it mean now?" I asked.

"Well I have to do a presentation in front of an audience and stuff explaining the designs and recycled materials I'd use," she said grinning, then dropped her smile, "Not that I even care or want to do it."

"Sure you don't," I said seeing straight through her. "It's really cool Sam, be proud."

"I can't believe they liked it that much," she said giving me a small smile again.

"Of course they did! They were great!"

"I really have you to thank for that," she said.

"Are you kidding? They were your designs, I just helped you put them on paper," I told her.

"Well thanks anyway," she said, taking off her jacket, and straightening up the unfolded clothes around store.

"You're very welcome," I said.

She worked in silence for a few minutes while I replied to a few emails, but after a while she spoke again.

"Brooke?"

"Mmm?" I replied with a pen in my mouth.

"So this presentation thing?" she started. "It's tonight."

"Oh really?" I asked. "That's short notice."

"Well not really, the events been planned for ages. And there's not really much preparation, it's basically just explaining the project and answering the questions."

"Oh, that's ok then," I said.

"It's actually at school," she said. "and each applicant gets two tickets, and I was wondering—well actually, you don't even have to, I mean why would you want to, but actually nev—"

"Sam. Let me stop you right there," I said and she looked up. "I would love to come."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke POV

"Eww, that is just wrong," Owen said pulling a face at the dress made out of bacon strips that was in the exhibit in front of us.

"Shhhhh," I said nudging him. "That's some kids work, and someone will hear you."

"It's still gross," he insisted as I pulled him away from the old man standing beside us who had been staring at the dress for a long time.

"What about this—" I started looking at the blown up sketches we'd stopped in front of but before I could finish, Owen groaned.

"Oh come on, this one isn't as bad at the meat dress," I said wrinkling my nose.

"No," he said tilting his head to his left where there was a blonde with short hair standing talking to another older woman with a folder in her hand.

"This is the point where you fill me in," I prompted.

"She's like my stalker," he said.

"Your stalker?" I asked incredulously.

"Well ok fine, not a stalker, but I went out with her twice and she keeps bugging me! She won't get the hint!" Owen explained while he tried to hide behind me, and considering he was massive compared to me, it wasn't the best plan.

"Well did you tell her you weren't interested?" I asked.

"Of course I did! She thinks I'm playing hard to get," he said, turning me around so my back was to him. "Last week at Tric she told Chase she was my girlfriend!"

I burst out laughing at his words, combined with the look on his face.

"It's not funny!" he said. "Oh god, she's coming over here."

I turned around automatically, as saw her look up and smile when she saw Owen. Owen instantly turned me around again.

"Don't look!" he said. "Let's leave!"

"Actually I have a better idea," I said, pulling him back by him arm.

"Brooke, what are yo—"

"Stay here!" I told him walking away.

"Brooke! Don't leave me!" he hissed after me.

I didn't go far and stood about three feet away at the refreshment table.

"Hi sweetie," I heard her say in a friendly tone.

"Oh hello Carrie," Owen said.

"Where have you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you all week to tell you about my parents anniversary party! I know you wanted to meet them," she said smiling. "It's ok though, I already told them to reserve you a space on the head table."

Oh wow, he wasn't kidding.

"Well actually, I've just been busy," he said stumbling, and I saw the complete opposite of the confident Owen I knew, which made me laugh at the thought he was freaked out by her.

"So you have a purple tie right? My dress is purple so we can match," she said.

Before he could speak, I figured I should probably save him about now. I picked up two glasses of punch off the table, and headed over quickly.

"Here you go baby," I said handing him a drink.

"Oh, uhh, thanks," he said giving me a questioning look.

"Oh hi," I said like an afterthought to Carrie.

"Oh, do you know each other?" she asked looking confused.

I just laughed.

"Well it would be a little weird if I didn't know my fiancé," I said leaning into Owen.

"Your what!" she said in shock.

"My fiancé!" I said, "Oh, I know I don't have the ring. Owen's so silly, he got it so big so it's getting resized right now."

"but what about us?" she asked Owen. "And what about my parents party on Saturday?"

"Well—" Owen began but I interrupted him.

"Oh, next Saturday? We would both love to come but we have our cake tasting that day!" I said. "we could probably finish early and come to the party but you know what Owen's like. I personally don't really mind much about the cake but Owen wants it to be red velvet and that means we have to travel all the way to that cake place in Charlotte because the Tree Hill bakery have one but it's really dry. Right baby?"

"Right," he agreed.

"So unfortunately we can't make it," I said.

"You're getting married?"

"Summer wedding!" Owen said putting his arm around me.

She just huffed and walked off.

The second she left I burst out laughing.

"How did you do that with a straight face?" he said, "that was amazing!"

"It was no big deal," I said.

"It was pretty funny though, did you see her face?" he asked walking with me back toward the exhibits.

"I don't think she'll be bugging you anymore," I said.

"Thanks Brooke, I never would have thought of that," he said.

"Well I had to do something, you were two seconds away from agreeing to go with her!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Ok come on, you were scared of her, admit it."

"Why would I be scared of a girl?" Owen said.

"Owen..." I promoted.

"Ok fine!" he admitted and I laughed. "But she was really freaky! She used to come to my house Brooke!"

"Ok, ok, fine,!" I said.

"This one's pretty cool," he said pointing to a sketch of a pair of shoes made out of bubble gum wrappers.

"It's ok I guess," I said. "But this one's better."

"That one's Sam's," he said rolling his eyes.

"I know," I said grinning, "I'm allowed to be biased."

"She did great tonight," Owen said as we sat down on the bench against the wall.

"She was amazing. Her answers to their questions were spot on," I replied. "She should be proud."

"Well she had a lot of help from you, so thanks," he said handing me a glass of punch.

"I told you, you don't have to thank me," I told him, taking a sip.

"Yeah I know, but you came tonight when you didn't have to and it means a lot of Sam," he said. "And you know, not just Sam."

"Oh really? you think it meant a lot to Miss Dacre too?" I asked, kidding around. "Although I was pretty much a nightmare when I was in her class so I don't think she was that pleased to see me!"

"No, not her," he said.

"I can't think of anyone else that would be pleased I came," I said.

"I can think of one person," he said.

"Oh really? who's that?"

Instead of the reply I was expecting, I felt his lips touching mine. I froze as soon as it happened, in shock that he just kissed me. Considering the amount of kisses I'd had as a teenager you'd think this would be completely normal to me, but I hadn't dated for a few years which meant I hadn't been kissing either.

It didn't take me long to realise though that it felt nice, and instead of pulling away, I gently moved my lips against his, but just as I did he pulled away.

"Got any ideas now?" he asked.

"uhh..," I stumbled.

"Ready to go?" Sam asked, appearing with her bag and jacket.

"Sure let's go," Owen said jumping up.

"Brooke?" Sam asked, wondering why I was still sitting there.

Owen smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. Sure that kiss wasn't planned but it wasn't bad either.

"Let's go," I said joining them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ally POV

I stared at the curser on the screen wondering why a sentence was all I'd managed in a half hour. It seemed like the more I thought about how much I wanted to win this competition the harder it got.

I took a deep breath and tried to relax. As I breathed out, another idea came to me on how I could rearrange the beginning. Just as I was about to write it down though I jumped hearing the sound of screaming and yelling from downstairs.

As soon as the noise stopped, I turned back to my laptop and realised I'd forgotten the change I wanted to make.

This was ridiculous, I wasn't going to get anything done here with all this noise.

I shut the lid of the laptop and put it into my backpack with my notebook and pen, and grabbed my jacket on the way downstairs.

"Good game?" I asked standing in the doorway to the living room. Dad, Uncle Skills and Uncle Luke were all sitting on the couch, and Mouth was sitting on the single chair, watching the game but with a laptop on his lap, probably taking notes for work.

"Good game? Great game!" Uncle Skills said.

"Ally you should have seen it, the comeback they made in the space of ten minutes amazing!" Dad said then took one look at my face.

"Oh sorry, were we being too loud?" he asked.

"It's fine, don't worry," I said. "You guys have fun. I'm going to Brooke's."

"Ok, stay there if it gets late. I don't want you walking back in the dark," Dad called as I walked out the door.

I slipped my jacket off, once I was outside, realising it was warmer than I thought it was, and started walking to Brooke's place.

It didn't take me long, but once I got there I realised I didn't have my keys and all the lights were out. Great. She was probably still doing things at work, and would probably be home in a bit.

I climbed up the steps and sat down in the hammock on the porch, and put my laptop on my lap to try and work before she got here.

I'd just turned it on when I saw headlights come into the driveway. I swung my legs off the end and stood up, just in time to see a big dark green car stop. Brooke was in the passenger seat with the guy from Tric and the guy was smiling whilst Brooke was talking animatedly. I didn't know they knew each other. Even though it was ridiculous it felt weird when I didn't know something in Brooke's life considering how big a part she was of mine.

Brooke got out the car, and started walking toward the door, but a few seconds later, the back door of the car opened and Sam appeared, giving Brooke her jacket.

I heard Brooke thank her, and tell her she'll see her tomorrow, and she started walking up the steps.

"Oh hi sweetie," Brooke said. "I didn't know you were coming over."

"Oh it's wasn't, it was just a last minute thing."

"You should have called me when you got here. Were you out here long?" she asked, using her key to open the door.

"No, literally a few minutes, it was fine."

"Ok, good. You hungry? I'm starving," Brooke said kicking off her shoes.

"Umm sure," I said only half concentrating on her. Why was Brooke with Sam at this time of night? And where were they?

"Hmmmm," Brooke considered, staring at the fridge. "Pasta or chicken with vegetables?"

"So that was Sam right?" I asked, even though I already knew.

"Huh?" she asked. "Oh yeah. She had a thing at school."

"You went to her school thing?" I asked. Why would Brooke randomly go to Sam's 'school thing?

"Yeah well I was helping her with what she had to do, so me and Owen went to watch." I said.

"And Owen would be…her Dad?"

"No, her Uncle," Brooke said. "Chicken or Pasta?"

"Oh, Chicken's fine," I said, and Brooke began to pull out the ingredients from the fridge.

"Awesome," Brooke said. "You ok?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about the work I had to do," I lied.

"Don't stand here and talk to me then! Scoot! Dinner will be done in like an hour," she said tying her hair into a pony tail.

"Ok," I said picking up my laptop off the counter going into my room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny POV

Ok, enough was enough. We were going to get to the bottom of this now.

I flung open her bedroom door without knocking, and saw Lisa sitting at her desk with her back to me.

"We are going to figure this out right now, because I'm sick of fighting," I said.

Lisa didn't react, which only made me madder.

"Lisa!" I said, and she didn't turn around.

At a second glance, feeling completely stupid, I realised her headphones were in.

"Lisa!" I said pulling them out.

"Owww!" she screeched, jumping up. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What was that today? You just completely ignored me all day!"

She groaned and sat on her bed, playing her with phone.

"Can you just concentrate for two minutes," I said pulling the phone out her hand.

"What do you want Danny?" she asked.

"I want to know why you are in constant bad mood! You're always a bitch to me, and I don't care because you're only kidding around, but now you've crossed the line and it's not funny anymore."

"You're right, I'm sorry," she said.

"You are?" I said surprised.

"Yeah, you're right. I have been a little bit mean to you," she said.

"A little bit?"

"Oh fine, a lot!" she said rolling her eyes.

"What happened? It was when I started hanging out with Sarah that you completely went nuts. You don't even like me around an—"

Before I could finish my rant though, Lisa grabbed me by the t-shirt and kissed me.

Ok, so I'd kissed a grand total of two girls in my life, but I still knew that this felt different. Lisa's lips felt familiar even though I'd never kissed her before, and I was suddenly hit with a million thoughts going through my head, all of them too complicated to comprehend. All I knew was this was Lisa and we just kissed and I liked it.

Suddenly she pulled away, and did the last thing I expected her to do. She burst out laughing.

"What was that?"

"Oh my gosh! I am so happy!" she said grinning. "That kiss was terrible!"

"Excuse me?" I asked insulted "It wasn't that bad!"

"Ally was wrong!" she said doing a little dance.

"How would Ally know? She's never kissed me!" I argued, "Is that why you kissed me? To see if I was a good kisser? That's so mean!

"No I kissed you because I thought I liked you!" she said casually.

"You like me?" I asked.

"No! Keep up! Ally thought I did which made me think I did which meant I had to kiss you to see, and thank god! There's nothing there!"

"Huh…" I said confused, trying to process what was going on.

"Now I know her theory was wrong and I don't like you at all! I hate you like I normally do!" she said. "I'm glad that's all cleared up!"

"So you kissed me to see if you actually had feelings for me and it turns out you don't?" I asked clarifying.

"Yep," she said. "everything is right in the world. That kiss sucked right?"

"Right…" I agreed with her, although the feelings that had been released as a result of her actions told me otherwise.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke POV

"Hey babe," Rachel said walking in, and dropping her bag on the couch.

"Hi guys," I said looking up from my sauce. Sarah yawned, and Rachel sat down opposite me at the breakfast bar.

"I'm going for a shower," Sarah said.

"Ok. You guys hungry though?" I asked. "There's tons of food and dinner will be ready in a bit."

"No, we ate out," Rachel said as Sarah disappeared. "How come you're eating now? It's nearly nine."

"I went out tonight," I said.

"Why are you smiling?" Rachel said sitting up straight.

"No reason!" I said.

"Who did you go out with?"

"Well me and Owen went to Sam's presentation," I said.

"You went on a date?" Rachel squealed.

"Shhhhh! Keep your voice down! Ally is in her room," I warned her.

"So?" Rachel asked.

"I just don't want to advertise it," I said. "And it wasn't a date."

"Ok fine, going to a stupid school function isn't really a great first date, but you must have hung out though right? Was that fun?" she asked.

"It was actually more fun that I thought it would be," I admitted, putting the chicken onto the plates.

"See, I told you it would be!" she said excited.

"Calm down, don't get ahead of yourself," I warned her. "We just talked and then we kissed."

"You kissed!" she yelled.

"SShhhhh! Rach!"

"Sorry," she whispered, then repeated in a lower tone, "you kissed!"

"Yes," I said.

"That's all you're going to say? Was it good?"

I couldn't help but smile, and she grinned.

"This is so great," she said.

"But I don't know what it means," I said.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean the kiss was good, don't get me wrong, but did I like it because I like Owen or because it's nice to get some attention and have a guy want to kiss me?" I said voicing what had been going through my head the past hour.

Rachel looked thoughtful for a second. "Does it even matter?"

"What do you mean?"

"Either way you can get to know Owen, and he's a great guy," she said. "nobody is expecting you to love him from the first kiss."

"I guess," I agreed.

"Brooke, I have to ask this though," she said, drawing it out, which told me she was nervous about saying it because Rachel normally didn't have any sort of word filter.

"Go on," I prompted.

"Just a little while ago, you were completely closed off to the idea of Owen, and insisting you and Nathan could work out, and now.."

I sighed.

"It's not going to happen with me and Nathan," I said

"And you realised that because..?"

"He called Haley 'Hales' last night," I told her.

Rachel's mouth dropped open.

"It was horrible Rach, it was like I was sitting in a room with Nathan and Haley from high school and I was the third wheel. He was definitely not treating her like the wife who was MIA for sixteen years."

"Oh honey," Rachel said. "I don't know what to say."

"There isn't anything to say. Maybe I was just stupid for trying to get between Nathan and Haley. We always said they were the epic love story right?"

"Yeah, like in high school," Rachel said, "but it's not like that now."

"What if this is the 'speed bump' in their story?" I said sighing, "Well first love never fades away right?"

"Brooke I want to tell you you're wrong and it will all be ok, but I don't want to give you false hope and then see you get hurt," she said.

"It's ok, I know what the situation is," I said, wiping my hands on the towel. "For real this time."

"Oh honey," Rachel said, and she didn't need to say any more for me to know she felt bad for me.

"Can you tell Ally dinner's ready? I'm not really hungry anymore," I said, putting the extra plate in the oven and going into my room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ally POV

"Hey! Sam right?" I asked, stepping into the lunch line behind her. I heard the sound of my own voice, and felt like I was listening to someone else speaking in an overly friendly way which was definitely not me.

"Oh, hi Ally," she said turning around in the line.

"So I heard you had a presentation yesterday," I asked. What was I even doing here? I didn't even need to buy lunch, I had food in my bag!

"Yeah, all thanks to Brooke," Sam said putting a box of fruit on her tray.

"Of course. She mentioned she helped you," I said.

"Yeah, she helped me last week," Sam said. "She's pretty amazing."

"Yes she is…" I reluctantly agreed, suddenly feeling like a toddler, forced to share their toy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: The sun is finally out in Australia! After two weeks of torrential rain I'm glad to see blue skies!

Please do let me know what you think!


End file.
